Bachelor
by Mercury1980
Summary: Une nouvelle mission entraine les city hunter dans les coulisses d'une émission de télé-réalité...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Bien que n'étant pas adepte des émissions de télé-réalité, m'est venue cette idée saugrenue de faire faire à nos nettoyeurs une petite mission sur le tournage du Bachelor. J'ai vu quelques morceaux de la version américaine en 2003 (ça remonte...) et donc j'espère que le réalisme sera tout de même au rendez-vous.

Les personnages de City Hunter ne m'appartiennent pas, le concept du Bachelor non plus.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

C'était un début de mois de mai morose. Il n'avait fait que pleuvoir depuis dix jours et les températures restaient désespérément basses. Comme à son habitude, Kaori était partie à la gare de Shinjuku relever les messages. Elle marchait dans la rue, à l'abri de son parapluie, la tête baissée, perdue dans ses pensées. Cela ferait bientôt un an que Miki et Falcon étaient mariés, un an qu'une certaine personne avait fait un pas de géant en sa direction et que les choses… auraient dû changer. Mais tout était toujours pareil. Elle poussa un profond soupir en pénétrant dans l'immeuble.

Elle défit son imper en entrant dans l'appartement, le rangea, puis se déchaussa. Elle observa le bazar que son partenaire avait réussi à mettre en une heure et réprima un accès de colère. Elle ramassa les magazines douteux étalés par terre et les posa sur la table basse.

\- Ryo, il faut qu'on parle., l'appela-t-elle.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine où il avait tout laissé en plan, comme d'habitude, et se fit une tasse de thé pour se réchauffer. En attendant, elle débarrassa la table et fit couler de l'eau pour la vaisselle. Deux minutes après, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte sur lequel il s'appuya nonchalamment. Elle l'observa un instant, détournant les yeux pour faire refluer les sentiments qu'il ne manquait pas d'éveiller en elle, et se mit à laver la vaisselle.

\- Tu m'as appelé ?

\- Oui. On a rendez-vous avec un client dans une heure au Cat's., lui apprit-elle, se préparant à sa réaction.

Il se redressa et la dévisagea, l'air fermé.

\- Annule. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas travailler pour un homme !

Kaori s'arrêta et lui fit face, le regard dur. Il le soutint sans ciller. Il ne voulait pas, mais alors pas du tout faire cette mission. Son instinct lui disait qu'il allait bientôt travailler pour une jolie jeune femme et il ne voulait pas rater cette opportunité. Pourquoi s'obliger à protéger un truc poilu et certainement bedonnant quand il pouvait tenir une miss mokkori toute douce avec des courbes bien placées ?...

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser. On a besoin de cet argent.

\- On attendra la prochaine. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une mission qui va bientôt se présenter.

\- Non, Ryo. On va prendre ce boulot que tu le veuilles ou non. On est fauchés comme les blés. Je ne peux même plus acheter de munitions. D'ailleurs si ça continue, tu n'auras même plus d'argent pour aller t'amuser…

Elle était sérieuse. Leur compte en banque était encore une fois dans le rouge parce que, suite à leur dernière affaire, elle avait fait le tour des échoppes et régler les dettes de Monsieur. Elle en avait eu assez d'être harcelée dans la rue où qu'elle se rendait. Elle ne voulait plus être regardée de travers comme si elle était responsable de son comportement. Ils étaient partenaires, pas un couple, même si c'était l'un de ses désirs les plus chers.

Ryo la regarda sceptique et vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il se jeta à ses pieds, la larme à l'oeil, et l'implora :

\- Pitié, pas ça. Que vais-je devenir si je ne peux plus aller dans les cabarets ou boire un verre ?

\- Un verre ? La bouteille, tu veux dire ?, répondit-elle, énervée par son sempiternel comportement d'adolescent.

\- Si ce n'est qu'un verre, c'est que je me suis faite une trop haute opinion de toi. Je pense qu'il te faut un peu plus que ça pour te retrouver à pioncer dans les poubelles.

\- Oh, ça va. Si on ne peut plus s'amuser…, maugréa-t-il.

\- Tes amusements…, dit-elle en mimant des guillemets.

\- nous coûtent très cher, trop cher…

\- Je bosse pour gagner cet argent.

\- Moi, je fais du tricot peut-être ? Tu ne bosses pas assez pour couvrir tes dépenses. Alors il n'y a pas trente six solutions. Personnellement je n'en vois que deux.

\- Ah oui ? Vas-y, dis un peu.

\- Soit tu bosses plus, soit tu t'amuses moins.

\- J'en vois une troisième : je te vire., fit-il, fier de sa trouvaille.

Apparemment son humour ne passa pas auprès de la jeune femme et il se retrouva encastré sous une massue 100 tonnes « sombre crétin » dont il ressortit presque indemne deux secondes après. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de lui sortir de telles idioties ? Comme s'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'envisager de se séparer d'elle… Il était à la fois incapable de la laisser s'approcher de lui comme de la laisser s'éloigner. Il se recomposa une attitude décontractée.

\- Si on ne peut plus rire…

\- Ah ah je me marre. Ca ne se voit pas ? Donc tu n'as pas le choix : tu acceptes cette mission., lui intima-t-elle en jetant le torchon avec lequel elle s'était essuyée les mains sur la table.

Elle remit son manteau et ses chaussures puis sortit de l'appartement pour se rendre au rendez-vous. Ryo la suivit en râlant après qu'elle lui eut lancé un regard d'avertissement.

Ils firent la route jusqu'au Cat's Eye où ils retrouvèrent Miki et Umibozu. Fidèle à lui-même, Ryo sauta hors de ses vêtements en direction de la belle barmaid et se fit dégager par une nouvelle massue.

\- Un café, Kaori ?, lui proposa son amie.

\- Avec plaisir, merci. Tiens, vous avez mis un écran dans le café ?

\- Oui, on essaye d'attirer une clientèle un peu plus jeune.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

Elles discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien pendant que Ryo tentait d'attirer l'attention de Miki mais ne réussissait qu'à se faire aplatir par Umi. Ils finirent par se taper dessus à tour de rôle comme au jeu de tape taupe, créant un beau bazar dans le café. Quand elles s'en aperçurent, les jeunes femmes tombèrent des nues, sous le chant lointain d'une nuée de corbeaux…

\- Dis Kaori, ça ne te plairait pas ?, lui demanda soudain Miki en désignant un message pour un casting d'émission de télé-réalité.

\- Non merci. Trouver l'amour dans une émission sous le regard de millions de gens, ce n'est pas pour moi…, soupira la jeune nettoyeuse, en jetant un regard discret vers son partenaire.

Elle se sentait incapable d'ouvrir son coeur à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ce crétin même s'il n'en valait pas la peine et passait son temps à la faire souffrir. Après tout, se dit-elle, ils avaient aussi partagé de bons moments et peut-être qu'un jour…

\- Surtout qu'ils recrutent des femmes, pas des travelos…, pipa Ryo.

En moins d'un dixième de seconde, record mondial battu, il se retrouva dans le sous-sol du café.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le travelo ? Que t'as gagné une raison supplémentaire de travailler pour un homme, crétin !, hurla-t-elle, excédée.

\- Je… je suis désolée pour les dégâts., dit-elle au bord des larmes après avoir réalisé ce qu'elle venait de faire et épuisée de ses rebuffades perpétuelles...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on commence à être habitués., fit Miki blasée.

Elle vint inspecter le trou et laissa tomber, pas tout à fait par inadvertance, une bouteille pleine sur le corps gisant.

\- Aïe… Pourquoi tant de haine ?, murmura Ryo.

Pour une fois, il avait vraiment mal. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Il savait au fond de lui que le châtiment était on ne peut plus mérité et que le jour où elle ne réagirait plus, il serait trop tard pour rattraper les choses. Mais en attendant, il ne trouvait toujours pas la solution à son dilemme et souffrait.

\- Tu es un sombre idiot, Ryo., lui dit d'une voix neutre Umibozu en enlevant la massue du nettoyeur.

\- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à jouer ce petit jeu après ce que tu lui as dit à notre mariage ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ma luciole., feinta Ryo en se relevant et s'époussetant.

\- Bien sûr et…

Umibozu s'arrêta, interrompu par la clochette de la porte du café. Ils entendirent l'homme commander un cocktail XYZ et Kaori se présenter à lui.

\- C'est ton client. Dépêche-toi un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me faire travailler pour un homme ?, marmonna-t-il.

Umibozu ne prit pas la peine de répondre et remonta. Il sentit la nervosité de l'homme qui parlait à voix basse. Ryo ne tarda pas à s'asseoir à la table, le visage fermé. Le nouveau venu le dévisagea d'un air sévère.

\- Monsieur Myasaki, je vous présente Ryo Saeba. Monsieur Myasaki est producteur d'émissions et a reçu des menaces…

\- Oui, cela fait un mois que ça dure. La production a reçu une douzaine de lettres de menaces, nous ordonnant l'arrêt du tournage. Depuis quelques jours, il y a eu plusieurs incidents matériels qui n'ont pour l'heure fait aucun blessé heureusement., la coupa Myasaki, d'un ton hautain.

\- La police peut gérer tout cela. Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous., répondit Ryo, indifférent.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas ! Ils ne veulent pas bouger car il n'y a pas eu de gros problèmes. Ils ont relevé les empreintes et c'est tout. Malheureusement elles n'ont rien révélé.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous.

\- Ecoutez, on doit commencer les castings dans trois jours. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'assurer qu'il ne se passera rien. Acceptez ce travail, le temps que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre… Je vous en prie, Monsieur Saeba.

Ryo le regarda sombrement. Il n'avait pas envie de faire garde chiourme. Il soupira fortement… Kaori le regarda, énervée. Elle se retenait de ne pas le frapper. Il osait faire le difficile alors qu'il était le principal responsable de leurs ennuis. Elle était franchement furieuse mais, une fois n'était pas coutume, elle prit sur elle pour ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Un casting ? Pour quel type d'émission ?, demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Cette émission., répondit-il en désignant l'écran qui affichait le même message que Miki lui avait déjà montré.

\- Bachelor. Nous allons caster les prétendantes, une cinquantaine de jeunes et jolies femmes.

\- Je suis votre homme. Nous acceptons ce travail. Ne cherchez personne d'autre., lui annonça Ryo, le regard déterminé en lui serrant la main.

Kaori, d'abord surprise de ce soudain retournement de situation, fronça les sourcils puis comprit. Elle régla les derniers détails avec leur client, plus que soulagé, puis le salua alors qu'il se retirait. Il avait à peine fait un pas dehors que Ryo prenait sa face de pervers, rêvant à voix haute de toutes ces miss mokkori qui seraient à sa portée…

\- Oh oui, je les aiderai à s'habiller, je leur tiendrai la porte, je les éblouirai de ma présence. Je les protégerai de ce vaurien qui veut leur faire du mal et elles se jetteront dans mes bras. A moi, les love hotels…, dit-il en bavant par terre, serrant une femme imaginaire dans ses bras.

\- Tiens, tu la vois ma massue, elle a très envie de t'embrasser., s'énerva Kaori, l'envoyant voler dans les airs.

Excédée, elle quitta le Cat's au pas de charge. C'était toujours la même chose avec lui. Dès qu'il y avait une jeune et jolie femme à protéger, il accourait. Comme elle ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux, il ne la regardait même pas. Même pire, au lieu de feindre l'indifférence, il ne se privait pas de la dévaloriser… Elle essuya une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue. Se motivant, elle alla faire les courses puis rentra préparer le repas de son goinfre de partenaire.

Lorsqu'elle revint à l'appartement, deux lourds paquets dans les bras, elle croisa Ryo qui lui prit sans un mot les sacs, la laissant ébahie. C'était tout lui depuis un an : il la mettait dans des états pas possibles et était capable de faire la petite chose qui lui ferait oublier tout le reste. Combien de temps devrait-elle encore supporter tout cela ? Elle monta à sa suite, se dépêchant de partir en cuisine ranger les courses et préparer le repas.

\- J'ai faim !, chouina-t-il de son canapé.

Bien évidemment, sa bonne action de la semaine, voire du mois, s'était cantonnée à monter les sacs jusqu'à la cuisine… Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ce sera prêt dans dix minutes., lança-t-elle, d'une voix calme.

Sans réellement y faire attention, Ryo se retint de lui faire une remarque désobligeante sur son manque de ponctualité… Il la regarda mettre la table, discrètement, caché derrière un de ses magazines habituels, appréciant la ligne de son corps, les traits de son visage éclairés d'un léger sourire. Tout en elle respirait la bonté et la douceur… sauf quand il la poussait à bout et qu'elle dégainait sa massue… Mais ça, c'était uniquement de son fait car il fallait bien trouver un moyen pour lui de sortir des griffes de la tentation…

\- Dis, Kaori, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être passer le casting de l'émission., lança-t-il d'un air innocent.

Elle le regarda stupéfaite. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle fasse ce casting ? Ils devaient protéger les prétendantes et débusquer le malfaiteur.

\- Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis, je croyais que je n'étais qu'un travelo ?, lui répondit-elle mauvaise.

\- Bah, tous les goûts sont dans la nature. Puis pour un homme, tu es plutôt féminin.

Une massue un million de tonnes s'abattit sur sa tête, fracassant par la même occasion le divan. Deux pieds et deux mains frétillaient, parcourus par des spasmes musculaires.

\- Mince, j'ai cassé le divan…, se lamenta la jeune femme, dépitée.

Elle s'assit à table et commença à déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par un Ryo passablement amoché qui remettait ses vertèbres cervicales en place.

\- Tu veux du riz ?, lui proposa-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

\- Euh... oui merci., répondit-il en tendant son bol.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment. Elle savait qu'il ne s'excuserait pas de ses paroles outrancières et elle ne s'excuserait pas de ses accès de violence. C'était ainsi qu'ils communiquaient depuis des années maintenant et, bien que parfois lassante, ce n'était pas quelque chose sur laquelle ils étaient prêts à revenir…

\- Kaori, j'étais sérieux en disant que tu devrais passer le casting.

\- Pourquoi Ryo ? Pourquoi voudrais-je passer un casting pour être considérée comme un vulgaire morceau de viande ou une poule prête à tout pour rencontrer l'homme de sa vie ?

\- Pour être au milieu des personnes à protéger sans attirer l'attention. Je ne peux pas le faire. On me verra déjà au milieu de la foule. Toi, tu peux passer plus discrètement., lui expliqua-t-il, sérieusement.

Elle considéra ses paroles et approuva. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'émission mais, pour le travail, elle était capable de passer outre ses préjugés et se plier au jeu.

\- D'accord. Je le ferai.

\- Très bien., répondit-il simplement en se levant.

Elle l'imita et commença à débarrasser la table.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu simplement me le demander ainsi…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, sans se douter qu'il l'avait entendue.

Ryo ferma les yeux un instant, conscient de jouer avec le feu à chaque fois qu'il la blessait. Il lui adressa des excuses silencieuses, se rappelant aussi qu'il faisait cela pour la protéger.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Ryo sortit faire le tour de ses indics comme à son habitude pendant que Kaori faisait des recherches sur leur affaire, réunissant des informations sur les précédentes éditions, les personnes présentes sur le tournage, dans les coulisses, le lieu du casting puis du tournage… en bref, tout ce qui pourrait s'avérer utile pour déterminer des suspects potentiels ou les aider dans leur mission.

Le lendemain matin, après son passage par le tableau vierge de messages, Kaori se rendit au Cat's pour prendre un café avec son amie. Miki poussa un hurlement en apprenant qu'elle allait passer le casting pour devenir une prétendante du Bachelor.

\- Ne t'emballe pas Miki. Ce n'est que pour la mission., tenta de la réfréner Kaori.

\- Qui sait ? Si tu es prise, tu iras ? Allez, dis-moi que tu iras., la supplia-t-elle.

\- Que veux-tu que j'aille faire dans une émission pareille ?

\- Trouver l'homme de ta vie, Kaori !, lui répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Je n'y crois pas, Miki. On ne peut pas trouver le grand amour dans ce genre d'émission., soupira Kaori.

Et elle savait au fond d'elle-même que son grand amour n'y serait pas…

Soudain, la clochette de la porte tinta et une voix teintée d'un léger accent américain retentit dans le café.

\- Ma Kaori d'amour ! Viens dans mes bras !, cria Mick en se jetant sur elle.

Par un habile mouvement de poignet, Kaori envoya son ami embrasser le mur du café aidé par une massue 100 tonnes première du jour.

\- Bonjour Mick, moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir. Comment va Kazue ?

\- Elle se porte comme un charme. Elle est belle comme un coeur et a une poitrine du feu de…

Il ne put malheureusement terminer sa phrase, un torchon bloquant l'entrée de sa bouche.

\- Ma parole, tu ne penses qu'à ça !, s'énerva la nettoyeuse.

\- Ta femme est enceinte de sept mois et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est t'extasier sur sa poitrine !

\- Bah oui mais que veux-tu ? A moins que je puisse m'extasier sur la tienne ?, demanda-t-il, lorgnant sur son décolleté.

\- Jamais de la vie, immonde pervers ! Satyre ! Ennemi des femmes !

Mick se recroquevilla sous la colère de la jeune femme. Elle, si douce d'habitude, pouvait se montrer très effrayante…

\- Kaori va passer le casting du Bachelor., l'informa Miki, sereinement, coupant court aux cris de Kaori qui devint subitement rouge.

\- Ah oui ? En quête du grand amour ?, l'interrogea Mick, moqueur.

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, ma douce ?, lui dit-il d'un ton séducteur.

Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement qui le fit frémir et il reprit un air plus détaché.

\- C'est pour le boulot. Il y a des menaces sur le tournage. On doit trouver qui est derrière tout cela et permettre au casting voire au tournage de bien se dérouler., lui apprit-elle.

\- Vaste quête… Alors quel métier vas-tu prétendre effectuer ?, lui demanda Mick.

\- Assistante personnelle… C'est ce que je suis après tout., soupira-t-elle.

\- Un terme plus joli que femme de ménage ou bonniche à domicile, vous ne trouvez pas ?, continua-t-elle.

Mick et Miki se regardèrent, gênés. Ils étaient conscients du mal-être de leur amie qui souffrait du manque de reconnaissance de son partenaire et ne savaient que faire pour l'aider. Ils avaient chacun tenté de leur côté de faire évoluer les choses mais rien ne bougeait. Ryo refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, ou alors simplement de bouger. C'était d'autant plus frustrant pour Kaori que ses amis avançaient dans leur vie : Miki et Umibozu s'étaient mariés, Mick et Kazue allaient devenir parents…

\- Ne te dévalorise pas ainsi, Kaori…, l'encouragea Mick.

\- J'affronte juste la réalité en face, Mick., soupira-t-elle.

\- Bon, je dois rentrer préparer le repas. La journée d'une assistante personnelle est loin d'être de tout repos… Embrasse Kazue pour moi, Mick, et Umi, Miki.

Elle les laissa en leur faisant un petit signe au revoir de la main. La clochette résonna sur la porte qui se refermait, laissant les deux amis seuls et songeurs.

La journée fut relativement calme et reposante pour la jeune femme qui, bien qu'affairée, n'eut pas à subir de moqueries de son partenaire, terré dans la salle de tir. Ryo n'avait eu de cesse de dévisager sa colocataire pendant tout le repas. Il avait vu la lueur de tristesse et de résignation dans ses yeux et s'en était senti coupable. C'était dans de telles circonstances que la tenir loin de lui était le plus difficile car il ne tenait qu'à lui de faire renaître la joie en elle en la prenant dans ses bras, lui disant des mots doux. Il avait senti un besoin grandissant de laisser tomber ce combat ridicule et de tout lui avouer et l'embrasser… Alors, comme à son habitude, il avait fui. Le temps ayant viré à l'orage, il n'avait pas eu envie de sortir : il s'enferma donc dans la salle de tir, à l'abri de la tentation.

Le soir arrivé, ils firent un rapide point sur leur mission du lendemain, récapitulant les rôles de chacun, les informations qu'ils avaient réunies. Une fois cela fait, Ryo enfila sa veste sur son holster et, sous le regard désabusé de sa partenaire, sortit faire le tour des cabarets, ne rentrant que tard dans la nuit. Elle put alors enfin s'endormir...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ryo se présenta longtemps avant le début des castings à l'accueil du building de la télévision où avait lieu la sélection. Il fit le tour des locaux avec le producteur, prenant le temps d'examiner tous les coins et recoins du studio. Malgré les raisons peu louables pour lesquelles il avait accepté ce travail, il n'en restait pas moins un professionnel. Monsieur Myasaki lui décrivit les différentes étapes de la journée, ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner le nettoyeur qui ne pensait pas que des tests psychologiques étaient nécessaires pour ce genre d'émissions. Après tout, si la fille était jeune et jolie, pour lui, c'était amplement suffisant.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Certes, il y a aura des personnalités qu'on qualifiera de provocantes pour attirer les spectateurs mais il y aura aussi des jeunes femmes sélectionnées car elles seront susceptibles de vraiment déclencher un coup de coeur chez notre célibataire.

\- Ah vraiment ? Moi, il me suffit qu'elle soit jolie pour déclencher un coup de coeur., l'informa Ryo.

Heureusement pour lui, Monsieur Myasaki avait repris le chemin et ne vit donc pas notre cher nettoyeur en train de baver et le mokkori bien éveillé, symbole de son coup de coeur...

\- Monsieur Saeba…, l'interpela Myasaki, en se retournant.

Ryo reprit instantanément son sérieux, soufflant intérieurement que Kaori ne fut pas là sinon il se serait pris un sacré coup de massue…

\- Je m'étonne que votre partenaire ne soit pas avec vous. Il me semblait que vous travailliez à deux.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. A ce sujet, vous serait-il possible d'ajouter Kaori à la liste des filles qui passent le casting ?

\- Quelle drôle d'idée ?

\- Oui, vous trouvez aussi…, répondit le nettoyeur en riant bêtement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous laisseriez votre femme passer l'audition., expliqua le producteur.

Ryo tomba à la renverse, un corbeau jouant les top-models derrière lui. Il se releva vivement et fit face à l'homme, furieux, outragé, vexé…

\- Kaori n'est pas ma femme ! C'est juste ma partenaire ! Je suis célibataire, moi Monsieur. Je ne peux pas priver la gente féminine de son plus précieux trésor…, commença-t-il à ânonner.

\- Ah bon lequel ? Le wonderbra ?, répliqua Myasaki.

Une libellule tomba sur la tête de ce pauvre nettoyeur, totalement incompris du reste de la Terre.

\- Non, Monsieur. De mon précieux mokkori, Je suis l'Etalon de Shinjuku., dit-il en prenant la pose glorieusement.

Myasaki se gratta la tête, réfléchissant furieusement, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Non, désolé. Je ne connais pas.

Une pluie de corbeaux s'abattit sur Ryo.

\- En tout cas, je fais rajouter Mademoiselle Makimura sur la liste tout de suite. Une jeune femme aussi ravissante qu'elle ne peut qu'être sélectionnée… A moins…

\- A moins ?, répéta Ryo, remis de ses émotions.

\- Que je ne me décide à la courtiser. Si vous n'êtes pas sur les rangs, après tout, je peux bien tenter ma chance. On voit tout de suite qu'elle a des formes exquises et bien placées et ses yeux m'ont fait chavirer. Elle a l'air plutôt posée et est charmante.

Ryo regardait l'homme en train de vanter les qualités de sa partenaire sous ses yeux et n'avait qu'une envie : lui faire avaler sa cravate. Comment osait-il lorgner sur Kaori ? Un vieux barbon comme lui avoir des vues sur une jeune femme aussi pure qu'elle, c'était répugnant. Une petite cloche dans sa tête se mit à sonner et un mot revint en boucle : jaloux, jaloux, jaloux...

\- Non, une petite perle comme elle dans l'émission, ce serait merveilleux. Je suis sûr qu'elle ameuterait du monde. Pour peu qu'elle soit encore vierge…

\- Eh oh, elle n'est peut-être pas ma femme, mais ça reste ma partenaire. Un peu de respect !, le rabroua-t-il, contenant mal sa colère.

Il ne pouvait imaginer Kaori dans cette émission. Il avait déjà regardé quelques fois pour voir les miss mokkori se pavaner en maillots de bain ridiculement petits et n'imaginait que trop bien ce qui se passait dans la chambre du jeune homme célibataire lorsque la porte se fermait sur une jolie fille. Non, il ne pouvait laisser Kaori aller au bout. Elle en souffrirait trop. Et si elle tombait amoureuse de l'homme et réciproquement ? Il avait beau la dénigrer, il avait déjà vu des hommes s'amouracher de sa partenaire sans qu'elle leur répondit, mais tout cela pouvait changer et qu'un jour, elle aussi fut attirée par un autre que lui. Elle le laisserait et il se retrouverait seul comme avant sa rencontre avec Maki.

\- Pardon, je me suis laissé emporter. Je vais de ce pas donner son nom à l'accueil., lui annonça Myasaki sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Finalement, Ryo finit par se demander s'il avait vraiment eu une riche idée de demander à Kaori de se mixer aux prétendantes. Il laissa échapper un long soupir. Objectivement, c'était une très bonne idée. Elle pourrait ainsi apprendre plus de choses si le danger venait de l'une d'entre elles. Subjectivement, c'était une toute autre affaire et il allait devoir vivre avec.

Les candidates arrivèrent peu avant l'heure prévue. Il les étudia une à une... enfin bava devant elles surtout, bien abrité derrière une plante verte imposante et avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas leur sauter dessus. Il était étonné que d'aussi belles jeunes femmes firent ce genre d'émissions pour se trouver quelqu'un… Il se frappa mentalement. Il savait que peu d'entre elles cherchaient réellement l'âme sœur. Pour beaucoup, c'était un moyen de se retrouver sur un petit écran et d'essayer de se faire remarquer…

Il sentit soudain comme une aura de colère l'entourer et tourna le regard pour voir d'où elle provenait. Il déglutit : Kaori venait d'arriver et l'avait remarqué, surtout son air libidineux. Il vit ses yeux se voiler momentanément de tristesse puis elle détourna le regard, se concentrant sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il la détailla. Sans nul doute, elle était passée chez Eriko avant d'arriver car il ne connaissait pas la robe qu'elle portait. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ni d'outrancier par rapport à ce que portaient certaines femmes mais elle était simplement divine. Une découpe sage mais suffisamment ajustée laissait voir ses formes plus qu'agréables à regarder. La couleur rose pale s'accordait à son teint de porcelaine. Ryo sentit son meilleur ami se manifester.

\- Commence pas. Ce n'est que Kaori., le sermonna-t-il.

Elle n'était pas là depuis plus de cinq minutes mais elle en avait déjà assez. Les jeunes femmes autour d'elle piaillaient comme des poules de basse-cour. Elle sentait leurs regards qui voguaient de concurrente en concurrente pour soupeser et juger et elle n'aimait pas cela : c'était terriblement malsain. Elle essayait d'occulter dans le même temps la présence de Ryo caché derrière cette monstrueuse plante verte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il devait se frotter les mains et se demander par laquelle il commencerait. Il ne devait plus savoir où donner de la tête sauf en ce qui la concernait. Elle l'aurait presque plaint, presque…

Dire qu'elle avait déjà supporté Miki et Eriko ce matin au magasin… Ses deux amies étaient plus qu'extatiques à l'idée qu'elle participa à l'émission Bachelor. Elles la voyaient déjà en finale. Elle avait dû batailler dur avec Eriko pour ne pas se retrouver affublée d'une robe avec si peu de tissu qu'elle se demandait encore comment on pouvait appeler ça une robe. Finalement elle avait eu gain de cause et réussi à faire admettre à ses amies que cette robe classique mais élégante serait amplement suffisante.

Quand ce fut son tour, elle donna son nom à l'accueil, priant pour que Ryo n'eut pas oublié de faire la demande à Monsieur Myasaki. Si c'était le cas, elle aurait la honte devant toutes les autres prétendantes. Elle respira un peu mieux quand l'hôtesse lui tendit le questionnaire à remplir et la dirigea vers la salle. Elle avisa une place libre et observa les autres concurrentes. Les jeunes femmes d'allure normale, similaire à elle, se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Le reste était ultra maquillé, décolleté fortement dégagé, jambes plus que découvertes… Toutes étaient concentrées sur la feuille de papier. Elle les imita.

\- Nom, prénom, date de naissance… jusque là ça va., marmonna-t-elle.

\- Statut, célibataire. Ils s'attendent à quoi ? Mariée, trois enfants ?

Elle entendit un cri à l'autre bout de la pièce : Ryo avait alpagué une des participantes et laissait sa main remonter le long de sa cuisse. Voyant que toutes avaient le regard baissé, elle lança un maillet sur la tête de son partenaire et baissa la tête sans attendre le résultat. Elle entendit un léger cri de douleur puis entendit des pas furieux approcher d'elle.

\- Ca va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, hurla-t-il, furieux.

\- Pardon ? On se connaît ?, répondit-elle, innocemment.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard deux minutes puis Ryo fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Il allait griller sa couverture : il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller. C'était à lui de se maîtriser. Kaori soupira et se concentra à nouveau.

« Trois qualités que vous attendez d'un homme ? » Elle regarda son partenaire, rêveuse. De la tendresse serait la première qualité, pas forcément à outrance mais de simples petits gestes dans la vie de tous les jours. Du respect en deuxième. Sur ce plan, il lui avait servi à la fois le chaud et le froid, plus souvent le froid d'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle en essuyant la larme qui menaçait de perler à son œil. En troisième, elle hésita puis inscrivit la fidélité, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi sentimentalement. Elle ne supporterait pas de rester enfermée dans une relation sans sentiment même si l'autre n'allait pas voir ailleurs. Elle observa son alter ego attentivement, pensive. D'une certaine manière, il lui était fidèle : elle avait une place particulière pour lui qu'il n'avait jamais accordée à personne d'autre. De là à appeler cela de l'amour, il y avait un pas qu'elle n'oserait pas franchir…

« Trois défauts rédhibitoires chez un homme. »

\- La pauvreté bien sûr !, entendit-elle crier.

Elle secoua la tête, navrée. Sans hésitation, elle inscrivit : mensonge, indifférence, manque de confiance. Finalement, c'était plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle n'inventait pas. Elle se doutait que ses réponses ne lui feraient pas décrocher le sésame de l'émission mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Question suivante : que seriez-vous prête à faire pour l'homme de votre vie ?

Elle sentit une présence familière derrière elle et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce petit moment. Elle inscrivit ces six lettres qui résumait sa réponse. Elle était prête à tout : courir au milieu d'une fusillade, se plier en quatre pour lui, s'armer d'un bazooka et affronter des malfaiteurs, accepter ses frasques, les missions de Saeko, tenter de le faire échapper aux griffes d'un policier qui voulait l'arrêter…

Ryo lut sa réponse et se sentit bouleversé. Il savait sa partenaire prête à beaucoup de choses mais pas ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Aucun homme n'en vaut la peine., dit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait aimé plus posée.

\- Je préférerai mourir que de perdre l'homme que j'aime. De toute façon, la vie ne vaudrait plus la peine sans lui., répondit-elle.

Elle souligna le mot mourir pour confirmer sa réponse. Ryo ne supporta pas et s'éloigna. Elle poussa un long soupir de frustration. Elle continua le questionnaire, passa en vitesse sur quelques questions bateaux et s'attarda sur la dernière question « une soirée parfaite selon vous ». Elle repensa à plusieurs soirs qu'elle avait particulièrement appréciés et nota : observer un coucher de soleil avec l'être aimé.

Elle relut ses réponses et grimaça : malgré les années sombres qu'elle avait traversées, elle était restée très fleur bleue et extrêmement naïve. Si elle n'avait pas été appelée à ce moment-là, elle aurait chiffonné la feuille et tout recommencé. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle où elle était attendue. Elle fut questionnée sur de nombreux sujets et répondit patiemment. Elle posa pour quelques photos puis ressortit de là une heure plus tard.

Toutes les candidates devaient attendre jusqu'aux résultats avant de pouvoir partir. Ca promettait une belle journée… Elle rejoignit les autres filles dans une salle où elles pouvaient se restaurer. Kaori se mêla aux autres prétendantes, faisant connaissance, prenant des informations, les observant. Elle en avait déjà repéré deux qui tentaient de prendre le pas sur les autres et surtout les plus faibles, leur racontant des horreurs. Elle se doutait bien que tout n'était pas rose lors des tournages mais de là à dire qu'elles étaient obligées de coucher pendant l'émission, elle n'y croyait pas…

De son côté, Ryo observait les mouvements dans les deux salles. Bientôt, la dernière vague de candidates rentra dans les salles individuelles et il se plaça à l'entrée de la salle de réception où il observa les jeunes femmes évoluer. Kaori était au milieu du groupe, concentrée à sa tâche tout en ayant l'air détendu. Il sourit légèrement. Elle ne cessait de le surprendre… Du bruit dans une salle avoisinante le fit s'éloigner. Des éclairages s'étaient effondrés et enchevêtrés. Lorsqu'il voulut ressortir, la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Il entendit le bruit distinctif d'un départ de feu et, une minute après, le signal incendie se déclencha.

Il s'était fait avoir… Il cogna dans la porte avec son épaule, y mettant tout son poids. La porte céda au troisième essai et il vit alors que le feu avait été mis devant la porte de la salle de réception où étaient les candidates. Il chercha un extincteur et l'actionna, mais il avait été désarmé. Il ragea et chercha un autre moyen.

Dans la salle, les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas fait attention lorsque les portes avaient été fermées. Ce fut lorsque l'une d'elles remarqua de la fumée passant sous la porte que l'alerte fut donnée. Lorsque l'alarme se mit à résonner, la plupart paniquèrent. Kaori les fit s'éloigner vers le fond à l'abri des émanations. Elle attrapa l'une des tentures et la plaqua au bas de la porte pour bloquer le passage de la fumée. Le tissu était traité contre le feu : c'était une obligation dans les lieux publics. Elle attrapa tout de même une bouteille d'eau, prête à mouiller le tissu au cas où il ne résisterait pas. Il tint bon. Elle s'éloigna et chercha une autre issue sans succès. Elles étaient coincées dans la pièce et devaient attendre qu'on vint les sauver. Elle ramena des bouteilles d'eau auprès d'elles et s'assit à leurs côtés. Ryo les sortirait de là : elle en était sûre.

De son côté, le nettoyeur réussit tant bien que mal à décrocher une tenture, semblable à celle que Kaori avait utilisée, et la jeta sur le feu pour l'étouffer. Heureusement pour lui, d'autres personnes arrivèrent avec des extincteurs et éteignirent les flammes qui s'étaient propagées sur les rideaux autour de la porte. Une fois l'endroit sécurisé, il ouvrit la porte inquiet et pénétra dans la pièce. Il vit avec soulagement les femmes regroupées à l'opposé de la source, indemnes. Kaori était au milieu de la première rangée et il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'elle avait mené les opérations de ce côté-là.

Les jeunes femmes soulagées se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Elles furent dirigées vers un auditorium. Certaines remercièrent Kaori de son intervention et elle leur retourna un sourire gêné. Elle sortit dernière de la pièce et Ryo l'arrêta un instant.

\- Vous avez eu un excellent réflexe, Mademoiselle. Sans votre intervention, il y aurait peut-être eu plus de personnes incommodées.

\- Je… Je n'ai appliqué que quelques consignes de prudence…, bafouilla-t-elle, se sentant rougir sous l'intensité de son regard.

Elle prit la direction de l'auditorium où Monsieur Myasaki les rejoignit bientôt. Il leur annonça que vingt trois candidates avaient été retenues et appela chacune d'entre elles sur scène. Kaori fut la dernière appelée. Elle avait été soulagée de ne pas entendre son nom tout comme Ryo qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir un homme lui tourner autour. Aussi mit-elle quelques secondes à réagir lorsqu'on l'appela. Elle se leva à contre-coeur et monta les marches pour arriver sur scène, sentant le regard satisfait de Myasaki. Elle n'osait regarder Ryo pour voir ce qu'il en pensait et, de toute manière, elle était presque sûre qu'il cacherait ses sentiments.

Les candidates recalées furent invitées à s'en aller, après avoir signé un document assurant la confidentialité sur les autres candidates. Les futures prétendantes purent réintégrer leur siège et furent briefées sur la suite des évènements. Le tournage débutait trois jours après. Les prétendantes devaient se réunir le matin même au siège de la télévision et seraient transportées par avion puis bus jusqu'à l'île d'Hirado.

Finalement, après avoir rempli tout un dossier et signé un contrat avec la production, elles furent autorisées à rentrer chez elle. Kaori se rendit au Cat's par des chemins détournés. Elle voulait s'assurer de ne pas être suivie pour ne pas griller sa couverture. Quand elle arriva, Ryo était déjà là, buvant tranquillement un café.

\- Alors ?, s'enquit anxieusement Miki.

\- Je… je suis prise., murmura-t-elle, ayant encore du mal à y croire.

Elle croisa le regard indéfinissable de son partenaire qui se détourna au bout de quelques secondes.

\- C'est génial, ma chérie !, s'exclama Miki, excitée comme une puce.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Moi aussi. Décidément, il faut vraiment croire que tous les goûts sont dans la nature. C'est ça ou ils ont des quotas à respecter pour s'assurer de l'audience., rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Kaori serra les poings, retenant sa colère. Pourquoi devait-il se montrer aussi cruel ?

\- Il faut vraiment être sans goût ou être miro pour faire rentrer un mec dans une telle émission…

Elle ne cria pas, n'articula aucun son mais il se retrouva sous une massue avant même d'avoir ressenti la fureur annonciatrice. Il n'était pas encore relevé qu'elle était déjà partie. A peine debout, il reçut une gifle de la part de Miki.

\- Pourquoi Ryo ? Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé d'être si méchant avec elle ? Tu ne la respectes pas, tu lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour toi ? Une simple bonniche ou tu as au moins un peu d'affection pour elle ? Comment as-tu pu lui faire croire que tu l'aimais ?, hurla Miki.

Elle l'observa et se sentit pâlir. Sous ses yeux, il venait de laisser paraître les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. C'était la première fois et ça ne dura qu'un bref moment mais, pendant ce court laps de temps, elle vit l'amour que Ryo portait à sa partenaire et la douleur qu'il en éprouvait. A cet instant, il souffrait de ne pas savoir ce que l'avenir leur réservait, de l'idée de perdre celle qui faisait partie de sa vie depuis sept ans, son rayon de soleil, de voir qu'un autre homme pourrait lui donner ce qu'il ne pouvait pas et la lui voler…

\- Ryo, pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?, murmura Miki, chamboulée.

\- J'en ai déjà trop fait. Je ne peux pas l'enfoncer plus dans les ténèbres., répondit-il en se levant et saluant Miki.

Il sortit et marcha un moment dans Kabukicho tentant d'alléger son humeur grâce à l'ambiance festive du quartier. Il envisagea d'aller se détendre un moment dans un cabaret, sollicité par de nombreuses bunnies, mais se retint et reprit son chemin vers l'appartement. Quand il rentra, Kaori avait préparé le dîner. Elle s'assit sans mot dire à table l'attendant et, après une seconde d'hésitation, il se mit en face d'elle. Ils mangèrent un moment dans un silence lourd de non-dits et cris étouffés.

\- Je suis fier de toi, de la manière dont tu t'es comportée aujourd'hui, Kaori., admit-il soudain.

Elle réprima un sanglot qui lui comprimait la gorge, tant l'ambiance la contrariait, la stressait. C'était l'un de ses moments, de plus en plus récurrents, où elle se sentait capable de le haïr. Pas parce qu'il la blessait, pas parce qu'il l'injuriait, mais parce qu'il réussissait à la faire plier dans sa volonté de se montrer indifférente… Elle qui l'aimait comme une folle, à en mourir, se sentait aussi capable de le haïr tout comme elle se haïssait de se montrer aussi faible… Elle posa ses baguettes sur son assiette et quitta la table, le laissant seul. Elle monta dans sa chambre où elle s'affala sur le lit et pleura.

Ryo poussa un long soupir, s'en voulant de la faire à nouveau souffrir. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Allaient-ils pouvoir continuer ainsi longtemps encore ? Devait-il regarder la femme qu'il aimait s'éteindre progressivement sous ses yeux par sa faute ? Allait-il enfin être un homme, un vrai, et être capable de la laisser partir puisqu'il était incapable de la laisser faire partie intégrale de sa vie ? Finalement cette émission pourrait peut-être l'aider à découvrir d'autres horizons et envisager une vie avec un autre que lui même s'il devait en souffrir… Elle méritait d'être heureuse… même sans lui.

Il débarrassa la table silencieusement puis monta se coucher. Il s'arrêta en passant devant la chambre de Kaori et y pénétra sans réfléchir. Il la trouva recroquevillée sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Doucement, il l'attira dans ses bras, sentant son parfum l'entourer, la douceur de sa peau sous sa main.

\- Kaori, profite de l'émission. Tente de nouvelles expériences. Force ta nature. Tu vaux plus que tu ne le penses., lui murmura-t-il.

Il savait son message décousu et espérait qu'elle comprendrait. Elle ne répondit pas et il la garda encore quelques minutes contre lui avant de la laisser seule et d'aller se coucher. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormirent correctement les trois nuits qui suivirent, empêtrés dans un flot de sentiments contradictoires...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

\- C'est pas vrai…, murmura-t-elle, écoeurée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de l'immeuble de la télé, Kaori fut accueillie par les cris d'indignation de certaines prétendantes. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de regarder à l'intérieur pour savoir ce qui se déroulait. Ryo était parti bien avant elle. Ils avaient décidé que, pour le bien de la mission, personne ne devait se douter qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle poussa la porte et fit face au spectacle affligeant de son partenaire tripotant les prétendantes, soulevant leurs jupes, tentant de les convaincre de l'accompagner au love hotel… Elle sentit la démangeaison caractéristique, prélude de l'apparition d'une massue punitive, puis se reprit.

\- Pas de massue, Kaori. Tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer., lui avait-il ordonné, sérieusement.

Le vaurien, il en profitait pour s'en donner à coeur joie… Elle s'était jurée de l'ignorer, de le laisser à ses vices et de ne plus s'intéresser à lui pendant cette mission. Cela lui permettrait de prendre du recul. Mais à deux heures du matin, par une nuit de tempête qui avait obligé la production à opter pour un voyage en bus, leur vol étant annulé, elle n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour s'en tenir à sa décision.

Ryo était en mode mokkori, bave aux lèvres, yeux exorbités. Il avait pour lui une quinzaine de jeunes et jolies femmes aux formes plus ou moins avantageuses et dont les réflexes laissaient à désirer à cause du manque de sommeil. Il avait déjà compté trois culottes blanches, une horrible gaine couleur chair, trois strings noirs, deux soutiens-gorges rouges pigeonnants. Il se mit à rire en sentant sa dernière prise entre ses doigts : un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle noire… Soudain, une douleur insoutenable à l'entrejambe le plia en deux sous le regard soulagé des jeunes femmes. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une bille en métal claquant sur le sol. Il trouva l'objet et suivit sa course jusqu'aux pieds chaussés de baskets blanches. Deux doigts saisirent l'objet et il laissa ses yeux errer sur la paire de jambes fines enfermées dans un jean. Ils poursuivirent leur course admirant le fessier de la jeune femme qui s'était retournée et s'éloignait à présent.

\- Mokkori…, murmura-t-il, ses yeux se transformant en petits coeurs, oubliant instantanément la douleur.

Une belle paire de fesses où il languissait de mettre les mains et, de là, partir à la découverte de la taille fine de la demoiselle. Restaient deux choses à confirmer avant de passer à l'action.

\- Allez, ma gazelle, retourne-toi que je vois si ta poitrine est aussi attrayante que tes fesses. Alors, mokkori ou pas mokkori ?, se demanda-t-il.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car bientôt la demoiselle laissa tomber son sac par terre et se retourna pour s'adosser au mur. Il déglutit, se réfrénant de passer en mode Tex Avery. Elle portait une chemise blanche nouée à la taille sur un débardeur noir. Mais ses yeux perçants devinaient le galbe exquis de cette partie de son anatomie et elle passa une fois de plus son examen mokkori. Il poursuivit sa quête vers son dernier examen. Il sombra dans un regard noisette sombre et soudain toutes ses ardeurs retombèrent. Il venait de fantasmer sur la seule femme qu'il s'était juré de ne pas toucher… Son corps lui rappelait ce que son cerveau s'évertuait à occulter : Kaori était une femme tout à fait désirable… Il se redressa, sérieux, et vit son regard se teinter de tristesse. Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée et vit le bus se garer devant l'entrée.

Kaori avait senti le regard de Ryo sur elle et s'était sentie toute retournée. Elle avait vite déchanté lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle avait vu sa déception et son attitude changer du tout au tout. Fini l'étalon, place à Ryo pour qui elle était la seule femme qui ne le faisait pas bander. Heureusement le bus était arrivé, les obligeant à briser cet échange. Une jeune femme entra avec un porte-revue. Elle ameuta les jeunes femmes pour avoir leur attention.

\- Mesdemoiselles, tout d'abord merci d'avoir répondu à ce changement de plan de dernière minute. Je m'appelle Kimiko et je serais votre coach ou intendante, selon vos besoins, pendant cette émission.

Un bonjour général lui répondit.

\- Je vous explique le planning de la journée. Nous partons dès que j'aurais fini mes explications et fait l'appel. Nous avons près de quinze heures de route. Arrivée prévue entre dix-sept et dix-huit heures à la villa. La première a lieu ce soir en direct. L'émission démarre à vingt et une heures et vous devrez toutes être prêtes à vingt heures trente. Vous aurez donc à peu près deux heures et demie pour prendre une douche et vous préparer pour la soirée. La production a prévu les paniers repas pour le voyage et vous aurez accès à un buffet avant le début de l'émission. Monsieur Saeba ici présent est là pour assurer votre sécurité.

Elle ne remarqua pas les coups d'oeil inquiets dans sa direction.

\- Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais dans le bus. Commençons l'appel. Dès que je vous ai appelée, vous prenez vos affaires et vous allez prendre place dans le bus.

Kimiko les appela une à une et elles se dirigèrent vers le bus. Passant devant Ryo, Kaori lui lança un regard noir et lui murmura d'une voix dure :

\- J'espère que tu as eu mal tout à l'heure.

Il fut un moment stupéfait mais encore plus quand il l'entendit murmurer comme en pensée :

\- Mais tu n'auras jamais aussi mal que moi…

Il l'observa poser son sac dans la soute du bus puis monter. Ainsi c'était elle : il s'en doutait mais venait d'avoir la confirmation. Elle lui avait piqué son truc et s'en sortait d'ailleurs à merveille… Mais il n'avait pas aimé la blessure qu'il avait sentie dans sa voix et savait pertinemment qu'il en était responsable…

Chaque jeune femme bénéficiait d'un double siège qui lui permettrait d'être à l'aise pendant le voyage. Kaori s'assit volontairement côté conducteur vers le fond du bus pour échapper au regard de son partenaire. Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée aller à cette remarque acerbe, bien que réelle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer méchante mais elle savait qu'elle atteignait les limites du supportable et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'explosa. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il adviendrait ce jour-là mais elle savait ce jour inéluctable… sauf si les choses évoluaient enfin. Elle poussa un long soupir et passa une main sur son visage, tentant de se délasser.

Lorsque toutes les filles et Kimiko furent dans le bus, Ryo monta et observa la disposition. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur sa partenaire qui avait les yeux rivés sur le bâtiment d'en face. Il aurait aimé croiser son regard pour trouver l'assurance que tout allait bien entre eux malgré la tension mais, volontairement, il le sentait, elle refusait de tourner la tête vers lui. Sous son masque d'impassibilité, il réprima la bouffée d'angoisse qui le submergea un instant. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Kaori ainsi. Si elle devait partir, elle ne pouvait pas le faire en étant en colère. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Ca la rongerait toute sa vie. Le chauffeur donna le signal du départ et Ryo prit place dans le siège voisin.

Au bout d'une heure de route, toutes les prétendantes dormaient. Ryo passa dans les rangs, en profitant pour photographier mentalement le visage de chacune. C'était stupéfiant de voir à quel point le sommeil faisait tomber les masques. Il avait vu certaines candidates arrogantes qui lui paraissaient soudain fragiles. Il s'arrêta devant Kaori, profondément endormie également. Ses traits étaient marqués par l'anxiété et il s'en voulut. Il remonta le pull qu'elle avait posé sur elle et qui avait glissé et remit une mèche qui lui chatouillait le nez en place. Il ressentait de la tendresse et tellement d'amour pour elle comme à chaque fois qu'il se faufilait dans sa chambre pour la regarder dormir. C'était le seul moment où il laissait ses sentiments paraître pleinement sur son visage. Le reste du temps, il les masquait derrière de l'indifférence ou de la mesquinerie. Ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention, il continua son chemin puis regagna sa place.

\- Dur de bosser avec d'aussi belles plantes, non ?, plaisanta le chauffeur.

\- A qui le dites-vous…, répondit le nettoyeur sur le même ton.

\- Vous vous êtes amourachés de l'une d'entre elles apparemment ?

Ryo serra les dents : il n'avait pas été assez discret et s'en voulut.

\- Non. Juste une fille qui ressemble à la petite sœur d'un ami disparu. Ca m'a… surpris., répondit-il nonchalamment.

Le chauffeur acquiesça, semblant accepter sa réponse. Ryo se cala un peu plus dans le siège et ferma les yeux afin de se reposer un peu également. Il avait inspecté le bus quand il était arrivé. De ce côté-là, tout allait bien. Il avait eu le rapport sur le chauffeur qui était clean également. Si quelqu'un cherchait à les attaquer pendant le trajet, il aurait le temps de le sentir arriver…

Le voyage se passa dans le calme… enfin côté danger surtout car, dès que le jour se leva et les jeunes femmes se réveillèrent, les langues se délièrent à vitesse grand V et bientôt ce fut une véritable cacophonie. Ryo priait muettement pour que le bus trouva une faille spatio-temporelle qui les amènerait en un temps record sur l'île d'Hirado parce que les rires forcés et les petits cris stridents lui vrillaient les tympans.

Il observait grâce au rétroviseur de son côté les passagères. Des affinités semblaient se dessiner. Kaori discutait tranquillement avec trois autres jeunes femmes qui lui ressemblaient dans leur façon de s'habiller et de ne pas se maquiller. Il y avait un groupe d'une dizaine de femmes à la pointe de la mode qui parlaient à bâtons rompus mais sans vraiment s'écouter puis un dernier groupe qui observait les deux autres avec anxiété. Kimiko restait à l'écart et prenait des notes studieusement.

\- Tout est vraiment laissé au choix du candidat ou le premier tri est guidé par la production ?, lui demanda soudain Ryo.

\- C'est le choix du candidat. Il a déjà reçu un premier descriptif de chaque candidate issu des tests que nous avons faits., chuchota-t-elle.

\- On ne peut pas demander à un homme de juger de son futur en deux heures de temps : il faut un minimum de bases.

\- Ca fait peu pour toutes les emmener dans un love hotel…, suggéra Ryo, se tapotant le menton de l'index.

Kimiko sentit le battement d'aile d'une libellule dans son dos.

\- Monsieur Saeba, ce n'est pas une émission pour des rencontres d'un soir mais pour trouver la femme de sa vie.

\- Vous m'en direz tant. C'est pour cela que certaines candidates passent la nuit dans la chambre du célibataire ?, répondit-il sceptique.

Kimiko ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était un des travers de l'émission qu'elle détestait mais qu'appréciait la production pour le côté sulfureux qui attirait l'audience.

\- Oui… Bien… Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas empêcher…, bafouilla-t-elle mal à l'aise.

\- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'aucune fille n'a fait cela contrainte et forcée., lui dit-il d'une voix intransigeante, le regard dur.

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Après, ne soyons pas naïfs non plus. Certaines l'ont fait pour attirer la caméra sur elles. Ce n'est pas le cas de toutes mais vous ignorez ce que certains sont prêts à faire pour être remarqués…

\- Je me doute. La nature humaine est souvent déviante…, soupira-t-il.

Ce n'était pas le monde dans lequel il évoluait qui lui ferait penser le contraire…

Quelques heures plus tard, sans encombres, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Les filles restèrent en extase devant le lieu. Devant elles, se dressait une magnifique résidence typique qui se découpait entre le bleu turquoise de la mer de Chine et le vert des collines alentours. C'était sublime.

\- Mesdemoiselles, votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Il est dix sept heures quarante cinq. Vous allez être dirigées vers vos chambres que vous partagerez par groupes de quatre ou cinq. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes attendues à vingt heures trente dans la salle de réception en tenue et en vous étant restaurées au préalable. Vos valises devront être posées dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet dans vos chambres. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Elle appela le premier groupe et une jeune femme apparut pour les guider. Il en fut ainsi pour tous. Kaori suivit son groupe qui, par chance était composé des trois autres jeunes femmes avec qui elle avait discuté dans le bus, à travers la maison. La jeune femme leur indiqua les différentes pièces de la maison avant de les faire entrer dans leur chambre. Elles retinrent leur souffle. La pièce possédait une large ouverture avec une vue sur la mer. Leur guide leur indiqua la salle de bains et autres commodités, leur donna à chacune le dispositif avec micro pour l'émission puis les laissa.

Chacune leur tour, les filles filèrent sous la douche et se préparèrent en silence. Kaori observa ses compagnes. Toutes les trois étaient tendues car elles avaient réellement envie de trouver chaussure à leur pied et que, vue la concurrence, elles doutaient de leur chance… La nettoyeuse se demandait, elle, s'il y aurait un problème pendant l'émission. Ce serait après tout le moment idéal…

Au bout de deux heures, elles furent toutes les quatre prêtes. Accompagnée d'Akiko, Daiya et Hitomi, Kaori se rendit dans la salle où se tenait un buffet. A leur arrivée, Kimiko vint les voir et s'assura que leur dispositif était bien en place et fonctionnel.

\- Très bien, les filles. Vous êtes parfaites. N'ayez pas l'air si affolé. Vous ne savez pas ce que recherche notre célibataire. Vous avez toutes vos chances. Allez grignoter quelque chose pour ne pas faire un malaise. Ce serait malvenu pendant l'émission…, leur conseilla-t-elle avant de se diriger vers un autre groupe qui arrivait.

Ryo observa les alentours. Il avait déjà examiné la salle de réception où se tiendrait l'émission et n'y avait rien noté d'exceptionnel. Il avait fait renforcer la sécurité autour des réseaux électriques et numériques afin que le malfaiteur ne put empêcher la retransmission de l'émission. Il lui restait donc à assurer la sécurité des participants. Les candidates devaient passer par une première salle avant d'atteindre la salle de réception. Il s'y était donc posté afin d'avoir un œil sur ce petit monde. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva aux premières loges pour l'arrivée de sa partenaire. Il eut le souffle coupé par la vision qu'elle lui offrit. Elle portait une robe cache coeur couleur crème dont la jupe avait une forme légèrement évasée et lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou, laissant apparaître ses jambes finement galbées. Le décolleté était sage en apparence mais le pendentif qui descendait bas sur sa gorge dénudée guider le regard vers ses contrées interdites. Elle était légèrement maquillée mais tout en elle respirait la pureté. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté ravageuse mais il lui était impossible de détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Kaori, bien que discutant avec ses nouvelles amies, prenait connaissance des lieux et des personnes qui les entouraient. Elle avait noté la disposition de la maison, avait déjà repéré quelques visages d'après les dossiers que Monsieur Myasaki leur avait fournis, mais elle devait tout connaître par coeur. Observant les lieux, elle croisa le regard de Ryo et fut surprise par son intensité. Il la regardait elle. Il ne pouvait en être autrement car, derrière elle, il n'y avait que le mur. Elle se sentit rosir sous la chaleur qu'elle y lisait et dut faire un effort colossal pour détourner les yeux et se concentrer à nouveau sur la tâche qui leur incombait.

Vers vingt heures quinze, les portes de la salle de réception furent ouvertes et les filles y pénétrèrent après avoir donné leur nom. Kimiko s'empressa d'aller chercher les retardataires. A vingt heures trente, quand toutes furent réunies, elle les rassembla.

\- L'émission commence dans une demie-heure. Le bachelor va pénétrer par cette porte à un moment donné. Il aura au maximum quinze roses rouges à donner à la fin de l'émission. Vous avez environ une heure trente pour lui parler et tirer votre épingle du jeu. Au moment de la publicité, vous vous rassemblerez ici et il fera la distribution. Les candidates qui auront reçu une rose resteront dans la salle et celles qui n'en auront pas seront guidées vers le bus. Vous n'aurez que deux minutes pour vous dire au revoir. Vos valises seront transférées dans le bus avant le départ. Bonne chance, Mesdemoiselles.

Sur ces derniers mots, Kimiko les laissa. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Certaines regardaient d'un air de défi les autres, d'autres leurs chaussures. Kaori s'était assise dans un recoin de la pièce et observait en apparence le reflet de la lune sur la mer. En réalité, elle profitait du reflet de la vitre pour observer ses concurrentes, leur comportement. Instinctivement, elle ressentit beaucoup d'animosité mais pas de malveillance. Ce petit manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'un technicien leur annonça que l'émission commencerait dans cinq minutes.

Dans l'autre pièce, une fois les filles parquées dans la salle de réception, comme le ressentait Ryo, le bachelor arriva. C'était un homme grand, cheveux noirs, yeux sombres, qui en imposait. Monsieur Myasaki les présenta l'un à l'autre.

\- Tomo Haikido, Ryo Saeba qui assure la sécurité. Tomo est notre bachelor.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent poliment puis passèrent à une autre personne. Ryo regarda le bellâtre déambuler dans la pièce et s'énerva de son sourire Ultra Bright, de sa crinière ultra bien coiffée et de ses manières ultra polies… Tout était trop… ultra chez lui. C'était agaçant. Il réprima sa colère et se concentra sur l'environnement. Il sentit soudain une tension néfaste dans les parages et se précipita vers le Tomo. Il le projeta à terre et une balle s'écrasa dans la rangée de verres sur la table derrière eux. Ryo avait entendu la provenance du tir mais il y avait trop de monde dans la ligne de mire pour ne pas risquer de blesser un innocent en répliquant. Il courut juste après pour tenter de rattraper l'assaillant mais ne retrouva pas sa trace.

\- Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il, en revenant.

\- Oui. Merci Monsieur Saeba., lui répondit Tomo, choqué, en lui tendant la main.

Ryo accepta la poignée de mains malgré son aversion pour ce type et son regard dériva vers Myasaki qui était livide. Autour d'eux, la pièce était silencieuse. Le technicien, qui revenait de la pièce voisine et ne s'était rendu compte de rien, leur annonça qu'il restait cinq minutes avant le début de l'émission. Cela remit Myasaki sur les rails et il remit tout son petit monde en marche.

Dix secondes avant le début de l'émission, Kimiko passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et leur annonça le début du tournage. Les filles se redressèrent, vérifièrent une dernière fois leurs atours puis se réunirent en petits groupes pour discuter. Kaori ne fit pas cet effort. Elle n'avait aucune envie de prétendre être en visite mondaine et s'absorbait prétendument dans la contemplation du paysage baigné par la lune.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui leur semblèrent une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître leur quête. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, bien bâti et assez grand, rentra dans la pièce et jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée. Ce regard sombre et envoûtant en fit frémir plus d'une. Plusieurs jeunes femmes approchèrent de lui avec empressement pour se présenter. Elles rivalisaient toutes de compliments et autres attentions séductrices. Hitomi et Daiya vinrent chercher Kaori pour approcher l'homme mais elle refusa, les incitant à y aller sans elle. Elles boudèrent puis se décidèrent.

C'était une expérience nouvelle pour Kaori. D'habitude, elle ne voyait pas des prédatrices mais un prédateur, voire deux en action. Les rôles étaient inversés et cette image de la femme ne lui plaisait pas. En plus, elle savait que la façon dont Ryo et Mick draguaient était trop grossière pour être le réel objet de leur activité. Ryo lui avait déjà fait le coup du charme et elle se doutait que s'il avait vraiment voulu obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'une femme, il lui aurait suffi de recommencer mais, d'une manière très surprenante, se rendit-elle soudain compte, elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Elle se souvint de l'émotion qui l'avait assaillie quand il l'avait fixée de son regard ténébreux et demandé d'être sa petite amie pour qu'il la protège du Renard d'Argent… avant de se rétracter. Elle lui aurait mangé dans la main.

Donc là elle regardait ces jeunes et jolies femmes draguer plus ou moins ouvertement cet homme et ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme. Si elle l'avait été, Ryo et elle seraient peut-être un couple depuis le temps… Soudain, il croisa son regard et, un bref instant, elle crut voir son partenaire. Ils se ressemblaient énormément. Il se dégagea de la horde et se dirigea vers elle sous les regards effarés, jaloux ou surpris des autres.

Tomo approcha la silhouette solitaire qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce comme à l'abri. Il avait vu sa fiche et l'avait trouvée un peu trop romantique à son goût. Elle ne figurait pas parmi ses premiers choix. Mais lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard et l'observant le temps qu'il avait pris pour l'approcher lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange et inconsciemment la jeune femme qu'il allait ne pas retenir passa en tête de liste, voire même tout en haut… sans même lui avoir parlé, juste en la regardant.

Il s'arrêta à ses côtés et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il y avait une lueur particulière dans son regard, comme si elle attendait pour lui donner sa confiance tout en le mettant au défi. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé jusqu'à présent et qu'il avait envie de tester avant même de l'avoir réalisé.

\- Bonsoir., commença-t-il, se sentant soudain gauche et maladroit, lui qui était pourtant un homme du monde.

\- Bonsoir., répondit-elle simplement.

Sa voix fit battre son coeur un peu plus fort.

\- Je m'appelle Tomo. Je suis apparemment le célibataire en quête de l'âme sœur.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Tomo. Kaori. Il semblerait que nous poursuivions la même quête., rétorqua-t-elle, l'air malicieux et empli de défi.

\- J'aimerais faire un bout de chemin avec vous., lui dit-il d'une voix suave.

\- Indiquez-moi le chemin.

Tomo était sous le charme. Il relèverait le défi. Elle lui plaisait énormément. Il lui tendit la main et elle l'accepta. Il l'aida à se relever et il put enfin admirer sa silhouette déployée. Magnifique, tout en finesse et en douceur. Pris d'une envie subite, il baissa le visage vers elle mais elle recula. Il opta alors pour la retenue et amena sa main à ses lèvres en un chaste baise-main qui la fit légèrement rougir. Tant de fraîcheur le fit frémir : ça le changeait des propositions indécentes qu'il avait déjà reçues.

Kaori ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait prise. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de jouer le jeu de la séduction mais sa ressemblance avec l'homme qu'elle aimait avait libéré quelque chose en elle. Ce n'était pas avec Tomo qu'elle avait eu cet échange mais avec Ryo et, au moment où elle sortit de sa rêverie, elle s'en voulut d'avoir joué avec lui. Ce n'était pas son genre… Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un technicien qui leur indiqua que c'était la publicité et qu'ils devaient se mettre en place pour la cérémonie des roses.

Dans la pièce de la production, Ryo était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il avait vu l'échange entre les deux et, même s'il lui avait dit qu'elle devait voir d'autres horizons et qu'il pensait être prêt à la laisser partir, il devait avouer qu'il ne l'était pas. Rien que le fait de les voir jouter verbalement le mettait déjà hors de lui. Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand ils s'embrasseraient ou … ? Il secoua la tête : il ne devait pas penser à cela. Elle avait le droit de faire sa vie et ils avaient une mission à terminer.

La reprise de l'émission fut annoncée et Tomo procéda à la remise des roses. Il en avait déjà distribué onze quand il s'approcha de Kaori, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Le meilleur pour la fin. Acceptes-tu toujours de faire un bout de chemin avec moi ?, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la rose.

\- Oui… j'accepte., bafouilla Kaori, rougissante.

Il sourit satisfait puis, les saluant, il se retourna et sortit de la pièce, annonçant la fin de la distribution. Il avait à peine fermé la porte et fait deux pas qu'il reçut un violent coup sur la tête, le laissant inanimé…

A l'intérieur de la pièce, les filles recalées firent leurs adieux aux autres. Akiko et Daiya en faisaient partie. Quand elles sortirent, la pièce parut étrangement vide. Les filles resserrèrent les rangs et bientôt elles entendirent le générique de fin. Elles se regardèrent toutes et des masques tombèrent. Toutes avaient entendu la remarque de Tomo à l'égard de Kaori et elle reçut quelques regards haineux. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. S'étant trompée de porte, elle tomba sur Tomo inconscient et se précipita à ses côtés. Elle appela à l'aide et l'équipe arriva ainsi que Ryo. Il fut pris en charge par les secours et les filles reconduites dans leurs chambres. Le nettoyeur s'en voulut de n'avoir pas senti ce coup-là arriver, trop pris dans ses pensées, mais le mal était fait… Il serait plus vigilant à l'avenir.

Inconscients des derniers évènements, six amis regardèrent le générique de fin dérouler sur l'écran géant du café. Ils échangèrent des regards lourds pendant un moment avant que Mick ne poussa un long soupir :

\- J'en connais un qui a intérêt à se bouger…

\- Ca ne ressemble tellement pas à Kaori ce qu'elle a fait., continua Miki, désespérée.

\- Peut-être que ça les aidera parce qu'en étant elle-même, il ne fait rien., songea Eriko.

Tous approuvèrent en espérant que tout cela tournerait en faveur des deux nettoyeurs car ils ne souhaitaient pas voir leur groupe éclater ou l'un des leurs malheureux...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Kaori ouvrit l'oeil de bonne heure. Hitomi dormait encore à poing fermé et elle fit le maximum pour se préparer sans bruit. Après une douche rapide, elle enfila son maillot de bain et une robe au dessus. Les activités ne commençaient qu'à dix heures. Elle avait largement le temps de déjeuner et d'aller faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine, histoire d'évacuer une partie de la tension qui l'habitait. Elle sortit de la chambre, serviette sous le bras, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle était consciente des caméras qui jalonnaient son parcours et ça la gênait un peu de se sentir ainsi observée dans ses moindres déplacements.

Elle atteignit la cuisine et vit que tout était prêt pour le petit-déjeuner. Ca la déstabilisa fortement, elle qui n'était pas habituée à se faire servir… Machinalement elle sortit deux tasses mais ne le remarqua qu'après en avoir rempli une de café. Elle rangea la seconde se demandant ce que faisait Ryo. Dormait-il encore ? Etait-il en train d'inspecter la maison ? La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Tomo apparut.

\- Bonjour Tomo. Déjà debout ?, lui demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

\- Bonjour Kaori. Oui, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me lever à midi., répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

\- C'est douloureux mais ça va., répondit-il en frottant l'ecchymose.

Kaori lui sortit une tasse, l'emplit de café et la lui tendit. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit la tasse, laissant volontairement ses doigts frôler ceux de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit frémir. Il reposa la tasse sur le plan de travail sur lequel elle s'était adossée et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Si on commençait par se tutoyer, Kaori ?

\- Si vous… si tu veux., bafouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise face à une telle proximité.

\- Accorde-moi du temps, Kaori. Je veux vraiment apprendre à te connaître.

\- Nous sommes là pour cela, non ?, répondit-elle, nerveuse.

\- Oui mais je sais déjà qu'avec toi, c'est spécial., murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il l'aurait bien embrassée pour avoir le plaisir de goûter à ses lèvres mais il la sentait trop nerveuse pour cela et ne voulait pas la brusquer. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, il remarqua ses joues rouges et son regard fuyant.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'une jeune femme aussi belle que toi ne soit pas habituée à être courtisée., laissa-t-il échapper.

\- Je ne suis pas belle, Tomo., répondit Kaori sur la défensive.

\- Je ne sais pas quel est l'idiot qui t'a fait croire cela, Kaori. Tu es une jeune femme des plus ravissantes et je regretterai presque de t'avoir rencontrée ici et de devoir partager mon temps entre toi et les autres candidates…

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre ni quoi répondre. Elle avait tellement été habituée aux faux-semblants et aux non-dits que rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui disait franchement même pas douze heures après leur première rencontre qu'elle l'attirait était plus que déroutant pour elle.

\- Je… Tu… Euh… Tu devrais mettre de la glace sur ta blessure pour apaiser la douleur. Je vais nager., dit-elle brusquement en prenant sa serviette et sortant par la baie vitrée.

Elle sentit le regard de Tomo la suivre, ce qui la perturba suffisamment pour qu'elle ne vit pas la masse qui se tenait sur son chemin et dans laquelle elle rentra.

\- Pardon ! Je suis désolée… Je… Ryo ?, murmura-t-elle, surprise en levant enfin la tête.

Il se tenait devant elle, les deux mains sur ses épaules pour la stabiliser. Elle plongea dans son regard et frémit. Il semblait en colère et elle ne savait pourquoi. Ryo l'avait vue avec Tomo. Il avait noté la façon dont il la dévisageait, l'intensité de son regard quand il se posait sur elle et se sentait jaloux et dépossédé. Il savait que c'était injuste de sa part d'être en colère contre elle mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- Tu pourrais te concentrer un peu plus à la tâche., l'admonesta-t-il.

\- Pardon. Tout ça…, dit-elle en désignant la maison et ce qui s'y passait.

\- C'est un peu trop pour moi…, avoua-t-elle.

\- Il te mange dans la main apparemment. Tu vas enfin trouver chaussure à ton pied., se moqua-t-il.

Sa réplique lui fit mal, terriblement mal. Elle releva le menton, froissée, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je pensais que c'était déjà le cas. Mais j'ai trouvé la seule chaussure capable de prendre ses jambes à son cou dès qu'on parle de sentiments., répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

\- Pour une fois, il y a un homme qui s'intéresse à moi et qui est capable de me le dire !

\- Ou alors il veut juste coucher avec toi !, répondit-il, furieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, Ryo. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne peux pas me dire d'aller voir ailleurs et me le reprocher ensuite. Décide-toi une bonne fois pour toute !

Il recula d'un pas sous l'attaque. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'exprimait aussi ouvertement face à lui et qu'elle le mettait devant ses contradictions. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux...

\- Les paroles que tu lui as dites hier, Kaori : ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire. Tu ne pouvais mieux l'encourager…, murmura-t-il, blessé.

\- Sauf que devant moi, ce n'était pas lui que je voyais…, lui répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, en le fixant du regard.

Il tressaillit et n'eut pas besoin de demander qui elle voyait. C'était lui : il le lisait dans les regrets, la tristesse qu'affichait son visage. Soudain, il la vit se reprendre.

\- Je sais que tu as tenté une visite nocturne à Kimiko et aux membres féminins de la production, Ryo.

Il la dévisagea et se sentit bête : elle le connaissait trop bien. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et s'était ramassé de belles gamelles. Il n'y avait cependant pas pris autant de plaisir que lorsqu'elle était là pour le chasser.

\- Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose : ne tente rien sur les prétendantes. Les couloirs sont truffés de caméra. Ca me suffit que tu me fasses honte à Tokyo. Laisse-moi au moins un semblant d'honneur dans le reste du Japon., lui demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

Elle le laissa et s'en alla à la piscine. Elle entendait les premières douches tourner dans les chambres des prétendantes et espérait bien pouvoir profiter encore d'un moment de calme. Arrivée près du bassin, elle ôta sa robe et la posa sur le bain de soleil à côté de sa serviette. Il ne faisait pas très chaud en ce tout début de matinée et elle entra dans l'eau en réprimant un frisson. Elle se lança et enchaîna les longueurs oubliant le froid et les soucis momentanément. Elle se dit que le temps de son séjour, elle ferait de ce moment un rituel qui remplacerait sa balade quotidienne à la gare et ses heures de ménage.

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un plonger à côté d'elle et s'arrêta au bout de sa longueur pour voir qui était avec elle. Elle chercha des yeux la surface et cria de surprise lorsque Tomo apparut juste devant elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et nagea sur place, le regard plongé dans le sien.

\- Que fais-tu là ?, murmura-t-elle, nerveuse.

\- Tu m'as offert une porte de sortie. Elles arrivaient toutes et ne me lâchaient pas la grappe. J'ai prétexté le besoin d'exercice pour venir te rejoindre., lui dit-il en approchant un peu plus.

Là où il était, il avait pied, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kaori. Il cessa de nager et l'attira contre lui. Elle se retrouva collée à lui, sentant son corps puissant et chaud contre elle. Malgré son amour pour son partenaire, elle ne pouvait nier que Tomo était attirant et qu'il provoquait des réactions chez elle. Elle sentait son désir d'elle contre sa cuisse et tenta de se défaire de son emprise, échaudée.

\- Tu me plais, Kaori. C'est toi que je veux., lui avoua-t-il, les yeux emplis de désir.

Il approcha le visage pour l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa violemment. Ce faisant, elle plongea sous l'eau et revint à la surface, cherchant l'air. Il la reprit dans ses bras, tentant à nouveau sa chance mais elle prit appui sur ses jambes et se repoussa, le faisant de fait sombrer sous l'eau. En vitesse, elle sortit de l'eau et se rhabilla sans prendre la peine de se sécher.

\- Kaori…

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas une fille comme ça ! Le coup de la piscine, très peu pour moi ! Je ne suis pas la fille d'un coup, Tomo ! Je n'abandonnerai pas ce que j'ai de plus honorable au premier venu !, hurla-t-elle, inconsciente de la portée de ses paroles

Quand elle vit son regard étonné puis prédateur, elle réalisa et se maudit : elle venait de clamer haut et fort sa virginité, non seulement à cet homme, mais à tout le Japon car elle doutait fort que la production se passa de ce petit scoop… Livide, elle se retourna et partit dans sa chambre. A peine sortie de l'espace piscine, elle croisa Ryo et fut incapable d'affronter son regard. Elle baissa la tête et partit en courant vers sa chambre.

\- Monsieur Saeba, c'est une bien belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?, le salua Tomo, fier de sa découverte et du nouveau challenge qui s'offrait à lui.

Ryo le stoppa, le retenant par le bras. Il se retint de lui mettre son poing à la figure pour ce qu'il avait poussé Kaori à faire.

\- Si j'apprends que vous avez esquissé le moindre geste déplacé envers l'une des filles sans son consentement, je vous le ferai payer., le menaça-t-il d'un regard noir.

Tomo le regarda et déglutit, effrayé. Il acquiesça et reprit sa route, laissant Ryo seul. Ce dernier se promit de veiller sur sa Kaori. Il était hors de question qu'un homme la déshonora. Il se le devait à lui-même, à elle et à Maki.

Dans sa chambre, Kaori se doucha à la fois pour ôter l'odeur de chlore et la sensation de froid qui l'avait enveloppée. Elle finit par sortir de la salle de bain et enfila un short et un débardeur car ils partaient en randonnée pour la journée dans les collines avoisinantes. Juste avant de sortir de la chambre, elle aperçut son reflet et changea d'avis. Elle retira son débardeur, trop décolleté à son goût et passa un chemisier en lieu et place. Elle se sentait mieux, plus en sécurité puis rejoignit les autres.

Toutes les filles étaient réunies dans l'entrée de la villa entourant Tomo. Trois cameramans, Kimiko et Ryo les suivaient. Ils partirent d'un bon pas en direction du chemin de randonnée. La tempête de la veille était oubliée. Le soleil baignait les lieux d'une douce et chaude lumière. En queue de file, Ryo regardait le groupe devant lui, ravi de voir Kaori discutant avec Hitomi, loin de Tomo trop accaparé par un groupe de jeunes femmes.

Au bout de deux heures de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner profitant de l'ombre des arbres et de la fraîcheur provenant de la mer. Tomo avait volontairement ignoré le groupe qui l'avait entouré pour s'asseoir auprès de Kaori et Hitomi. Cette dernière était tellement nerveuse qu'elle fixait ses pieds et n'arrivait pas à décrocher le moindre mot.

\- Kaori, je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je me rends compte d'avoir été un peu trop pressant., lui dit-il soudain, arrachant un regard surpris à Hitomi.

\- Que ça ne se reproduise pas !, répondit la nettoyeuse en se levant et s'éloignant de lui.

Elle lui en voulait encore et avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour digérer. Il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se leva également la suivant. Ryo, suspicieux, les suivit à distance. Kaori était tout à fait capable de se défendre mais, malgré tout, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

\- Kaori, attends !

\- Ecoute, Tomo. Je n'ai rien à te dire pour le moment. Tu dois accorder du temps aux autres filles également. Personnellement tu m'en as déjà trop donné et j'ai besoin que tu me fiches la paix, compris ?, lui dit-elle déterminée.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas. Tu as peut-être été malmenée jusqu'à présent par les hommes ou tu n'es pas tombée sur le bon, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai que trop peu de temps pour savoir si tu es la femme de ma vie et je ne gâcherai pas ce temps.

\- Ecoute-moi bien : laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Ok, je te laisse tranquille pendant la randonnée. En revanche, comme tu le sais, j'ai des prérogatives. Tu dîneras et passeras la soirée avec moi. Tu ne peux pas refuser., lui indiqua-t-il.

\- Je… d'accord… accepta-t-elle à contre coeur.

\- Très bien. Sur cet accord, je te laisse seule.

Tomo fit demi-tour pour regagner le camp. Soudain, l'air se chargea de tension. Kaori et Ryo le sentirent mais la jeune femme était plus proche. Elle courut vers Tomo et se jeta sur lui afin de le protéger au moment où le tireur appuya sur la détente. Pendant ce temps, Ryo se dirigea vers la source, tentant de débusquer le scélérat mais il avait déjà fui. Il ramassa la douille et l'enferma dans un petit sachet.

\- Ca va, Tomo ?, lui demanda Kaori doucement.

\- Si tu me protèges toujours de cette façon, je vais passer un pacte avec le tireur., plaisanta-t-il pour masquer la tension.

Kaori était allongée de tout son long sur lui. Elle tenta de se relever mais il referma ses bras sur elle.

\- Reste encore un peu, s'il te plaît… Ta présence m'apaise., murmura-t-il.

\- Je… non, je ne peux pas., dit-elle en se relevant doucement.

Tomo poussa un long soupir de frustration. Que devait-il faire pour pouvoir la tenir contre lui ? Elle était tellement farouche, si sauvage et en même temps si désirable… Il la vit se relever puis lui tendre la main pour l'aider. Il la prit et, dans un sursaut de vanité, l'attira vers lui pour la faire retomber dans ses bras. Elle partit en avant à sa grande satisfaction mais fut stoppée dans sa chute par deux bras qui la retinrent par la taille. C'était Ryo qui venait d'arriver et avait juste eu le temps de la rattraper, la plaquant contre lui fermement pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer de l'effet de surprise. Heureusement pour Tomo, il ne s'était pas aperçu que son geste était délibéré.

\- Ca va, Kaori ?, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle acquiesça lentement, à la fois encore un peu sous l'effet de la surprise de sa presque chute et surtout très émue de se retrouver aussi proche de lui.

\- Merci, Monsieur Saeba., murmura-t-elle enfin, la voix légèrement étranglée.

Jamais son nom de famille n'avait été prononcé de manière aussi sensuelle à ses oreilles. Cela éveilla en lui une myriade d'émotions. Il la lâcha à regrets et se tourna vers Tomo à qui il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Ca va, Tomo ?

\- Oui merci. Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?, demanda ce dernier, suspicieux.

\- Non. Pourquoi ?, répondit Ryo d'une manière très décontractée.

\- Vous l'avez appelée par son prénom., indiqua Tomo en désignant Kaori.

\- Je connais le prénom de toutes les candidates et membres de la production. C'est mon travail.

Sur cette réponse, Ryo les invita à rejoindre les autres afin de pouvoir reprendre la route. La randonnée les ramena à la villa vers cinq heures du soir. Tomo arrangea avec Kimiko les détails de sa soirée avec Kaori. Bizarrement, Kimiko n'était pas ravie de cet isolement précoce du couple mais le célibataire avait des prérogatives et, bien qu'elle tenta de l'en dissuader et de le convaincre de passer la soirée avec toutes les candidates, il refusa et s'en tint à sa décision. Il invita Kaori à revêtir la robe qu'elle portait la veille mais refusa de lui dire où il l'emmenait.

A dix-neuf heures, alors que les autres prétendantes se réunissaient pour le dîner, Tomo toqua à sa porte. Elle ouvrit, nerveuse, et, l'apercevant, attrapa sa pochette et un châle et le rejoignit. Ne voulant pas lui faire affront, elle accepta le bras qu'il lui tendit et se laissa guider. Devant la villa, les attendait une limousine. Il lui ouvrit galamment la porte et la laissa entrer en première puis s'assit à ses côtés, lui offrant une coupe de champagne qu'elle déclina poliment. La voiture démarra, suivie d'une autre où se trouvaient Ryo et un cameraman.

La limousine les emmena en centre-ville dans un restaurant très luxueux. De là où il était, Ryo pouvait voir le visage défait de sa partenaire. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi simple que Kaori, l'amener dans un tel lieu pouvait devenir un supplice, surtout si elle n'était pas accompagnée de quelqu'un capable de la mettre à l'aise et visiblement Tomo n'était pas ce quelqu'un… Il la vit carrer les épaules et relever le menton en bon petit soldat prête à affronter l'adversité et cela le fit sourire tendrement. Elle précéda Tomo dans l'enceinte après qu'il lui eut ouvert la porte et se laissa guider jusqu'à une table située dans le fond du restaurant, le long de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la falaise. La vue était imprenable.

Assise à leur table, Kaori était dans ses petits souliers. Elle se sentait dévisagée de toute part. Elle avait déjà entendu des murmures de reconnaissance suite à la diffusion de l'émission de la veille et se sentit rougir. Cela la poursuivrait-il toute sa vie ? Apparemment les couples aux alentours étaient admiratifs du couple qu'ils formaient tous deux. Tomo semblait en être conscient également car il arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Ca te plaît ? C'est le meilleur restaurant de la ville., lui demanda-t-il, légèrement arrogant.

\- La vue est splendide., se contenta-t-elle de répondre, du bout des lèvres.

Tomo fronça les sourcils, non satisfait de sa réponse. Les lieux étaient magnifiques. Tout respirait le luxe et l'opulence. En général, quand il emmenait une jeune femme dans un tel lieu, elle ne cessait de s'exclamer et se confondait en remerciement de toute nature. Et il espérait bien que Kaori se montrerait très reconnaissante d'ici la fin de l'émission, qu'il pourrait goûter à ses trésors cachés et surtout un en particulier… Il maîtrisa les traits de son visage, restant affable. Malgré tout, la jeune femme gardait une certaine réserve face à lui, ce qu'il ressentait et qui l'agaçait.

Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, Kaori ne se sentait pas en sécurité avec Tomo. Il était pourtant gentil, serviable et très prévenant mais quelque chose en lui la perturbait sans arriver à l'expliquer. Peut-être, se dit-elle, tout simplement le fait qu'il osa exprimer franchement ses sentiments à son égard, jusqu'à lui imposer sa présence pour leur donner le temps de se connaître. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose auquel Ryo l'avait habituée, lui qui fuyait toute discussion sérieuse avec elle. Elle se trouva soudain injuste vis-à-vis de Tomo : elle ne lui laissait aucune chance alors qu'il était transparent avec elle. L'onde négative qu'elle ressentait n'était probablement que le reflet de ses craintes et doutes. Elle s'excusa auprès de lui et s'absenta un moment.

Face au miroir des toilettes pour dames, elle inspira un grand coup et relâcha doucement sa respiration, tentant d'évacuer le stress qu'elle ressentait. Puis elle décida de laisser les choses suivre leur cours en y mettant un peu plus de bonne volonté. Elle rejoignit son cavalier sur cette nouvelle dynamique. Tomo dut sentir le changement d'attitude car il s'enhardit à lui prendre la main et la lui caresser tendrement. Malgré son envie, Kaori résista au besoin de la retirer et le laissa faire. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une question d'adaptation…

A l'extérieur, Ryo suivait la scène sur un petit écran et manqua de s'étrangler : que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi se laissait-elle soudain faire ? Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser séduire par ce parvenu ? Il sentait ce sentiment qui commençait à l'habiter de plus en plus depuis quelques jours revenir à la charge. Il était jaloux. Pourtant, il devrait apprendre à vivre avec si Kaori décidait de faire sa vie avec un autre.

\- Dis-lui, idiot !

Il se retourna. Il aurait juré entendre la voix de Mick derrière lui mais il n'y avait personne. C'était une pure hallucination auditive. Le cameraman le rappela à la réalité : le couple sortait du restaurant et marchait en direction du centre-ville. Ils les suivirent plus ou moins à distance. Tomo les fit entrer dans un club apparemment très huppé. Malgré de nombreuses négociations, ils furent obligés de rester à l'extérieur et ne pouvaient que se fier aux micros que portaient les deux. Malheureusement avec la musique, ils n'entendaient rien.

A l'intérieur, Kaori se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'au restaurant. Les gens les dévisageaient sans gêne et certains vinrent même serrer la main de Tomo suite à l'émission de la veille. Au moment où ils purent enfin se débarrasser des gêneurs, la musique changea et ce fut le moment des slows. Le jeune homme invita Kaori à danser et la serra tout contre lui. Elle tenta au maximum de se défaire de son emprise mais n'y arriva que très peu.

Au bout d'une heure, il s'enhardit et tenta à nouveau de l'embrasser, laissant ses mains glisser sur ses fesses. Elle tourna le visage au dernier moment et il ne put qu'atteindre sa joue. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il s'énerva et tenta de déjouer Kaori, encadrant son visage de ses mains fermement. La jeune femme révisa son jugement antérieur : cet homme était un danger pour elle. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se dégager, elle lui envoya un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe qui le fit se plier en deux. Elle sentit soudain une douleur dans l'abdomen et vit avec effarement du sang apparaître sur sa robe. Sous le choc, elle recula, prit la main de Tomo qui n'y comprenait plus rien et l'emmena dehors.

Ryo vit apparaître sa partenaire et Tomo courant hors du club. Il s'approcha d'eux, inquiet. Kaori lâcha Tomo sans ménagement et se tourna vers Ryo. Celui-ci s'arrêta net en voyant la tâche de sang qui continuait de grandir sur sa robe. L'angoisse l'envahit.

\- Kaori !, hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers elle pour la soutenir.

\- Il a échappé de justesse à une attaque au couteau. Mais j'ai été touchée.

\- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Vous nous suivez., intima Ryo aux deux autres, tout en prenant Kaori dans ses bras.

Elle se sentait enfin en sécurité, mais la journée avait été longue et épuisante physiquement et émotionnellement. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience au bout de quelques secondes sous le regard inquiet de son partenaire qui resserra son étreinte sur elle…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Quand ils étaient rentrés à la villa, très tard dans la nuit… ou plutôt très tôt le matin, Kimiko les attendait angoissée. Elle avait appelé le restaurant puis le club sans avoir de réponse, ce qui signifiait que les deux établissements étaient fermés mais que ses protégés n'étaient pas rentrés. Au vu des derniers évènements, elle se disait que quelque chose était arrivé et espérait qu'elle aurait bientôt des nouvelles. Aussi lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle se jeta sur Kaori. Cette dernière grogna de douleur et Kimiko s'écarta inquiète. Elle pâlit à la vue du sang sur sa robe couleur crème.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es blessée ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Une légère entaille, rien de grave., répondit Kaori, épuisée.

\- Le médecin lui a demandé de se reposer pour la journée., indiqua Ryo d'un ton neutre.

Kimiko acquiesça et laissa Ryo ramener Kaori à sa chambre, lançant un regard foudroyant à Tomo qui faisait pour les suivre. Ce dernier soupira et regagna sa propre chambre.

Pénétrant doucement dans la chambre, Hitomi dormant profondément, Ryo posa la pochette, le châle et les médicaments de Kaori sur la commode. Relâchant enfin la pression, il l'attira doucement dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as foutu une belle frousse. Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Kaori se cala un peu plus contre lui, appréciant la chaleur de ses bras et le sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui apportait.

\- Tout s'est passé si vite… Tomo a essayé de m'embrasser, je me suis défendue. Il s'est retrouvé plié en deux et j'ai dû prendre le coup de couteau qui lui était destiné., résuma-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi plié en deux ?, demanda-t-il, une tension dans la voix.

\- Disons que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait et j'ai usé de tous mes subterfuges. Il ne m'est resté qu'un moyen primitif mais très efficace., soupira-t-elle.

Il comprit ce qu'elle lui expliquait à mi-mots. Un bouffée de rage l'envahit et l'envie d'aller corriger ce sale type le prit. Elle resserra son étreinte sur lui et cela le calma.

\- Il a dû repousser l'agresseur quand tu l'as corrigé et c'est pour cela que tu as uniquement reçu le bout de la lame., pensa-t-il tout haut.

Il sentit son poids peser un peu plus sur lui et baissa le regard sur elle. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

\- Va te coucher, Kaori. Il devrait te laisser en paix aujourd'hui. Je m'assurerai qu'il soit suffisamment occupé s'il tente de venir.

\- Merci Ryo., dit-elle en se dégageant de ses bras.

Ensommeillée, elle déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue et se mit au lit sans se changer. Un moment figé par ce qui venait de se passer, Ryo remonta la couverture sur sa partenaire déjà endormie et quitta la chambre encore rêveur. Fermant la porte derrière lui dans son antre, il avisa le programme prévu pour la journée, certainement déposé par Kimiko, et s'accorda trois heures de sommeil.

A huit heures du matin, Ryo passa par la salle de production. Grâce aux nombreuses caméras, il vit les filles rassemblées dans la cuisine déjeunant gaiement mais il manquait quelqu'un… Enervé, il vit Tomo se glisser dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre des filles et n'avait aucun doute sur la pièce qu'il visait… Il rejoignit le couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre de sa partenaire, s'adossant nonchalamment contre le mur. Lorsque Tomo arriva, il se figea les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Monsieur Saeba., lui assena-t-il, mauvais.

\- Vous non plus. Les filles vous attendent en cuisine., lui indiqua Ryo.

\- Je vais voir comment va Kaori et je les rejoindrai après.

\- Non. Vous allez la laisser en paix pour la journée. Elle doit se reposer. Ce sont les consignes du médecin., lui rappela Ryo.

\- Je fais ce qui me plaît.

\- C'est ce que vous avez fait hier soir et vous avez de la chance qu'elle se soit défendue sinon vous seriez mort.

Tomo blanchit sous la révélation.

\- Vous n'avez même pas réalisé que ce coup vous était destiné, n'est-ce pas ?, lui demanda Ryo, désabusé.

\- Je pense que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Allez vous occuper des autres. Cela sera préférable., lui conseilla le nettoyeur.

Le célibataire se soumit et poursuivit son chemin vers la cuisine. Ryo entrouvrit la porte et vérifia que Kaori dormait encore. Il pouvait voir son visage paisible, ce qui le rassura. Il referma la porte et gagna les extérieurs pour inspecter la maison. Il se demandait comment l'agresseur réussissait à passer au travers des mailles du filet à chaque fois, qui il était, quelles étaient ses motivations… Il visait uniquement le bachelor mais, à vrai dire, Ryo ne lui avait pas laissé d'autres choix puisqu'il avait sécurisé tout ce qui servait à retransmettre l'émission. Donc s'il voulait tout faire capoter, il devait s'en prendre aux personnes : les candidates pouvaient être remplacées mais pas le célibataire. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait suivre Tomo comme son ombre… à sa plus grande joie…

Il se posta dans un recoin de la cuisine, observant l'attroupement. Il se savait dans un angle mort des caméras comme ils en laissaient un peu dans chaque pièce pour laisser la place éventuelle à un cameraman. Il observait les onze filles regroupées autour de la table et leur manège de séduction. Indifférent à leurs manières et minauderies, il observait les corps dénudés et se laissait emporter dans des rêveries. Lorsqu'il sentit son meilleur ami prendre vie, il se tourna dans tous les sens inquiet de voir Kaori apparaître. Il se reprit : elle dormait sereinement. Néanmoins, cela le rappela à l'ordre et il redevint sérieux.

Tomo regardait toutes ses jolies femmes se démener pour attirer son attention et cependant une seule occupait réellement ses pensées, la seule qui n'était pas et ne serait pas là de la journée. Il devait trouver un moyen pour ne pas perdre de temps et son regard se posa sur Hitomi, l'une des rares à ne pas s'agglutiner à lui. Pour lui, elle était l'une des prochaines à partir, mais il pouvait très bien décaler son départ si elle pouvait lui servir. Dédaignant les autres candidates, il se leva et s'approcha d'Hitomi qui baissa les yeux, nerveuse.

\- Me ferez-vous l'honneur de marcher avec moi ?, lui proposa-t-il en tendant la main.

Elle n'osa pas parler de peur de bafouiller et prit sa main. Tomo sourit en sentant le tremblement léger de ses doigts, se disant que la demoiselle serait certainement très encline à satisfaire à ses moindres questions. Ils sortirent tous deux suivis de plus ou moins loin par Ryo. Celui-ci se demandait pourquoi Tomo s'intéressait soudain à Hitomi qu'il avait superbement ignorée jusque-là et son instinct lui soufflait que c'était une simple manœuvre pour approcher Kaori. Il les suivit pendant près d'une heure sur la plage. Hitomi jetait par moments des regards gênés autour d'elle et apparemment la conversation n'était pas plaisante pour elle. Ryo avait laissé les choses suivre leur cours : il ne devait pas intervenir dans l'émission sauf en cas de danger physique.

Soudain, il vit Kimiko arriver au pas de charge et se diriger vers le couple. Hitomi put repartir de là enfin. Ryo l'intercepta. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ca va, Hitomi ?

\- Oui… Mais c'est décevant de s'apercevoir qu'on n'est qu'un moyen d'atteindre une autre personne. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela en venant ici.

\- Je ne comprends pas., lui dit-il.

\- Il n'a fait que me poser des questions sur Kaori. Et comme je ne la connais que peu, ça l'énervait…

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pas tant que moi. Ce type ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui…, affirma-t-elle et Ryo était bien d'accord avec elle.

Elle reprit son chemin pour rejoindre la villa bientôt rejointe par Kimiko. Tomo s'assit un moment dans le sable, pensif, et Ryo resta non loin, même si l'envie n'y était pas. Il surveillait les alentours, guettant le moindre danger. Il n'aimait pas ce lieu, trop à découvert à son goût. Le vent se leva balayant la plage, faisant voler le sable.

Ryo entendit soudain un bruit distinctif et courut vers Tomo. Inconscient du danger, celui-ci le regarda courir vers lui, se demandant ce qui se passait quand une flèche atterrit à cinq centimètres de son genou. Ryo lui fit signe de se mettre à terre, ce qu'il fit sans broncher, une deuxième flèche passant non loin encore de lui. Arme au poing, Ryo scruta les bosquets qui délimitaient la plage mais, encore une fois, il ne put distinguer la source. Il savait juste que le danger était parti. Il aida Tomo à se relever et, faisant rempart de son corps, le ramena à l'intérieur.

Dès qu'elles le virent arriver livide, deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent sur lui, l'entourant d'affection. Tomo se laissa faire, encore quelque peu secoué. Elles lui apportaient la distraction nécessaire. Ryo secoua la tête, blasé, et se posta dans un coin de la pièce. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Son tueur n'avait pas une arme de prédilection : il avait déjà usé d'une arme à feu, de ses mains nues, d'un couteau et maintenant une arbalète à en juger la taille des flèches et, qui plus était, il semblait savoir s'en servir. Le repas fut annoncé et les filles entraînèrent leur cible vers la cuisine. Autant dire qu'elles assuraient une protection plus que rapprochée, ce qui lui permit de le laisser pour passer un appel téléphonique.

\- Cat's Eye, bonjour., fit Miki d'une voix enjouée.

\- Bonjour, ma belle. C'est Ryo.

\- Ryo ! Fais quelque chose. Ne laisse pas Kaori aux mains de ce bellâtre. Je te jure que si tu la laisses partir avec lui, je t'étripe !, hurla-t-elle au téléphone.

\- Ok, je vois de quel côté tu tiens. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'en sort comme une grande. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Tu peux me passer ma luciole adorée, Miki chérie ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

\- Mick est là aussi et il n'y a personne. Tu veux que je mette le haut-parleur ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Je te préviens : j'étais très sérieuse tout à l'heure.

Il sourit et entendit les voix de ses deux amis.

\- Bonjour vous deux. Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop sans moi ?, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Non. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas le bazar dans mon café., répondit Falcon stoïc.

\- Moi je m'occupe de ses dames sans parasite pour me perturber…, argumenta Mick, moqueur.

\- Tu vas vraiment laisser ce blanc-bec lui tourner autour ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais tenté ma chance plutôt que de te laisser le champ libre pour que tu ne fasses rien., s'indigna l'américain.

\- Je ne peux pas l'empêcher : c'est le principe de l'émission. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle peut le protéger efficacement là où je dois me tenir à distance. Et ne t'inquiète pas tant. Tu vas choper des rides sinon.

\- Qu'insinues-tu ? C'est toi le vieux. Moi j'ai toujours la classe !, ragea Mick.

\- Si tu le dis. J'ai besoin de renseignements. Mon tueur manie aussi bien les armes blanches qu'à feu, le combat à main nue et les arbalètes. Vous pouvez chercher pour moi ?

\- Ca sera fait. Rappelle demain à la même heure., l'informa Falcon.

\- Ok merci. Je vous laisse. A demain.

Il raccrocha et partit dans la salle à manger retrouver son protégé. Il était entouré de tout le groupe de prétendantes excepté Kaori et ils échangeaient des anecdotes. Quand il jeta un œil dehors, Ryo vit la pluie tomber et se dit qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de sortir. Il en profita donc pour aller jeter un œil sur son équipière. Il frappa puis entra sans avoir eu de réponse, ce qui l'inquiéta. Kaori n'était plus dans son lit et sa robe ensanglantée était posée sur une chaise. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux et la vit dehors sur la terrasse qui était abritée par un surplomb de la toiture. Il la rejoignit et s'accouda à ses côtés.

\- Comment tu te sens ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ca va, merci. Du nouveau ?

\- Il a encore été attaqué, à l'arbalète cette fois-ci.

\- C'est pas vrai ! C'est qui ce type ?, s'énerva Kaori.

\- Je ne sais pas et ça m'énerve. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?, lui dit-il, en appuyant légèrement son épaule contre la sienne.

\- Promis., répondit-elle en posant sa tête dessus.

Tous deux profitèrent de ces quelques instants volés puis Ryo repartit. Elle avait apprécié ce moment : au-delà de savoir qu'il faisait attention à elle, cela lui avait permis de se rappeler qu'il s'inquiétait aussi pour elle, qu'elle avait une place privilégiée dans sa vie, ce qu'elle avait peu à peu oublié ces derniers temps. Cela lui remit du baume au coeur et lui donna un nouvel élan pour affronter les jours à venir. Elle finit par rentrer dans la chambre et tria ses vêtements. Elle remit au fond de la valise tous les vêtements, préparés par les bons soins d'Eriko, trop dévêtus à son goût, les bikinis et autres dessous sexy et ne garda que les quelques vêtements qu'elle usait tous les jours et dans lesquels elle se sentait confortable. A la fin de la journée, ne souhaitant pas délaisser Hitomi plus longtemps, elle rejoignit les autres prétendantes dans le salon, prenant soin de se tenir éloignée de Tomo.

Lorsque le dîner fut annoncé, Ryo, qui surveillait encore et toujours son protégé, sourit en voyant Kaori laisser sa place à côté du bachelor à une autre prétendante alors que celui-ci était déjà assis et ne pouvait ni changer de place ni protester. Il lança un regard possessif sur la jeune femme et se promit de réussir à passer du temps avec elle. Mais ce ne fut pas pour cette soirée-là puisqu'elle s'éclipsa avec Hitomi peu après la fin du repas.

Le lendemain, le groupe partait visiter la ville d'Hirado. Pour la plupart des jeunes femmes venues de Tokyo, ce fut un dépaysement total. La ville semblait être restée coincée dans les temps anciens et avait un charme fou. Profitant de la concentration de la plupart des candidates, il s'approcha de Kaori et marcha à ses côtés. Il se permettait de la toucher, feignant de lui montrer des points d'intérêt mais, au fur et à mesure, ses mains se retiraient de moins en moins vite, restant un peu trop longtemps au goût de la jeune femme et du garde du corps qui suivait ce manège de loin. Bien sûr cet attroupement suivi de cameramans ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention des curieux, certains se mettant à les suivre pour essayer d'obtenir des informations. Ryo veillait mais cette accumulation de personnes lui rendait la tâche plus compliquée. Aussi soupira-t-il de soulagement lorsqu'ils décidèrent de visiter une église…

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, Kaori ne put réprimer le frisson en sentant la fraîcheur ambiante sur sa peau. Le contraste était relativement important avec la douceur extérieure et la sensation du soleil sur la peau. Tomo en profita pour faire montre de galanterie et lui passa sa veste sur les épaules, provoquant la jalousie de beaucoup d'autres candidates. Cachant son agacement, elle le remercia poliment et avança mais celui-ci ne la lâchait pas et pourtant elle ne faisait rien pour l'encourager… Il se mit à pérorer sur la beauté des lieux, la prestance des églises occidentales…

\- Et si on se mariait dans une église en France ?, lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Kaori faillit s'étouffer face à tant d'assurance. Elle sentit dans le même temps l'aura de colère de son partenaire qui était assez proche pour avoir tout entendu.

\- Tomo, je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier en France.

\- Au Japon alors ?

\- Je me marierai peut-être au Japon mais, pour cela, faut-il encore que je trouve la personne adéquate.

\- Mais je suis l'homme idéal, Kaori. Je suis beau, élégant, riche, j'ai un travail respectable et une bonne éducation. Tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu voudrais avec moi. Nous n'aurons même pas besoin d'élever les enfants que nous aurons, les nurses s'en chargeront. Tu auras tes journées pour faire du shopping ou ne rien faire., lui dit-il, sûr de lui.

Là ce fut Ryo qui ressentit l'aura de colère de sa partenaire. Si ce fanfaron croyait que ses arguments l'emporteraient auprès de Kaori, il allait vite déchanter… et ça ne manqua pas.

\- De un, je n'ai pas dit idéal mais adéquat. En bref, la personne qui me convient. De deux, si tu crois que je suis du genre à me prélasser dans le luxe ou à vouloir faire des enfants pour ne pas m'en occuper, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil. Si c'est ça ta conception de la vie, alors change de suite de jument parce que tu as parié sur la mauvaise. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi vaniteux que toi et pourtant des sales types, j'en ai rencontrés !, lui dit-elle, furieuse.

Elle le planta là et s'éloigna. Ryo se marrait intérieurement. Il jeta un œil sur l'amoureux froidement éconduit et fut ébahi. Loin d'être échaudé, il semblait encore plus épris. Il affichait un sourire béat. S'il n'avait pas dû se montrer neutre, Ryo se serait frappé le front. L'effet Kaori avait encore frappé… Plusieurs filles se rapprochèrent de Tomo mais celui-ci les ignora et courut derrière celle qu'il considérait déjà comme sa promise.

\- Il est têtu., s'énerva Kimiko, s'arrêtant à côté de Ryo.

\- Ne me le faites pas dire., répondit-il.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il devait donner du temps aux autres prétendantes mais il n'a d'yeux que pour Kaori. Il va gâcher l'émission.

\- Eloignez-le d'elle. Imposez-lui des rendez-vous avec les autres. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne vous en voudra pas., suggéra Ryo.

\- Oui, je ne vais pas avoir le choix…, soupira-t-elle.

Ils ressortirent de l'église et reprirent le chemin. Kimiko attrapa deux jeunes femmes qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux et les invita à s'imposer auprès du célibataire. Elles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Tomo se retrouva encerclé et, malgré ses protestations, elles l'éloignèrent de Kaori à sa grande satisfaction. Elle ralentit le pas pour se caler sur celui de Ryo.

\- Quand dois-tu rappeler Tokyo ?, lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- A midi. Tu garderas un œil ouvert en mon absence mais pas de prise de risque inconsidérée, d'accord ?, lui enjoignit-il.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ?, se moqua-t-elle, malicieuse.

\- Je me suis toujours inquiété pour toi, Kaori., répondit-il en s'arrêtant.

Elle s'immobilisa stupéfaite et se retourna pour lui faire face. Venait-il vraiment de dire ce qu'il venait de dire ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle réprima l'envie de se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien éveillée. Son regard confirma ses paroles et elle sentit son coeur rater un battement.

\- Ben je ne voudrais pas être poursuivi par le fantôme de ton frère…, lâcha-t-il pour se dédouaner, prenant un air idiot.

\- Bien entendu, Ryo., répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ne se laisserait pas prendre par son excuse bidon. Elle se détourna et reprit la route, le pas léger, limite sautillant. Ryo la regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres de la voir sourire et satisfait d'avoir su exprimer quelque chose de personnel même s'il avait eu besoin d'alléger la tension naissante… Finalement ce n'était pas si compliqué de la rendre heureuse…

Il rattrapa le groupe. Ils s'installèrent dans un restaurant pour le repas du midi. Kimiko tenta de placer Tomo loin de Kaori mais il ne se plia pas à ses consignes et prit le siège à côté du sien. Une fois tout le monde en place, Ryo s'éclipsa et téléphona à ses amis. Ils avaient réduit la liste à dix personnes mais ne trouvaient pas le moyen de lui faire passer l'information. Il les remercia après avoir noté les dix noms. Il regagna la salle principale où Kimiko lui fit signe de le rejoindre à une table adjacente.

Kaori se retenait de ne pas sortir sa massue pour s'exercer sur son voisin de table. Non seulement celui-ci tentait de la faire boire, sans succès, mais en plus il ne cessait de reluquer dans son décolleté et de la tripoter. Elle était loin la retenue dont il avait preuve aux premières heures de leur rencontre… Ne le supportant plus, elle fit tomber son verre empli d'eau et de glaçons sur son entrejambe, s'excusant sans aucune once de remords. Se levant pour le laisser passer, elle lui marcha sur le pied et lui mit un coup de coude en voulant se tourner pour lui laisser le chemin libre. Elle cacha son sourire en croisant le regard pétillant de Ryo.

\- La massue doit te manquer mais j'aime l'idée qu'elle ne soit réservée qu'à moi ou Mick., lui souffla-t-il amusé en passant à ses côtés.

Elle pouffa doucement de rire et le regarda du coin de l'oeil suivre Tomo aux toilettes pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Elle aimait ce renouveau dans leur complicité. Elle se rassit écoutant ses rivales la houspiller pour sa maladresse à l'exception d'Hitomi qui avait déjà vu le visage réel de Tomo. Elle prit un air désolé que démentait l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux.

La journée continua sur cette lancée. Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi à la villa et tous se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres pour prendre une douche. Kaori se dépêcha et se faufila hors de la villa incognito, souhaitant avoir un peu de temps seule pour réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait. Elle s'avança pieds nus sur la plage et s'assit partiellement cachée par un bosquet. Elle posa le menton sur ses genoux et laissa les vagues bercer son esprit. Bizarrement, alors qu'elle passait moins de temps avec lui, elle se sentait plus proche de Ryo. Il se laissait enfin aller à quelques révélations qui lui redonnaient confiance en la possibilité d'un eux.

Elle ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de Tomo à son encontre. Elle avait pourtant été vexante, enfin d'après ses critères, et, malgré tout, il s'accrochait. Pire, elle avait l'impression que, plus elle le repoussait, plus il revenait à la charge. Etait-elle tombée sur un masochiste, un homme qui avait besoin de trouver un maître… plutôt une maîtresse femme ? Elle soupira. Elle ne pensait pas chercher la lune alors pourquoi sa vie amoureuse était-elle si compliquée…

\- Tout le monde te cherche. Le repas va être servi., l'informa Ryo.

Elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle se leva et épousseta son jean.

\- Tu fais vraiment tout pour ne pas le séduire…, se moqua-t-il en regardant sa tenue, jean et pull un peu trop large.

Malgré tout, il la trouvait adorable à la lueur du soleil couchant.

\- Il n'y a qu'un homme que j'ai envie de séduire…, lui murmura-t-elle s'arrêtant un instant devant lui, le fixant du regard, puis reprenant son chemin.

Ryo la regarda s'éloigner. Ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux et il ne savait pas où cela les mènerait. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : cette nouvelle facette lui plaisait.

\- T'es mal barré, mon grand…, soupira-t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Face au comportement imprévu et imprévisible de Tomo, Kimiko changea le programme des quatre jours suivants et en fit part aux treize participants dès le matin qui suivit. Tomo aurait des rendez-vous imposés avec chaque participante. Chacune aurait ainsi deux heures en tête à tête avec le bachelor dans les quatre jours à venir. Bien sûr Tomo ne fut pas ravi de ce contre-temps qui le priverait de six heures par jour pour continuer sa quête Kaorienne. Il s'était juré de la séduire et, à défaut, d'au moins emporter un trophée de cette aventure en étant son premier amant. Depuis sa première petite amie, il n'avait plus eu ce privilège et il savait qu'il ne l'aurait certainement plus d'ici la fin de sa vie. C'était déjà un miracle que la jeune femme fut encore pure malgré sa beauté et la résistance qu'elle lui opposait le mettait en appétit. Si elle était aussi impétueuse au lit que dans la vie, il était sûr de se régaler… Il jeta un regard en coin sur Kaori et apprécia une nouvelle fois la ligne élancée de son corps.

Sentant un regard sur elle, Kaori se retourna et croisa le regard de Tomo. Elle frissonna en voyant le désir dans ses yeux. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était voir ce cloporte poser ses mains sur elle. Elle en avait déjà eu plus que son compte. Elle abandonna momentanément Hitomi et s'approcha de Kimiko.

\- Kimiko, les activités sont-elles définies à l'avance ?, lui demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

\- Non. Tu as une préférence ?

\- Serait-il possible de faire du kayak ?

\- Je vais faire réserver un kayak pour deux alors., dit-elle.

\- Non, s'il te plaît. Un chacun, tu sais, pour qu'on puisse être l'un à côté de l'autre et discuter., prétexta Kaori.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver coincée sur un bateau avec Tomo. Avoir chacun son embarcation lui permettrait de fuir au besoin, enfin de s'éloigner tout du moins. En plus, ils seraient en combinaison, ce qui la protégerait de son regard. Kimiko acquiesça et appela dans la minute. Elle réussit à obtenir une réservation pour le lendemain matin. A dix heures, Tomo partit bon gré mal gré avec la première prétendante, suivi par Ryo à quelques mètres de distance.

Les onze autres candidates restèrent ensemble puis décidèrent de se rendre à la plage pour profiter du soleil. Toutes revêtirent leur maillot de bain sauf Kaori qui ne pouvait trop exposer sa blessure au soleil.

\- Salut, on n'a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de discuter. Je m'appelle Yuiri.

\- Kaori.

Kaori reconnut l'une des deux filles qui cherchaient à prendre le pas sur les autres. Instinctivement, elle releva la garde et se tint prête à l'offensive. La jeune femme s'assit à côté d'elle, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- Tu lui as fait tourner la tête à notre bachelor, dis donc., entama-t-elle sans détour.

\- Je m'en serais bien passée…, répondit Kaori, d'un ton blasé.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- T'es du genre direct, toi. Débrouille-toi par tes propres moyens. Moi, je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

\- Tu bosses dans quoi sinon ?, lui demanda Yuiri, les yeux réduits à deux fentes.

\- Je suis assistante personnelle.

Yuiri se mit à rire de manière tonitruante, se voulant vexante.

\- Tu dois être flattée qu'un mec de la haute te courtise alors. A moins que tu ne sois déjà l'assistante personnelle voire très personnelle d'un homme riche., continua-t-elle, mesquine.

\- Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu bosses mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher pour y arriver.

\- Eh je ne te permets pas, espèce de petite garce !

\- Garde tes compliments, je m'en passe volontiers.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve. Tu es plus que quelconque alors que moi je suis mannequin pour une marque de lingerie. Quand j'en aurai fini avec lui demain après midi, il ne pensera plus à toi.

\- Grand bien me fasse. Maintenant va balader tes fesses ailleurs., la renvoya Kaori, énervée.

Yuiri s'éloigna d'une démarche chaloupée et hautaine. Dans quel panier de crabes était-elle tombée ? Il n'y avait qu'Hitomi pour relever le niveau. Comment pouvait-on supporter une ambiance pareille à longueur de carrière ? Finalement, son métier était peut-être dangereux mais au moins les bandits étaient rarement menteurs sur leurs sentiments… Elle soupira et vit Hitomi revenir avec soulagement. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et elles parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment.

Soudain, un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre. Kaori et Hitomi se relevèrent et coururent vers l'origine. Tae, une autre prétendante, se tenait le pied. Toutes les filles regardaient autour d'elles ne sachant quoi faire. Kaori approcha. Elle regarda l'enflure qui se formait autour de la cheville. Elle ordonna à Hitomi d'aller chercher de la glace et Kimiko. Elle força Tae à étendre sa jambe et laisser son pied reposer dans l'eau de la mer qui était assez fraîche pour ralentir le gonflement, le temps qu'Hitomi revint. Cinq minutes plus tard, Kimiko arrivait précédée de peu par Hitomi avec une poche de glaçons. Dix minutes plus tard, Tae était emmenée à l'hôpital pour être examinée et soignée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Kimiko, embêtée.

\- On jouait au volley et Yuiri et elle se sont télescopées., expliqua Sona, une autre concurrente en adressant un regard de connivence avec Yuiri.

\- Un accident de volley, comme si on avait besoin de ça en plus du reste. Sona, tu prendras la place de Tae cette après-midi pour le rendez-vous.

\- Très bien.

\- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer maintenant. Le déjeuner va être servi dans une demie heure. Tomo devrait revenir d'ici peu.

Kaori et Hitomi récupérèrent leurs serviettes et suivirent le groupe.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange cet accident, Kaori ?, demanda Hitomi.

La nettoyeuse sourit : Hitomi n'était peut-être pas très expressive mais elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait un sens très fin de l'observation.

\- Si. On dirait que les choses se corsent entre les candidates.

\- Si tu savais comme je regrette d'être venue…, soupira Hitomi, désabusée.

\- Tu vas abandonner ?, lui demanda Kaori, triste pour elle qui avait l'air d'y avoir cru.

\- Non, mes amies me massacreraient., plaisanta Hitomi.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elles me feraient si je m'en allais volontairement.

\- Oh que si ! J'ai trois amies qui cherchent à me caser par tous les moyens. Je sais ce que c'est., répondit Kaori, avec un grand sourire en pensant à Miki, Kazue et Eriko.

\- On est dans le même bateau sauf que tu as la côte avec Tomo. Fais attention à toi, Kaori. Il est complètement obsédé.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre… Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait pour…, soupira la nettoyeuse.

Elles continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent à la villa en même temps que Tomo et sa prétendante, Orine. Celle-ci minauda auprès de lui, le remerciant de cet agréable moment passé en sa compagnie. Il lui sourit puis se retourna pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ce faisant, il se cogna dans Kaori et l'attrapa par les épaules pour ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la femme qu'il tenait, un grand sourire fendit son visage.

\- Ma journée s'éclaire enfin., claironna-t-il, provoquant un froncement de sourcils d'Orine.

Il caressa la joue de Kaori qui se dégagea avec un regard glacial puis s'éloigna rapidement vers sa chambre. Sans attendre, il la suivit. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir et la plaqua contre le mur, la bloquant de son corps.

\- Donne-moi une chance, Kaori.

\- Il y a onze autres femmes qui attendent de te connaître, Tomo. Donne leur une chance à elles. Moi, tu ferais mieux de m'éliminer parce que je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- Je ne t'éliminerai pas. J'ai encore cinq semaines après celle-là pour te courtiser. Je compte bien les mettre à profit. Ce soir, tu viendras te balader avec moi au clair de lune sur la plage.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- Tu le voudras.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Tomo. Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable., gronda Kaori, hargneuse.

\- Je sais que tu ne me crains pas et ce sera un plaisir de te faire plier. Ta colocataire n'est pas aussi forte que toi.

Elle le regarda atterrée. Il était assez vil pour mettre sa menace à exécution et s'en prendre à Hitomi. Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de l'embrasser. Elle lui envoya un coup de genou bien placé.

\- Tu gagnes le droit de passer du temps avec moi, pas le droit de faire ce que tu veux de mon corps. J'espère que je me suis bien faite comprendre., lui rétorqua-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle le planta là sans plus un mot et regagna sa chambre. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, rafraîchie, pour le déjeuner. Tomo s'assit à côté d'elle et, après deux malencontreuses presque rencontres avec un couteau tranchant, il garda ses mains dans des endroits sûrs. Le côté dangereux et inaccessible de la jeune femme l'attirait comme un papillon était attiré par la lumière, une envie dangereuse mais viscérale. Ryo remarqua bien sûr le manège du célibataire et rageait intérieurement. Il sentait la tension de sa partenaire mais n'avait pas l'opportunité pour le moment d'échanger avec elle. Il devrait attendre pour savoir ce qui avait fait monter le niveau à ce point.

Peu après le déjeuner, Tomo repartit avec une autre candidate et ne réapparut qu'à la fin de l'après-midi au bras d'une autre qu'il délaissa bien vite pour regagner sa chambre. Kimiko intervint également sur le placement à table. C'était la troisième édition qu'elle faisait et elle n'avait jamais eu de tels embêtements mais Monsieur Myasaki lui était ravi de la tournure des évènements, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu les rushs de l'altercation entre Kaori et Tomo à la piscine et la révélation de la demoiselle. Il s'était frotté les mains par avance de la petite bombe qu'il allait lâcher dans l'émission suivante. Elle avait bien essayé de le dissuader de le faire pour l'honneur de la demoiselle mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

\- Ne sois pas trop loin, s'il te plaît, Ryo., lui demanda Kaori en passant rejoindre Tomo pour leur rendez-vous.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Kao ?

Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche, veillant à ce que personne ne les vit.

\- Il me fait du chantage pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Je… je ne suis pas tranquille, Ryo., lui avoua-t-elle, malgré ce que ça lui coûtait.

Elle n'aimait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas se dévaloriser à ses yeux mais, à ce moment précis, malgré sa rage, elle avait peur et avait besoin de savoir qu'il serait là comme toujours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas., lui dit-il simplement en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Ce geste accompagné du regard chaud et réconfortant qu'il lui adressa fut suffisant pour l'apaiser. Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire en retour. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, Ryo se fondant dans l'ombre, lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit non loin. Tomo arriva un air suffisant affiché sur le visage et proposa son bras à Kaori. Celle-ci le dédaigna avec superbe et avança sans mot dire, contrariant son cavalier. Il la rattrapa et l'arrêta furieux :

\- Tu passes la soirée avec moi !, lui rappela-t-il.

\- C'est ce que je fais. Je n'ai pas dit que je la passerai pendue à ton bras. Baladons-nous puisque c'est ce que tu voulais., dit-elle en reprenant le chemin.

Il la regarda partir en serrant des poings puis la rejoignit, tentant de reprendre la maîtrise de ses sentiments. Comment réussissait-elle à le pousser à bout ainsi, lui qui d'habitude était toujours très calme, à la limite de la froideur, lui disait-on même parfois ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait été trop loin en la menaçant et en était conscient. Il devait calmer le jeu et la jouer plus subtilement.

A la grande surprise de Kaori, il ne tenta rien d'exceptionnel. Il essaya bien de lui prendre la main quelques fois mais, après quelques tapes suffisamment dosées, il cessa. Cela le fit même rire.

\- Nous aurons des histoires à raconter à nos enfants, ma chérie., lui souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude.

\- Pour cela, faudrait-il encore que tu puisses me toucher et ce n'est pas près d'arriver., lui répliqua-t-elle avant de partir en avant.

\- Plus vite que tu ne le crois, ma tigresse., murmura-t-il, sûr de lui.

Il la rattrapa aisément et ils continuèrent la balade. Ils rentrèrent vers vingt deux heures et il la ramena à sa chambre, la quittant avec un baise-main. A peine entrée, elle courut se laver les mains, dégoûtée, et en profita pour se changer pour la nuit. Elle remarqua alors Hitomi, recroquevillée derrière son lit et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Hitomi, que se passe-t-il ?, lui demanda Kaori d'une voix douce.

\- Mon collier a été volé. Tu sais, celui que mes parents m'avaient offert., lui répondit-elle, en pleurant.

\- On va le retrouver, Hitomi, je te le promets., tenta de la réconforter Kaori.

Elle savait que c'était le collier que ses parents lui avaient donné avant l'accident qui leur avait coûté la vie et ce que ce genre de cadeau représentait pour celui qui restait… Elle la consola un moment avant de la pousser à se mettre au lit. Elle ressortit au pas de charge et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tomo, furieuse. Elle tapa à sa porte et il vint lui ouvrir. Il arbora un sourire vainqueur en la voyant et en profita pour se rincer l'oeil. Elle ne portait qu'un short et un débardeur pour dormir : la vue était des plus appréciables pour lui…

\- Tu t'es enfin décidée. Tu veux connaître les plaisirs de la chair., lui demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Kaori le regarda interloquée puis baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Elle n'avait pas fait attention et se sentit rougir. Malgré tout, elle n'eut pas peur car elle sentait Ryo tout près, suffisamment proche en tous cas pour sentir sa colère. Elle ne tourna cependant pas la tête pour reconnaître sa présence.

\- Dans tes rêves et encore… Rends-moi le collier d'Hitomi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu as menacé de t'en prendre à elle pour m'atteindre et son collier a disparu. Rends-le moi., dit-elle fermement.

\- Très bien, viens avec moi., lui proposa-t-il en poussant la porte.

Elle franchit le pas de la porte mais s'immobilisa pour qu'il ne put pas la fermer. Elle n'était pas inconsciente…

\- Si tu veux que je te le rende, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour moi., lui dit-il.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Que tu m'embrasses. Un vrai baiser., lui expliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle tel un félin.

\- Donne-moi d'abord le collier., répondit-elle d'une voix calme

A l'intérieur, elle était en panique. Elle ne voulait pas embrasser ce type. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la toucha. Il n'y avait qu'un homme dont elle rêvait de sentir les lèvres se poser sur les siennes et ce n'était pas lui.

\- Toi d'abord.

\- Non. Si tu refuses, je ne fais rien.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de force, Kaori, et tu le sais bien., argua-t-il, d'un ton assuré.

Il approcha d'elle et la saisit par la taille, approchant son visage du sien. Au même moment, elle vit une ombre derrière la fenêtre et les rayons de la lune refléter sur le métal. L'onde meurtrière la frappa tout comme Ryo. Elle tacla Tomo qui se retrouva par terre et fut projetée par terre par Ryo au moment de la détonation. Ce dernier répliqua faisant exploser le reste de la vitre. Il resta quelques secondes sur elle, avant de se relever, s'assurant que le tueur était bien parti.

\- Tu n'as rien ?, l'interrogea-t-il, en rangeant son magnum dans son holster.

\- Non, ça va merci.

Elle se dirigea vers Tomo qui se relevait encore secoué.

\- A nous deux. Où est le collier ?, lui demanda-t-elle, le regard dur.

La voir là aussi déterminée, sans aucune trace d'anxiété après ce qui venait de se passer le perturba fortement et il eut peur.

\- Je… je ne l'ai pas. J'ai juste profité de la situation…, admit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis rejoignit Ryo sur la terrasse. Il avait ramassé une douille et l'observait attentivement.

\- C'est la même arme que la dernière fois., lui apprit-il.

\- Il ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de répit. On a une idée sur qui il est ?

\- J'ai dix noms mais aucun lien apparent avec l'émission.

\- Vous avez fouillé assez loin ? Peut-être un petit-ami déçu, un frère dont la sœur aurait été humiliée…

\- Je vais voir avec Falcon et Mick pour qu'ils approfondissent leurs recherches… Mais c'est compliqué de les joindre actuellement.

\- Oui, je me doute. Il faudra aussi ouvrir l'oeil du côté des candidates. J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a du grabuge dans l'air de ce côté-là aussi…, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Ok, je veillerai aussi.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi sur cette mission-là., répondit-elle mi-figue, mi-raisin.

\- Jalouse ?

Elle l'ignora, préférant se retourner pour regagner sa chambre.

\- Kao, tu devrais mettre plus souvent cette tenue pour dormir à la maison…, lui dit-il d'une voix suave.

Il la vit frissonner et savait qu'elle avait dû piquer un fard.

\- Mais uniquement à la maison. Je préfère avoir l'exclusivité du spectacle., ajouta-t-il tout bas, laissant une main glisser dans le bas de ses reins en passant près d'elle.

Il osa jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière. Elle était rouge pivoine mais une lueur particulière voilait ses yeux. Aucun doute sur le fait que sa remarque lui avait fait plaisir. Oui décidément, c'était si facile de la rendre heureuse…

Kaori se secoua en entendant la voix de Kimiko et sortit de la torpeur heureuse dans laquelle elle était plongée.

\- Kaori, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je discutais avec Tomo quand c'est arrivé. On mettait au point les derniers arrangements pour demain matin., dit-elle en jetant un regard d'avertissement vers Tomo.

\- Très bien. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher maintenant., lui conseilla-t-elle.

Kaori acquiesça et repartit vers sa chambre. Quand elle arriva, Hitomi dormait. A croire qu'elle n'avait même pas été réveillée par le coup de feu… Elle envia son sommeil de plomb. Elle se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement, rêvant de son partenaire lui susurrant des mots doux. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne humeur mais déchanta en se souvenant de ce qui l'attendait dans la matinée. Elle fila sous la douche puis s'habilla, enfilant son maillot de bain une pièce, puis un short beige et un chemisier blanc. Elle prépara un sac avec une serviette et des sous-vêtements au cas où. Normalement elle ne devait pas être mouillée mais, avec Tomo, tout était possible.

Elle se rendit ensuite en cuisine et prit son petit-déjeuner. Les filles arrivèrent progressivement et entourèrent Tomo dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Il lança un regard vers elle, en souriant, conscient de sa satisfaction à le voir incapable de l'approcher, mais ne s'en offusqua pas : il aurait bientôt deux heures toutes réservées avec elle…

Ils partirent un peu plus tard et rejoignirent l'embarcadère. Ils purent enfiler leur combinaison dans les vestiaires prévus à cet effet. Bien que couverte du cou aux chevilles, Kaori déchanta : elle avait oublié que ces tenues étaient particulièrement ajustées et collaient au corps. Elle put juger par le regard de Tomo que la vue lui plaisait. Il n'était cependant plus temps de reculer. Elle soupira et suivit le moniteur vers les kayaks.

\- Oh… chacun notre kayak., marmonna Tomo, déçu.

\- Oui. Pour discuter, c'est plus facile côte à côte que l'un derrière l'autre, non ?, lui indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire faussement chaleureux.

Il acquiesça, nullement convaincu, mais laissa faire. Ryo les avait suivis de loin. Jumelles à la main, il les observait ainsi que les alentours. Lui aussi avait profité de la vue de sa partenaire en combinaison et son fidèle ami lui avait bien signifié son approbation. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de régner sur ses sentiments enfouis depuis qu'il avait laissé les barrières entrouvertes. Elle s'était faufilée dans son coeur depuis des années mais là elle s'était engouffrée dans la brèche ouverte et, malgré ses réticences antérieures, il n'était pas sûr d'en être mécontent… Il sourit intérieurement : peut-être devait-il commencer à être enfin honnête envers lui-même et avouer que laisser son coeur prendre un peu le contrôle de sa vie n'était pas une si mauvaise chose…

Sur la mer, pagayant tranquillement, suivis de plus ou moins près par un cameraman guidé par le moniteur, Kaori et Tomo avançaient côte à côte et profitaient de la vue de la côte. Il se tint calme pendant tout le temps de la balade, maintenant une conversation qu'il pensait agréable et sans aucune allusion, tentant de la gagner à sa cause par ses belles manières et l'étalage de son éducation. Il lui parla de ses études dans les meilleurs écoles japonaises puis dans une grande université américaine, sans la nommer pour ne pas lui donner un sentiment d'infériorité, pensa-t-il fier de son ingéniosité. Elle l'écouta pérorer pendant une heure et demie, réprimant son agacement.

\- Et toi, Kaori, où as-tu fait tes études ?

\- Ca t'intéresse ?, demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Ca fait une heure et demie que tu fais un monologue, m'étalant ta richesse, ta bonne éducation et tes belles études. Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu aies apprécié une miette de la beauté du paysage. Ca fait une heure et demie que tu me montres que ta richesse, ta bonne éducation et tes belles études t'ont rendu suffisant, arrogant et complètement blasé des choses simples de la vie.

\- Je t'interdis !, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu m'interdis quoi ? C'est blessant de voir une fille sans tes bonnes manières, ta richesse et ton parcours scolaire t'apprendre les choses de la vie, que l'amour ne s'achète pas, que le respect se mérite et, plus que tout, refuser de t'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil ? Oui Tomo, c'est ça la vraie vie !

Il resta un long moment interdit à la regarder. Peu de personnes avaient osé s'opposer à lui de la sorte et surtout aucune femme. Kaori l'observa et sa colère baissa d'un cran.

\- Je te plains, Tomo, parce qu'au final, tout aussi riche que tu sois, intérieurement tu es pauvre. J'espère pour toi que tu as de vrais amis qui t'entourent et pour les bonnes raisons. Moi, c'est cela ma richesse. Je n'ai peut-être que peu d'argent, je dois travailler dur pour le gagner mais, tout ce que j'ai, je le chéris. Je sais encore profiter de choses simples comme un beau panorama. Mais tout cela, je l'abandonnerai volontiers pour les personnes qui m'entourent parce que je sais qu'elles feraient de même pour moi. Es-tu sûr que tes amis en feraient de même pour toi ? Et toi, serais-tu prêt à le faire pour eux ?, finit-elle.

Elle pagaya pour gagner l'embarcadère à quelques mètres d'eux et il la suivit sans mot dire. Ils sortirent de leurs kayaks et se changèrent. Ryo les attendait non loin et regarda, surpris, l'attitude plutôt sobre du célibataire. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il observa Kaori mais rien ne transparaissait de son côté. Il en conclut que toute discussion qu'ils avaient pu avoir n'avait pas tourné à son avantage à lui et ça le soulagea. Tous deux regagnèrent la villa suivis du cameraman et de Ryo.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Tomo se tint à distance de la jeune femme, pensif, jusqu'au repas du soir où ils se retrouvèrent assis côte à côte. Etrangement, lui toujours si sûr de lui semblait mal à l'aise. Les plats furent amenés à table et ils commencèrent à manger. N'y tenant plus, le bachelor se tourna vers Kaori et posa une main sur la sienne. Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

\- Je… Je te demande pardon Kaori., lui dit-il simplement.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était sincère. Elle lui sourit et accepta ses excuses. Il aurait été transporté de joie si, au même moment, il n'avait pas ressenti les signes annonciateurs d'une crise d'allergie et que le gonflement soudain de sa trachée ne l'avait pas empêché de respirer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Quand Tomo montra les premiers signes d'étouffement, Kaori le fit s'allonger par terre, déboutonnant et écartant les premiers boutons de sa chemise. En moins d'une seconde, Ryo était à ses côtés.

\- Il faut qu'il respire., intervint Ryo.

\- Je sais. Je vais lui insuffler de l'air. Que quelqu'un trouve Kimiko et appelle les secours ! Ryo, va dans sa chambre : il doit avoir le nécessaire pour agir., se rappela Kaori de ses cours interrompus d'infirmière.

Elle posa les lèvres sur celles de Tomo, ouvrant sa bouche et pinçant son nez, et insuffla de l'air, priant pour qu'il y eut encore un mince passage pour faire effet. Elle vit sa poitrine se soulever et s'en contenta. Elle recommença à rythme régulier jusqu'à ce que Ryo arriva deux minutes après. Il lui montra les différents produits et, entre deux insufflations, elle lui expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire pour donner du temps aux secours. Il sortit la seringue d'adrénaline de son étui, l'appliqua contre la cuisse de Tomo et injecta le produit. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux comme s'il était effaré et reprit son souffle. Peu après, les pompiers étaient là et le prenaient en charge.

Essoufflée par l'effort, Kaori s'assit à une des chaises et but un peu d'eau proposée par son partenaire.

\- Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'ai des envies de meurtre à son encontre et on vient de lui sauver la vie, si c'est pas ironique…, plaisanta-t-elle, sans joie réelle.

\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Le hasard de la vie., répondit Ryo en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous allez peut-être finir par vous marier…, ironisa-t-il.

\- Tu veux aussi que je t'empoisonne pour te sauver la vie et m'épouser ?, laissa-t-elle échapper, furieuse.

Elle porta la main à ses lèvres en réalisant la portée de ses paroles. Incapable de soutenir son regard, elle s'enfuit sur la plage et ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses pieds, dénudés, touchèrent l'eau. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, ou plutôt si, elle le savait et c'était ce qui rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. Elle laissa échapper les larmes de frustration qu'elle retenait et se laissa bercer par le bruit apaisant des vagues. Elle le sentit arriver derrière elle quelques minutes plus tard et s'empêcha de fuir à nouveau : ce n'était pas une solution et ils ne l'avaient que trop longtemps pratiqué tous les deux.

\- Si c'est un mariage que tu souhaites, Kaori, je ne pourrais jamais te l'offrir, en tous cas, pas un mariage légal où tu prendrais mon nom…, dit-il d'une voix sourde, après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Je suis désolée, Ryo. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise., murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne le sois pas. Nous sommes tous les deux à cran, je pense. Cette situation… ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu, ni toi non plus, je pense.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Non, elle n'avait rien vu venir : ni ce petit jeu auquel ils se livraient, ces vérités qui commençaient à émerger, ces sentiments qu'ils n'arrivaient plus vraiment à se cacher, s'ils le voulaient encore d'ailleurs, mais pas à gérer non plus. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et, sans être sûr de faire la bonne chose, passa les bras autour d'elle, nouant les mains sur son ventre. Il la serra contre lui doucement, prenant le temps d'admirer le spectacle de la lune sur la mer entouré de sa chaleur et de son odeur.

\- Il va nous falloir du temps pour apprendre à nous connaître réellement et je ne parle pas que de te connaître toi mais également moi et de l'homme que je peux ou veux être avec toi., murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Cela si on décide d'aller plus loin, Kaori., ajouta-t-il.

Il sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite, sa respiration s'affoler et savoir qu'il provoquait ces réactions-là chez elle le mit en joie et le rassura.

\- C'est ce dont j'ai toujours eu envie et je ne veux pas que tu changes. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu es avec moi., répondit-elle, doucement.

\- Ryo, je ne sais pas comment être une autre…, admit-elle

\- Je ne te demande pas non plus de changer. Je t'aime comme tu es., lui affirma-t-il.

\- Je doute que tu apprécies de te prendre des coups de massue à chaque fois que…, s'interrompit-elle, rouge pivoine.

\- Que quoi, Kaori ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Euh… que… enfin… tu sais quoi !…, s'énerva-t-elle, se sentant stupide de ne pas être capable de prononcer de simples mots.

Ryo mit deux secondes à comprendre ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état et compléta sa phrase.

\- Que je te verrais nue ou en petite tenue, que je te déshabillerai pour te faire l'amour, que je viendrai te surprendre sous la douche ?

\- Oui., murmura-t-elle pitoyablement, rougissant plus encore.

\- Non, en effet. Je ne serais pas contre un peu plus de douceur de ta part., admit-il en riant légèrement.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. On ne m'a jamais montré.

\- Kaori, tu as déjà fait preuve de tendresse ou douceur à mon égard. Tu sais le faire. Nous allons devoir apprendre à lutter contre nos démons intérieurs, nos peurs intestines…

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi sage…, souffla Kaori, admirative.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur sa tempe.

\- A force de me taper dessus avec tes massues en métal, tu m'as mis du plomb dans le crâne., plaisanta-t-il.

\- Il faut croire…

\- Ecoute, en l'état actuel des choses, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Alors finissons d'abord cette mission et, quand nous aurons du temps à deux, nous rediscuterons de tout cela, d'accord ?, lui proposa Ryo.

Elle soupira et se détacha de son étreinte. Elle lui adressa un regard où, malgré le peu de clarté, il lut de la tristesse et de l'incertitude.

\- Kao ?

\- Je veux bien mais, quand cette mission sera finie, nous retournerons à Tokyo., expliqua-t-elle, désabusée.

\- Et ?, lui demanda-t-il, ne comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et je doute qu'on prendra le temps d'en reparler là-bas. On retombera dans nos habitudes, on remettra un couvercle sur le pot et tout cela en restera là. Seulement…

Elle se tut, essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, et reprit le chemin de la villa. Il la rattrapa en quelques pas et lui fit face.

\- Seulement quoi, Kaori ? Va au bout, s'il te plaît., lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Seulement je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter cela encore longtemps., admit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle le contourna et retourna à la villa, l'estomac noué. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui poser un ultimatum et, dans un sens, c'était ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il jouait cartes sur table avec elle et elle avait voulu être honnête et en faire de même avec lui… A présent, elle se sentait mal comme si elle était sur le point de le perdre alors qu'ils avaient rarement été aussi proches. Elle pénétra dans le salon où les autres prétendantes étaient regroupées et ne supporta pas le poids de leurs regards. Yuiri commença à l'attaquer sur son rôle de super-héroïne et, malgré toute sa fierté, elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter cela. Elle les laissa et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre où elle se coucha et se laissa aller aux larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quelques minutes.

Le lendemain matin, ils se croisèrent dans le couloir et échangèrent un regard gêné. Ryo regarda Kaori se diriger vers la cuisine, le coeur serré. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à cogiter sur leur discussion et surtout la dernière partie. Il était conscient du risque d'essayer de mettre tout cela en route à Tokyo, là où ils avaient leurs habitudes ancrées profondément, une routine bien établie, une carapace qui les attendait, des rôles impartis tant chez eux qu'auprès de leurs amis. Ce serait tellement facile de retomber dans leur quotidien une fois rentrés… sauf qu'il ne voulait plus et surtout il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre. Les choses devaient changer et il devait trouver un moyen pour qu'ils aient du temps pour se trouver. Et sur ce plan-là, il avait cinq semaines encore pour trouver une solution et commencer à jeter les fondations de ce qu'ils pouvaient être, à faire monter en température ce feu qui couvait entre eux, à apprivoiser les peurs qui le tenaillaient… Sur ces pensées positives, il partit faire un tour du côté de la production pour pouvoir avoir des informations sur la journée à venir.

Dans la cuisine, Kaori retrouva Tomo, les traits tirés. Malgré toute son animosité, elle ne put s'empêcher de compatir à son sort : il était après tout passé non loin de la mort à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours.

\- Comment tu te sens ?, lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Mieux, merci. Les secouristes m'ont dit que c'était grâce à toi et Monsieur Saeba que j'étais encore en vie.

\- J'ai appliqué mes cours d'infirmière., lui expliqua-t-elle simplement.

\- Merci Kaori. Merci d'avoir fait le nécessaire malgré mon comportement.

\- De rien. Je vais laisser ma place, ce sont Hitomi et Yuiri qui prennent le petit-déjeuner à tes côtés ce matin.

Il grogna à l'annonce de ses voisines de table.

\- Sauve-moi de Yuiri par pitié. Elle a une conversation des plus insipides et m'étale son décolleté à n'en plus pouvoir., l'implora-t-il.

\- Elles font ce qu'elles peuvent pour te plaire. Ca fait partie du contrat., lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il fut touché par son sourire qui éclaira jusqu'à ses yeux. Il retrouva la jeune femme qu'il avait croisée le premier soir et qu'il avait étouffée depuis.

\- Kaori, comment fais-tu pour ne pas me détester ?, lui demanda-t-il songeur.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est dans ma nature., lui répondit-elle simplement.

Yuiri arriva, fidèle à elle-même, collante, très exposée et expansive. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Tomo, l'entraînant vers la table, accaparant son attention. Elle fusillait Hitomi du regard dès que le bachelor lui adressait la parole. Kaori regarda sa colocataire prendre son courage à deux mains pour s'adresser à lui sans faillir et sourit. Elles avaient passé du temps à discuter et trouver le moyen pour elle de surmonter sa mauvaise expérience et sa timidité. Même si elle n'en attendait plus grand-chose, Tomo lui servirait d'exercice. Après le petit-déjeuner, Hitomi et Tomo partirent tous deux pour leur rendez-vous.

Kaori prit un livre dans la bibliothèque et partit s'allonger sur l'un des sièges bain de soleil autour de la piscine. Incapable de se concentrer, elle laissa ses yeux errer sur le paysage qui l'entourait. Même si Tokyo et ses amis lui manquaient, elle aurait aimé pouvoir prolonger leur séjour à Hirado, avoir une chance de développer avec Ryo cette relation qui était à portée de leurs mains. Ce lieu était comme un cocon, un endroit pour faire éclore et grandir le couple qu'ils pouvaient être amenés à être. Pas de rival venant le provoquer en duel, pas de gangs à remettre dans le droit chemin, pas de jeune femme à protéger d'un amant trop attentionné, pas de mission confiée par Saeko en échange de coups hypothétiques, pas de banquier pour leur rappeler que le compte était dans le rouge, en bref, rien pour venir les perturber et les distraire. C'était un endroit parfait pour eux…

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Yuiri et de sa petite bande. Toutes vêtues de bikinis minuscules mettant en valeur leurs corps parfaits, elles entourèrent Kaori.

\- Tu ne te sens pas trop seule sans ton petit-ami et ta copine ?, lui demanda la pimbêche d'un air mauvais.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais Tomo et moi avons bien profité de nos deux heures ensemble. Je lui ai montré l'étendue de mes compétences., dit-elle en mimant des guillemets sur le dernier mots et pouffant de rire.

\- Grand bien te fasse. J'espère que tu étais aussi étendue que tes compétences., rétorqua Kaori avec un petit sourire ironique.

Elles la regardèrent sans comprendre puis Yuiri, ayant enfin saisi le sens de sa répartie, lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Moi au moins, je ne trompe pas sur la marchandise. Il aura testé avant d'acheter.

\- Je préfère garder un peu de mystère. Ca fait partie du charme. On sait qu'un homme qui n'a plus rien à découvrir perd vite intérêt. Ca a l'air de me réussir d'ailleurs…, répondit Kaori, en se levant pour partir.

\- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, Kaori, mais ne te mets pas sur ma route. Hitomi en a déjà fait les frais…

\- Le collier, c'était toi ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…, déclara Yuiri, fière d'elle.

Kaori haussa les épaules et les laissa. Elles ne valaient pas la peine de poursuivre la conversation. En revanche, elle savait où chercher. Faisant le tour de la maison, elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Yuiri qui était entrouverte. Elle y pénétra et fouilla la pièce très désordonnée. Elle retrouva le collier de son amie et le mit dans sa poche. Satisfaite, elle enjamba de nouveau l'appui de la fenêtre et rejoignit le salon pour ranger le livre qu'elle avait emprunté et dont elle n'avait pas lu un traître mot.

Tomo et Hitomi rentrèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient a priori passé un bon moment. Le repas du midi fut annoncé et tous se mirent à table. Quand le calme fut à peu près revenu, Kaori regarda Hitomi et, en toute indiscrétion, lui tendit son collier.

\- Tiens, Je l'ai retrouvé ce matin., annonça-t-elle en coulant un regard plein de défi vers Yuiri.

\- Comment as-tu osé…, commença-t-elle, énervée.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire Yuiri ? Peut-être savais-tu où était le collier d'Hitomi ?, lui demanda Kaori innocemment.

Yuiri se tut et lui lança un regard noir. Kaori détourna le regard et tomba sur celui pétillant de Ryo. Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer. Nul doute qu'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire. Elle aurait aimé lui parler, alléger la tension qu'elle avait créée hier soir, retrouver la chaleur de ses bras… Le repas se passa calmement tout comme l'après midi. Le soir arriva et Tomo demanda à Kaori de venir se balader en sa compagnie. Elle accepta avec réticence, sachant que Ryo serait non loin.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, Tomo étant perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'arrêta soudain et la prit par la main. Il la regarda un moment en silence, retenant cette main qu'elle essayait d'extraire en vain.

\- Tu es la femme qu'il me faut, Kaori., déclara-t-il soudain.

\- Tomo, ne recommence pas…, répondit-elle exaspérée.

\- Je n'ai jamais arrêté. Tu es l'élue de mon coeur. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point nous correspondons., dit-il d'une voix suave.

Il l'attira vers lui et passa un bras dans son dos, la collant contre lui.

\- Lâche-moi, Tomo. Lâche-moi tout de suite., lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser, Kaori. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour. Laisse-moi faire de toi ma femme. Tu es à moi.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas !, hurla-t-elle en se débattant violemment.

Mais Tomo avait de la force et elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son emprise. Il avait vu à qui il avait à faire et savait qu'il ne devait pas lui laisser d'espace. Il baissa le visage vers elle, captivé par ses lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler. Kaori était furieuse de ne pouvoir se libérer. Ryo qui observait la situation de loin décida d'intervenir voyant Kaori dans l'impossibilité de s'en sortir. Il attrapa Tomo par le col et le projeta au loin. Ce dernier revint à la charge mais Ryo s'interposa. Il prit le bras du bachelor et le contorsionna jusqu'à l'avoir bloqué dans son dos. Il le força ensuite à retourner vers la villa et le jeta au milieu des filles.

\- Monsieur a besoin de vos attentions, mesdemoiselles !, leur dit-il avec un sourire faussement chaleureux.

Il ressortit aussi vite et retrouva Kaori qui revenait lentement vers la villa. Il la prit par la main et l'emmena dans un endroit à l'abri des caméras. Arrivés, il la prit dans ses bras et l'incita à extérioriser sa colère. Il la sentit trembler contre lui puis pleurer pour finalement se calmer. Il ne la lâcha pas une seule seconde.

\- Tu n'es plus seule, Kaori. Tu comprends ?, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle acquiesça, rassurée. Au bout d'un long moment, ils entendirent Hitomi l'appeler et se séparèrent à contre-coeur. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant de se quitter.

La journée qui suivit, la tension dans la villa était palpable. C'était le jour de la deuxième émission. Les prétendantes devaient se rassembler en tenue de soirée à l'heure prévue. La cérémonie des roses avait lieu en direct, après la diffusion d'un résumé de la semaine. Tomo passa toute la journée en rendez-vous avec les trois dernières prétendantes. Il rentra vers dix-sept heures. Arrivé à sa chambre, il croisa Kaori et la plaqua contre le mur.

\- Je n'attendrais plus., gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Tomo, non !, protesta-t-elle.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle regarda derrière lui mais, effrayée, ne vit pas Ryo. Lorsqu'il tourna la poignée, Kaori entendit un bruit caractéristique qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître. A la grande surprise de Tomo, elle se jeta dans ses bras, le taclant et l'envoyant par terre. Ils n'avaient pas encore touché terre qu'une violente explosion fit voler le panneau de la porte en morceaux ainsi qu'une partie du mur, les aspergeant de poussière et autres débris. Tous accoururent paniqués dans le couloir et Ryo les stoppa avant d'arriver à la zone touchée. Il donna des consignes puis s'approcha la peur au ventre, ne voyant aucun des deux bouger.

Kaori sonnée entendit des pas approcher et se força à ouvrir les paupières. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient horriblement et l'air qu'elle respirait était vicié, la faisant tousser. Elle sentit des doigts froids tâter son cou. Elle grogna et tenta de se dérober.

\- Toujours aussi mauvais caractère même quand on vient à ton secours…, plaisanta Ryo, soulagé.

Il l'aida à se relever et à s'appuyer contre le mur, le temps de se remettre. Il examina ensuite Tomo. Il n'était pas blessé et il lui tapota la joue pour le réveiller. Il grogna, ayant mal au dos. Il se redressa et adressa un regard noir à Kaori.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu m'as démoli le dos !, s'emporta-t-il.

\- Eh ! Tu lui parles autrement : elle t'a sauvé la vie ! Sans elle, tu étais mort !, lui assena Ryo, furieux.

\- Balivernes !

\- Regarde la porte ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Imagine ton corps à la place parce que tu te serais pris de plein fouet l'explosion sans son intervention., lui expliqua le nettoyeur.

\- Je raccompagne la demoiselle à sa chambre. Je vous retrouve en salle de production., indiqua Ryo à Myasaki, blanc comme un linge.

Il aida Kaori à se relever et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il la fit s'allonger.

\- Repose-toi. Kaori, si tu veux arrêter, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

\- Non, je veux continuer. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos., affirma-t-elle.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue puis la laissa. Il retrouva Monsieur Myasaki en pleine discussion avec Tomo. Ryo les laissa et partit à la régie pour visionner les vidéos prises dans le couloir pendant la journée. Il ne trouva rien concernant l'explosion. En revanche, il assista à la scène précédant l'explosion et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Où est Tomo ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix emplie d'une rage froide quand il retrouva Myasaki.

\- Parti avec les secouristes pour se faire examiner., répondit le producteur, désespéré.

\- Il vaut mieux pour lui. Sans cela, il serait parti avec les légistes., murmura Ryo, les dents serrés.

Myasaki ne releva pas, trop préoccupé. Ryo visionna les bandes des caméras extérieures. Il vit un homme cagoulé pénétrer dans la chambre de Tomo par la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait cependant rien en tirer. Il retourna à l'extérieur de la chambre et inspecta les alentours mais ne trouva rien. Il frappa dans le mur de rage. Il retourna dans la salle de production au moment où l'équipe visionnait la bande qui serait diffusée le soir. Il vit avec écoeurement la déclaration de Kaori à Tomo à la piscine. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait détruit la bande. Myasaki apparut en panique et l'interpela dès qu'il le vit.

\- Monsieur Saeba, nous avons un gros problème !

Après une heure de repos, Kaori se réveilla. Elle se leva, grimaçant en sentant les courbatures de son corps. Elle fila sous la douche qu'Hitomi venait de quitter. Elle y resta un long moment, chassant la tension qui l'habitait. Elle se sécha et enfila une robe de soirée noire toute simple dont la jupe asymétrique découvrait ses jambes fuselées. Tomo n'en valait pas la peine mais elle avait accepté de continuer la mission avec Ryo. C'était pour lui qu'elle le faisait. Elle se maquilla, se coiffa légèrement puis enfila ses escarpins pour aller rejoindre les autres prétendantes.

L'émission commença. Elles visionnèrent le film récapitulant les évènements de la semaine en même temps que les spectateurs. Kaori fut surprise en même temps que soulagée de voir que le passage de la piscine avait été occulté. Lorsque la lumière revint pleinement dans la pièce, les filles commentèrent les images jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrirent pour accueillir l'objet de leur désir…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

A Tokyo, au Cat's Eye, toute une bande d'amis s'était réunie pour regarder l'émission à laquelle leur amie participait. Ils restèrent un moment pensifs à la fin de la diffusion de la vidéo retraçant les évènements de la semaine.

\- Si je tombe sur ce mec, je l'étripe !, vociféra Mick, furieux.

\- Tu parles duquel : Ryo ou Tomo ?, demanda Saeko, narquoise.

\- Les deux, tiens. Si ce crétin s'était décidé depuis le temps, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée en arriver là !

\- A chaque fois que vous parlez d'eux, on dirait qu'ils sont en couple ! Ce n'est pas le cas, je vous signale ! Elle a déjà de la chance qu'un homme s'intéresse à elle !, persifla Reika, jalouse.

Bizarrement, personne ne fit attention à sa remarque… Miki attira soudain leur attention. L'émission reprenait, la publicité ayant été lancée au moment où les portes s'ouvraient sur le bachelor. Kazue poussa un « Oh c'est pas vrai » proche de l'hystérie. Affolé, Mick accourut à ses côtés.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Le travail a commencé ? Viens, on va à l'hôpital., débita-t-il à toute vitesse, la prenant délicatement par la taille.

Elle le stoppa et le força à regarder l'écran. Il poussa des yeux exorbités à la vision qui apparut. Bientôt Miki et Eriko poussèrent elles aussi un cri de surprise. Reika s'effondra sur un siège, la tête entre les mains, alors que Saeko restait figée sur place. Umi restait fidèle à lui-même, essuyant une assiette qui brillait autant que son crâne.

A Hirado, les filles regardèrent les portes s'ouvrir et le bachelor entrer mais, à leur grande surprise, ce n'était pas Tomo même si l'homme lui ressemblait énormément. La plus surprise d'entre elles fut certainement Kaori. Devant elle, se tenait Ryo en smoking, les cheveux coupés de la même façon que Tomo, bien trop courts à son goût comme au sien d'ailleurs. Kimiko entra en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Mesdemoiselles, la situation est exceptionnelle. Tomo a quitté l'émission. Nous avons la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui ressemble assez pour nous permettre de continuer. Alors si certaines d'entre vous veulent partir, nous ne vous en voudrons pas mais, dans le cas contraire, merci de jouer le jeu.

\- Co… comment devons-nous l'appeler ?, demanda Kaori, légèrement désarçonnée.

\- Tomo. Monsieur Saeba a accepté de reprendre la place. L'émission va reprendre dans quelques secondes. Celles qui veulent s'en aller, merci de vous signaler de suite : nous vous ferons sortir lors de la cérémonie., les prévint Kimiko.

Deux mains se levèrent. Ryo acquiesça et la reprise de l'émission fut annoncée. Le nettoyeur procéda à la remise des roses sans quitter Kaori du coin de l'oeil. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert : mille questions lui traversaient l'esprit et elle ne manquerait pas de les lui poser. Il élimina Tae et Hitomi, comme elles l'avaient souhaité. Après de brefs adieux, elles quittèrent la salle et les filles se regroupèrent autour du bachelor. L'émission s'acheva sur ces images d'un Ryo/Tomo entouré de somptueuses créatures.

\- Oh la chance…, pleurnicha un américain à Tokyo avant de se prendre une massue gentiment lancée par Eriko en lieu et place de Kazue.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait., chouina Mick en dessous de sa massue.

\- T'as trop pensé !, s'énerva Kazue.

\- Ma pauvre Kaori, elle n'a pas fini de le traquer…, soupira Miki, dépitée.

\- Ou c'est l'occasion pour elle de le harponner, pipa Saeko avec un grand sourire.

\- Saeko ! Comment peux-tu souhaiter qu'elle lui mette le grappin dessus ?, s'énerva Reika.

L'inspectrice ne répondit pas à sa sœur et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

A Hirado, une fois la fin de l'émission annoncée, Kaori s'écarta du groupe et sortit prendre l'air. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière et vit Ryo entouré des prétendantes. Yuiri avait déjà pris les devants et s'était accrochée à son bras. Son partenaire ne savait plus où donner de la tête et ses bas instincts avaient repris le dessus. Elle secoua la tête dépitée. Ils semblaient déjà loin ces mots prononcés au bord de l'eau. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? C'était Ryo après tout : un pas en avant, dix en arrière.

Elle ôta ses escarpins, les posant sur la terrasse, et avança dans le sable, seulement éclairée par la lune. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à proximité du groupe : elle avait trop envie de lui balancer une massue sur la tête et ça lui faisait trop mal de le voir s'intéresser à d'autres femmes, la ramenant à ce qu'elle était, une femme qui ne l'intéressait pas comme telle, en tous cas pas quand d'autres superbes jeunes femmes l'entouraient.

Elle observa le mouvement de l'eau, laissant le vent tiède caresser sa peau. Le bruit des vagues, calme, récurrent, la berça un long moment, lui apportant le calme dont elle avait besoin. Elle devait se concentrer. Ils devaient trouver qui se cachait derrière tous ces méfaits et, lorsque ce serait fait, elle demanderait à Ryo de l'éliminer. Il poursuivrait l'émission, profitant de ce que ça lui offrirait, et elle rentrerait à Tokyo, préservant son amour propre et son amour pour lui dans la mesure du possible, ou tout du moins elle essaierait de trouver la force de continuer leur partenariat aussi longtemps que possible. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elle ravala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

A l'intérieur, Ryo s'était laissé emporter par ses pulsions. Etre entouré d'aussi jolies femmes, prêtes à tout pour attirer son attention, était plus que ce contre quoi sa raison pouvait lutter. Il s'en donna à coeur joie pour tripoter, coller et apprécier cette chaleur humaine. Malgré tout, au bout d'un long moment, il se rendit compte qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : le tomber de massue. Il eut beau regarder à droite et à gauche, Kaori était introuvable. Il proposa à ces demoiselles de les raccompagner jusqu'à leurs chambres. Gloussant et roucoulant, elles le suivirent. Yuiri tenta de le convaincre de passer la nuit en sa compagnie mais il refusa, la laissant bouder.

Dès qu'il fut certain d'être tranquille, il partit à la recherche de sa partenaire. Ses pas le menèrent naturellement vers la plage. Il la vit devant lui, faisant face à la mer, nimbée de la seule lumière de la lune, sa robe voletant légèrement dans la brise marine. Il s'arrêta et l'observa un moment avant de la rejoindre. Elle était si belle… Arrivant derrière elle, il passa les bras autour de sa taille mais, à sa plus grande surprise, elle se dégagea assez violemment. La voyant s'éloigner, il ne comprit pas et la rejoignit.

\- Stop ! Kaori, attends !, l'interpella-t-il en la prenant par la main, la forçant à lui faire face.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- A quoi tu joues ?, lui répondit-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas., dit-il.

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras, se rassurer en sentant sa chaleur l'entourer mais elle devait tenir bon. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller au risque de souffrir horriblement.

\- Tu ne peux pas peloter neuf filles et revenir vers moi comme si de rien n'était. Je ne suis pas ta roue de secours.

\- Kaori…

\- Non, je ne veux rien savoir. Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de savoir. On a une mission à accomplir. Tâchons de rester professionnels.

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne et reprit sa route vers la villa mais, à nouveau, il la rattrapa et l'arrêta. Sans attendre, il débrancha son micro et le sien.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout saboter comme je l'ai fait pendant des années. Ok, j'ai fauté, Kaori. Je me suis laissé emporter à la fin de l'émission. Ca va me prendre du temps de passer au dessus de mes automatismes.

\- Je ne te demande rien, Ryo. J'en ai juste assez de souffrir.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. J'en ai aussi assez de tout cela., lui avoua-t-il.

Il l'observa et passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux. Il devait lui faire comprendre, lui expliquer ce qui avait changé, ce qui s'était passé, ce que ça pouvait impliquer pour eux.

\- Tout ça est arrivé très vite, Kao. Après l'explosion, Tomo a fait savoir à Myasaki qu'il arrêtait. Myasaki m'est tombé dessus et m'a proposé la place pour pouvoir continuer l'émission, sinon il risquait gros.

\- Rien ne t'obligeait à le faire…, lâcha Kaori, en détournant le regard.

\- En effet.

\- Mais tu ne pouvais pas laisser le tueur s'échapper, n'est-ce pas ? City Hunter ne laisse jamais tomber une mission…, dit-elle, réaliste.

Il lâcha un petit rire ironique. S'il avait voulu se cacher, elle lui aurait offert une magnifique excuse… Il la regarda attentivement et son coeur se serra à la vue des petits témoins de sa tristesse : son regard mélancolique, la commissure des lèvres légèrement affaissée, ses bras qu'elle tenait serrés contre elle… Il ne voulait plus se cacher : il voulait avancer… avec elle.

\- En partie mais ce n'est pas la raison principale qui m'a fait accepter., avoua-t-il, légèrement anxieux.

\- C'est toi, la raison qui m'a fait accepter, Kaori.

Elle leva un regard stupéfait sur lui. En quoi pouvait-elle être la raison ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Si je veux même être plus précis, c'est nous. J'y ai vu l'opportunité d'avoir cet espace-temps pour nous comme nous en avions parlé. Un moment, un lieu loin de nos habitudes où l'on pourrait apprendre à devenir un nous.

\- Tu veux dire que faire l'émission, c'est un moyen pour toi que nous devenions un couple.

\- Oui. Parce qu'il faut admettre que nous ne prendrons ou n'aurons pas le temps de partir tous les deux et que je pense que tu as raison en disant qu'à Tokyo, on retombera dans la facilité.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Alors dis-moi juste que tu acceptes d'essayer., lui proposa-t-il en lui lançant un sourire hésitant.

Elle hésita une fraction de secondes et l'enlaça, posant la tête contre son épaule. Elle eut l'impression d'être soulagée d'un poids. Il referma les bras autour d'elle, rassuré. Elle ne les abandonnait pas. Elle y croyait encore. Cependant, il savait qu'il avait encore des choses à lui dire et espérait qu'elle était prête à les entendre et les comprendre.

\- Kaori, il va falloir que je joue le jeu avec les autres aussi, que je leur fasse croire que je m'intéresse à elles aussi. Tu sais ce que ça peut impliquer ?, lui demanda-t-il, tendu.

\- Oui., admit-elle d'une voix mourante.

\- Promets-moi de ne coucher avec aucune d'entre elles., lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Promis. Mais il faudra me faire confiance car je serais peut-être amené à sauver les apparences, d'accord ?

\- D'accord., accepta-t-elle, tentant de ne pas se laisser emporter par la jalousie.

\- Il y a autre chose : je… je vais t'éliminer la semaine prochaine., souffla-t-il nerveux.

Il resserra les bras autour d'elle quand elle tenta de se dégager. Elle était furieuse. Elle voulait le frapper, s'enfuir en courant, s'éloigner de cette pourriture qui lui faisait vivre un enfer…

\- Ecoute-moi avant de me tuer. Une semaine, Kaori. Tu seras éloignée du jeu une semaine. J'ai obtenu trois concessions de Myasaki et c'en est une : le droit d'éliminer une concurrente et de la faire revenir., lui expliqua-t-il, en relâchant la pression sur son corps.

\- Pourquoi je dois m'en aller ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait l'incompréhension.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête ce tueur. Mick et Umi ont des infos et je ne peux pas aller les chercher. Ils ne peuvent pas non plus nous les passer. Je sais que je peux m'appuyer sur toi pour faire le point avec eux et voir qui parmi les dix fait partie de notre équipée. J'ai aussi besoin de matériel et de munitions. Tu comprends mieux ?

\- Oui.

Elle comprenait. Ce n'était pas pour autant que ce serait plus facile de le laisser seul avec huit autres femmes pendant une semaine. D'un autre côté, il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour l'aider à faire avancer leur enquête et ce n'était pas quelque chose de négligeable…

\- C'était quoi les deux autres concessions qu'il t'a accordées ?, demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Le droit de couper nos micros pendant quelques minutes quand on est ensemble pour parler de l'affaire et une coupe au montage., répondit-il en regardant au loin pour cacher sa gêne.

\- La scène de la piscine, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à toi que je dois que tout le Japon ne soit pas au courant de ma… virginité., murmura-t-elle, enfonçant la tête dans son épaule.

\- Il y a des choses sur lesquelles on ne peut pas se faire de l'argent. Ton honneur en fait partie., expliqua-t-il.

\- Ca n'a pas dû être facile de lui faire accepter…

\- Je l'ai juste menacé de lui couper les parties génitales et de les lui faire avaler s'il refusait., dit-il ironiquement.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la tête de Myasaki quand il lui avait exposé son _point de vue_. Celui-ci avait dégluti en voyant son regard de tueur et avait accepté avec empressement. Sans compter que si Ryo refusait de reprendre le rôle, l'émission s'arrêtait et l'argent investi s'envolerait.

Kaori rit, le visage encore caché contre lui, soulagée et reconnaissante de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard chaud sur elle. Elle se sentit frémir. Son visage était si beau baigné par la lumière lunaire, il semblait si doux, si tendre, tout à l'opposé de l'homme froid et implacable qu'elle avait déjà vu.

\- Merci, Ryo. Merci pour ce que tu as fait., murmura-t-elle.

\- De rien, mon ange., répondit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Kaori se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son visage du sien. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, son souffle se mêler au sien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle en rêvait et le cadre était si beau qu'elle se sentait la force de dépasser sa timidité et d'initier le mouvement. Ryo la regarda approcher et sourit. Il n'avait pas osé amorcer le geste de peur de la brusquer mais ce moment lui semblait parfait à lui aussi pour leur premier vrai baiser, sans fenêtre, sans lavage de cerveau, juste eux deux bien conscients de ce qu'ils allaient faire et du changement de direction qu'ils amorçaient. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux et s'approchaient encore, couvrant les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient.

\- Kaori, Tomo ! Où êtes-vous ?, cria Kimiko au loin.

Tous deux sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, retrouvant de vieux réflexes. Ils se regardèrent ensuite, gênés mais également et surtout frustrés de ne pas avoir pu aller au bout de leur désir.

\- Ah vous êtes là. On s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir revenir ni entendre. Vos micros sont fermés. Vous pouvez les rebrancher, s'il vous plaît ?, leur ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix douce mais néanmoins autoritaire.

\- Oui. De toute façon, je vais aller me coucher., annonça Kaori, les joues rosies par l'émotion.

\- Moi aussi. Bonne nuit à toutes les deux., articula difficilement Ryo en les saluant et les quittant.

Kaori le regarda partir avec un pincement au coeur. Ils avaient été si près… Elle avait encore envie de sentir ses bras autour d'elle, son souffle caresser sa joue… Elle se secoua en entendant Kimiko parler.

\- Ils se ressemblent mais ils sont vraiment différents quand on les côtoie en réalité., déclara-t-elle en regardant Ryo s'éloigner.

\- Oui, tout à fait. On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher., l'incita Kaori, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Elle n'avait pas aimé le regard appuyé de la jeune femme sur son partenaire, sa façon de le fixer avec convoitise. Elle poussa un soupir en revenant sur la terrasse et récupérant ses escarpins : c'était une chose à laquelle elle allait devoir s'habituer. Après tout, il y avait neuf autres jeunes femmes qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : pouvoir mettre la main sur lui et le séduire. Ces cinq semaines à venir allaient être très longues…

Ryo pénétra dans sa chambre avec précaution. Après la dernière œuvre de l'assassin, il se méfiait. Il inspecta sa chambre de fond en comble et ne trouva rien à son grand soulagement. Il se déshabilla et fila sous la douche, ayant besoin de faire redescendre la température de son corps après les derniers évènements. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir en grimaçant. Lui qui était habitué à avoir les cheveux plus longs et sauvages se retrouvait avec une coupe propre, nette et plus courte de plusieurs centimètres. Quelle horreur… Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau et repensa à leur baiser manqué. Encore un coup du destin, se dit-il… Tout semblait jouer contre eux mais il ne voulait pas y voir un signe. Ils auraient une autre chance. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie et ils trouveraient le bon moment.

Ca ne servait à rien de brusquer les choses et il devait faire attention à Kaori. Pour elle, tout était nouveau. Il ne savait même pas si elle avait déjà embrassé un homme : ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'ils avaient. Peut-être était-il le premier comme il serait certainement le premier amant qu'elle aurait… Il sentit une bouffée d'appréhension le submerger. Réussirait-il à être à la hauteur, à se montrer patient et aimant comme il le souhaitait, comme elle le méritait ? Il n'avait jamais eu cette responsabilité et là il devrait y faire face et avec la femme qu'il aimait par dessus tout, pas une quelconque autre femme qu'il n'aurait plus jamais revue par la suite. Non, Kaori était la femme avec qui il voulait passer le reste de ses nuits et des nuits mokkori qui plus était. Mais pour cela, il devait faire en sorte que sa rencontre avec le plaisir charnel fut belle et mémorable…

Rien qu'à l'évocation de ces pensées, il sentit son meilleur ami s'éveiller et ne put s'empêcher de dériver sur d'autres souvenirs de cette soirée et d'autres précédentes, comme la finesse et la souplesse de sa taille, la sensation de sa poitrine pressée contre lui, son odeur légère et terriblement sensuelle comparée à tous les parfums capiteux dont il avait été entouré pendant l'émission, la sensation de ses doigts le touchant, son regard envoûtant et par dessus tout le velouté de ses lèvres qu'il n'avait pu toucher mais qu'il pouvait largement imaginer… Il grogna en sentant la force de son désir d'elle et tourna le robinet dans le froid.

\- Je sais que ça fait six ans que t'attend et que je te réprime mais encore un peu de patience. Et en attendant, tiens-toi à carreau : tu peux manifester mais interdit de visiter sinon elle ne nous le pardonnera jamais…, l'admonesta-t-il, réprimant un rire à l'idée de parler à une partie de son propre corps.

Mais bon il était bien connu qu'une certaine partie de son corps avait tendance à agir de son propre chef… Au bout de quelques minutes, revenu à un état acceptable, il sortit de la douche et s'essuya. Sortant de la salle de bains, il s'arrêta stupéfait en voyant la naïade allongée nue sur son lit. Bien évidemment une certaine _personne_ décida d'en faire à sa tête et fit son apparition. La jeune dame en parut satisfaite voire même légèrement impressionnée et se leva, s'approchant d'une démarche féline jusque lui. Elle frôla du doigt son torse, dessinant ses muscles avec application, baisant la ligne de ses épaules lorsqu'elle passa derrière lui. Sentant les prémisses de son côté Mister Hyde arriver, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

\- Yuiri, je pense que tu t'es trompée de chambre., dit-il posément, tentant d'oublier les sensations qu'elle faisait naître dans son corps.

\- Non, du tout. Je suis venue faire connaissance avec toi. L'ancien Tomo n'était pas aussi ouvert que toi… Apparemment, tu sais apprécier les bonnes personnes., susurra-t-elle approchant la main d'une partie sensible.

Il l'écarta sèchement et la contourna, allant chercher un pantalon de pyjama qu'il enfila rapidement. Nullement échaudée, la demoiselle revint à la charge.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es pudique. Tu ne te gênais pas tout à l'heure pour tripoter à loisir.

\- Certainement, Yuiri. Mais je n'aime pas être chassé. Rhabille-toi et sors de ma chambre maintenant. Malgré les apparences, je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi ce soir.

\- Laisse-moi juste te montrer de quoi je suis capable., murmura-t-elle, glissant les doigts sous l'élastique de son pantalon.

Il la repoussa fermement puis l'empoigna par le poignet.

\- Ah, je savais bien que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde., minauda-t-elle, satisfaite.

\- Vraiment ? Si ça impliquait de te retrouver nue dans le couloir, alors oui peut-être., répondit-il en ouvrant la porte et l'expédiant dans le couloir.

Ses vêtements la rejoignirent trente secondes plus tard. Elle se mit à hurler dans le couloir, faisant sortir les autres filles de leurs chambres, y compris Kaori. Elle se demanda d'abord ce que faisait Yuiri dans son plus simple appareil dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle nota qu'elle était face à la chambre de Ryo. Elle se tendit momentanément puis croisa son regard rassurant, aimant et se souvint de sa promesse. Il lui sourit avec un léger signe de tête qu'elle seule remarqua et lui répondit d'un sourire éblouissant. Tous deux rassurés, ils rentrèrent dans leurs chambres, laissant Yuiri à ses élucubrations.

Kaori se remit au lit et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Sans se douter qu'elle en avait eu besoin, elle venait d'avoir une preuve de la réelle volonté de son partenaire de faire avancer les choses entre eux, de la nouvelle place qu'elle occupait dans sa vie et ça lui fit du bien. De toutes les concurrentes, Yuiri était celle qu'elle craignait le plus. Elle lui sentait une détermination et un mauvais fond qui lui donnaient une force contre laquelle il serait difficile de lutter. Néanmoins, elle devait apprendre à faire confiance à Ryo, à sa capacité à lutter contre la tentation, à lui être fidèle… et à savoir fermer les yeux sur des incartades mineures, celles qui ne mettraient pas en danger leur statut de couple… Plus confiante en l'avenir, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les doux rêves qui animèrent sa nuit…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le jour suivant l'émission, tous se retrouvèrent cloîtrés entre les murs de la villa. Le petit matin avait apporté avec lui une pluie diluvienne et des orages à répétition. Kaori s'était réveillée en sursaut au premier coup de tonnerre. Après une bonne demie-heure à tourner dans son lit, elle avait décidé de se lever. Après avoir pris une douche chaude, elle s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull large. Elle se sentait ainsi en sécurité. Elle sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner n'était pas encore prêt. Il n'était que six heures du matin, c'était logique : la plupart des concurrentes se levait vers huit heures en temps normal. Voyant que l'orage s'intensifiait et qu'elle avait besoin de calmer ses nerfs malmenés, elle sortit les ustensiles de cuisine et prépara un petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Après avoir mis le café en route, elle s'attela à cuisiner un petit-déjeuner digne d'un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Absorbée par la tâche, elle ne vit pas le temps passer ni que l'orage s'était calmé. Elle se sentait détendue et profitait du calme de la villa avant l'arrivée de tous. Soudain, un sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage.

\- C'est l'odeur du café qui t'a attiré ?, demanda-t-elle à son partenaire dont elle sentait le regard sur elle.

\- Entre autres. Bonjour Kaori., murmura Ryo à son oreille.

Elle sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps quand son souffle caressa sa nuque.

\- Bonjour, le séducteur., répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard malicieux, incapable d'appeler Ryo Tomo.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre et approchés, ne laissant que quelques centimètres de vide entre leurs deux visages. Les mains de Ryo l'avait saisie par la taille l'amenant doucement vers lui. Leurs deux coeurs battaient la chamade.

\- Bonjour, beau gosse., roucoula une voix depuis l'entrée de la cuisine, les ramenant à la réalité.

\- Tu t'intéresses aux domestiques maintenant ?, se moqua Yuiri, en voyant Kaori avec un tablier.

\- Je m'intéresse aux filles qui ont de la cervelle, pourquoi ? Ca te pose un souci ?, répondit-il du tac au tac, un sourcil levé.

Elle poussa un soupir de mécontentement puis s'assit à table. Kaori posa à table ce qu'elle avait préparé et, bientôt rejoints par les huit autres filles, ils entamèrent le petit-déjeuner. Yuiri mangeait du bout des lèvres pendant que Ryo et les autres se régalaient. Kaori eut même la surprise de voir son partenaire se tenir correctement au lieu de se goinfrer comme d'habitude. Remarquant son étonnement, il lui fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui provoqua un rougissement. Elle baissa les yeux et joua avec ses couverts.

Après le petit-déjeuner, tous se regroupèrent dans le salon. Ryo leur proposa de faire des jeux de société parce qu'à vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop d'idées sur les occupations qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Yuiri se jeta sur l'idée et ne tarda pas à proposer un twister. Ils firent trois groupes et s'amusèrent une bonne partie de la matinée. Yuiri et Sona collèrent Ryo de très près, le faisant profiter de leurs atouts. Les autres filles n'étaient pas en reste mais plus discrètement toutefois. A la fin de la matinée, le pauvre bachelor ne savait plus où donner du mokkori et avait bien besoin d'une douche froide pour recouvrer ses esprits. Il prit donc la poudre d'escampette et décida de s'exiler un moment dans sa chambre.

Au moment où il pénétra dans celle-ci, il sentit le danger. Il recula d'un pas et vit le fil tendu sur lequel il avait failli buter. Yuiri, qui s'était sentie obligée de venir en aide pour soulager l'homme de son désir insatisfait qu'elle avait largement contribué à faire monter, pénétra dans la chambre et Ryo la rattrapa in extremis avant qu'elle ne provoqua une catastrophe. La saisissant par la taille, il la souleva et elle glissa ses jambes autour de sa taille dans une position des plus provocantes.

\- Je savais bien que tu ne me résisterais pas longtemps…, minauda-t-elle, fière de son petit effet.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de résister, tu sais., lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire ironique.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir. La plaquant contre le mur, il défit ses jambes de sa taille puis dénoua les bras qu'elle avait passés autour de son cou.

\- Si tu ne veux pas exploser, je te conseille de rester ici., lui murmura-t-il, avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle blêmit. Il rentra à nouveau dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Lentement, il suivit le fil de nylon tendu et trouva la grenade sur la goupille de laquelle il était attaché. Prudemment, tout en douceur, il défit le nœud. Il souffla de soulagement. Juste en dessous de la grenade, il y avait une bonbonne de gaz : l'explosion aurait soufflé sa chambre et la pièce voisine… Faisant attention d'éviter les filles, il ramena le dispositif trouvé à Myasaki afin que la police put l'examiner. Les menaces avaient enfin été prises au sérieux et une équipe affectée au suivi de l'enquête.

Le repas du midi fut annoncé et, avant même qu'ils en eurent parlé, Kaori nota l'air soucieux de son partenaire qui le cachait pourtant bien. Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à se retrouver seuls quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils se briefèrent à voix basse sur le cas avant de se séparer, entendant une concurrente approcher.

L'après-midi passa sans heurts, si ce n'était l'assaut perpétuel des doigts et lèvres de Yuiri et Sona sur le corps d'apollon du nettoyeur. Il les laissait faire quelques minutes puis, quand ces demoiselles se montraient trop entreprenantes, il changeait de groupe et allait converser avec les autres jeunes femmes. Yuiri et Sona lui laissaient alors quelques minutes puis revenaient à la charge, s'incrustant dans le groupe et faisant partir les autres filles… Kaori regardait tout cela de loin. Ils communiquaient à leur manière : un regard, un sourire, un frôlement leur suffisaient pour sentir leur coeur pulser.

Après le repas, tous se regroupèrent devant un vieux film en noir et blanc. Ryo aurait aimé tenir une certaine rouquine dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas possible et il devait se contenter de la regarder du coin de l'oeil s'émerveiller devant les décors affichés à l'écran. Il était stupéfait de sa capacité à apprécier encore les choses simples de la vie malgré toutes les horreurs auxquelles ils étaient confrontés dans leur milieu. Kaori apportait une légèreté dans sa vie qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé expérimenter… Il sourit intérieurement, simplement heureux de la savoir là, et se dit que la semaine qui suivrait son départ lui semblerait horriblement longue.

Au moment du coucher, il intercepta sa partenaire discrètement.

\- Dans une demie-heure, rendez-vous sur la plage. Passe par la fenêtre et tout droit : il y a un angle mort., lui dit-il et ne reçut qu'un sourire en réponse, ce qui lui suffit amplement.

A l'heure dite, ils se retrouvèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un à côté de l'autre longeant les vagues. Silencieux, ils appréciaient la présence de l'autre, leurs épaules ou bras se frôlant par moments, puis leurs mains lorsqu'ils se laissèrent un peu plus aller. Pris d'une timidité soudaine, ils n'osaient brusquer les choses. Ces quelques frôlements leur suffisaient, attisaient leur envie de plus, mais pas plus vite, plus profond surtout, et, malgré les années qui les liaient, ils voulaient prendre leur temps. Après tout, depuis des années, leur sport favori avait été l'évitement : il leur fallait bien ce laps de temps pour apprendre à être ensemble non comme deux amis mais comme deux amants en devenir. De retour, ils s'arrêtèrent non loin de la villa et se firent face, soudain gênés.

\- Tu dois m'en vouloir…, dirent-ils en même temps.

Surpris, ils se regardèrent puis rirent doucement. Ryo fit un signe à Kaori pour qu'elle se lança en première.

\- Je suis désolée. J'aurais certainement dû essayer de tenir une conversation mais…

\- Tu appréciais ce silence qui te suffisait ?, finit-il, souriant.

\- Oui., murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu dois être déçu. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles sophistiquées auxquelles tu es habitué. Je ne me maquille pas, ne sais pas m'habiller, ni parler pendant des heures…

\- Au contraire… J'avais juste envie de partager un moment de calme avec toi. Ce que j'aime avec toi, c'est l'absence de mots là où il n'en faut pas. On ne se sent pas obligés de parler quand il n'y en a pas lieu. Tu étais mal à l'aise pendant notre balade ?, lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Non. J'étais… bien. Ta seule présence me suffisait., avoua-t-elle, rougissant.

Il l'attira à lui et l'enlaça, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il restait pantois devant leur correspondance quasi parfaite : ils étaient ce dont l'autre avait besoin.

\- Moi aussi, Kaori. J'avais besoin d'évacuer la tension de la journée et ta présence m'apaise. Tu m'as toujours fait cet effet-là… quand tu ne me cours pas après avec une massue, c'est évident., plaisanta-t-il.

Il entendit son rire fendre l'air et rien que ce son lui arracha un sourire heureux.

\- Ne change pas. Reste telle que tu es., lui demanda-t-il, l'enveloppant d'un regard chaud et aimant.

\- D'accord. C'est promis.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et ils parcoururent les derniers mètres avant de prendre les chemins séparés qui les mèneraient incognito à leurs chambres.

\- Demain, même heure ?, lui proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, heureuse, et il la laissa partir après un baise-main, la laissant rêveuse.

Les quatre jours qui suivirent furent calmes. Aucune attaque n'intervint et, malgré cela, la tension chez nos deux nettoyeurs montait. Ils se doutaient que plus le temps passait, plus l'attaque serait virulente. Cela ne les empêchait pas de profiter de leurs escapades nocturnes qui les voyaient chaque jour se rapprocher un peu plus. Pas après pas, mot après mot, geste après geste, ils s'apprivoisaient, apprenaient à passer la gêne liée à ces petits gestes amoureux, à oublier leurs habitudes, leurs peurs.

Se réveillant le matin de la veille de l'émission qui verrait son départ, elle se remémora en souriant la balade de la veille, les pieds dans l'eau, main dans la main, par essence, la soirée romantique presque parfaite quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne durent se séparer, la serrant contre lui en lui disant des mots doux à l'oreille. Il n'avait manqué qu'une chose : un baiser pour sceller ce beau moment. Elle soupira : elle aurait dû oser. Elle en mourait d'envie mais n'avait pas voulu franchir le pas. Cette audace ne l'avait pas reprise depuis la soirée de l'émission. Elle voulait suivre son rythme et lui laisser l'initiative.

Un cri soudain la fit bondir hors de son lit et courir hors de sa chambre. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre voisine et toqua. Kim, une jeune américaine expatriée au Japon depuis deux ans, lui ouvrit et la fit entrer. Orine, sa colocataire, regardait atterrée ses vêtements, lacérés.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre. Tous mes vêtements ont été détruits cette nuit., se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Vous n'avez rien entendu., demanda Kaori.

\- Rien. Et moi, mes vêtements sont intacts., répondit Kim.

Quelqu'un d'autre toqua : Kim ouvrit et Ryo apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Les vêtements d'Orine ont été détruits., répondit Kaori.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense qu'on fait à peu près la même taille. Je vais te passer le nécessaire pour aujourd'hui et tu auras le temps de t'arranger avec Kimiko., lui proposa la nettoyeuse.

Orine acquiesça. Ils devaient partir en randonnée pour la journée dans moins d'une heure. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se retourner… Ryo regarda Kaori s'éloigner vers sa chambre puis revenir, appréciant de la voir uniquement vêtue d'un short et débardeur qui laissaient peu de place à l'imagination. Sentant le désir monter, il opéra un repli stratégique.

\- Je vous laisse les filles. On se revoit dans quelques minutes.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et fila sous la douche froide. Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, tous partirent de bonne humeur vers les voitures qui devaient les conduire au départ du sentier de randonnée. La journée était belle et ensoleillée, un léger vent soufflait atténuant la sensation de chaleur. Yuiri et Sona collèrent Ryo, forçant leurs bras autour des siens, accaparant toute son attention. Volontairement, il allongea le pas, les obligeant à marcher un peu plus vite que nécessaire. Les pentes étaient praticables mais raides et les filles avaient du mal à suivre. Bientôt elles le lâchèrent et se firent distancer. D'autres s'approchèrent plus timidement mais, au fur et à mesure, seule l'une d'entre elles réussit à tenir le rythme qu'il avait imposé, la seule qui comptait réellement à ses yeux.

\- Tu abuses. Le principe, c'est que tu passes du temps avec elles., le sermonna gentiment Kaori.

\- Je le ferai arrivé en haut. On aura juste un petit peu de temps à deux., lui dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Les doigts entrelacés, ils avancèrent et arrivèrent bientôt au point de vue vanté dans les guides. La vue était réellement magnifique mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'admirer. Il l'entraîna sous un arbre à l'ombre. Il l'enlaça doucement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu vas me manquer pendant une semaine., murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

\- Toi aussi. Ca va être long… et éprouvant., admit-elle.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Oui mais certaines sont redoutables., répondit-elle.

\- Alors, laisse-moi te montrer., souffla-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui donna un baiser tendre et doux. Il appréciait la douceur de ses lèvres. Surprise au tout début, Kaori répondit rapidement à son appel, nouant ses bras autour de son cou, le laissant approfondir leur échange. Tous deux savouraient ce moment privilégié, leur tout premier baiser. Ca avait quelque chose d'irréel mais de tellement beau. Ryo ne put s'empêcher de poser la main sur la joue de sa partenaire pour s'assurer que tout cela était réel. Il embrassait Kaori. Après six longues années à lutter contre ses sentiments, il embrassait la femme qui faisait battre son coeur…

Ils ne virent pas le cameraman les filmer un long moment et ne se séparèrent que lorsque le groupe de filles arriva bruyamment. A l'abri des regards, ils s'observèrent quelques secondes encore sous le coup des sensations intenses qu'ils venaient de ressentir. Ils se sourirent tendrement. Ryo caressa du pouce les joues rosies de sa partenaire.

\- Tu es belle, Kaori., murmura-t-il.

\- Menteur…, répondit-elle, en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu es belle., répéta-t-il en lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle vit la vérité dans ses yeux.

Elle rougit et lui sourit timidement. Ils entendirent Yuiri et Sona l'appeler et décidèrent de rejoindre les autres séparément. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'ébruiter l'évolution de leur relation.

\- Alors les filles, qui se sent prête à grimper jusque là-haut après le pique-nique ?, demanda Ryo, enthousiaste.

Certaines échangèrent des regards dépités mais, quand Kaori leva la main en souriant, toutes les mains finirent par se lever. Les deux nettoyeurs échangèrent un rapide regard : ce n'était pas ce jour-là qu'ils auraient leur balade diurne en amoureux… Le pique-nique se passa joyeusement. Après le repas, ils paressèrent un moment, profitant du soleil et du grand air. Après une bonne heure de pause, ils reprirent la route. Le sentier qu'ils devaient suivre était étroit et escarpé. Aux passages délicats, Ryo aida les jeunes femmes à grimper, leur tenant la main. A plusieurs reprises, Yuiri chuta et tomba comme par hasard dans les bras de Ryo, le faisant profiter de ses atouts physiques, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

La montée leur prit une heure mais le panorama de là-haut était splendide. Ils avaient une vue sur la mer de Chine et sur l'île d'Hirado. C'était à couper le souffle. Ils prirent le temps d'observer. Kaori sentait la présence de Ryo derrière elle. Elle aurait aimé sentir ses bras autour d'elle mais savait que ce n'était pas possible. Le savoir à proximité était le mieux qu'elle pouvait avoir. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, rassemblant sa horde pour le retour, il laissa son doigt caresser le bas de son dos, déclenchant un long frisson qui remonta le long de son dos. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'approcha du groupe et, perdue dans ses pensées, observa le sentier qui serpentait vers le bas.

\- Tomo, on a un problème…, l'avertit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Ryo s'approcha d'elle et suivit son regard. Il entendit les murmures affolés prendre de l'ampleur et comprenait l'angoisse des filles : un incendie leur barrait la route du retour, l'unique route du retour. Ils ne pouvaient descendre par l'autre versant qui descendait à pic dans la mer.

\- Comment on va faire ? On va mourir ici !, hurla l'une d'elles.

\- Non, restez calmes. On va trouver une solution et s'en sortir., tenta-t-il de les rassurer.

Les cameramen arrêtèrent de filmer et sortirent leurs portables mais ils ne captaient pas.

\- La fumée va vers la ville. Les pompiers ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Le vent souffle vers les terres. On va essayer de suivre le sentier à distance, côté mer. Ne regardez surtout pas en bas de la falaise. Soyez prudentes, ne paniquez pas. Je vais passer en premier pour repérer le chemin. Kaori, tu as l'air habitué à randonner : tu fermes la marche., ordonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et ils se mirent en route prudemment. Par moments, le vent tournait et la fumée leur arrivait en pleine figure, leur piquant les yeux et les faisant tousser. La chaleur qui augmentait leur indiquait que le feu se rapprochait. Les visages se faisaient inquiets, crispés, les gestes étaient brusques, parfois maladroits… Quand Ryo sentait l'une des filles prêtes à craquer, il s'arrêtait et prenait le temps de la calmer. Ils avancèrent ainsi un bon moment, voyant enfin la ligne de départ de l'incendie.

Tout se serait passé pour le mieux si le vent n'avait pas définitivement tourné et rabattu les flammes vers eux. Le passage se rétrécit rapidement. Ryo fit accélérer les jeunes femmes pour les mettre en sécurité. Au moment où Kaori devait les rejoindre, l'un des arbres en flamme tomba devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Ils se regardèrent par dessus les flammes les séparant puis cherchèrent autour d'eux le moyen de la faire passer. Simultanément, ils s'approchèrent du bord de la falaise. Il y avait une corniche étroite qui passait deux mètres en dessous… Kaori recula en secouant la tête.

\- Non, je ne peux pas., dit-elle, livide.

\- Kaori, tu peux le faire., l'encouragea Ryo.

\- Non ! Je… j'ai peur du vide., lui avoua-t-elle.

\- Kaori, regarde-moi. J'ai perdu six ans de ma vie, de notre vie à lutter contre mes peurs, je ne peux pas te laisser répéter mes erreurs. Tu peux le faire !

Elle le regarda et puisa la force dans ses yeux. Lentement, elle s'agrippa à la roche et se laissa descendre le long de la paroi. Elle relâcha sa respiration lorsque ses pieds touchèrent la corniche. Prudemment elle avança faisant glisser ses pieds sur la pierre et déplaçant ses mains au fur et à mesure. Elle sentait les morceaux de corniche s'effriter sous ses pieds et les entendait tomber, butant contre la falaise. Elle ne devait pas penser à la possibilité qu'elle pouvait chuter. Elle se concentrait sur les paroles d'encouragement de Ryo, sa voix qui la réconfortait, sa main qui se tendait prête à l'attraper dès qu'elle serait à portée.

Ryo la regardait évoluer, l'estomac noué. Il voyait la hauteur qu'elle dévalerait si elle tombait et avait peur qu'un mauvais sort la lui reprit alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de débuter leur histoire. Il aurait aimé la rejoindre mais la corniche n'était pas assez large et ne supporterait probablement pas son poids… Il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elle arriva à longueur de bras. Réprimant un cri d'angoisse, il la vit glisser et se rattraper in extremis.

\- Prend une minute, Kaori. Respire. Tu t'en sors comme un chef., l'encouragea-t-il maîtrisant mieux sa voix que ses émotions.

Il capta son regard et elle s'y plongea pour franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Au moment où il referma la main sur son poignet, la corniche céda et il fut attiré d'un seul coup vers le bord. Kaori ne put s'empêcher de crier sous l'effet de la surprise. Malgré sa position précaire, Ryo réussit à se stabiliser. Les muscles bandés au maximum pour la retenir, il serrait les dents puis lentement tira pour la remonter. Dès qu'elle trouva un appui, elle posa les pieds et l'aida comme elle put et, finalement, au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité, elle apparut et il réussit à la ramener à ses côtés. Sans attendre, ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent des flammes. Une fois en sécurité, il l'attira dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, soulagé de la savoir en vie.

\- Merci d'avoir été là pour moi., lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, signe du stress qu'elle avait subi.

\- Toujours, Kaori. Je serais toujours là., murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille, elle seule pouvant l'entendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et reprirent le chemin du retour. Ryo passa un bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire pour la soutenir, la sentant encore fébrile. Bien vite, ils croisèrent les pompiers. Certains les dépassèrent pour aller lutter contre l'incendie, d'autres vinrent les prendre en charge, les raccompagnant jusqu'au point de départ du chemin de randonnée. Au bout de quelques heures, alors que le soir tombait, ils purent rejoindre la villa. Soulagés, ils profitèrent d'une bonne douche avant de dîner. La soirée se passa calmement et s'acheva rapidement. Les émotions les avaient épuisés et, le lendemain soir, c'était à nouveau l'heure du direct : les jeunes femmes devaient être fraîches et pimpantes… Tous gagnèrent donc leurs chambres rapidement.

Lorsque le calme régna dans la villa, Ryo sortit par la fenêtre. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Kaori à leur rendez-vous habituel car il avait bien vu son épuisement mais il avait besoin de la voir, de la serrer contre lui. Aussi gagna-t-il sa chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et escalada le rebord. Il la vit se relever dans son lit, surprise, les yeux ensommeillés.

\- Ryo ?, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je… tu… euh…, bafouilla-t-il.

Il se sentait idiot d'un seul coup. A quoi avait-il pensé en venant ici ? A tous les coups, elle devait penser qu'il en voulait à son corps, qu'il avait décidé de franchir une nouvelle étape avec elle après le baiser de ce midi. Mais, pour une fois, ses pensées avaient été honorables, ce qui le fit sourire. Mick se moquerait bien de lui s'il savait…

Kaori le regardait indécise. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était venu faire ou chercher mais, à voir son regard gêné, elle se dit que lui non plus… D'un autre côté, après la journée qu'ils venaient d'avoir, elle était heureuse de le voir là.

\- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?, lui proposa-t-elle avant d'avoir pu réfléchir aux mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche.

Réalisant la portée éventuelle de ses paroles, elle se mit à rougir. Elle n'était pas encore prête à aller plus loin avec lui mais elle avait envie de le sentir près d'elle, de profiter de sa présence à ses côtés cette nuit.

\- Je… oui, j'aimerais bien., accepta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle ouvrit la couverture et glissa sur le côté du lit. Il s'approcha et s'étendit à ses côtés, la serrant contre lui. A vrai dire, le lit une place ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix… Kaori posa la tête contre son épaule et se laissa bercer par la caresse de son pouce sur son bras.

\- Dors bien, Ryo.

\- Bonne nuit, mon ange., répondit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Entourés par la sérénité que leur apportait la présence de l'autre, ils s'endormirent rapidement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Ryo se réveilla le lendemain aux sons de la maison qui s'éveillait. Emergeant doucement d'un sommeil profond, chose rare pour lui, il ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il sourit en sentant le poids sur son épaule et la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Il baissa les yeux et observa le visage paisible de Kaori encore endormie. Il prit quelques minutes avant de la réveiller : après tout, il devrait attendre au moins une semaine avant de réitérer l'expérience. Autant dire que c'était nouveau pour lui et doublement : passer la nuit et se réveiller aux côtés d'une femme et surtout sans avoir été plus loin que de la tenir contre lui. Il en était heureux.

Entendant les bruits s'amplifier, il décida de la réveiller : il ne voulait pas partir comme un voleur pour la première nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble. Caressant sa joue, il vit ses paupières papillonner avant de s'ouvrir. Kaori lui adressa un magnifique sourire en croisant son regard.

\- Tu es encore là ?, murmura-t-elle, ravie.

\- Oui. Ca te fait plaisir ?, lui demanda-t-il, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Oui., souffla-t-elle.

Elle se hissa jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était étrange de se réveiller dans ses bras mais tellement plaisant, tellement agréable… Se laissant emporter, Ryo la fit basculer sur le dos mais avait oublié qu'ils étaient dans un lit une personne. Ils tombèrent au sol mais, grâce à ses réflexes, il réussit à être celui qui atterrit par terre, recevant le poids de Kaori sur lui et non le contraire. Surpris quelques secondes, ils furent ensuite pris d'un fou-rire.

\- Pas assez de place pour la spontanéité…, murmura Ryo, à bout de souffle.

\- C'est vrai., répondit Kaori, les joues rosies.

Elle aurait aimé savoir jusqu'où il aurait été même si une petite part d'elle appréhendait aussi d'aller trop loin. Savoir qu'il pouvait la désirer était libérateur pour elle après des années de boutades. Elle se releva doucement et l'aida. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes se sentant gauches.

\- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi., admit Kaori.

\- Moi pareil. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça m'était déjà arrivé… Prête pour la journée ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas hâte d'être à ce soir néanmoins.

\- La semaine passera vite, tu verras., tenta-t-il de l'encourager, ou peut-être lui d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas trop.

Il l'enlaça, souhaitant profiter encore un peu d'elle avant de devoir se cacher à nouveau.

\- Tomo ! Tomo !, entendirent-ils appeler du couloir.

Ils se séparèrent et, après un dernier mais rapide baiser, il partit par la fenêtre. Kaori poussa un long soupir puis s'activa. Après une douche rapide, elle s'habilla et rejoignit les autres en cuisine. Ryo arriva quelques minutes après. Yuiri et Sona se jetèrent à son cou sans aucune gêne.

\- Tu as été si courageux hier… C'était impressionnant.

\- La plus courageuse était Kaori. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de me faufiler le long de cette corniche à cette hauteur., répondit-il en lui adressant un regard éloquent.

Elle rougit, lui glissant une tasse de café. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête. Yuiri et Sona détournèrent la conversation, adressant un regard noir à leur concurrente. La journée passa rapidement et ils n'eurent pas beaucoup l'occasion de parler, les deux jeunes femmes s'arrangeant pour les déranger dès que possible. En fin d'après-midi, tous se séparèrent pour aller se préparer pour l'émission. Kaori prépara sa valise, sachant que ce soir elle reprendrait l'avion pour Tokyo. Son estomac se noua et, malgré toute la confiance qu'elle portait à Ryo, elle ne pouvait empêcher l'appréhension de naître. Il allait rester seul avec huit splendides jeunes femmes dont deux très entreprenantes… Elle s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir et partit dans la salle où avait lieu le tournage.

A l'heure prévue, l'émission commença et Ryo était avec elles pour regarder le résumé de leur semaine. Il sourit en regardant Kaori remettre à leur place les deux hyènes comme il se plaisait à les dénommer et fut surpris de voir le regard qu'il posait sur sa partenaire, lui qui pensait être suffisamment discret. Il prit le temps d'observer les réactions de la jeune femme le concernant : il voyait son amusement quand il rembarrait les filles ou son inquiétude par moments. Il vit la pâleur de Kaori lorsqu'ils se virent à l'écran échangeant leur premier baiser.

La nettoyeuse entendit les murmures surpris des autres candidates, sentit leurs regards, hostiles pour certains, peser sur elle. Elle aurait aimé que ce moment resta secret, un moment dont eux seuls auraient eu connaissance, dont ils auraient peut-être parlé avec leurs amis mais pas à tout le pays. Lorsque la lumière revint, la publicité fut annoncée. Yuiri s'avança décidée vers Kaori.

\- Tu as bien caché ton jeu, petite garce. Tu as été jusqu'où ? Tu l'as mis dans ton lit aussi ?, l'agressa-t-elle.

\- Yuiri !, l'arrêta Ryo, menaçant.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Kimiko vint leur annoncer la reprise de l'émission.

\- Ca va aller, Kao ?, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui.

Les filles s'alignèrent et Ryo leur fit face. Ils entendirent le speech de la voix off puis ce fut le moment de la remise. Kaori le regarda distribuer les huit roses. Au moment de donner la dernière, les deux autres filles la regardèrent dépitées. Au vu du résumé, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle allait la recevoir. Aussi lorsqu'il la donna à une autre, un murmure d'incompréhension s'éleva dans la pièce, vite recouvert par la voix railleuse de Yuiri :

\- Il faut croire qu'elle ne sait même pas embrasser., se moqua-t-elle.

Ryo prit deux minutes pour saluer l'autre concurrente éliminée puis se tourna vers Kaori. Il la prit dans ses bras, s'arrangeant pour bloquer les micros.

\- Une semaine, Kaori. Dans une semaine, on se retrouve et je ne te laisse plus partir.

\- N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis., lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Je n'oublie pas. Désolé de te laisser seule pour affronter nos amis après l'émission.

\- Je suis une grande fille, ça ira. J'essaierai de ne pas me faire kidnapper., finit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Mick viendra sauver tes fesses., répondit-il, d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je ne veux que toi pour les sauver., rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix suave, le laissant pantois.

Elle s'éloigna après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Ryo la regarda partir, anxieux. Aussitôt les deux hyènes vinrent le coller. Elles étaient bien contentes de voir leur principale rivale s'en aller et n'allaient pas laisser passer l'occasion de marquer des points auprès du célibataire.

A peine sorties de la villa, Kaori et l'autre jeune femme furent conduites à l'aéroport de Nagasaki d'où elles décollèrent pour leur destination de retour. Il était quatre heures du matin lorsqu'elle arriva à l'appartement. Elle se changea et grimpa dans son lit, exténuée. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir son coeur se serrer à l'idée que Ryo n'était pas là avant de s'endormir…

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla difficilement. Elle marcha mécaniquement jusqu'à la salle de bains et se glissa sous le jet de la douche. Une fois habillée, elle prit son sac à main et partit voir ses amis au Cat's. Arrivant au coin de la rue, elle s'arrêta deux minutes, se préparant à affronter le feu des questions. Elle les observa de loin : apparemment il y avait un conseil de guerre. Elle voyait tous ses amis sans exception réunis. Miki faisait des grands gestes apparemment énervée, Mick se tenait droit comme un i, tendu. Elle sourit et se décida à entrer, faisant tinter la clochette.

\- Bonjour tout le monde., lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers elle, ne sachant que faire. Ce fut Miki qui réagit la première et vint enlacer Kaori dans une embrassade réconfortante.

\- Ma chérie, je suis désolée. Ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est… c'est…, bafouilla Miki, tentant de contenir sa rage pour ne pas accabler son amie.

\- Tactique. C'est tactique, Miki. Je réintègre l'émission au prochain direct. Mercredi je repars là-bas. D'ici là, on doit travailler sur ce que vous avez trouvé.

\- Mais le baiser ?, demanda Kazue, surprise.

Kaori rougit : voilà la partie qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder avec eux mais bon, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser en dehors.

\- C'était réel. Ce n'est pas une mascarade. Les choses évoluent entre nous aussi., avoua-t-elle, les yeux brillant de bonheur.

\- Non…, chouina Mick, caricaturalement, finissant sa plainte sous une massue « pour le compte de Kazue » gentiment balancée par Miki.

\- C'est super ! Depuis le temps que tu attendais. Tu mets le paquet quand tu y retournes parce que là, ma grande, c'était mollasson. Donc, on va appeler Eriko et elle va s'occuper de ta garde-robe pour l'émission.

\- On verra tout cela…, murmura Kaori.

Elle sortit une enveloppe blanche et la tendit à Mick, qui s'époussetait après être sorti de sa massue.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, lui demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre qu'avec ton flair, tu comprendrais., lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Mick prit l'enveloppe, la retourna, la sentit puis la rangea.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?, demanda Kazue.

\- Non, je parie que c'est des photos des filles., lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Bizarrement, ni Kazue ni Kaori n'y crurent et il fut surpris de ne pas se retrouver sous une massue. Elles laissèrent passer et Kaori demanda à voir les informations qu'ils avaient. Pour ne pas être dérangés, Falcon les emmena dans la pièce à l'arrière où ils passèrent le reste de la journée et les jours qui suivirent. Miki obligea Kaori à résider chez eux pour éviter tout risque et ce qui lui permettait également de la tarabuster sur les tenues qu'elle devait porter pour la suite de l'émission, régulièrement épaulée par Eriko, Kazue ou encore Saeko… Kaori en aurait hurlé par moments…

Les journées passèrent vite mais les nuits lui parurent longues, surtout avant de s'endormir où ses pensées dérivaient automatiquement vers Ryo. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, s'il se tenait correctement, s'il tenait sa promesse… Elle avait envie de retrouver son sourire, ses bras, de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres.

Le moment tant attendu du retour à Hirado arriva enfin. Mick insista pour l'accompagner comme elle reprenait la route avec la mini. Il était bien entendu hors de question de reprendre l'avion avec le matériel qu'elle devait ramener et surtout les munitions. A l'insu des filles, elle ajouta des vêtements dans sa valise, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de porter les mini choses que lui avait préparées Eriko.

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain en début d'après-midi près de Nagasaki où elle déposa Mick à l'aéroport pour qu'il put rentrer à Tokyo puis se dirigea vers Hirado. Kimiko la dirigea vers une pièce où elle put se préparer pour l'émission.

Ryo se préparait pour l'émission, soulagé : il allait bientôt retrouver Kaori. Il avait dû supporter les deux sangsues toute la semaine, repousser leurs assauts perpétuels, déloger Yuiri à plusieurs reprises de son lit, tout cela sans avoir le réconfort de pouvoir profiter de moments plus calmes avec la seule qui faisait battre son coeur. Il soupira. Les nuits avaient été dures. Comment avait-il fait pour dormir sans elle toutes ces années ? Avoir lutté si longtemps lui semblait totalement idiot maintenant mais il avait eu ses raisons et, même si elles s'appliquaient encore aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus vivre dans la peur. Il allait trouver pour eux le moyen de former un couple en toute sécurité. Oui, ça allait marcher.

L'émission commença par la diffusion des évènements de la semaine comme d'habitude. Kaori vit la bande depuis la pièce dont elle n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Son anxiété s'amenuisa au fil de la diffusion. Bien sûr, Yuiri et Sona avaient été fidèles à elles-mêmes. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques moments d'égarement où ses habitudes avaient repris le dessus. Mais elle voyait bien qu'il avait essayé un maximum de s'entourer des autres filles pour se protéger et ça lui fit plaisir. Kimiko vint la chercher car la publicité venait d'être lancée. D'ici quelques minutes, les roses seraient distribuées et elle referait son entrée dans le jeu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être bien accueillie, après tout ils avaient bousculé les règles du jeu, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste revenir auprès de son partenaire et terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé à la fois professionnellement et personnellement.

Ryo commença la distribution des roses comme à l'accoutumée. Il en distribua cinq puis regagna sa position initiale et la voix off annonça la nouveauté. Toutes les filles se regardèrent éberluées et se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir laquelle des candidates précédentes avait été rappelée. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer Kaori, Ryo retint son souffle. Elle avait passée une robe rouge qui se nouait derrière la nuque, sans nul doute une création d'Eriko faite pour elle, suivant de près chaque courbe de son corps. Décidément cette émission ne laisserait pas de répit à son coeur ni son mokkori…

Kaori nerveuse pénétra dans la salle et rejoignit les autres concurrentes. Elle savait qu'il avait le droit de donner la rose à l'une de celles qui restaient et, même s'il lui avait dit qu'elle revenait, elle n'en serait totalement sûre qu'en ayant la fleur dans les mains. Des années de sape l'avaient amenée là… Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, son regard plongé dans le sien, des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent dans son estomac. Il s'arrêta face à elle et lui décocha un sourire ravageur.

\- J'ai fait une terrible erreur de jugement la semaine dernière et je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir. J'ai envie d'apprendre à mieux te connaître.

Elle sentait ses jambes trembler sous le poids de son regard et de ses mots qui en disaient bien plus long qu'il n'y paraissait… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se sentit bête de pleurer à ce moment-là. Ryo posa une main sur sa joue et essuya du pouce la goutte qui s'était échappée.

\- Acceptes-tu de reprendre là où nous en étions restés et de me donner une seconde chance ?, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la rose.

\- Avec plaisir., murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle prit la fleur et il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- C'est bon de te revoir., lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle répondit d'un sourire et l'émission continua. Les trois candidates éliminées firent leurs adieux et les six autres encore en lice se regroupèrent autour du bachelor, plaisantant apparemment amicalement. Dès que la fin de l'émission fut annoncée, ce fut un tout autre scénario. Yuiri et Sona se tournèrent vers Kaori, furieuses. Elles étaient très remontées contre elle et Ryo et ne se privèrent pas de leur faire savoir. Monsieur Myasaki et Kimiko arrivèrent en renforts et mirent les points sur les i, leur rappelant que, comme il était indiqué dans leurs contrats, la production avait le droit de faire évoluer les règles du jeu dans une certaine mesure et aussi celui d'exclure les candidates qui porteraient préjudice. Cela les calma automatiquement. Vexées, elles repartirent dans leurs chambres.

\- Si on allait se coucher également ?, proposa Ryo en tendant le bras à sa partenaire.

Elle le suivit et il la déposa à sa chambre, comme si elle n'en était jamais partie. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et la laissa. La jeune femme se changea rapidement et, une demie heure plus tard, retrouvait son homme sur la plage à leur endroit. Il ne leur fallut qu'un quart de seconde avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre et échanger un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux haletant.

Puis, naturellement, elle lui tendit un sac dans lequel elle avait rassemblé le matériel spécifique qu'il lui avait demandé de ramener. Il vérifia le contenu, satisfait. Une fois cela fait, il lui tendit la main et ils déambulèrent main dans la main le long de la plage. Kaori l'informa des recherches de Falcon et Mick, lui fit par de ses suppositions et du sentiment qui était né lorsqu'elle avait discuté de tout cela avec leurs amis : leur suspect n'était pas parmi les dix noms les plus évidents. Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer mais elle en était sûre. Ryo l'écouta sans intervenir et sans se moquer : son instinct les avait déjà bien aidés et, tout comme il avait le don de percevoir les intentions meurtrières, Kaori avait le don de lire les gens.

Rasséréné par ce moment partagé, ils regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives. Ryo eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver Yuiri, cette fois accompagnée de Sona dans son lit. Il ne pouvait se mentir et dire que ça n'avait pas été un de ses fantasmes mais ça ne l'était plus, sauf si Kaori pouvait se dédoubler, pensa-t-il en ricanant bêtement en lui-même. Surprises de le voir rentrer par la fenêtre, elles le dévisagèrent un moment avant de s'approcher de lui telles deux tigresses. Elles étaient certes aguicheuses et très attirantes dans leurs dessous sexy mais tout ce qu'elles provoquaient chez lui, c'était de la colère et du dégoût. Il posa son sac calmement dans un coin de la pièce, ne souhaitant pas voir le matériel fragile piétiner par les deux furies. Lorsqu'elles furent suffisamment proches, il les attrapa toutes les deux, ce qui les amusa jusqu'à ce qu'il les souleva toutes les deux en même temps pour aller les jeter dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte à clef à leur nez, faisant fi de leurs vociférations.

Après avoir rangé son matériel à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Ryo se coucha. Malgré la fatigue, le sommeil ne venait pas et il observait le plafond, pensif. S'il avait été à Tokyo, il aurait certainement fait le tour des cabarets ou de Shinjuku. Ca lui permettait de se vider l'esprit en même temps que faire acte de présence. Mais ici, il ne pouvait pas. Tout au plus il pouvait sortir faire un tour sur la plage mais il n'en avait pas envie, pas tout seul en tout cas et il ne se voyait pas aller réveiller Kaori pour une promenade. Ses pensées dérivèrent. Il aurait pu aller la retrouver dans sa chambre pour passer la nuit avec elle, seuls quelques mètres les séparaient après tout… Se demandant si elle approuverait ou non, il décida de tenter sa chance : si elle dormait, il reviendrait, sinon, il verrait… Il se leva de son lit prestement : qui aurait cru qu'un jour il rendrait une visite nocturne à sa partenaire, se dit-il amusé…

Soudain, un bruit à sa fenêtre le fit se retourner. Il approcha et poussa le rideau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver la personne qui occupait ses pensées derrière le carreau. Il ouvrit et l'aida à grimper. La tenant pour ne pas qu'elle tomba, il l'enlaça dès qu'elle posa le pied à terre.

\- Tu me rends une visite nocturne ?, la taquina-t-il.

\- N... Non !, s'exclama-t-elle à mi-voix, rougissante.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir., expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Ca tombe bien moi non plus. J'allais justement partir te voir., lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle releva la tête, surprise, et lui sourit, heureuse. Elle n'aurait osé l'avouer mais elle avait eu peur pendant une semaine, peur de le voir changer d'avis, de le voir se rétracter à nouveau et, bien qu'elle eut déjà eu beaucoup de raisons de ne plus douter depuis l'émission, ces derniers mots balayèrent le reste de son inquiétude. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son appel avec douceur puis lentement l'échange s'intensifia. Elle sentit ses mains parcourir son corps et, malgré les sensations agréables qu'il provoquait en elle, elle se raidit et s'écarta de lui. Elle se sentait honteuse mais ne pouvait pas encore se lâcher totalement en sa présence.

\- J'ai envie de dormir avec toi mais pas de…, ne put-elle terminer, honteuse de ses enfantillages.

\- Je vais te laisser. Je n'aurais pas dû venir…, dit-elle en se retournant.

Ryo la rattrapa par la main. Il était conscient de son trouble. Il savait que tout cela était nouveau pour elle et qu'il lui faudrait peut-être du temps avant de passer à une prochaine étape mais il s'en fichait : ce qui comptait, c'était son bien-être avant tout. D'habitude, c'était elle qui s'accommodait de ses humeurs et impératifs mais les choses changeaient et elle devait le savoir.

\- Reste, Kao. Moi aussi j'ai envie de dormir avec toi… et juste dormir., lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda inquiète. Il la tira par la main jusqu'à la sentir contre lui.

\- On a bien le temps pour le reste. Malgré les apparences, je sais me contenir. Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que je ne te désire pas. Ca fait plus de six ans que j'ai envie de toi bien que je t'ai toujours affirmé le contraire. Mais si tu as besoin de temps pour franchir le cap, je t'attendrai.

\- C'est vrai ?, murmura-t-elle, émue.

\- Oui. Tu comptes pour moi, ton bien-être compte pour moi. Alors prenons le temps. Ne te soumets pas à moi, jamais. J'aime la femme que tu es, même la jalouse et irascible. C'est celle qui m'a rendu humain et meilleur.

\- Tu es un homme bien, Ryo., lui affirma-t-elle.

\- Non. Je suis devenu un homme bien. Grâce à toi et à ton frère. Vous m'avez ancré dans un monde un peu plus normal, un monde où les autres comptent aussi. Alors prends le temps qu'il te faut. Quand tu seras prête, tu sauras me le montrer mais ne te force surtout pas. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, émue. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit où ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble et pourtant, tous deux avaient l'impression que c'était leur place depuis longtemps.

\- Ryo, c'est quoi la lettre que tu m'as fait donner à Mick ?, lui demanda soudain Kaori, se disant que maintenant que c'était fait , il lui dirait de quoi il retournait.

\- Rien. Un truc de mec., répondit-il vaguement.

\- Tu ne lui as pas filé des photos déshabillées des filles d'ici tout de même ?, l'interrogea-t-elle en se relevant méfiante.

Il hésita un moment à la taquiner mais, voyant ses sourcils se froncer et la lueur menaçante grandissant dans ses yeux, il ramena sa tête contre son épaule et la rassura.

\- Non, je te le promets. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance sur ce coup-là.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix, Ryo Saeba…, répondit-elle, légèrement amusée.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je ne pense pas que tu m'en voudras., admit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent mouvementés. Ryo passa ses journées à converser avec Kim, Orine et Fumi, à fuir Sona et Yuiri et à essayer de résoudre le problème du tueur avec Kaori. Ils avaient posé des capteurs et des micros un peu partout dans la maison, espérant entendre des conversations, des paroles murmurées à soi-même, des bruits suspects qui indiqueraient où il se cachait. Ils en avaient profité pour approfondir leur relation : après tout, rien de plus discret qu'un couple se bécotant ou flirtant pour poser ces petites choses dans les moindres recoins.

Le tueur ne s'était pas attaqué à Ryo mais Kim avait à son tour perdu sa garde-robe, Fumi était tombée lorsqu'un de ses talons s'était cassé et ça n'avait pas été un accident, Kaori avait failli être électrocutée avec son sèche-cheveux… Ils s'arrachaient les cheveux pour comprendre la logique de toutes ses attaques.

Ils en parlaient, se baladant main dans la main sur la plage ce matin-là. Le jour promettait d'être chaud et ils profitaient du début de matinée pour s'aérer. Soudain, Ryo passa son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

\- Tu as senti une présence néfaste, n'est-ce pas ?, lui demanda Kaori avec un grand sourire pour cacher le sérieux de la conversation.

\- Oui., dit-il en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

Il se baissa pour l'embrasser et elle le laissa faire mais, dans le même temps, il en profitait pour regarder les alentours. Il entendit alors le déclic annonciateur et les projeta par terre alors qu'une rafale de mitraillette résonna dans le silence de la plage.

\- Ca va ?, lui murmura-t-il, sortant son magnum.

\- Oui., souffla-t-elle, sortant sa propre arme sous le regard fier de son compagnon.

\- Il faudra que je pense à te la remettre d'aplomb à la maison., pensa-t-il tout haut.

\- Quoi ?!, s'exclama Kaori, furieuse.

Une nouvelle rafale atterrit devant eux, la coupant dans sa colère. Ryo l'attrapa et les fit rouler dans le sable, finissant la course au dessus d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas que la situation me déplaise…, dit-il en sentant les reliefs de son corps sous lui.

\- Mais il faut d'abord régler ce petit souci., acheva-t-il.

Il se releva et courut vers les bosquets qui entouraient la plage. Les rafales de balles le suivirent, laissant à Kaori le temps de se mettre à couvert par ailleurs. Chacun de leur côté, ils remontèrent doucement vers l'origine supposée des tirs afin d'encercler le tireur. Au bout de deux minutes, les tirs cessèrent et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu, ils ne trouvèrent que des douilles. Bientôt, Kimiko et Myasaki arrivèrent en courant.

\- Décidément, ce n'est pas une bonne journée. Sona vient de se blesser en tombant dans la piscine et vous vous faites agresser ici…, se lamenta Myasaki.

\- Comment va Sona ?, demanda Kaori.

\- Elle a une commotion cérébrale. Elle ne peut pas continuer., répondit Kimiko d'un air préoccupé.

\- Vous allez bien tous les deux ?, demanda-t-elle.

Les deux nettoyeurs acquiescèrent. Finalement devant parer aux conséquences du départ de Sona, Myasaki et Kimiko rentrèrent. Ryo et Kaori échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu n'as pas ce sentiment étrange que quelque chose ne colle pas ?, l'interrogea Ryo.

\- Si. J'ai l'impression que le tueur en a plus après toi mais que l'une des concurrentes cherche à éliminer les autres.

\- On est d'accord. Double boulot pour City Hunter. Je suis fier de toi, partenaire., lui dit-il.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tes sens se sont drôlement affinés au fil du temps…, lui répondit-il.

\- Ca, c'est à force d'avoir dû te pister., rétorqua-t-elle, malicieuse.

Contre toute attente, il entendit un vol de corbeaux poursuivis de libellules au loin. Pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas leur endroit de prédilection…

\- Que fait-on maintenant ?, lui demanda Kaori.

\- On ouvre les yeux. Sois prudente. Kaori…

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui brusquement. Sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, il lui offrit un baiser passionné, la laissant les jambes flageolantes et le coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- Pour attendre jusque ce soir., lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'emmener vers la villa.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle arborait encore des joues légèrement rouges et un sourire béat qui firent se renfrogner Yuiri. Cette dernière se jeta sur Ryo.

\- Ne me quitte plus, mon chéri. J'ai peur depuis l'attaque de Sona., minauda-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuiri. Je vais arranger cela. Tu n'y penseras plus., la rassura-t-il, passant son bras autour de son épaule et l'entraînant à sa suite.

Kaori le regarda d'abord décontenancée puis aperçut la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux. Elle les suivit jusqu'à la piscine et vit Yuiri toute heureuse se déshabiller totalement. Elle détourna le regard, gênée, mais entendit sa voix suave ronronner dans l'air ambiant.

\- Le spectacle te plaît, mon amour ? Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tu as avec l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?, l'attisa-t-elle.

\- Viens là, Yuiri., lui répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

Kaori releva les yeux et vit avec douleur Ryo la serrer contre lui et la soulever, un bras en dessous des jambes.

\- Tu as raison. Kaori ne m'offre pas son corps comme tu le fais., poursuivit-il, sans savoir le mal qu'il faisait à sa partenaire quelques mètres plus loin, la faisant partir en courant.

\- Elle m'offre beaucoup plus que cela et des choses que tu ne peux pas m'offrir parce que tu ne les comprendrais même pas., acheva-t-il.

\- Je me fiche de tout cela, ce que je veux, c'est toi., s'irrita Yuiri.

\- En d'autres temps, je t'aurais suivie Yuiri. Je me serais servi de ton corps comme d'un exutoire mais ce temps-là est révolu. Alors voici ma contribution d'aujourd'hui., dit-il en la jetant dans l'eau et tournant les talons sans se préoccuper plus d'elle.

Un certain nombre de noms d'oiseaux vola dans les airs les minutes qui suivirent. Lorsque Ryo rentra de nouveau, il tomba sur les trois autres jeunes femmes. Il s'incrusta dans le groupe et ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ils furent rejoints par Yuiri furieuse mais ne virent pas arriver Kaori. Ryo, inquiet avec tous les évènements qui se déroulaient, se dirigea vers sa chambre et toqua à la porte. La jeune femme lui ouvrit, les yeux rouges.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Kaori ?, lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Laisse-moi. Va la retrouver., lui répondit-elle, fâchée.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle ressassait les mots qu'il avait dits à Yuiri et qu'elle en souffrait. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir peur d'une chose vieille comme le monde, d'un acte des plus naturels mais tout cela signifiait tellement plus pour elle qu'un simple besoin physique…

\- Retrouver qui ?, demanda-t-il patiemment.

\- Yuiri pardi. Celle qui est capable de se donner à toi sans réticence ni arrière-pensée, celle qui saura te faire grimper au septième ciel à coup sûr, qui est d'une beauté inégalable, Mademoiselle le mannequin pour lingerie., s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas d'elle. Celle que je veux, c'est toi., répondit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle le regarda et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Pourquoi devait-elle être si inexpérimentée, si innocente dès qu'on parlait d'amour ? Elle se sentait empotée et bête. Si seulement elle n'avait rien d'autre à protéger que son coeur, ce serait plus facile. Et Ryo était un homme, un homme à femmes qui plus était, si elle continuait, elle le perdrait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se déshabilla sous ses yeux ébahis. Elle se posta devant lui, nue, fébrile.

\- Vas-y. Fais ce que tu veux de moi…, lui dit-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

Il avait devant ses yeux la femme qu'il aimait et désirait complètement offerte. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce corps si parfait qu'il avait attendu pendant des années. Malgré son passé, il ne partit pas en mode adolescent libidineux. Il voyait dans ses yeux la tristesse et la peur qui régnaient. Elle ne le faisait pas parce qu'elle en avait envie mais parce qu'elle craignait de le perdre et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait que ça se fit. Lentement, il se pencha et attrapa le dessus de lit. Il le passa autour d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas de toi ainsi, Kaori., murmura-t-il, tentant de la réconforter.

\- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Tu ne bandes vraiment pas pour moi alors ?, répondit-elle, blessée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, ne sentant aucune réaction de son corps contre le sien.

\- Kao, tu me fais de l'effet bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. Mais, t'offrir à moi comme ça, non, c'est vrai, ça ne me fait rien… parce que je ne veux plus de cela., lui dit-il.

\- Je ne veux plus d'un simple corps comme partenaire. Le jour où tu voudras le faire, ce n'est pas un corps à corps qu'on aura, mais une véritable communion de nos coeurs et de nos âmes.

\- Comment peux-tu être si sûr de ce que ce sera ? Je ne serais peut-être pas à la hauteur de tes attentes., murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. C'est fini, le sexe pour le sexe. Je veux autre chose maintenant, quelque chose que toi seule peux me donner. Alors je ne veux plus te voir faire ce que tu viens de faire, compris ? La prochaine fois, je me mettrai en colère parce que tu vaux bien mieux qu'une Yuiri., la sermonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça contre son épaule et se sentit rassurée. Il avait su trouver les mots. Certes il ne lui avait pas encore dit clairement qu'il l'aimait mais cela transpirait dans chaque geste qu'il faisait, chaque mot qu'il prononçait… Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment puis Ryo s'écarta d'elle.

\- J'adore te tenir ainsi contre moi mais les filles nous attendent pour manger. Ca va aller ?

\- Oui. Merci… pour tout., murmura-t-elle.

\- De rien, mon ange. Kaori, pourquoi, dès qu'il s'agit de moi, sembles-tu si fragile ?, lui demanda-t-il soudain, sans vraiment avoir réalisé, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte.

Elle le regarda stupéfaite et il s'en voulut de la mettre mal à l'aise une nouvelle fois. Elle se ravisa et lui offrit un sourire timide.

\- Peut-être parce que tu es le seul dont l'opinion compte pour moi, le seul homme que j'aime.

Ce fut à son tour de rester coi. Elle venait de lui avouer de vive voix son amour. Il connaissait ses sentiments pour lui, mais, l'entendre dire, c'était tout autre chose, c'était encore plus beau et plus fort. En deux enjambées, il fut près d'elle et la serrait contre lui à l'étouffer. Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle mais juste pour pouvoir prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Son ami si discret tout à l'heure décida de faire son apparition : il ne pouvait après tout rester insensible aux charmes de la demoiselle toujours aussi nue sous le couvre-lit, très fin, qui la recouvrait. Kaori lutta un moment intérieurement pour ne pas s'écarter de lui à cette sensation contre sa cuisse puis finit par le repousser doucement.

\- Je… Je ne me sens pas encore prête., bafouilla-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

\- On a tout notre temps., murmura-t-il déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Ca lui coûtait de s'arrêter ainsi mais elle valait la peine d'attendre. Il la lâcha et la laissa se rhabiller pour les rejoindre pour le déjeuner. L'après-midi passa sans qu'ils n'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, l'un pour éviter la tentation, l'autre gênée de sa prestation du midi… La soirée se déroula à l'accoutumée, Yuiri, qui ne perdait pas espoir malgré le traitement infligé par le bachelor, s'était assise à ses côtés et s'évertuait à le séduire, le caressant plus ou moins ouvertement en lançant des regards d'avertissement vers les autres prétendantes. A plusieurs reprises, il chassa sa main et se déplaça mais rien n'y fit et inlassablement elle revenait à la charge. Il fut donc soulagé quand Fumi leur souhaita bonne nuit et enclencha le moment du coucher.

\- Et si on dormait ensemble cette nuit ?, lui susurra Yuiri à l'oreille, lui mordillant le lobe.

\- Arrête de me bouffer l'oreille. J'en ai encore besoin même si ça me permettrait de ne plus entendre tes conneries., lui répondit-il sèchement.

\- Allez, mon chou, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux., lui dit-elle, l'oeil pétillant.

Kaori se retourna surprise en entendant ces mots qui avaient tendance à déclencher une réaction assez prompte chez son partenaire. Elle le vit lutter contre ses démons intérieurs et prendre le dessus sur eux avec soulagement.

\- Je ne veux pas de toi. Je ne sais pas en quelle langue te le dire pour que tu comprennes enfin., lui asséna-t-il assez violemment en la repoussant.

Il partit dans sa chambre et s'enferma à clef. Il en avait assez de devoir jouer au chat et à la souris avec Yuiri. Les autres femmes semblaient avoir compris et jouer le jeu de l'amitié. Il n'y avait plus que Kaori qui comptait, Kaori qui avait eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait alors que lui n'arrivait pas à vocaliser ces trois petits mots qu'il ressentait pourtant au plus profond de lui. Il sortit par la fenêtre et rejoignit leur point de rencontre sur la plage. Il l'attendit un long moment avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Arrivé devant l'endroit où leurs chemins se séparaient, il hésita avant de choisir.

Kaori était assise dans son lit, les jambes repliées contre elle, le menton posé sur les genoux. Elle savait qu'elle posait un lapin à Ryo et que c'était mal mais, après son comportement du midi, elle ne savait comment le regarder en face. Elle avait honte : honte de s'être ainsi offerte à lui en dépit de ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant, honte d'avoir douté de lui alors qu'il faisait des efforts réels pour la réussite de leur couple, honte de cette peur qui l'empêchait d'avancer vers lui. Finalement, elle se demandait si, d'eux deux, ce n'était pas elle qui freinait le tout. Peut-être que tout cela n'indiquait qu'une chose : qu'elle s'était leurrée pendant des années à croire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'aujourd'hui elle le trompait en lui faisant croire qu'elle voulait devenir sa compagne… Elle ne sentait pas les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle aurait voulu être à Tokyo et retrouver la sérénité de sa chambre, cet apaisement, pouvoir aller se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère comme toutes ces fois où elle doutait et avait besoin de se confier de choses bien particulières dont elle n'osait même pas parler à Miki ou Eriko…

Elle sursauta quand deux bras l'entourèrent. Elle commença à se débattre pour parer à l'attaque.

\- Du calme, Kaori. Ce n'est que moi., murmura Ryo à son oreille.

Elle cessa de se battre mais son coeur lui faisait mal. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, ni si ce qu'elle voulait était juste. Comme s'il sentait ses doutes et ses peurs, il la serra contre lui sans mot dire. Progressivement, ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans le lit un peu trop étroit pour eux deux mais ils s'en fichaient. Seuls, enlacés, sans un mot, les doutes s'évaporaient, les peurs s'effaçaient, la confiance revenait, ce qui existait entre eux s'imposait. La nuit tomba sur eux comme la réalité de ce qu'ils étaient et avaient toujours été : des âmes sœurs, deux êtres qui vivaient pour et par l'autre, un ensemble dans deux corps…

Le matin les trouva dans la même position, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kaori leva les yeux et vit le visage endormi de son partenaire. Elle l'observa un moment, surprise de lui voir un air si apaisé, lui qui d'habitude était toujours si sérieux et, quand il ne l'était pas, il avait sa face de débile. Là, ses traits étaient détendus et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi le Professeur l'appelait Babyface. Elle avait envie de tracer les contours de son visage du bout des doigts mais ne voulait pas le réveiller. Elle se retint donc et reposa la tête contre son épaule. Il resserra le bras autour d'elle inconsciemment, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête la veille. Comment avait-elle pu douter autant ? La sérénité qu'il lui avait apportée rien qu'en la serrant dans ses bras était la preuve qu'elle s'était montée toute seule. Tout cela était bien réel : eux, leurs sentiments, leurs envies… Il ne fuyait plus, il était là pour elle, comme elle l'avait toujours espéré. La main remontant le long de son bras la tira de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux et sombra dans l'océan d'onyx qui l'observait. Doucement, il la saisit et la fit remonter légèrement jusqu'à ce que son visage fut à hauteur du sien, la faisant reposer sur son torse.

\- Je vais te faire mal., murmura-t-elle.

\- Un poids plume comme toi ? Il m'en faut un peu plus., plaisanta-t-il.

Il captura ses lèvres avec douceur, la faisant gémir sous la caresse de sa bouche puis de sa langue qui se fraya un passage entre ses dents. Elle se laissa emmener dans un océan de volupté profitant de ce moment de tendresse.

\- Bien dormi ?, lui demanda-t-il après s'être séparé d'elle.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Ca a été. Tu m'expliques pour hier soir ?, l'interrogea-t-il, soucieux.

Elle chercha à se relever pour échapper à son regard mais il ne la laissa pas faire, la gardant captive de ses bras. Elle ne lutta pas plus et accepta de faire face à son comportement.

\- J'ai laissé le doute me submerger. J'ai… J'ai eu peur de m'être trompée sur ce que je ressentais pour toi., avoua-t-elle.

\- Et tu doutes encore ?, la questionna-t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Non. Je suis désolée de ma faiblesse, Ryo., répondit-elle contrite.

\- Ecoute-moi bien : je peux comprendre que tu aies peur ou que tu doutes mais ne m'abandonne plus comme tu l'as fait hier soir., lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- Je ne le supporterai pas, Kaori, pas venant de toi., admit-il.

Elle reposa la tête sur son épaule et se serra contre lui. Il admettait qu'il avait besoin d'elle comme elle de lui.

\- Promis., murmura-t-elle.

Il laissa une main remonter pour aller lui caresser la nuque. Elle se sentit réconfortée : une main dans le bas de son dos, une à la base de sa tête, c'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper, il ne la laissait plus partir et rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il la protégeait corps et âme.

\- Comment tu fais ? De nous deux, j'étais persuadée que c'était toi qui aurais le plus de mal avec ce changement de situation., demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pensais aussi que ce serait le cas mais finalement c'est… facile. Peut-être parce que tu t'étais déjà plus immiscée dans mon coeur que je ne le pensais, parce que, toi, tu n'as pas joué un jeu pendant des années, qu'il me suffisait d'accepter la réalité des choses pour que ça arrive., expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que je t'aime et que tu es l'homme qu'il me faut., se défendit-elle.

\- Mais tu as le droit de douter que ce soit réciproque. Kaori, tout ce que je me suis pris de ta part, ce sont des massues amplement méritées sur la tête et énormément de tendresse. Tout ce que je t'ai offert pendant des années, ce sont des vannes sur ta pseudo-féminité. Je t'ai fait passer pour mon petit frère ou un homme à multiples reprises, j'ai joué avec tes sentiments en les connaissant.

\- Mais tu as toujours été là pour moi…

\- En me cachant derrière la promesse faite à ton frère., la coupa-t-il.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment tu as réussi à t'accrocher aussi longtemps à moi en recevant si peu d'égards de ma part.

\- Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, dit un proverbe français.

\- Tu m'étales ta culture maintenant ?, lui demanda-t-il, ironique.

\- Remarque, tu peux vu que tu es étalée sur moi et que c'est loin d'être déplaisant. Tu as d'autres proverbes à me citer ? Ca m'évitera de penser que j'ai envie de toi., lui dit-il d'une voix chaude.

Il la sentit se raidir contre lui. Il s'en voulut d'avoir gâché leur moment de confession. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire, le sens de l'humour et il aimait la voir ainsi. Il n'aimait pas la voir tracassée ou soucieuse. Il avait besoin de son sourire comme de l'air qu'il respirait, pour illuminer ses journées et oublier tout le mal qu'il avait vécu et auquel il était encore régulièrement confronté.

\- Parle-moi, Kao. Dis-moi ce qui te fait peur à ce sujet-là., chuchota-t-il à son oreille, caressant son dos comme pour l'apaiser.

\- De ne pas te plaire, d'avoir mal, de ne pas savoir te satisfaire, de me rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'une chimère., énuméra-t-elle, en gardant les yeux rivés sur son torse.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Tu le sais bien.

Il laissa glisser sa main doucement sur ses fesses puis sa cuisse. Il sentit le long frisson qui la traversa, fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Doucement, il tira sa cuisse et l'amena entre ses jambes, lui faisant prendre conscience de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il la retint lorsqu'elle chercha à se retirer.

\- Ca, c'est pour te faire comprendre que tu me plais, Kaori. N'en aies pas peur, n'aies pas peur de moi. Je sais me contenir et je ne te sauterai pas dessus. Pour le deuxième point, je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne te ferai pas mal mais je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça se passe bien. C'est pour cela que je veux que ça n'arrive que lorsque tu seras prête, vraiment. Plus tu seras détendue et en confiance, mieux ça ira. Pour le reste, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose parce que je suis comme toi : je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te satisfaire ni que cela ne sera pas une révélation dans son plus mauvais aspect.

Au fil de ses paroles, elle s'était détendue et rassurée. Elle était soulagée qu'il partagea ses craintes sur certains points et qu'il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Elle releva son beau regard noisette et il fut ravi d'y voir une lueur heureuse.

\- Merci, Ryo. Merci d'être honnête avec moi.

\- De rien, tu le mérites bien. D'ailleurs, je vais continuer sur ma lancée : je meurs de faim, femme., tonna-t-il d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

Elle se mit à rire et il trouva cela fort agréable et terriblement excitant de la sentir rire sur lui. Il dut faire un effort colossal pour résister à la tentation. Ils se levèrent et se séparèrent, se retrouvant une demie-heure plus tard dans la cuisine où une nouvelle journée commença comme à l'accoutumée avec Yuiri qui se jeta au cou de Ryo…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Le soir de la diffusion était de nouveau arrivé. Les petits accidents s'étaient multipliés chez les candidates mais sans blessures cette fois, ce qui avait été un soulagement. Le tueur n'avait pas essayé de s'en prendre de nouveau à Ryo. Les deux nettoyeurs étaient persuadés qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un amateur et fourbissait un plan plus élaboré. Les attaques seraient certainement plus rares mais plus spectaculaires ou dangereuses…

Kaori finissait de se préparer lorsque Ryo frappa à sa porte. Yuiri était pendue à son bras et Orine, Kim et Fumi attendaient derrière eux.

\- Juste une seconde, je mets mon collier., leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour ce que ça changera…, vitupéra Yuiri, mesquine.

Ryo la lâcha et entra dans la chambre, saisissant chaque côté de la chaîne.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu es splendide., la complimenta-t-il, un regard chaud balayant son corps.

\- Tiens-toi sur tes gardes, Kao., lui chuchota-t-il en lâchant le fermoir.

\- Merci., lui répondit-elle, acquiesçant, le regard lumineux.

Yuiri les rappela vertement à l'ordre en les voyant plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Ils rejoignirent le groupe et se dirigèrent vers la salle du tournage. Kimiko rentra un plateau à la main.

\- Cadeau de la direction suite aux nombreux désagréments vécus., leur annonça-t-elle.

\- Ryo, tu n'auras droit qu'à une élimination ce soir., l'informa-t-elle avant de repartir.

Le top départ de l'émission fut annoncé pour une minute plus tard. Yuiri se démena pour être au côté de Ryo lorsque la diffusion commencerait. Ce faisant, elle bouscula Fumi dont le haut de la robe se déchira. Réagissant au quart de tour, Ryo écarta Yuiri et attrapa Fumi. Kaori avait entre temps remonté le haut de sa robe. Lorsque la lumière se modifia, annonçant le début de l'émission, le bachelor tenait l'une des candidates par l'épaule.

A Tokyo, la bande réunie regarda la scène, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension. Deux semaines plus tôt, Kaori leur disait qu'ils avaient amorcé quelque chose et, aujourd'hui, il tenait dans ses bras une autre femme. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- S'il lui a brisé le coeur, je le massacre à son retour., vociféra Miki.

\- Moi, j'aimerais bien comprendre…, murmura Mick, se rappelant les consignes que Ryo lui avait passées.

\- Ne commencez pas à spéculer. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, surtout avec celui-là., leur conseilla Falcon.

En effet, la suite de la diffusion leur donna une toute autre image. Ryo plaisantait avec trois jeunes femmes, se montrant charmeur mais pas séducteur. Elles riaient à ses plaisanteries mais on sentait que ça n'allait pas beaucoup plus loin. En revanche, les deux sangsues qui lui collaient aux basques les firent bien rire.

\- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, il resterait de marbre face à un mannequin pour lingerie, je n'y aurais pas cru., s'esclaffa Mick.

\- Et comment tu sais que c'est un mannequin pour lingerie., demanda Kazue d'une voix menaçante.

\- Euh… C'est Kaori qui me l'a dit., se justifia Mick pour ne pas dire qu'il avait plongé le nez dans les catalogues de sa chère et tendre pour assouvir ses penchants.

\- Oh, regardez comme ils sont mignons., s'extasia Eriko en voyant le couple de nettoyeurs se balader main dans la main le long de la plage.

\- J'y crois pas ! Depuis le temps qu'on attendait., s'exclama Miki, heureuse

\- Il ne va pas ! Non, il ne peut pas ! Kaori ne fait pas ça ! La massue, sors la massue, ma belle !, s'écria Mick, les voyant s'embrasser.

\- Tu l'as voulue, tu l'as eue !, s'énerva Kazue en lui assénant un coup de massue sur la tête, furieuse.

Mick se retrouva encastré dans le sol, pleurnichant contre la méchanceté de sa femme et la triste erreur de sa meilleure amie…

\- Oh oh… Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû., souffla soudainement Kazue, en se tenant le ventre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?, lui demanda Miki.

\- Je viens de perdre les eaux., déclara calmement la future maman.

\- Mick, je te donne deux minutes pour sortir de là et aller chercher la voiture ou je te jure que notre enfant n'aura ni frère ni sœur parce que son père ne pourra plus se reproduire., le menaça-t-elle.

L'américain déglutit et, en une minute cinquante-sept secondes montre en main, Kazue était assise dans la voiture l'emmenant à la clinique.

A Hirado, les candidates et leur célibataire regardaient le film de la semaine. Dans la semi-pénombre, Kaori arrangea la robe de Fumi grâce à une broche prêtée par Kim. Elle réussit à rattacher les deux pans déchirés plus ou moins discrètement avant de reprendre place et de voir les images défiler. Yuiri gloussa en se voyant nue à la télé, un peu moins lorsque Ryo la jeta à l'eau, lui infligeant une sévère déconvenue. Elle lança des regards noirs à Kaori en les voyant si proches, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas collés l'un à l'autre. Elle la haïssait parce qu'elle lui volait la vedette.

Lorsque la lumière revint et que la publicité fut annoncée, tous se dirigèrent vers le plateau amené plus tôt par Kimiko et Ryo en gentleman fit le service. Après avoir trinqué, il leva le verre à son nez et le rebaissa rapidement, leur intimant de ne pas boire. Les jeunes femmes le regardèrent avec incompréhension sauf Kaori qui avait reconnu l'odeur caractéristique du cyanure. Il reprit toutes les coupes s'assurant qu'aucune n'y avait touché et leur expliqua juste avant la reprise de l'émission. La nouvelle jeta un froid parmi elles.

Comme si de rien n'était, ils jouèrent le jeu jusqu'au bout et Ryo élimina Fumi. Après la fin du tournage, il attendit qu'un officier de police vint chercher la bouteille ainsi que les verres empoisonnés avant de regagner sa chambre. Les filles étaient déjà reparties depuis un moment, visiblement secouées. Regardant sa montre, il soupira de dépit. L'heure étant tardive, il n'aurait probablement pas l'occasion de sortir avec Kaori et ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il serait donc solitaire dans son lit ce soir.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre, défaisant les premiers boutons de sa chemise lorsqu'il sentit une présence. Il grogna de frustration en allumant la lumière.

\- Si j'avais su à l'avance la joie que je te ferai, je me serais abstenue., ironisa Kaori, allongée dans son lit.

\- Désolé. J'ai cru que c'était Yuiri à nouveau., répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Non, ce n'est que moi.

\- Que toi me suffit amplement., murmura-t-il en capturant ses lèvres.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou, approfondissant leur échange, et il l'enlaça tendrement, la faisant basculer sur le lit. Il constatait avec plaisir qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise malgré leur proximité. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, il s'écarta d'elle à regrets, la laissant le temps de se changer. Il revint rapidement et se glissa sous les draps à ses côtés.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais dormir seul., lui avoua-t-il.

\- Je suis sortie jusqu'à notre point de rencontre et quand je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, je suis rentrée mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir seule. Alors je suis venue t'attendre., expliqua-t-elle, se lovant contre lui.

\- Tu as bien fait. Comment vont les filles ?, s'enquit-il.

\- Elles ont été secouées. Je pense que Kim et Orine en ont plus qu'assez et Yuiri reste fidèle à elle-même… Il a quand même essayé de tous nous tuer. C'est bizarre, non ?

\- Oui. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à le suivre.

\- Ryo, ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que le poison, ce n'était pas un truc d'homme ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se remémora les souvenirs et effectivement ils avaient déjà eu une conversation de ce type, à plusieurs même, au Cat's.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu penses que notre tueur pourrait être une femme ?

\- Je me pose la question même si ça paraît peu vraisemblable au vu des techniques utilisées auparavant. Mais je ne veux pas écarter cette hypothèse trop vite., avoua Kaori.

\- C'est possible. Les armes à feu sont de plus en plus légères, même les mitraillettes. J'ai déjà vu certaines femmes de ma connaissance en manipuler avec relativement d'aisance., la taquina-t-il.

Elle lui tapa gentiment dans l'épaule en représailles, cachant son trouble. Il la fit rouler sur le dos et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, la faisant rougir. Sentir son corps contre le sien dans une position des plus suggestives la mettait encore mal à l'aise même si le sentiment devenait moins fort avec le temps. Il se baissa et captura ses lèvres avec passion. Soudain, des coups furent tapés à la porte et Ryo s'écarta en râlant. Il sortit du lit et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Yuiri ?, s'étonna-t-il.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus : elle le poussa à l'intérieur, referma la porte et se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Avec soulagement, il ne sentit pas le corps de Kaori sous lui et se demanda brièvement où elle s'était cachée, brièvement parce que la furie qui était sur lui entreprenait déjà de lui défaire son pantalon de pyjama tout en le couvrant de baisers et caresses… Cherchant à reprendre le dessus, il la fit basculer pour se retrouver sur elle. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle était complètement nue. Elle noua ses jambes autour de son bassin, faisant se frôler leurs intimités. Il réprima la réaction de son fidèle ami qui avait bien envie de rendre hommage à la demoiselle.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un combat acharné, il réussit à avoir le dessus et à l'immobiliser. Dans un mouvement peu délicat, il la força à se lever et la jeta dehors, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui. Il s'y adossa quelques secondes, laissant retomber sa colère puis partit à la recherche de l'élément disparu. Décidément, il fallait croire que ces lieux nouveaux lui avaient rouvert les yeux : depuis quand Kaori était-elle devenue aussi rapide ? Il entra dans la salle de bains mais elle n'y était pas. La fenêtre était fermée de l'intérieur. Il vérifia le placard mais toujours aucune trace. Il se gratta la tête.

\- C'est moi que tu cherches ?, dit-elle en passant la tête hors de sa cachette sous le lit, narquoise.

\- Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux a du poids à perdre mais j'ai failli mourir étouffer là-dessous., plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas un gramme de graisse moi, Madame. Touche, que du muscle., proclama-t-il en l'aidant à sortir et posant sa main sur ses abdominaux.

Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la peau nue de son homme, Kaori rougit sous les sensations qui l'étreignirent. Son estomac se noua. Elle posa la main à plat et la laissa glisser jusqu'à son épaule. Elle sentait les muscles jouer sous son passage et, lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour le regarder, fut noyée dans l'océan de désir qui flottait dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais eu idée jusqu'à présent du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

Déjà attisé par l'irruption de Yuiri, Ryo ne put se retenir. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il la souleva et l'emmena sur le lit où il l'allongea avec délicatesse. Il sentait son odeur autour de lui et elle répondait avec tellement d'entrain qu'il se sentait transporté dans un autre monde. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long de son corps, saisissant sa cuisse pour la remonter contre la sienne. Sa bouche délaissa les douces lèvres pour voyager et découvrir d'autres contrées : visage, cou, gorge… Son passage chaud et humide arrachait des gémissements de plaisir à Kaori qui se laissait envelopper par cette aura de volupté.

Comme de leur propre chef, les mains de la jeune femme caressèrent le dos de son compagnon puis doucement elle caressa ses cheveux et l'incita à revenir l'embrasser. Ils partagèrent un long regard lourd de désir avant de mêler leurs souffles à nouveau. Doucement Ryo glissa les mains sous le haut de pyjama de sa compagne, caressant son ventre puis son dos. Elle avait la peau si douce, exactement comme il l'imaginait.

Sentant ses mains effleurer ses côtes, Kaori se tendit involontairement. Elle tenta de lutter contre la peur qui montait en elle. Elle se rappela toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance dans son compagnon, qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller. Mais le moment était passé et elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier et retrouver l'insouciance des premiers instants.

Ryo sentit le changement d'attitude de sa compagne et doucement ramena ses mains au dessus de ses vêtements puis s'écarta d'elle. C'était dur pour lui tant il la désirait mais elle n'était visiblement pas encore prête… Il s'appuya contre l'oreiller, la tenant contre lui, le souffle court.

\- Je suis désolée…, bafouilla-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

Laissant à son corps et son esprit le temps de reprendre leur calme, il ne répondit pas. Bien évidemment, il avait envie d'aller plus loin avec elle mais il ne lui en voulait pas : s'il ne voulait qu'un corps, il avait Yuiri mais il voulait bien plus et seule Kaori pouvait lui donner ce qu'il cherchait. De son côté, la jeune femme se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir séduit pour ensuite se refuser. Elle n'avait pas voulu cela mais le résultat était le même…

\- Je vais m'en aller. Je… je n'ai pas voulu tout ça. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir., dit-elle en se relevant.

Il la regarda sans comprendre, puis la lumière vint. Il la retint et la força à se rallonger à ses côtés.

\- Si tu t'en vas maintenant, tu m'auras donné de faux espoirs., lui indiqua-t-il.

\- Reste. Je ne suis pas fâché. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour… apaiser mes pulsions. Tu ne me laisses pas de marbre, tu sais.

Elle rougit au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait senti contre elle, ce désir qu'elle avait provoqué et ensuite repoussé. Elle le regarda, s'attendant à voir sa déception au fond de ses yeux, mais rien à part de l'amour et de la tendresse.

\- Tout va bien, mon ange., la rassura-t-il.

Elle se lova de nouveau contre lui, soulagée, encore plus éprise de lui si c'était possible. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il saurait se montrer si patient… Ils s'endormirent assez vite, rattrapés par la fatigue de la journée.

Le lendemain matin, Kaori se réveilla bien avant tout le monde. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir un peu seule et décida d'aller faire quelques longueurs. Elle laissa un mot à Ryo qui dormait paisiblement et regagna sa chambre pour enfiler son maillot de bain. Elle entra avec plaisir dans l'eau et s'élança. Elle fit quelques allers-retours avant de laisser ses pensées voguer librement et se mettre en place. Elle ressortit de l'eau l'esprit libéré et plus clair. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle traîna, chantonnant. Elle se sentait bien, en paix avec elle-même, confiante en sa relation avec Ryo.

Elle ressortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette pour se sécher. Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, elle s'arrêta stupéfaite sur le seuil. Tous les vêtements de sa penderie et commode gisaient par terre en lambeaux. Elle poussa un profond soupir de dépit et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle sortit sa valise rangée en dessous et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle en sortit finit de la déprimer mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Dans la cuisine, Ryo bavardait avec Orine et Kim en prenant le petit-déjeuner. Yuiri les avait rejoints peu après et leur faisait face, boudant. Lorsque Kaori rentra dans la pièce passablement gênée, il faillit recracher son café. Heureusement que le plan de travail n'était pas en verre parce que l'effet qu'elle lui faisait était bien visible. Il déglutit et tenta de détourner les yeux de sa silhouette largement dévêtue.

\- Kaori, tu… wouah… quel changement !, s'exclama Kim, surprise.

\- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ma garde-robe habituelle a été dévastée., expliqua-t-elle, s'asseyant pour se protéger.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce mini-short taille basse et ce débardeur qui découvrait largement son ventre. Elle aurait une sérieuse explication avec ses amies à son retour…

\- Mais où as-tu trouvé cela alors ?, demanda Orine.

\- Ce sont des vêtements que des amies m'ont conseillés mais, comme ce n'est pas mon style, je les avais laissés au fond de ma valise, ne pensant pas les utiliser…

Et louper cette vision, se dit Ryo. Il ne savait s'il devait remercier ou maudire le sabordeur : voir Kaori aussi découverte était un plaisir pour les yeux mais un supplice pour son mokkori. Comment allait-il pouvoir résister ? Déjà en temps normal, c'était compliqué, alors là… A vrai dire, elle ne semblait pas non plus hyper à l'aise. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur sa tasse et n'osait regarder les autres. Elle ne cessait de remettre son débardeur en place dès qu'elle bougeait, ce qui attirait inéluctablement son regard vers cette partie de son anatomie définitivement pas si plate que cela…

\- Les filles, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer pour la semaine à venir. J'aimerais que chacune d'entre vous propose une activité pour divertir les autres ou leur apprendre quelque chose. Qu'en pensez-vous ?, leur demanda-t-il, tentant de mener son esprit ailleurs que sur la poitrine de sa partenaire.

Elles acceptèrent, enthousiastes. Elles décidèrent de l'ordre dans lequel elles interviendraient puis se préparèrent pour aller à la plage. Kaori sortit de la villa enroulée dans une serviette de bain, honteuse de porter ce qu'Eriko appelait un maillot de bain. Vainquant sa timidité, elle s'en défit rapidement avant de s'asseoir, les jambes repliées contre elle. Ryo arriva en deuxième et déglutit à la vue de l'étendue de peau dénudée sous ses yeux. Il posa sa serviette à côté de Kaori et s'assit, tentant de cacher la réaction de son ami.

\- Création d'Eriko ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait aimée moins rauque.

\- Oui… si on peut appeler deux bouts de tissus aussi minuscules une création., répondit-elle, acerbe.

Ca le fit rire. Il voyait bien à ses joues légèrement colorées qu'elle était mal à l'aise. La voyant étaler de la crème solaire sur son corps, il lui proposa de lui en mettre sur le dos.

\- Tu tiens le devant. Je vais défaire le lien pour t'en mettre partout., lui proposa-t-il.

Elle sentit la crème sur son dos, provoquant un léger frisson, puis ses larges mains parcourir la peau. Un long soupir de plaisir lui échappa, faisant sourire son compagnon. Le toucher se fit plus caressant, plus doux, les doigts s'aventurant un peu plus loin que nécessaire. Les lèvres remplacèrent les mains sur les épaules, dans le cou, traçant leur chemin jusqu'aux lèvres offertes. Elle se cala contre son torse, la tête posée en arrière contre son épaule, sentant la chaleur de ses larges mains sur son ventre. Leurs langues se mêlèrent. Elle était submergée de sensations entre ses lèvres butinant les siennes, la puissance de son désir chauffant le bas de son dos et ses mains qui remontaient lentement vers sa poitrine.

Soudain, deux voix féminines volontairement haussées se firent entendre. Ryo s'écarta d'elle à regrets, mais ne souhaitait pas non plus se donner en spectacle devant les autres candidates. Il en avait assez des caméras… Il se leva, tentant de réajuster son short de bains, attirant sans le vouloir le regard de Kaori sur son anatomie bien éveillée, ce qui la fit virer au rouge tomate. Avec un petit sourire à la fois d'excuse et de satisfaction, il courut vers la mer pour s'y plonger et masquer son état. Kaori renoua son haut juste avant que Kim et Orine n'apparurent rapidement suivies de Yuiri. Sans tarder, cette dernière jeta ses affaires et rejoignit Ryo dans l'eau. Même pas deux minutes après, elle s'exclama faussement choquée avoir perdu son haut. Elle sortit de l'eau suffisamment pour faire étalage de ses atouts.

\- Tu aimes mes seins, Ryo. Ils sont parfaits, non ? Bien proportionnés et positionnés, qu'en penses-tu, mon chou ?, lui demanda-t-elle sans discrétion, vérifiant que les autres écoutaient.

\- Ils sont à l'image de leur propriétaire, Yuiri., répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, ce qui la fit sourire, triomphante.

\- Froids et artificiels. Tiens, ton haut de maillot de bains. Tu peux ranger le matériel., lui asséna-t-il, faisant pouffer de rire les autres femmes.

Yuiri lui lança un regard assassin et le vit rejoindre les autres, s'asseyant entre Kaori et Orine. Vexée, elle regagna la plage, ramassa ses affaires et rentra. Ryo se fit un plaisir de passer de la crème aux deux autres jeunes femmes avec beaucoup d'application mais moins d'attentions qu'à Kaori. La matinée passa rapidement et le groupe rentra pour le déjeuner.

L'après-midi, ils partirent en bateau jusqu'à l'île d'Oshima. Ils visitèrent le village et les alentours avec beaucoup de plaisir, se laissant emporter dans ce paysage hors du temps. Yuiri s'était accrochée au bras de Ryo qui désespérait de savoir comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Après l'avoir rembarrée à plusieurs reprises, il abandonna et la laissa faire, parant juste ses gestes déplacés. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur la silhouette devant lui.

Revêtue d'une robe bain de soleil blanche qu'il trouvait trop courte quand il voyait le regard d'un autre homme se poser sur elle et à son goût quand il était le seul mâle à profiter de la vue, Kaori était sexy en diable, la blancheur du tissu contrastant avec la couleur dorée que sa peau avait prise. Elle ne cessait de tirer sur la jupe dès qu'un coup de vent la soulevait légèrement. Il se serait volontiers proposé de lui servir de gardien de cette jupette friponne. Ca lui aurait donné une bonne excuse de lui mettre la main aux fesses, d'en tester le galbe et la fermeté… Ses pensées dérivèrent vers des contrées lointaines, son visage prit un air rêveur (pour ne pas dire libidineux) et son meilleur ami s'éveilla. Oh oui, définitivement Kaori était mokkori dans cette robe blanche… et pas que d'ailleurs…

Yuiri interpréta mal son changement d'attitude et se fit plus entreprenante, glissant la main sur son pantalon, satisfaite d'avoir enfin gain de cause.

\- Tu te rends enfin compte de ce que je peux t'offrir, mon chou., ronronna-t-elle, se collant un peu plus à lui.

\- Quoi ?!, revint brusquement Ryo à la réalité.

\- Tu es monté comme un étalon, mon chou. C'est flatteur de te voir aussi en forme., susurra-t-elle.

\- Eh pas touche ! Ce n'est pas pour toi que je bande mais pour elle !, rétorqua-t-il sans réfléchir, en désignant Kaori.

Cette dernière se retourna, attirée par le bruit, et devint rouge cramoisie : Ryo, apparemment très excité, la désignait du doigt face à une Yuiri à moitié avachie sur lui qui la tuait du regard. Cette dernière le repoussa et le gifla puis partit en avant vexée.

\- Je sens que je vais avoir droit à la giga massue. Je t'avais dit de te tenir tranquille toi., marmonna Ryo à son ami.

Il vit Kaori s'approcher de lui lentement et lui faire face, hésitante. Se rendant compte qu'en gardant la tête baissée, elle fixait son mokkori bien éveillé, elle leva le regard vers lui.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Oui. J'ai déjà du mal en temps normal mais là… Je vais perdre la raison, Kaori. Promets-moi qu'à Tokyo, tu ne t'habilleras ainsi qu'à l'appartement pour moi. Sinon je ne pourrais plus te laisser sortir…, l'implora-t-il la voix rauque.

\- Promis., murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Il l'enlaça et la plaqua contre lui. Il avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien même si cela ne faisait qu'attiser le feu qui brûlait en lui. Il constata qu'elle ne chercha pas à s'écarter de lui malgré les signes évidents de son excitation. Entendant la sirène du bateau qu'ils devaient reprendre, ils se séparèrent et, main dans la main, coururent jusqu'au port. Ils sautèrent dans le bateau juste au moment où il s'éloignait du ponton. Essoufflés, ils s'immobilisèrent et, échangeant un bref regard, éclatèrent de rire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi insouciants.

Voyant cela, Yuiri explosa de rage et courut vers Kaori, sa rivale, celle qui lui tenait tête depuis le début, qui l'empêchait d'accéder au coeur du bachelor. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, Kaori se retrouva projetée dans la mer à quelques centimètres à peine d'un amas de rochers saillants. Les marins réagirent rapidement et lui lancèrent une bouée. Elle fut rapidement remontée à bord, trempée et tremblante. Ryo l'enlaça puis jeta un regard glacial à Yuiri.

\- Hors de ma vue !, gronda-t-il, furieux.

Elle se retourna la tête haute et s'éloigna sans un mot. Ils ne la virent plus de la soirée après être rentrés à la villa.

Au moment du coucher, Kaori enfila une nuisette prévue par Eriko. Elle soupira en voyant à quel point elle était ajustée à sa silhouette. Elle sortit hésitante de la salle de bains et rejoignit Ryo dans la chambre.

\- Madre mia, comment veux-tu que je résiste ?, soupira Ryo, les yeux luisant de désir.

Elle rougit et vint s'allonger à côté de lui, confiante en lui et satisfaite plus qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Après des années à s'être languie de lui, elle allait prendre un peu de temps pour qu'il se languit d'elle. Cela lui laisserait le temps d'apprivoiser ce corps qu'il voyait et qui existait enfin…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

De bon matin, Kaori s'élança dans la piscine profitant de ce moment de calme. Les filles dormaient encore, Ryo s'était levé au moment où elle partait et la maison ne grouillait pas encore de cameramans et autres membres du staff. En fait, depuis le début de l'émission avant neuf heures et demie, seuls les échanges lors du petit-déjeuner étaient filmés par un cameraman. Dans les autres pièces, les caméras fixes tournaient mais aucun cameraman n'était présent. Cela laissait un moment dans la journée aux candidats pour décompresser un peu.

S'arrêtant au bord du bassin, elle eut le plaisir de voir apparaître Ryo qui se glissa dans l'eau à ses côtés, l'enlaçant et l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle ne put empêcher le gémissement qui lui échappa.

\- Bonjour, ma voleuse., murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

\- Voleuse moi ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, tu as volé mon coeur., répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Dis donc, Ryo Saeba. Je ne te connaissais pas aussi romantique., rétorqua-t-elle, joueuse.

\- Il faut croire que les choses changent…, dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, haletants. Ils s'observèrent un moment, plongés dans le regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un homme d'entretien passa à proximité. Les yeux de Ryo redevinrent sérieux. S'approchant tout près de sa bouche comme pour l'embrasser, il murmura :

\- Il faut qu'on pousse le tueur à sortir de sa tanière.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?, demanda-t-elle, effleurant ses lèvres.

\- Je me disais que, si je faisais croire qu'un grand scoop se préparait pour l'émission, ça le pousserait un peu.

\- Que vas-tu inventer ?, souffla-t-elle, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

Il tressaillit à la sensation de son souffle chaud sur son torse mouillé. Il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ca n'a pas besoin d'être précis. Il faut juste le suggérer., indiqua-t-il.

\- Ok. Je te suis.

\- Tu me rends fou., souffla-t-il, en saisissant ses doigts qui jouaient sur ses abdominaux.

Il la plaqua contre le bord de la piscine et l'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains coururent le long de son corps, passant sur les uniques liens qui tenaient son haut et bas de bikini. Ca aurait été si facile de tirer un peu dessus pour lui retirer, enlever ses uniques barrières qui l'empêchaient de la faire sienne. Mais il se réfréna, se contentant d'apprécier la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle méritait mieux qu'une piscine pour leur première fois…

\- Dites-le si on vous dérange., entendirent-ils soudain au-dessus d'eux.

Ils s'interrompirent et virent Yuiri les contempler d'un air méprisant, Kim et Orine derrière elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, Yuiri. Je vous en prie, venez. Après tout, il nous reste moins d'une semaine ensemble, autant en profiter., répondit Ryo, d'un calme olympien.

\- Pas pour toutes : au moins deux d'entre nous resteront.

\- Pas si j'en décide autrement., rétorqua-t-il en soutenant son regard.

\- Quoi ?!, s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Il sortit de l'eau et tendit la main à Kaori pour l'aider à en faire de même. En passant, il fit un clin d'oeil à Kim et Orine qui rirent. Elles aimaient le voir remettre Yuiri à sa place.

\- Dans une heure pour ton activité, Kim ?

\- Oui, Ryo. Tout sera prêt.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai hâte d'y être.

Ils partirent tous deux vers la villa pour se changer, Ryo tenant Kaori par la taille. Elle appréciait ses gestes attentionnés, n'en ayant pas attendu tant de sa part, lui si discret d'habitude… sauf bien entendu lorsqu'il passait en mode pervers où il était alors très expansif. Elle savait néanmoins que tout cela n'était qu'une façade : de retour à Tokyo, elle devrait s'attendre à un retour à la normale sauf en ce qui concernait leur relation. Elle se battrait bec et ongles pour la voir perdurer dans le temps.

En entrant, ils croisèrent Myasaki affolé. Celui-ci entraîna Ryo à sa suite sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Il l'entraîna dans la salle de production et lui fit face, furieux.

\- A quoi vous jouez, Monsieur Saeba ?, l'interrogea-t-il brusquement.

\- Je ne comprends pas., répondit Ryo nonchalamment.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas éliminer trois candidates à la prochaine émission !

\- Je fais ce que je veux. Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de ne distribuer qu'une rose : c'est du direct. Si on allait faire un tour dehors, Monsieur Myasaki. Discutons calmement entre hommes., lui proposa-t-il.

Le producteur le regarda méfiant puis le suivit. Ils sortirent et marchèrent un moment jusqu'à être suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas être surpris par un micro.

\- C'est un piège, Monsieur Myasaki. Faites passer le message qu'il y aura une grosse surprise à la prochaine émission et le tueur va réagir : il ne pourra pas laisser cela arriver.

\- D'accord. Mais il me faudra vraiment quelque chose de bien pour l'émission, sinon on ne sera plus crédible., lui dit-il avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

\- Si je garde Yuiri, ça vous suffit ? Il y aura certainement des clashs entre elle et Kaori, ça vous fera de l'audience.

\- Nous nous comprenons, Monsieur Saeba., approuva-t-il, satisfait de la tournure des choses.

\- Très bien. Vous devez être le seul au courant. C'est bien entendu ?, lui demanda Ryo, sérieux.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Puis-je vous entretenir à un autre propos, Monsieur Myasaki ?

\- Je vous écoute.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à retourner à la villa, juste à temps pour que Ryo se joignit aux filles pour l'activité de Kim. Elles avaient pris place sur la terrasse.

\- Si tu veux te mettre dans l'ambiance, il y a des bottes et des chemises en jean, Ryo., lui proposa la jeune femme.

\- Initiation à la country.

\- Ringard., murmura Yuiri, blasée.

\- Rien ne te retient, Yuiri., répondit Ryo, lui adressant un regard d'avertissement.

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, boudeuse, et attendit pendant qu'il enfilait une chemise et des bottes. Kim, riant de sa dégaine, lui posa un chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête.

\- Un vrai texan !

\- Et pourtant je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y aller !, répondit-il amusé.

Il observa les filles habillées de la même façon que lui. C'était amusant de les voir ainsi vêtues alors que d'habitude elles étaient plus en maillot de bain ou robe. Il devait avouer que c'était reposant pour sa libido. Kim les appela pour débuter. Comme il était grand, il se mit à l'arrière et observa les mouvements de la jeune femme. Les pas étaient simples, ce qui lui allait bien parce qu'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Les filles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser cependant et, pour lui, c'était ce qui comptait. Ca leur permettait d'oublier un peu la tension ambiante. Il croisa le regard amusé de Kaori et sourit. Elle se rapprocha de lui en dansant.

\- Laisse-toi porter par la musique. Ca ira beaucoup mieux., lui conseilla-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas un bon danseur., avoua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas le souvenir que j'en ai., chuchota-t-elle, le regard pétillant.

Elle s'éloigna de nouveau pour ne pas attiser la colère de Yuiri et perturber l'activité proposée par Kim. A vrai dire, cela convenait aussi beaucoup plus à son homme qui se délectait de la vue. Il la voyait ainsi se mouvoir et son regard était inéluctablement attiré par ses fesses moulées dans ce jean qui lui allait si bien. Il sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie reprendre vigueur et orienta ses yeux ailleurs. Il n'avait fallu que quatre semaines pour balayer six années de répression et les deux semaines qui venaient allaient être dures aussi. Dur, très dur, pensa-t-il en étouffant son rire idiot, son meilleur ami n'ayant pas besoin de voir pour s'émouvoir…

\- Ryo, tout va bien ?, lui demanda Kim, en voyant sa tête.

\- Euh… Oui, oui. Je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux., répondit-il en prenant son chapeau pour cacher son émoi.

Kaori lui lança un regard soupçonneux : elle connaissait bien cet air. C'était celui qui l'incitait à lui mettre des coups de massue. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et, sans prononcer un son, lui dit que c'était de sa faute, avec un regard tellement lourd de sens qu'elle en rougit, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle détourna vite les yeux, l'estomac noué. Il adorait son innocence même si actuellement elle le torturait autant que lui faisait chavirer le coeur. Il espérait bien qu'elle ne la perdrait pas totalement lorsqu'ils franchiraient le pas. C'était un risque… L'activité de Kim prit fin juste avant midi.

Après une douche rapide, ils se retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner. Le repas se passa gaiement. Après son écart de la veille, Yuiri se faisait un peu plus discrète même si elle restait accrochée aux basques de Ryo. L'ambiance en était plus sereine. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le nettoyeur avait le plus grand mal à détacher les yeux du débardeur de son autre voisine qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Celle-ci, aussi rouge que le tissu utilisé, maudissait son amie créatrice : Eriko savait pourtant qu'elle détestait ce genre d'habits… Ils s'accordèrent tous pour profiter d'une petite heure de repos avant de partir se balader.

Ryo laissa les filles partir et retint Kaori par la main, l'emmenant à sa chambre. Arrivés près de la porte, il la plaqua contre le mur, lui infligeant un baiser ravageur. Lui adressant un clin d'oeil qu'elle seule pouvait voir, il se pressa contre elle.

\- Viens faire la sieste avec moi, ma belle. Je ne veux plus me cacher. La surprise que je leur réserve au prochain prime va être grandiose : j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi., lui dit-il d'une voix suave.

\- Tomo, je…

\- Allez, Kaori. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je veux juste dormir avec toi., la rassura-t-il.

Il lui caressa la joue tendrement puis l'embrassa délicatement. Il s'écarta d'elle et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et le suivit dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient officiellement. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, elle le regarda incertaine. Que voulait-il faire maintenant ? Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

Il l'emmena à son lit et la fit s'allonger, se positionnant à ses côtés. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement et lui susurra des mots doux à l'oreille, leurs micros positionnées pour pouvoir les entendre. Se laissant griser, elle répondit à ses attentions et, en murmures, ils se parlèrent ainsi un bon moment, ponctuant leur conversation de baisers tendres et sages avant de tomber dans un silence serein, chacun appréciant la présence de l'autre. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au moment de rejoindre les autres.

\- Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?, lui demanda-t-il, remettant son micro en place.

\- Avec plaisir.

Main dans la main, ils ressortirent de la chambre, espérant bien avoir réussi à appâter leur tueur. Aucun des deux n'appréciait réellement d'avoir ainsi à surjouer leur relation. L'après-midi tout comme la soirée se passèrent sans heurts. Tous se couchèrent tranquillement, Yuiri voyant d'un mauvais œil Kaori entrer dans la chambre du bachelor. Cette dernière soutint son regard sans broncher et disparut par la porte.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Kaori se réveilla, un frôlement contre sa jambe au travers de la couverture l'ayant tiré du sommeil. Elle croisa le regard sombre de son compagnon qui lui réclamait son calme. Elle entendit le petit sifflement caractéristique d'un serpent et prit sur elle pour ne pas paniquer. L'animal remontait le long de son corps, lentement. Elle luttait pour réprimer le frisson de répulsion qui la menaçait et qui pouvait déclencher une attaque du reptile. D'un mouvement soudain, Ryo le saisit par la tête, l'empêchant d'attaquer, et l'enferma dans une corbeille à papier qu'il retourna promptement. Sans plus un regard, il revint à Kaori qui se tenait assise livide dans le lit, le drap ramené sur elle.

\- Ca va aller, mon ange., tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Je déteste les serpents., murmura-t-elle en frissonnant.

\- Je sais. Celui-là ne te fera plus rien., lui promit-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle acquiesça en se serrant contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut remise de ses émotions, Ryo prévint la sécurité. La police récupéra l'animal et les laissa. Ils purent finir leur nuit tant bien que mal.

Le lendemain matin les trouva fatigués. Les cernes sous leurs yeux prouvaient que leur nuit avait été courte mais, pour les personnes les entourant, la raison était différente de la réalité. Aussi les petits sourires de connivence entre hommes, le regard furieux de Yuiri et amusé de Kim et Orine les laissèrent quelque peu perplexes. Ce fut Orine qui proposa une activité ce jour-là : initiation au massage. Cette masseuse kinésithérapeute leur inculqua diverses techniques afin de prodiguer un massage agréable et revigorant.

\- Toi et moi aurons bien le temps d'expérimenter. Laissons Yuiri s'occuper un peu de mon corps d'apollon., argumenta Ryo auprès de Kaori avant de l'embrasser langoureusement au vu de toutes.

En effet, Orine et Kim s'étaient mises en groupe, ne restaient que Kaori et Yuiri pour faire « équipe » avec Ryo. Yuiri adressa un sourire victorieux à sa rivale avant de se tourner vers l'homme. Kaori rejoignit donc l'autre groupe pour apprécier la technique d'Orine. Après tout, avec la vie qu'ils menaient, c'était un apprentissage qui pouvait leur être bénéfique… Yuiri s'appliqua plus qu'il n'était nécessaire à masser Ryo, en profitant pour glisser ses mains à des endroits sensibles. Il eut beau la rabrouer à plusieurs reprises, elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête et le résultat ne manqua pas. Fière d'elle, elle se colla à lui et son mokkori, lui proposant de soulager la tension qu'elle avait fait naître. Ryo jeta un œil vers sa partenaire qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée sur le matelas alors que Kim la massait.

\- Détends-toi, Kaori. Pourquoi tu es si tendue d'un coup ?, lui demanda Orine.

\- Ca va aller, Yuiri. Si je voulais quelqu'un pour soulager ma tension, ce ne serait certainement pas toi., lui asséna-t-il assez sèchement.

\- Sur ce, je m'éclipse. On se retrouve pour le déjeuner.

Il partit, cachant au maximum son état. Lui qui avait eut l'habitude de se pavaner mokkori éveillé se sentait soudain beaucoup plus réservé à le faire : il aurait été moins gêné si Kaori avait été à l'origine de son état et il se doutait qu'elle était blessée. Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau froide. Il ne comptait plus combien de douches froides il avait prises depuis quelques temps. A part lui sauter dessus, c'était le seul remède pour garder ses ardeurs sous contrôle.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche et pénétra dans sa chambre, une surprise l'attendait. Enfin, une surprise… si trouver Yuiri nue dans son lit pour la énième fois pouvait encore être qualifié de surprise bien évidemment. Il ne pouvait nier l'attrait de son corps et de ses formes alléchantes mais ce n'était pas ce corps-là qu'il voulait serrer contre lui ni auquel il voulait s'unir… Il enfila rapidement un caleçon et un tee-shirt.

\- Pas besoin d'être habillé pour ce que je te propose., dit-elle en caressant son corps comme une proposition.

\- Je sais ce que tu cherches mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Sors d'ici, Yuiri., dit-il calmement.

Il continua à s'habiller puis se tourna vers elle, le regard froid. Elle patienta quelques minutes puis se décida à partir. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et sortit de là, partant rejoindre les autres filles en cuisine. Il la suivit quelques instants après.

\- Les filles, je viens de prendre mon pied. C'est un sacré coup au pieu, notre bachelor., l'entendit-il dire, effaré.

Il entra dans la cuisine pour voir trois paires d'yeux ébahis se tourner vers lui. Yuiri le regardait, satisfaite de son piège. Kaori partit en courant de là, entendant le rire cynique de sa rivale derrière elle.

\- Tu n'es qu'une garce, Yuiri., vociféra-t-il à son encontre.

\- Oui, mais va lui expliquer maintenant. Bon courage pour la récupérer., ironisa-t-elle.

Ryo sortit à son tour de la cuisine et rejoignit Kaori qui faisait face à l'océan. Approchant d'elle, il ralentit. Avec son passé, qu'il regretta pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peu de chance de lui faire accepter sa version des faits. Il devait tout de même essayer.

\- Kaori…

\- Ne dis rien…

\- Kaori, s'il te plaît., l'implora-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et ce qu'il vit le scotcha. Elle lui adressait son magnifique sourire sans aucune trace de tristesse ni de doute.

\- Je sais. Tu n'as rien à me dire., affirma-t-elle.

Il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas cru Yuiri, qu'elle savait qu'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'il ne l'avait pas trahie. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, reconnaissant au-delà de ce que de simples mots auraient pu signifier.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ?, lui demanda-t-il, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- Non, jamais. Mais moi non plus bien que je le pense fortement., répondit-elle, nichant la tête dans son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, laissant l'apaisement les gagner. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ryo s'écarta et prit son visage entre ses mains, plongeant un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse dans le sien.

\- Tu es une fée, Kaori. Une magicienne qui a transformé ma triste existence en une vie qui vaut la peine d'être vécue.

\- Ryo…, murmura-t-elle, émue.

\- Je t'aime, Kaori., réussit-il enfin à lui dire sans une trace d'hésitation ou de peur.

Il lui avait enfin dit ces trois petits mots et il se sentait en accord avec lui-même comme s'il avait enfin cessé de se cacher, ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs. Elle le regarda sans y croire, les yeux brillant de joie et des larmes de bonheur qui coulèrent sur ses joues rosies par l'émotion. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et ses jambes flageolaient. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentit le goût salé de ses lèvres et jamais un baiser ne lui avait paru aussi bon et significatif que celui-là. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, manquant d'air, ils se regardèrent, front contre front, sereins et heureux comme jamais.

\- Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ces mots., murmura-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime, Ryo. Tu es le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé.

\- Comment peux-tu aimer un homme comme moi ? Je n'ai fait que te blesser pendant toutes ces années., lui demanda-t-il, ému.

\- Parce que je te connais mieux que quiconque. Je sais qui tu es réellement. Je sais que ce que tu vas me donner dans les années à venir balaiera les souffrances du passé, que tout cela était le prix à payer pour qu'on en arrive à aujourd'hui., répondit-elle.

\- Si on allait montrer à cette peste ce qu'elle a réussi à faire., dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la prit, entrelaça leurs doigts et ils repartirent à la villa. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver main dans la main, Yuiri hurla de rage et partit furieuse dans sa chambre après avoir balancé un verre au travers de la pièce.

\- Kaori, comment ça va ?, demanda Orine, inquiète.

La nettoyeuse se dirigea vers le placard et sortit la balayette et le ramasse-poussière.

\- Tout va bien, Orine. Elle a menti. Il ne s'est rien passé., répondit la rouquine, sereine, en ramassant le verre par terre.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?, l'interrogea Kim, en regardant Ryo suspicieusement.

\- Tout est une question de confiance. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Il n'a pas besoin de me dire. Je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Et puis j'ose espérer que ses… prestations durent un peu plus longtemps que le peu de temps qu'elle a été partie., laissa-t-elle échapper, adressant un regard chaud à son partenaire.

Dire que Ryo fut choqué par sa répartie aurait été faible. Il passa par toutes les nuances de rouge. Sa Kaori avait osé parler de sexe ? La chaste et timide Kaori évoquait la durée de ses performances sexuelles ? Il n'aurait jamais osé l'imaginer… Si elle s'aventurait sur ce terrain, elle trouverait un adversaire à sa taille.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de tenter l'expérience…, répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Là, ce fut elle qui vira au rouge. Telle fut prise qui croyait prendre… L'air se chargeant soudain d'électricité, deux jeunes femmes prirent la poudre d'escampette, laissant le couple un peu seul… Dans la salle de production, Myasaki se frottait les mains, les encourageant mentalement à aller plus loin. Il voulait une scène torride pendant son émission parce que les baisers c'étaient bien mignons mais maintenant les choses devaient évoluer. C'était aussi pour cela qu'ils avaient sélectionné Yuiri et Sona mais aucune des deux n'avait fait mouche.

\- Allez, mes petits, un bisou, quelques caresses, un petit coup dans la cuisine…, les encouragea-t-il.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques mètres de lui se tenait l'une des meilleures manipulatrices de massue du monde entier qui l'aurait écrabouillé si elle l'avait entendu ne serait-ce que penser… A sa grande joie, il vit Ryo approcher de Kaori et la saisir par la taille, prenant ses lèvres avidement. La jeune femme se retrouva plaquée contre ce corps ferme et musclé qui lui faisait tant envie. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle se sentait prête à être à lui. Ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes et une chaleur naissait au creux de son ventre. Elle le voulait, mais pas dans la cuisine, pas au vu et su de tous. Elle s'écarta de lui, cherchant son souffle.

\- Si on allait dans ta chambre ?, lui proposa-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle devait être sûre d'elle. Il plongea dans son regard et il fut convaincu. Déposant un léger baiser sur ces lèvres, il prit sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Arrivés à la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à le faire, Kaori.

\- Je sais, tout comme je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi si je venais à avoir un doute. J'en ai envie., lui murmura-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Il acquiesça et ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans la chambre avec elle à ses côtés. Se tournant après avoir fermé la porte, ils s'immobilisèrent.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Dans la cuisine, Kim et Orine déjeunaient à deux. Elles bavardaient de tout et de rien comme les deux amies qu'elles étaient devenues au cours de l'émission : à défaut d'avoir trouvé l'amour, elles avaient trouvé une nouvelle amitié.

\- J'en connais deux qu'on ne verra pas de l'après-midi., pouffa Orine, amusée.

\- Moi j'en connais une qui sera verte de rage., répliqua Kim.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Au moins reconnaissaient-elles, les deux amants étaient plutôt discrets…

Dans la chambre, les deux personnes en question se tenaient immobiles devant la porte fermée. Ryo s'était interposé entre Kaori et le danger. L'arme pointée sur eux était une chose mais ce qui ennuyait le plus notre nettoyeur était le regard froid qu'arborait la personne qui les tenait en joue, regard auquel ils n'avaient pas été habitués de sa part.

\- Kaori, viens ici. Maintenant., lui ordonna Kimiko.

\- Elle ne bougera pas d'ici., répondit Ryo d'une voix déterminée.

Un couteau vola au ras de sa tête et se ficha dans le mur juste derrière lui.

\- Le prochain ira dans ton épaule. Kaori !, reprit-elle.

La nettoyeuse s'avança doucement et s'assit sur la chaise comme lui indiqua Kimiko qui glissa ses mains dans les nœuds prévus à cet effet, resserrant la corde. Elle pointa l'arme sur la tête de Kaori et regarda Ryo d'un air froid et déterminé.

\- Ryo, tu vas t'asseoir à la table et écrire la lettre que je vais te dicter.

Il s'exécuta. Elle lui dicta la lettre et ils s'aperçurent qu'il rédigeait une lettre de suicide dans laquelle il avouait également le meurtre de Kaori par dépit amoureux. C'était une chose qui n'arriverait pas, se dit-il.

\- Pourquoi Kimiko ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?, demanda Kaori, d'une voix faussement apeurée.

\- Cette émission doit s'arrêter. Je les avais prévenus et ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter. Elle est mauvaise.

\- Tu fais ça pour un problème d'audience ?, s'étonna Ryo, cherchant à la faire parler.

\- Non. Je m'en tape de l'audience. Cette émission tue., répondit Kimiko, énervée.

Tout en pointant l'arme sur Ryo, elle s'écarta de Kaori et commença à faire des allers-retours dans la pièce, perdue dans ses pensées, uniquement concentrée sur lui et ses souvenirs.

\- C'est la troisième édition que je fais et ce sera la dernière pour moi et pour l'émission. Il n'y aura plus de douleur, plus de mort…

\- De quoi tu parles Kimiko ?, demanda Kaori d'une voix plus douce.

\- De ces candidates qui souffrent en pensant trouver ou qui pensaient avoir trouvé le grand amour. Vous, ce n'est pas votre cas et encore, tout pourrait tourner au vinaigre après, dans la vie réelle… comme l'année dernière.

\- Que s'est-il passé l'année dernière, Kimiko ?, continua Kaori qui desserrait doucement ses liens.

Ryo lui observait la scène attentivement. Kimiko avait toujours l'arme pointée sur lui mais il sentait que doucement Kaori l'entraînait ailleurs, lui faisant perdre sa concentration. Il devait attendre le bon moment pour attaquer et la désarmer. S'il allait trop vite, elle tirerait à tout va et Kaori n'aurait pas la possibilité de se protéger.

\- La candidate a accepté la demande en mariage mais il l'a plantée devant l'autel, devant tous ses amis, devant notre famille., avoua Kimiko dans un sanglot.

\- Tu la connaissais donc ? Ta sœur peut-être ?, continua Kaori, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide vers Ryo qui l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Oui, ma demie-sœur. Elle était la seule famille qu'il me restait. Elle m'a tannée pour rentrer dans l'émission et j'ai réussi. Pour quel résultat ?, lâcha-t-elle amèrement.

\- Je suis désolée pour vous deux : vous n'y êtes pour rien mais je dois faire cesser cette émission., lança-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

\- Après vous, j'assumerai mes propres erreurs.

Ils comprirent tous deux qu'elle avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours également et que leur chance venait de passer.

\- Ryo, prends le drap et étrangle Kaori.

\- Non…, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Dépêche-toi ou je lui plante un couteau dans les tripes et je l'éventre., s'écria Kimiko.

Kaori blêmit. Aucune des deux morts ne lui plaisait mais que ce fut Ryo qui fut obligé de le faire était encore plus horrible.

\- Laisse-nous nous dire au revoir., murmura Kaori, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Une minute pas plus., cracha Kimiko.

Ryo s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il s'avança vers ses lèvres.

\- J'ai défait mes liens., dit-elle dans un souffle tout bas.

\- A trois, on saute derrière le lit.

Ils s'embrassèrent et, quand il arriva au compte, il l'agrippa par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui derrière le lit sous le feu des balles de Kimiko. Il se saisit de son arme mais serra les dents.

\- Tu ne peux toujours pas tirer sur une femme ?, murmura Kaori, compréhensive.

\- Non. Surtout qu'elle est mignonne., plaisanta-t-il.

\- Il faut tout faire dans cette baraque…, soupira la nettoyeuse, faussement excédée.

Elle saisit son magnum et se releva.

\- Tu n'as plus de balles. Lâche ton arme., lui ordonna Kaori.

\- Je n'ai peut-être plus de balle mais…, la nargua-t-elle en sortant un poignard et le lançant dans sa direction.

Kaori fit feu et toucha Kimiko à la main. Déséquilibrée par la puissance du tir, elle atterrit contre la poitrine de Ryo qui les mit à couvert pour ne pas être touchés par le poignard qui se ficha dans le mur derrière eux. D'un bond, il se redressa et empoigna Kimiko qu'il attacha avec les cordes utilisées pour Kaori. Se tournant vers sa compagne, il la vit entrain de contempler pensivement son arme et une sensation étrange le prit. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour réussir à toucher exactement là où je visais avec ton arme ? Elle est bien trop puissante pour moi. A la maison, je n'arrive même pas à toucher la cible avec mon Smith et Wesson., s'étonna Kaori.

\- La chance du débutant peut-être ou la force du désespoir ?, proposa Ryo, mal à l'aise.

\- T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? Dans deux minutes, tu me la joues maître Yoda, la réussite fruit de la persévérance est ?, lui dit-elle suspicieuse.

\- Ryo, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Moi ? Euh… non. Que vas-tu t'imaginer ?, répondit-il dans ses petits souliers.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je m'attends à tout avec toi. Mais attends, je l'avais oublié celle-là : tu as dit que tu devais penser à la remettre d'aplomb à la maison ! Tu as déréglé mon arme ?, s'écria-t-elle furieuse.

Il grimaça mais ne répondit pas. Il préféra regarder ses chaussures. Il était parti pour un sale quart d'heure. Il l'avait échappé belle la première fois, cette fois-ci il n'y couperait pas.

\- J'y crois pas ! T'as pas osé ? Ca fait des années que je m'entraîne sans succès et tout ça parce que monsieur a eu la bonne idée de trafiquer l'arme de mon frère. Comment tu as pu me faire ça, Ryo ? On est partenaires !, hurla-t-elle.

\- Kaori…, tenta-t-il.

\- Non. Tu t'es foutu de moi, Ryo. Les moqueries, les blagues et les mots acerbes sur ma féminité, c'étaient une chose, mais m'avoir fait douter de moi sur le plan professionnel également, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Je ne le supporte pas., cria-t-elle en sortant de la pièce, blessée.

\- Bon, finalement ils l'auront leur scoop., murmura-t-il, malheureux.

Kaori prévint Myasaki qu'ils avaient arrêté le tueur et qu'il pouvait prévenir la police. Avec leurs micros, tout avait dû être enregistré.

\- Notre mission étant terminée, je m'en vais dès ce soir, Monsieur Myasaki., lui apprit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ah non, ce n'est pas possible. Vous avez signé un contrat pour le tournage. La seule façon de sortir maintenant, c'est d'être éliminée., lui dit-il.

\- Je ne veux plus rester. Je veux rentrer chez moi., l'implora-t-elle.

\- Il faudra attendre quatre jours. Mais je pensais qu'avec monsieur Saeba, vous filiez le parfait amour., s'interrogea Myasaki.

\- Je… C'est compliqué., soupira-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas vous lâcher comme cela. Ce ne sont que quatre jours, Kaori., tenta-t-il de l'encourager.

\- Soit, j'attendrais jusque-là.

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna vers la plage. Elle trouva un coin isolé, abrité des regards, et s'y assit. Elle se sentait trahie. Elle pensait depuis toujours qu'il avait tout fait pour l'entraîner correctement, qu'elle avait finalement réussi à trouver sa place comme partenaire même si, par moments, il avait encore des mots durs à son égard. Mais c'était normal quand on exerçait un métier où la moindre défaillance pouvait coûter la vie. Mais là savoir qu'il avait délibérément saboté son arme, c'était dur à encaisser. Etait-ce la seule chose qu'il avait sabotée ? Sur quel autre sujet avait-il pu lui mentir ?

Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Comment pouvait-elle encore lui faire confiance ? Comment construire une relation sur des mensonges ? Que ferait-elle une fois partie d'Hirado ? Partirait-elle également de Tokyo ? Elle étouffa un sanglot : autant elle était blessée par cette révélation, autant elle ne supportait pas l'idée de ne plus vivre avec lui. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu au cours de ces années puis de ces dernières semaines. Devait-elle mettre ce dernier fait sur l'addition de choses qui leur avaient permis d'en arriver à devenir un couple ? Arriverait-elle à accepter cela ? Elle ne le savait pas. A vrai dire, ses idées étaient confuses et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle laissa son regard errer sur la mer pour essayer de retrouver un peu de calme. Elle bloqua toute pensée, omis tout ce qui l'entourait sauf la mer, le flux des vagues, le bruit qu'elles faisaient en se fracassant sur la plage, régulièrement, immuablement…

Au bout d'un long moment, elle se sentit l'esprit plus calme et apte à réfléchir posément. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter ainsi, pas après ce qu'ils avaient partagé, pas alors qu'ils venaient enfin de franchir un cap qu'elle avait tant espéré, pas sans savoir ce qui l'avait motivé… Elle devait lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Peut-être que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, peut-être que leur couple ne se jouait pas sur cela… Elle se leva et se rendit compte que l'après-midi était bien avancée. Lentement, elle regagna la villa, appréhendant leur discussion. Elle vit au loin les filles allongées sur le sable mais aucune trace de Ryo. Elle pénétra dans la bâtisse et partit à sa recherche.

Après que les policiers eurent embarqué Kimiko, Ryo était retourné dans sa chambre s'isoler. Il entendit Yuiri frapper et tenter de rentrer mais ne lui ouvrit pas et elle finit par se décourager et partir. Il savait que Kaori avait besoin de réfléchir seule et, le danger étant écarté, il avait estimé pouvoir lui offrir ce laps de temps sans même la surveiller de loin. Il s'en voulait du chagrin qu'il lui avait causé. Mick et Miki l'avaient prévenu et il savait qu'il aurait dû la remettre en état depuis un moment déjà, qu'après tout, elle ne voulait pas tuer avec mais se défendre uniquement. Le résultat était le même à présent. Elle s'était rendue compte de la supercherie et lui en voulait. La seule chose qui pouvait désormais lui sauver la mise était la capacité à pardonner de Kaori mais en aurait-elle la force ?

Il fut tiré de ses songes par des coups frappés à la porte doucement. Il les ignora. Les coups redoublèrent.

\- Ce… C'est moi. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît., dit Kaori à travers la porte.

Il observa bêtement la porte sans bouger, se pensant victime d'une hallucination auditive. Il n'osait croire qu'elle était là et voulait le voir. Il entendit soudain ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir et se leva en vitesse pour ouvrir.

\- Kaori, attends !, l'interpela-t-il.

Elle se retourna, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle avait été tellement déçue qu'il ne lui ouvrit pas… Il lui tendit la main et elle revint se jeter dans ses bras. Il l'entraîna dans la chambre et referma la porte sur eux. Il leur ôta les micros qu'il coupa et déposa sur la commode puis la reprit dans ses bras, la berçant délicatement comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

\- Je suis désolé, Kaori. Je ne voulais pas te blesser., murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ?

Il inspira profondément, tentant de chasser la boule d'angoisse qui lui enserrait la gorge. Il l'emmena jusqu'au canapé et la fit s'asseoir, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Crois-moi ou non, pour te protéger. Je ne voulais pas que tu tues quelqu'un alors j'ai déréglé ton arme pour diriger les tirs vers les champs extérieurs. Ca impressionne la personne en face de toi mais tu ne pouvais ainsi pas la tuer et te salir les mains.

\- Tu t'es demandé ce que je pouvais ressentir face à mon incapacité ?, lui demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Ca m'importait moins que de te savoir les mains propres. Ecoute, j'ai fait la promesse à ton frère de te protéger. Pour moi, ce n'était pas uniquement de te protéger physiquement mais de protéger aussi ton intégrité morale.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne vise pas pour tuer. Sinon je suppose que tu m'aurais aussi interdit d'utiliser les bazookas ou mitraillettes.

\- Je sais mais le temps est passé et j'ai toujours remis au lendemain. Cette promesse que j'ai faite à ton frère, je l'ai faite mienne également. Plus le temps passait, plus tu prenais une place importante dans ma vie.

\- Ryo…

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Importante n'est même pas le mot exact. Spéciale serait plus exact. Tu es ma conscience, Kaori. Tu es celle qui me tire vers la lumière. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai tué beaucoup moins de personnes et je m'en porte beaucoup mieux. Tu es celle qui m'a fait comprendre que j'avais le choix : le choix de tuer ou blesser, de vivre ou survivre, d'aimer ou butiner… J'ai besoin de toi, que tu restes les mains propres. J'ai trop peur que, si un jour tu devais ôter la vie à quelqu'un, tu n'y survives pas, parce que moi je ne survivrai pas si je te perdais.

Elle se lova contre lui, touchée par ses mots. Bien sûr, elle était furieuse d'avoir été trompée, mais elle était aussi heureuse de connaître ses raisons parce qu'à ses yeux, le geste d'amitié, déjà louable en lui-même, était devenu un geste d'amour, encore plus beau et plus fort. Le poids qui s'était abattu sur ses épaules s'évapora, la laissant à nouveau respirer normalement.

\- Tu as d'autres choses que tu me caches encore ?, lui demanda-t-elle posément.

\- A part mes revues spécialisées et ma collection de vidéos ?, l'interrogea-t-il soulagé.

\- Ca fait longtemps que je sais où les trouver…, répondit-elle taquine.

\- Non, rien d'autre.

\- On ferait bien de rejoindre les filles., dit-elle en se levant et s'éloignant.

\- Attends, Kaori. Toi et moi…

\- On ne reprendra pas là où on en était ce midi. Mais on ne repart pas de zéro non plus. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour digérer. Ca m'a fait très mal, Ryo.

\- D'accord. Est-ce qu'on va quand même se balader ce soir ?

Elle le regarda indécise. Ses yeux avaient un éclat triste qu'elle n'aimait pas voir. Aussi acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Oui. Et peut-être qu'on dormira ensemble aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin de repartir des siècles en arrière., admit-elle.

Il parut soulagé de sa réponse et l'accepta. Il était conscient de s'en être bien tiré. Certes, ce n'était pas ce jour-là qu'il se perdrait en elle mais ce n'était pas non plus le jour où il la perdait elle. C'était le plus important.

Ils rejoignirent Kim, Orine et Yuiri et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, heureux de savoir que celui qui menaçait leur vie était derrière les barreaux. Il allait sans dire que tous avaient été surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Kimiko. Ce ne fut que le soir arrivé, après leur balade, que Ryo et Kaori purent examiner les preuves qu'ils avaient et ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit, ils avaient chacun une liste de noms avec des annotations.

\- Je l'ai, Ryo. Son père était sur la liste des noms qui auraient pu être parce qu'il était mort. C'était un ancien commando de marine américain d'origine japonaise qui était rentré dans son pays d'origine. Il avait deux filles : Kimiko et Haruka. Cette dernière s'est suicidée l'année dernière, certainement après l'abandon de son fiancé… C'est tellement triste…, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui. Ca veut dire aussi que tu avais raison. Ce n'était pas sur la liste des suspects logiques. Ton intuition était bonne, Kaori.

Elle rosit sous le compliment. Elle avait marqué un point. Elle reposa le papier sur la table de chevet et s'allongea dans le lit. Il en fit de même et l'enlaça.

\- Dis-moi si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille., dit-il doucement.

\- Non, reste. Je dors mieux quand tu es là… et j'ai envie de te sentir contre moi., avoua-t-elle, prenant sa main.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Kaori, pour trouver en toi la force de pardonner après tout ça., admit-il.

\- Je t'aime. Je me suis posée la question de savoir si je pouvais continuer ou non et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont j'étais sûre : je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

\- Moi non plus, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi et ça fait longtemps que je le sais., murmura-t-il.

\- Tu es un maître en l'art de la cachotterie, Ryo. Je suis sûre que tu t'es longtemps menti à toi-même sur beaucoup de sujets et peut-être encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Cesse de te battre contre toi-même. Tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant. Je suis avec toi et, crois-moi, je suis pire qu'une sangsue., plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux que toi et pour toute ma vie. Crois-moi, tu ne m'échapperas plus.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle ses doigts. Rassurés, à nouveau sur les rails à destination du bonheur, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous de bonne humeur, l'esprit léger pour l'activité de Yuiri. Elle arriva vêtue d'un peignoir en satin et talons hauts. Les filles la regardèrent sans comprendre mais pas Ryo qui avait une grande expérience dans ce domaine.

\- Voilà, je vous propose des leçons de strip-tease., s'exclama-t-elle, fière de sa trouvaille.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?, murmura Ryo, navré.

Les trois autres jeunes femmes se regardèrent passablement gênées. Kaori commençait à peine à s'habituer à ses nouveaux vêtements, alors devoir s'exhiber devant d'autres et surtout Ryo, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

\- Si vous voulez vous mettre en tenue, prenez votre temps., dit-elle en défaisant très sensuellement son peignoir pour dévoiler son déshabillé transparent qui laissait entrevoir un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge et son bas assorti.

Elle jeta un regard lourd à Ryo, s'attendant à le voir la langue à terre. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait passé son temps à essayer de les tripoter et ne s'était pas gêné pour les mater au début de l'aventure. Il semblait bon client et avait certainement besoin d'être poussé un peu. Kaori ne devrait pas apprécier l'activité et lui laisser le champ libre.

\- Ca va aller, merci. Je préfère passer mon tour., murmura la rouquine, jetant un œil vers Ryo.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Il était hors de question de la laisser penser qu'il était intéressé.

\- Yuiri, le principe de l'activité, c'était de pouvoir faire quelque chose ensemble.

\- Mais c'est son choix de ne pas suivre. Moi, je voulais leur donner la possibilité d'attiser le désir chez leur futur compagnon en s'entraînant sur toi., bouda-t-elle, s'approchant de lui et caressant son torse.

\- Tu aurais dû choisir une activité plus… neutre.

\- Tu crois que la country ou les massages m'intéressaient ? Pourtant j'ai fait l'effort. Vous pourriez en faire de même !, s'énerva-t-elle.

Tous se regardèrent et admirent qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Malgré leur réticence, les filles acceptèrent sans toutefois aller jusqu'à se vêtir comme elle. Yuiri, satisfaite, mit la musique et commença à se déhancher sensuellement. Elle avait fait asseoir Ryo sur une chaise et se trémoussait devant lui, se pavanant sous son nez sans retenue, ôtant rapidement le déshabillé. Il faisait son possible pour ne pas réagir et faisait défiler devant ses yeux des images d'Umibozu. L'effet prenait bien : il restait de marbre.

A Tokyo, le géant au crâne chauve n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer.

\- Tu as dû attraper froid, mon nounours., supposa Miki, posant sa main sur son front qui vira au rouge.

Kaori regardait du coin de l'oeil en essayant de donner le change. Elle était plus que mal à l'aise et espérait qu'il ne partirait pas en mode pervers avant la fin du « show » de Yuiri. Elle avait déjà eu le malheur de le voir à l'oeuvre et ne tenait pas à revivre cette expérience, surtout pas maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle voyait les efforts de concentration que prodiguait Ryo et lui en était gré. Pour celui qui ne le connaissait pas, il avait l'air d'avoir les yeux fixés sur Yuiri, qui en était plus que satisfaite, mais elle voyait que son regard était absent : il était plongé dans ses pensées…

La jeune femme, toute à son activité et appréciant le regard fixe du bachelor sur elle, se retourna, remuant ses fesses devant lui, et se releva en lui jetant son soutien-gorge à la figure.

\- Allez les filles. Retirez au moins le tee-shirt. Ce ne sera pas pire que d'être en bikini., les incita-t-elle.

Kim, Orine et Kaori se regardèrent et acceptèrent plus ou moins facilement. Les deux premières portaient un gilet et l'enlevèrent sans problème, le faisant voler en riant dans la pièce. Kaori maugréa : elle n'avait pas cette chance. Elle dénoua l'espèce de boléro qu'elle portait.

\- Mets-y un peu de sensualité, Kaori., l'encouragea Yuiri, la regardant d'un air mauvais.

Elle déglutit péniblement car sa remarque attira le regard de Ryo sur elle. Hypnotisée par la lueur profonde de ses yeux, elle fit glisser lentement le vêtement le long de ses bras. Ryo ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa partenaire, de ce bout de tissu qui glissait sur elle et dévoila un soutien-gorge des plus sexys légèrement transparent. Il pouvait voir les détails de cette partie de son anatomie et l'envie soudaine d'y poser les lèvres et les mains le prit et, avec elle, l'envie de son corps entier. Lui qui avait gardé le contrôle jusque là ne le pouvait plus et, plutôt que de laisser ses bas instincts s'exprimer, il préféra fuir la pièce.

\- Tu vois l'effet que tu lui fais ! Tu as tout gâché, Kaori !, s'énerva Yuiri, suivant Ryo.

Kaori ramassa piteusement son haut et le remit, les mains tremblantes. Orine et Kim s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- Kaori…

\- Tout va bien, les filles. J'ai l'habitude., murmura-t-elle.

\- Je vais prendre l'air avant le repas. A tout à l'heure.

Elle les quitta, voyant du coin de l'oeil Ryo ouvrir à Yuiri qui se baladait toujours les seins à l'air. Elle sortit, réprimant sa colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Yuiri ?, demanda le nettoyeur brusquement, se cachant derrière la porte.

\- Reviens, on n'a pas fini., lui demanda-t-elle, séductrice.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie. Laisse-moi tranquille. Va-t-en Yuiri.

\- Mais…

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et referma la porte. Il s'appuya contre le panneau et soupira. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir désirer quelqu'un autant, au point d'en avoir mal… Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau froide, encore… Retrouvant ses esprits, il repensa au regard horrifié de Kaori quand il était parti en trombe de la pièce.

\- Merde !, s'admonesta-t-il.

La connaissant, elle devait s'être montée la tête. Elle avait déjà si peu confiance en elle. Accepter de faire l'activité puis se retrouver face à son comportement avaient dû la blesser. Sortant de la douche et se rhabillant en quatrième vitesse, il sortit en courant de la pièce. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas dans la villa. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la plage et la localisa bien plus loin. Sans s'arrêter de courir, il la rejoignit, la rattrapant peu après.

Lui faisant face, il vit son teint livide et son regard perdu. S'en voulant de sa maladresse, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle était raide, tendue mais elle ne chercha pas à s'échapper.

\- Je sais ce que tu dois penser, Kaori, mais tu n'y es pas.

\- Ne te force pas, Ryo., répondit-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

\- Me forcer ? Tu plaisantes. Je ne contrôle plus rien avec toi. Je te désire comme un fou et les seules choses qui m'empêchent de te sauter dessus, ce sont l'amour et le respect que je te porte. Tant que je ne portais pas les yeux sur toi, ça allait. Mais… bon sang, Eriko a fait fort., soupira-t-il.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : j'ai déjà du mal à me contenir en temps normal mais les vêtements que tu portes en ce moment… c'est un appel au péché.

\- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de me forcer ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas un violeur, Kaori. Après toute la patience dont tu as fait preuve avec moi, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi : te laisser le temps dont tu as besoin.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi hier j'étais prête et aujourd'hui…

\- Tu marches à la confiance. C'est normal.

\- Mais je t'aime pourtant !, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je le sais. Tu manques de confiance en toi, Kaori. Tu es belle et désirable. J'ai eu le tort de penser que tu l'avais compris à mes réactions. Comme quoi, certains mots sont encore nécessaires entre nous…, lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- Après six ans d'attente, on n'est pas à quelques jours près. N'essaie pas de te forcer. Ce ne serait bien ni pour toi ni pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes.

Elle se blottit contre lui, rassurée. Il l'enlaça tendrement, laissant son esprit voguer sur toutes ces années passées à la dénigrer

\- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je bande pour un mec…, dit-il sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Ryo Saeba, tu vas me le payer !, vociféra-t-elle, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

Il partit en courant poursuivi par sa furie et la laissa le rattraper. Elle l'agrippa et le déséquilibra. Ils firent un roulé-boulé dans le sable et il se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Ils se regardèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux puis il baissa le visage pour aller cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son appel et ils se laissèrent emporter par la passion, leurs mains commençant à voyager sur leurs corps. Ils se séparèrent haletant au bout de quelques minutes.

\- J'espère que tu as moins de doute sur ton pouvoir d'attraction., dit-il, poussant son bassin contre le sien, la faisant rougir.

Peu après, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent les trois jeunes femmes pour le déjeuner. L'après-midi se passa dans le calme autour de la piscine. Le couple tenta de se tenir suffisamment éloigné l'un de l'autre pour éviter la tentation, ce qui laissa le champ libre à Yuiri qui profitait de chaque occasion possible pour se frotter contre Ryo, le caresser, cherchant à faire naître le désir chez lui, en vain. Ce dernier avait trouvé la parade et, à Tokyo, Umi éternua.

\- Tu as pris un sacré coup de froid, mon pauvre nounours..., se lamenta Miki, navrée pour lui, le faisant rougir de nouveau.

Le soir arrivé, toute la bande préféra une balade le long de la plage à une soirée dans la villa. Ignorant volontairement Yuiri qui cherchait à s'accrocher à lui, Ryo passa un bras autour de la taille de Kaori, l'attirant contre lui. Ils marchèrent tout en discutant et passèrent un agréable moment, sauf Yuiri qui boudait… Elle se serait bien vue à la place de cette niaise de Kaori. Sans nul doute que sa main ne se serait pas posée sagement sur sa hanche mais sur son fessier à croquer, lui infligeant moult caresses qui l'auraient amené au bord du gouffre.

Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer, Yuiri se jeta à son cou éjectant sans ménagement Kaori qui atterrit lourdement sur le sable. Embrassant Ryo à pleine bouche avant qu'il n'eut pu réagit, elle se colla de tout son long contre son corps.

\- Ca te dit un bain de minuit ? Rien que toi et moi., ronronna-t-elle, se déhanchant contre lui de manière très suggestive.

\- Toi et moi dans le plus simple appareil, bien entendu…, poursuivit-elle.

\- Bien entendu, Yuiri…, commença-t-il, souriant d'un air entendu.

\- Si on était six semaines en arrière. Mais maintenant ça ne m'intéresse plus., finit-il en la détachant de lui.

Kim et Orine pouffèrent de rire de la déconvenue supplémentaire de Yuiri et Kaori regarda simplement Ryo en souriant.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, les filles. Allons-nous coucher., leur proposa-t-il, prenant Kaori par la main.

Décidément, il se montrait de plus en plus démonstratif. Ou était-ce possessif, se demanda-t-elle. A moins d'un grand coup de théâtre, l'issue de l'émission ne laissait pas vraiment de place au doute…

Tous se quittèrent pour la nuit, sauf le couple qui pénétra dans la chambre de Ryo. Après un moment de tendresse empli de baisers et de quelques chastes caresses, ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, tous se retrouvèrent pour la dernière activité proposée par les jeunes femmes. Tous attendaient de savoir ce que Kaori leur avait préparé.

\- Je vais vous montrer quelques techniques d'auto-défense., leur apprit-elle.

Kim et Orine la regardèrent les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Toi, tu connais des techniques d'auto-défense ? Je ne peux pas y croire. Tu ne ferais de mal à personne., s'exclama Orine.

\- Les eaux les plus calmes sont parfois les plus dangereuses., devisa Ryo, avec un sourire énigmatique.

Après tout, ils n'étaient que deux à connaître la face cachée de Kaori. Elle lui sourit en réponse.

\- L'auto-défense ne consiste pas forcément à faire mal mais à se sortir d'une situation périlleuse. Ryo, tu veux bien jouer les agresseurs.

\- Si tu me proposes un corps à corps avec de jolies femmes, je ne dis pas non., plaisanta-t-il.

\- Alors pour commencer si on vous cherche, ne ripostez pas. Eloignez-vous du danger et restez calme. Si la personne devient violente, deux conseils : faites simple et essayez de maintenir la longueur d'un bras entre vous et elle. Ca vous laissera plus de temps pour parer et plus d'amplitude de mouvement.

Elle leur montra par l'exemple la véracité de ses propos, Ryo ne se faisant pas prier pour la coller de près quand elle le lui demanda. Elle fit le maximum pour garder son sang-froid car le sentir si près d'elle, sentir son odeur la troublaient énormément.

\- Si la personne vous attaque, vous avez plusieurs recours. Le plus important c'est de vous protéger. Vous levez votre bras à hauteur du coup à parer et soit vous esquivez et fuyez, soit vous attaquez., leur expliqua-t-elle.

Le nettoyeur mima une attaque sur elle et elle interposa son bras gauche pour protéger son visage, prétendant l'attaquer ensuite, du plat de la main en frappant le cou et les bras, de la base de la paume frappant le menton par le bas ou d'un simple coup de poing en pleine figure. Ils enchaînèrent les mouvements rapidement. Des yeux expérimentés auraient noté l'habitude entre eux deux mais les filles n'étaient pas des pros.

\- Après, vous avez les traditionnels coups de genou et de pied. Pour le genou, visez l'entrejambe, sinon les jambes mais ne visez surtout pas trop haut pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Vous tentez ?, leur demanda-t-elle.

Kim et Orine se mirent ensemble, laissant Yuiri avec Ryo. Ils enchaînèrent les mouvements, Yuiri prenant un malin plaisir à se laisser déborder pour que Ryo se saisit d'elle et ainsi pouvoir se trémousser contre lui.

\- Si tu te défends ainsi, c'est ton agresseur qui va porter plainte pour viol. Tu nous fais quoi là ?, l'invectiva Ryo.

\- Je reproduis les leçons de Kaori, mais je ne suis pas très douée. Il faut qu'on s'entraîne tous les deux., minauda-t-elle.

\- Commence déjà par arrêter de chercher à m'exciter. Tu crois vraiment que le jour où un mec voudra te violer, tes pitreries l'arrêteront ? Tu sais comment il s'y prendra ? Comme ça.

Il s'approcha d'elle menaçant. Elle frémit face au regard dur qu'il lui montra. Il la saisit brusquement par le bras et la tira à lui, la plaquant contre son corps sans ménagement. Malgré elle, elle gloussa un court instant jusqu'à ce qu'il commença à lui malaxer durement la poitrine. Elle se figea, trouvant la chose beaucoup moins drôle soudain. Il la relâcha aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attrapée.

\- Ca, ce n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce qui pourrait t'arriver avec un violeur et, vu ton métier, tu as plus de probabilité d'en rencontrer un qu'elles., l'informa-t-il, désignant les trois autres jeunes femmes.

\- Alors concentre-toi. Tu tireras au moins quelque chose d'utile de cette expérience.

Vexée, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Ryo, la mâchoire toujours serrée, sentit une main sur son épaule et croisa le regard de sa partenaire lorsqu'il tourna le visage. Il se détendit légèrement.

\- Tu as été un peu dur avec elle, non ?, lui dit-elle doucement.

\- Non. C'est la vie qui est dure et tu le sais parfaitement., répondit-il, une lueur triste dans les yeux.

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son front, pensant à son frère, son meilleur ami, disparu trop tôt et à tout le mal qu'ils avaient affronté à deux. Elle saisit sa main et déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume, consciente de ses pensées.

\- Allez les filles, il est temps pour vous d'affronter un homme, un vrai., dit-il, se reprenant.

Il se jeta sur Kim, contenant sa force, et elle se défendit relativement bien. Puis ce fut Orine qui, prise par surprise, lui envoya un coup de genou bien placé que Ryo, distrait, ne put éviter. Il se retrouva étalé par terre, les mains protégeant son anatomie endolorie.

\- Je suis désolée., s'écria Orine, horrifiée.

\- Ne le sois pas… Tu as très bien réagi…, reconnut le nettoyeur qui souffrait.

\- Ca va aller ?, lui demanda Kaori en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, inquiète.

\- Donne-moi quelques minutes., murmura-t-il.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer les filles. On avait fini de toute manière., leur proposa-t-elle.

\- Euh.. d'accord. Merci Kaori. C'était très instructif. Encore désolée Ryo.

Kim et Orine les laissèrent seuls. Kaori se tourna vers Ryo.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour… t'aider ?, demanda-t-elle, après avoir cherché le terme adéquat sans être tendancieux.

\- Pas grand-chose. Il faut que ça passe.

\- Elle doit avoir un sacré coup de genou parce que tu n'es jamais plié ainsi avec moi., grimaça-t-elle.

\- Quand on s'entraîne, j'ai quelques techniques pour amortir les coups. Là, je ne l'ai pas vu venir., avoua-t-il penaud.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant. Que s'est-il passé ?

Devait-il lui avouer au risque de la gêner ? Elle posa une main sur son genou, attirant son attention, et plongea son regard noisette dans le sien, ce qui le perdit.

\- Ryo ?

\- Tu t'es penchée et je me suis aperçu que tu n'avais rien en dessous de ton tee-shirt., avoua-t-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle serra les bras autour d'elle, les pommettes rouges, et détourna le regard.

\- Ca n'est pas une habitude… mais je n'ai pas retrouvé mon soutien-gorge après ma douche et mon haut de maillot de bain était mouillé…, murmura-t-elle.

\- On s'en est encore pris à tes vêtements ?

\- Ah, ce n'est pas toi alors ? Je me posais justement la question connaissant tes petites manies.

Il rigola bêtement en se grattant la tête. En effet, c'était une de ses habitudes qui lui avait déjà valu pas mal de désagrément. Mais cette fois…

\- Non coupable sur ce coup-là., plaida-t-il.

\- Mais en attendant…

D'un geste souple, il la fit basculer sur le sable et glissa les mains sous son tee-shirt. Il n'avait pu résister à la tentation d'aller explorer ces contrées. Cherchant dans son regard un signe qui le ferait arrêter, il caressa la peau veloutée de sa poitrine, sentant son coeur s'emballer sous son passage. Il vit son regard se voiler et son souffle s'accélérer mais elle ne se refusa pas. Il l'embrassa à perdre haleine tout en lui infligeant de délicieuses caresses et l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche. Prise dans l'excitation du moment, elle noua les bras autour de son cou et lui rendit fiévreusement ses baisers, se laissant emporter par les sensations que lui prodiguaient sa bouche et ses mains.

Doucement, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écarta de ses lèvres et se rallongea sur le sable, l'attirant vers lui, les mains quittant l'abri de son tee-shirt. Ils laissèrent le temps à leurs coeurs et souffles de revenir à la normale.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?, lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- C'est comme un cadeau de Noël. L'imaginer est aussi important que le découvrir. Envisage cela comme un prélude., murmura-t-il contre son oreille d'une voix si profonde, si sensuelle qu'elle en frémit.

Il avait raison : leur intermède amoureux lui avait procuré des sensations incroyables, de quoi s'habituer progressivement à ce qui se passerait dans un futur pas très lointain.

Peu après, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent les filles pour le déjeuner. La journée se passa ainsi rapidement.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

\- Kaori, tu es prête ?, s'entendit-elle appeler.

La voix la fit grimacer. En temps normal, elle aurait sauté sur la porte pour lui ouvrir mais là elle ne pouvait pas : c'était juste impossible.

\- Je… Oui… Non… Argh !, grogna-t-elle, désespérée.

\- Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas bien compris : c'est oui ou c'est non ?, demanda Ryo, amusé à travers la porte.

\- J'ai beaucoup de qualité mais pas encore le don de voir au travers des portes…

Elle se résigna à lui ouvrir. Elle était nue… enfin elle se sentait nue.

\- Je vais tuer Eriko et peut-être aussi Miki si j'apprends qu'elles étaient de mèche., maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et ne put que s'énerver encore plus, plus par gêne que par colère. Il la fixait du regard, la bouche ouverte. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux était on ne peut plus parlante et elle était sûre que c'était le but d'Eriko.

\- Par pitié, ferme la bouche., claqua-t-elle.

Il se reprit et se réajusta, son pantalon lui semblant soudain très serré.

\- Tu es…

\- Nue !, hurla-t-elle en rage.

\- Resplendissante bien qu'un peu dévêtue, il est vrai., murmura-t-il, d'une voix qui sembla très sensuelle à la jeune femme.

Son compliment la fit rougir et la calma un peu. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui et, la prenant par la main, la fit tourner sur elle-même. La robe d'un bleu nuit était bordée d'un liseré argenté. Le bustier couvrait à peine sa poitrine, le liseré argenté se croisait dans son dos pour revenir se croiser devant au niveau de son nombril, le tissu formant un triangle inversé, découvrant sa taille et ses hanches. Le liseré descendait ensuite et se poursuivait jusque dans son dos, très bas sur sa chute de reins. Eriko avait décidément une sacrée imagination et un modèle à la hauteur…

Il se demanda comment elle pouvait réussir à cacher un dessous et l'idée lui vint qu'elle n'en portait peut-être pas… Il eut soudain très chaud, très très chaud… Il se reprit : c'était Kaori, elle portait forcément une culotte… Quoiqu'elle semblait plus à l'aise ces deux derniers jours dans les vêtements qu'Eriko avait prévus pour elle. Il ne savait si c'étaient les intermèdes sensuels qu'ils s'offraient ou l'habitude qui prenait mais elle ne semblait plus aussi intimidée d'être beaucoup moins couverte qu'à Tokyo. Il y avait bien encore des fois où son regard la faisait rougir mais elle ne se cachait plus. Donc l'idée qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements ne lui semblait pas si impossible…

\- Pervers ! J'ai une culotte. Eriko avait tout prévu., l'informa-t-elle, lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait la boule de chaleur monter face au regard de Ryo. Ainsi Eriko avait aussi prévu le sous-vêtement adapté, pensa Ryo… Il se souvint des étals de sa boutique, des petites choses très sages aux plus osées, tous les articles étaient plus que plaisants à voir.

\- Si tu continues, je te jette sous une douche froide., l'avertit-elle.

\- Tant que tu viens avec moi, sans problème., dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre lui, lui faisant prendre conscience de son désir. Il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux et avide. Doucement, il la fit reculer et l'allongea sur le lit, se positionnant au dessus d'elle. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas quitté sa bouche, sa langue partant danser avec sa jumelle sans aucune hésitation, appréciant la façon dont elle répondait.

\- L'élève est douée…, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en se séparant d'elle.

Elle le saisit par la nuque et le ramena à elle, reprenant ses lèvres. Les mains de Ryo couraient sur la peau nue de son dos et de son ventre. Il sentait ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts, son odeur qui l'enivrait, sa cuisse repliée contre la sienne, le tissu glissant la laissant découverte. Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser la main sur le galbe ferme remontant du creux sensible de son genou jusqu'à la lisière de son dessous. Les gémissements de sa partenaire le rendaient fou. Elle avait glissé les mains sous sa veste et caressait tant bien que mal son dos. Il se redressa rapidement et l'enleva avant de revenir à elle.

\- Tu es si belle, Kaori., murmura-t-il, traçant un chemin de baisers de sa bouche à la naissance de sa poitrine.

\- Tu… n'es… pas mal… non plus…, bafouilla-t-elle, ayant du mal à garder les idées claires sous l'assaut de ses lèvres.

\- Seulement pas mal ?, lui demanda-t-il taquin en remontant taquiner le lobe de son oreille.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi., le houspilla-t-elle.

\- A vos ordres, princesse.

Il reprit ses lèvres. Ils furent tirés brusquement de leur bulle par des coups frappés à la porte.

\- Kaori, dépêche-toi. L'émission commence dans deux minutes et on ne trouve pas Ryo !, cria Kim du couloir.

\- C'est pas vrai, on ne sera jamais tranquilles…, maugréa Ryo.

\- On arrive, Kim !, répondit Kaori, sans réfléchir.

\- On ?, répéta Kim, amusée.

Kaori rougit et, dès que Ryo se fut levé, elle attrapa ses escarpins, les enfila et ils sortirent.

\- Je vais vraiment devoir faire l'émission dans cette robe., gémit-elle.

\- Je peux te l'enlever si tu veux., lui proposa-t-il d'une voix chaude qui la fit tressaillir.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une caresse du bout des doigts le long de son dos qui lui fit perdre ses moyens. Il la rattrapa quand elle chavira sur ses talons.

\- Tu peux me tomber dans les bras mais ce serait mieux après l'émission., lui suggéra-t-il.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre., gronda-t-elle entre ses dents en arborant un sourire.

Elle se positionna à côté des filles en attendant le décompte. Jetant un œil vers lui, elle vit son sourire satisfait et eut envie de le lui faire ravaler. Le décompte des dix commença. Elle l'attrapa par la nuque et lui infligea un baiser ravageur, mêlant leurs langues sauvagement, et le relâcha quand elle entendit « un ». Il resta ébahi un moment alors même que l'émission commençait et qu'elle affichait un sourire des plus innocents.

\- Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, Ryo., fit Kazue, serrant contre elle un bébé d'une semaine, leur petit trésor, Aiji.

\- Non, je dirai plutôt qu'il n'en peut plus. Il est plus qu'en forme., fit Mick goguenard.

\- J'y crois pas ! Elle porte ma robe ! Exactement comme je le pensais : une merveille sur elle., s'exclama Eriko.

Soudain, un Tex Avery version blond fit son apparition, s'accrochant à l'écran géant. Les yeux exorbités, il embrassait Kaori à travers l'écran, touchait la moindre parcelle de peau dénudée et bavait à tout va.

\- Beurk, c'est écoeurant., grimaça Eriko.

\- Mick, descends de là tout de suite ! Tu me fais honte ! Sale pervers ! T'exciter sur ton amie comme un adolescent !, hurla Kazue, entrant dans une colère noire.

\- Ma douce, elle est trop… mokkori !, se justifia-t-il.

\- Eh le blondinet, je te donne deux secondes pour te décoller de mon écran géant ou je te dégomme jusque Mars., s'énerva Miki.

Avec regrets, Mick remit les pieds sur Terre et se fit instantanément écrabouillé par une massue lancée par Miki.

\- Ca, c'est pour la peine que tu fais à Kazue et, celle-là, c'est pour avoir bavé sur mon parquet que je venais juste de nettoyer., dit-elle en l'assommant une deuxième fois.

\- En tous cas, il n'y a pas à dire : elle est vraiment sexy dans cette robe, notre timide Kaori., remarqua Saeko.

\- Connaissant Ryo, ça m'étonne même qu'il ne lui ait pas encore sauté dessus.

\- En tout cas, je suis bien contente de partir en voyage dans dix jours. Je vais me faire trucider. Avec un peu de chance, ils prolongeront leur séjour là-bas quelques jours et on ne se reverra qu'à mon retour.

\- Il faut que je vous parle d'ailleurs…, les informa Mick, soudain très sérieux.

Tous le regardèrent, interrogateurs.

\- Tu vas me payer ce coup-là, Kaori., murmura Ryo à son oreille alors qu'ils prenaient place dans le canapé pour visionner le film de la semaine.

Il l'obligea à s'asseoir à côté de lui et glissa son bras derrière elle. Alors que les images défilaient, il laissa son pouce caresser son épaule nue descendant par moments lentement sur son bras. Il entendait son souffle s'arrêter puis repartir régulièrement. Discrètement il laissa glisser sa main le long de son dos puis remonta pour caresser sa nuque. Le long frisson qui la traversa le satisfit énormément. Il se pencha vers elle et, sous couvert de lui murmurer un mot à l'oreille, laissa traîner le bout de sa langue sur son lobe. Ses joues se teintèrent.

\- Arrête…, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Pourquoi ?, souffla-t-il, dirigeant son souffle sur la peau tendre de son cou.

Elle sentit sa main descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui donnant envie d'arquer son corps, le désir l'envahissant. Il posa les doigts à la lisière de sa robe restant sage un moment avant de laisser son pouce caresser le bas de son dos. Elle se sentait trembler sous les sensations qu'il provoquait en elle. Elle se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus tant elle avait envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains partout sur son corps. Elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps et elle ne voulait pas faire cela à l'écran…

\- S'il te plaît, Ryo. Arrête., l'implora-t-elle, lui jetant un regard perdu.

\- D'accord., répondit-il, ne souhaitant pas la mettre mal à l'aise outre mesure.

Ca lui plaisait d'attiser son désir, de jouer avec ses limites mais pas à son détriment : c'était la limite qu'il s'était imposé. Il remonta le bras et posa la main sur son épaule, gardant ses doigts immobiles. Il la sentit se détendre au bout de quelques minutes. Elle se laissa même aller un peu plus contre lui et il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il savait que Myasaki devait s'étouffer dans la salle voisine : il lui avait après tout demandé d'être moins démonstratif, surtout pendant l'émission. Il n'en avait cure : il s'était trop longtemps réprimé et avait envie de laisser son coeur s'exprimer, même s'il s'affichait devant tout le Japon et surtout devant toutes les familles de Tokyo, désignant plus qu'officiellement Kaori comme femme de son coeur, comme cible privilégiée. Il ne voulait plus laisser ce fait guider sa vie. Il serait plus prudent, il l'entraînerait encore mieux, remettrait son arme en état, il ferait tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour pouvoir vivre son histoire avec elle… enfin…

Le résumé de la semaine se termina et s'engagea une conversation, nouveauté de la semaine, entre la voix off et les participants. La principale interrogée fut Yuiri, fière d'être au centre de l'attention. Ils profitèrent pour passer des séquences de ses tentatives de séduction, dont certaines datées des semaines précédentes, qui, à chaque fois, se soldaient par un échec. Elle semblait ne pas prêter attention au ridicule de la situation, juste contente de passer à l'écran. Ils passèrent ensuite sur quelques séquences d'échange entre Ryo et Kim puis Orine et finirent sur plusieurs séquences de moments romantiques ou passionnés entre le bachelor et Kaori. Les deux se regardèrent légèrement gênés. C'était une chose de vivre leur romance, une autre de la voir à l'écran et surtout certains de leurs débordements…

Puis la publicité fut lancée. Tous les cinq discutèrent tranquillement en attendant la reprise de l'émission. Yuiri planait, priant pour avoir été remarquée par un producteur. Elle se reprit : elle avait besoin de profiter encore de la semaine qui suivait pour assurer son avenir. Elle s'approcha de Ryo, séductrice.

\- Mon Ryo chou, tu me gardes… Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à vivre tous les deux., ronronna-t-elle, en laissant un doigt courir sur son torse.

\- Mets-toi en place : ça va reprendre., lui dit-il sèchement.

Il avait un accord avec Myasaki. Ca ne lui aurait pas vraiment dérangé de l'envoyer aux orties mais il ne pouvait se le permettre : supporter Yuiri une semaine de plus était peu cher payé. De plus, Kim et Orine lui avaient dit qu'elles voulaient en finir : le tournage avait été suffisamment mouvementé et l'enjeu était nul à présent.

L'émission reprit, les quatre prétendantes faisant face à Ryo. Sans surprise, il donna la première rose à Kaori, sans même un mot, juste un sourire chaud aux lèvres. Leur connivence était plus qu'évidente. Il se tourna ensuite vers les trois autres jeunes femmes et, après quelques mots à chacune, donna la deuxième rose à Yuiri.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il se fout du monde ! Il donne la rose à cette pé…, fut interrompue Eriko par la main de Miki.

\- Surveille ton langage : il y a un enfant parmi nous., dit-elle.

\- Dis-moi que t'es d'accord avec moi : pourquoi il garde cette allumeuse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Eriko. Tu sais, c'est Ryo : on a parfois un peu de mal à suivre…

\- L'audience. A mon avis, il n'a pas eu son mot à dire. Comme il a déjà fait son choix, ils doivent faire en sorte de garder l'audience. Kaori et Yuiri ne s'entendent pas, ça attire. On s'attend à ce qu'elles se battent pour lui., expliqua Mick.

\- Regardez-le. Regardez-les. Personne ne se mettra entre eux. Ils font enfin un. Alors il peut bien accepter une Yuiri autour d'eux. Elle aura beau le draguer, se déshabiller, il n'a d'yeux que pour Kaori., conclut Mick, heureux que ses amis se furent enfin trouvés.

Les deux prétendantes écartées s'en allèrent, laissant les trois dernières personnes seules. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Ryo reprit sa place.

La voix off réintervint :

\- Pour la semaine à venir, le bachelor devra accorder les mêmes épreuves, le même temps et les mêmes privilèges à chacune d'entre vous.

Ryo serra les dents : ce renard de Myasaki avait changé les règles pour corser les choses. Il observa le visage triomphant de Yuiri et défait de Kaori. Ils ne pourraient plus s'exprimer comme ils le souhaitaient. La semaine allait lui paraître longue et à elle aussi à en juger le regard lourd de regrets qu'elle lui adressa. L'émission s'acheva sur cette annonce.

\- Les choses vont enfin devenir intéressantes., susurra Yuiri.

\- Si tu couches avec elle, tu couches avec moi, si tu l'embrasses, tu m'embrasses… J'adore cette nouvelle règle.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai pas besoin de coucher avec Kaori pour lui dire que je l'aime. S'il me faut attendre une semaine pour la faire mienne, j'attendrai. Tu ne m'auras pas dans ton lit., lui répondit-il imperturbable.

\- Je… je vais me coucher., annonça Kaori qui luttait contre le stress qu'amenait cette nouvelle donne.

Il attrapa sa main, la forçant à lui faire face. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il tenta de la rassurer et le sourire qu'elle lui adressa fut une petite récompense.

\- Tu peux aller te coucher aussi, Yuiri. Tu n'auras rien de moi., lui dit-il sèchement, se détournant d'elle et sortant de la pièce à la recherche du producteur.

Il le trouva dans la pièce voisine, se frottant les mains, heureux de son rebondissement.

\- Vous vous rendez compte du mal que vous nous faites ?, lui demanda Ryo sans ambages.

\- Vous avez saboté tout le suspens. Je devais bien trouver de quoi stimuler l'attention du public., se justifia-t-il.

\- Vous ne prêtez aucune attention aux sentiments des gens. J'espère au moins que vous tiendrez votre part du marché., cracha Ryo, le regard dur.

\- Je tiens toujours parole même si vous en doutez., lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ryo le laissa sans plus un mot et regagna sa chambre. Il hésita à rejoindre Kaori comme aux premiers jours de leur relation mais renonça. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être surpris et devoir passer la nuit avec Yuiri. Cela faisait plus de six ans qu'il dormait sans elle, il tiendrait bien une semaine de plus. Passée cette semaine, il aurait toutes ses nuits, se dit-il en souriant…

Malgré ces pensées positives, il eut un mal fou à s'endormir. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec elle. Son souffle sur son torse, sa chaleur se diffusant contre lui, sa main posée sur son coeur, tout cela lui manquait. Il se tourna dans les draps et finit par tomber d'épuisement.

De son côté, Kaori tourna un long moment dans son lit avant de se lever. Elle partit à la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau. Son esprit était en ébullition. Ils essuyaient contre-temps sur contre-temps. Elle qui se sentait prête à franchir le cap avec lui devait à nouveau attendre et elle n'en avait plus envie. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas non plus jeter Yuiri dans ses bras. Elle devrait prendre son mal en patience. Elle jeta un œil vers la chambre de Ryo et laissa ses pas la guider.

Une caresse sur son torse, des lèvres humides et chaudes qui se posèrent sur les siennes le tirèrent du sommeil dans lequel Ryo était plongé. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et, stupéfait, observa le corps le chevauchant, s'attaquant sans honte à son intimité. Il repoussa l'intruse qui atterrit lourdement par terre.

\- Sors d'ici, Yuiri. Tout de suite !, lui intima-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour toi-même ?

\- Je te veux., cria-t-elle.

\- Je veux une femme qui se respecte. Pas une femme qui se prostitue pour apparaître à l'antenne.

Il la prit par le bras sans ménagement et la fit sortir de sa chambre. Etouffant à l'intérieur, il décida de sortir un moment et se rendit sur la terrasse. Il fut surpris de trouver Kaori endormie près de l'escalier, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle avait dû rester là à observer la mer pour calmer son angoisse. A Tokyo, elle pouvait rester des heures sur le toit à regarder la ville vivre. Il prit quelques minutes pour s'abreuver de son image puis la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre, la couchant dans son lit puis la recouvrant. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la laisser.

Heureux d'avoir grappillé ces quelques instants, il retourna dans sa chambre dont il ferma la porte à clef puis se coucha et s'endormit en rêvant d'une rouquine au regard doux. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait toujours été depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était bien la femme de ses rêves…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir, je profite d'un peu de temps pour vous remercier pour vos commentaires très chaleureux. J'aimerais publier plus mais je me plie aux règles de FF, ce qui m'a forcé à passer certaines histoires. Si vous voulez plus de fics de CH, que ce soit les miens ou d'autres excellents auteurs, une petite recherche sur internet du pseudo Mercury80 et du mot préféré de notre nettoyeur et vous trouverez un site très actif pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore. ;). Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 17

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Kaori regarda confusément autour d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas être revenue dans sa chambre. Elle se rappelait juste avoir regardé la mer assise sur les marches de la terrasse qui menaient à la plage, le mouvement des vagues l'apaisant comme pouvait le faire le flot des voitures à Tokyo… Sa ville lui manquait. Cela faisait maintenant cinq semaines qu'ils avaient quitté Shinjuku et elle aspirait à rentrer et retrouver son chez elle. Leur chez eux, se corrigea-t-elle en souriant. Elle devrait au moins ça à Hirado, en espérant qu'il ne ferait pas marche arrière en rentrant. Elle s'en voulut de cette pensée : cette fois-ci, il ne se rétracterait pas. Elle devait lui faire confiance.

Elle se leva de bonne humeur, se doucha et enfila son bikini. Avant de se rendre à la piscine, elle passa par la cuisine et mit en route le café. Ca lui fit plaisir de faire de nouveau quelque chose dans une cuisine : la vie de pacha n'était pas faite pour elle. Laissant la machine faire son travail, elle se dirigea vers le bassin et plongea dans l'eau après avoir posé sa serviette sur un bain de soleil. Elle enchaîna les longueurs avec plaisir, ce petit moment de solitude dans la journée lui faisant énormément de bien. Lorsque le soleil vint bercer la zone de ses rayons, elle se laissa porter par l'eau paisiblement, fermant les yeux dans un moment de pur oubli comme elle pouvait si peu en prendre, ignorante des deux prunelles sombres la fixant.

Ryo regardait sa douce faire la planche dans l'eau en toute sérénité. Il avait été tenté de la rejoindre mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester suffisamment loin d'elle. Le coup que Myasaki leur avait joué était dur à encaisser et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de donner des billes à Yuiri. Il avait songé à tout arrêter mais avait relu son contrat qui était le même que celui de Kaori : arrivés à ce niveau du jeu, la sortie n'était plus possible et leur coûterait très cher s'ils tentaient tout de même. Il n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher alors qu'ils seraient bien payés et sortiraient la tête de l'eau une bonne fois pour toutes financièrement, surtout qu'il n'avait plus de raison à son retour de se ruiner dans les bars et cabarets. Ce n'était plus la vie qu'il voulait pour elle désormais, c'en était fini de brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts.

Donc plutôt que de risquer de fauter, façon de parler, il préférait rester derrière la fenêtre et la regarder nager. C'était rare de la voir si détendue. D'habitude, elle était toujours anxieuse à cause de la vie qu'ils menaient, de ses habitudes, de leur besoin perpétuel d'argent… Elle le cachait bien mais il le savait : il lisait en elle comme elle en lui. Il devrait d'ailleurs penser à préparer leur retour : certaines choses allaient changer en terme de sécurité, d'organisation à l'appartement, d'entraînement… Il sourit en se disant que ce qu'il avait craint pendant des années allait se réaliser et qu'il en était finalement plus que satisfait. Il était à la limite d'admettre qu'il était heureux pour la première fois de sa vie. La voyant replonger dans l'eau, inconsciente de la sensualité qu'elle dégagea dans ses mouvements, il se décida à la rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut au bord du bassin après sa longueur sous l'eau, Kaori eut le plaisir de voir Ryo l'attendant serviette à la main. Elle se hissa sur le rebord, prenant quelques secondes pour rajuster son haut de maillot de bain, puis se leva pour le rejoindre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsqu'il l'entoura de la serviette, sentant ses doigts l'effleurer.

\- Merci., murmura-t-elle avec un ravissant sourire.

\- De rien. Toujours aussi matinale…

\- Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

\- Certaines habitudes vont devoir changer à l'avenir. Je ne compte pas me réveiller de si bonne heure après t'avoir fait l'amour toute la nuit., susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sentit la chaleur gagner ses joues et son bas-ventre. Ses lèvres sur son front envoyèrent comme une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Le manque qu'elle ressentait se fit encore plus présent et elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas se jeter contre lui et lui arracher un baiser. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit que le sentiment était réciproque et ça l'apaisa un peu.

\- Ca va être long toute une semaine., admit-elle.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Heureusement que c'est l'eau froide qui calme les ardeurs, sinon je n'aurais pas assez du cumulus pour tenir., avoua-t-il sans réfléchir.

Ils se regardèrent, légèrement étonnés, puis éclatèrent de rire. Réfrénant l'envie de lui prendre la main, il lui proposa de rentrer pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils rentrèrent discutant de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à trois la journée. Lorsque Kaori revint après s'être changée, Yuiri était affalée sur Ryo qui cachait tant bien que mal son agacement. Elle lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille et, quand elle entendit arriver sa rivale, se dépêcha de poser les lèvres sur celles de son voisin.

D'abord surpris, Ryo fit un clin d'oeil à Kaori et repoussa son assaillante fermement. Il proposa la chaise libre à côté de lui à sa partenaire et ils déjeunèrent rapidement. Ils passèrent la matinée à la plage tous les trois. Toutes les activités ou discussions qu'ils tentèrent d'avoir à trois tournèrent vite court, Yuiri s'évertuant à attirer l'attention de Ryo, discriminant Kaori, chutant comme par hasard dans les bras de son bel apollon musclé, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler… Excédée, la nettoyeuse préféra se retirer, les laissant tous les deux, légèrement vexée que Ryo ne la suivit pas. Ayant besoin de se calmer, elle se tourna vers la cuisine. Elle savait qu'un membre de la production préparait les repas et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Lorsqu'elle le croisa, elle l'informa qu'elle ferait le repas du midi… et tous les autres d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle au dernier moment.

Elle ouvrit donc le frigo et sortit de quoi leur concocter des nouilles froides agrémentées de légumes finement émincés ainsi que d'une omelette. Elle se plongea dans la préparation, oubliant le reste. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie quand deux bras l'entourèrent.

\- C'est toi qui prépares le repas ?, lui demanda Ryo sans la quitter.

\- Oui. J'avais besoin de m'occuper. J'ai dit que je ferai les repas restants d'ailleurs., l'informa-t-elle.

\- Ca nous changera… On le fera à deux si tu veux bien de mon aide., lui proposa-t-il.

Surprise, elle posa son couteau et se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

\- Toi, faire la cuisine ? Ca serait une première depuis qu'on est ensemble., lâcha-t-elle.

\- J'ai déjà cuisiné depuis…, s'interrompit-il en voyant ses yeux se plisser.

\- Pas pour moi en tout cas., répondit-elle, avec une petite moue.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai…, réalisa-t-il, se frottant les cheveux bêtement.

\- Eh bien, ça va changer. Il faudra bien puisque tu auras moins de temps pour t'occuper de la maison…

\- Ah bon ? Tu m'expliques ?

Il la reprit dans ses bras, la plaquant contre lui. Il plongea dans ses yeux un regard si intense qu'elle se sentit tressaillir.

\- On a six ans de sexe et d'amour à rattraper. Attends-toi à des nuits sans dormir, des matinées ou après-midi chargées. Je sais donc que, si je veux t'avoir à moi, il va falloir que je mette la main à la pâte à la maison parce que tu ne laisseras pas tout en plan., lui répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

Elle se sentit rougir à ces mots, aux images qu'ils déclenchèrent, et perdit tout sens de la réalité lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent avidement sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné, laissant leurs langues exprimer ce qu'ils voulaient faire du corps de l'autre. Ryo s'obligea à garder les mains nouées dans le bas du dos de sa compagne qui se montrait elle plus entreprenante, laissant ses doigts errer dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules puis son dos.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être ? Je ne m'en excuserai pas., fit la voix acerbe de Yuiri.

Ils se séparèrent à regrets, à bout de souffle, leurs coeurs battant à cent à l'heure.

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire., continua-t-elle.

\- Oui. Que vous êtes à égalité puisqu'on s'est embrassés ce matin au petit-déjeuner., lui répondit-il, lui rabaissant le caquet.

A la différence que ce baiser là avait été partagé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de celui du matin, mais cela, il se garda bien de le signaler… Elle se vexa et partit de la cuisine, les laissant seuls à leur plus grand soulagement. Côte à côte, ils préparèrent le repas. Leur conversation était insouciante et plaisante, essentiellement tournée vers la cuisine. Ryo se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que Kaori connaissait la plupart de ses préférences alors que lui ignorait beaucoup de choses à son sujet, hormis les choses notables comme le thé qu'elle aimait prendre le soir avant de se coucher ou la façon dont elle aimait son café du matin. Cela le rendit amer.

\- Ryo, ça ne va pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle soudain sentant son humeur changer.

\- Je… laisse tomber. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine., tenta-t-il d'éluder.

\- Parle-moi, s'il te plaît., le pressa-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Il posa son couteau, gêné, et se retourna, appuyé contre le plan de travail.

\- Je me rends compte que, grâce à ma stratégie d'évitement, il y a beaucoup de choses de toi que j'ignore., répondit-il, un peu sarcastique.

\- C'est faux. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, presque aussi bien qu'Hide, si ce n'est aussi bien. Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je ne peux rien te cacher.

\- Je ne connais pas ton plat préféré ou ce que tu détestes alors que toi oui., répondit-il.

\- Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Ce que tu aimes le plus, c'est ce que tu critiquais le moins et les jours où je préparais quelque chose que tu n'aimais pas, tu t'arrangeais pour ne pas être là au repas., lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Suis-je si transparent ? Moi qui pensais que mon charme résidait dans mon côté mystérieux., plaisanta-t-il.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, il y a au moins encore tout un pan de ta personnalité qu'il me reste à explorer., répliqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda interrogateur mais, à voir ses joues rouges, il n'eut pas à demander plus d'explications. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de déraper, il l'aurait taquinée un peu sur le sujet, séduite pour la voir rougir un peu plus. Mais ses sens à fleur de peau, tout comme les siens apparemment, lui réclamaient un peu de ménagement. Aussi se contenta-t-il de sourire, amusé.

Une fois la table mise, Ryo alla chercher Yuiri pour le déjeuner. Celle-ci les observa l'air peu amène, cherchant à voir si quelque chose s'était passé entre eux dont elle pourrait se valoir.

\- On pourrait peut-être aller se balader tous les deux après le repas ?, proposa Yuiri, esquissant un sourire.

\- D'accord. Je t'accorde deux heures et Kaori en aura autant après., proposa-t-il en se tournant vers sa partenaire qui accepta.

Ils terminèrent leur repas puis partirent à deux se balader sur la plage pendant que Kaori prenait un livre et s'installait sur la terrasse. Yuiri se pressa contre Ryo, exhibant son décolleté. Il ne pouvait nier la beauté de son corps uniquement vêtu d'un bikini blanc mais cela s'arrêtait là. Son esprit était focalisé sur une seule et unique personne et, même si à ce moment donné c'était très frustrant, c'était beaucoup plus réjouissant de savoir que bientôt il s'endormirait et se réveillerait auprès d'elle tous les jours, qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul…

\- Si on se baignait ?, proposa-t-elle et, sans attendre, se jeta dans l'eau.

Il soupira et la regarda faire. Elle se plongea dans l'eau et remonta en lui faisant face, le laissant profiter de la transparence du tissu mouillé. Elle s'allongea ensuite dans l'eau dans une pose lascive, les yeux fixés sur lui.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?, l'interpela-t-elle, d'une voix suave.

\- Non, merci.

\- Allez, Ryo. Viens. Il n'y a que nous deux, même pas de cameraman. Si tu en profitais, personne ne le saurait. On pourrait s'amuser un peu et tu n'aurais même pas à lui rendre la pareille.

Il la regarda d'un air mauvais. Il avait clairement compris l'allusion qu'elle lui faisait et se demandait comment une femme pouvait avoir si peu de respect pour elle. Dans le même temps, c'était de Yuiri dont il s'agissait et, de ce côté-là, plus rien ne le surprenait. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu penses sérieusement ce que tu dis ?

\- Toujours. Tu me plais, Ryo. J'ai envie de toi., lui dit-elle sans rougir.

\- La seule chose qui pourrait me faire coucher avec toi, ce serait de vouloir lui faire l'amour à elle si désespérément que je ne pourrais plus tenir. Mais je sais que si je le fais, je la perdrais. Alors je préfère te le redire puisque apparemment tu n'as toujours pas compris : tu ne m'intéresses pas.

\- Je ne te parle pas d'amour, Ryo. Je te parle de sexe entre deux adultes consentants., répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- J'ai déjà trop pratiqué ce sport-là, Yuiri. C'est fini pour moi. Je veux plus et ce que je veux, tu ne peux pas me l'offrir. Alors cesse de te ridiculiser. Joue-la fair-play jusqu'à la fin de l'émission.

\- Non ! Je me battrai jusqu'au bout., s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Fais comme bon te semble, Yuiri., soupira Ryo.

\- Il me reste six jours pour te convaincre. J'en profiterai., lui dit-elle.

Elle s'était relevée et approchée de lui. Elle se colla à lui de tout son long. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement, caressant ses cheveux, laissant ensuite ses mains courir sur son corps. Il l'arrêta lorsqu'elle passa les mains sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Ca n'ira pas plus loin., lui dit-il.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi, tu es plutôt conciliant.

\- Non. Je te laisse faire sans répondre. Tu viens de m'offrir un moment d'intimité avec la femme que j'aime. Je devrais presque te remercier., lui expliqua-t-il, narquois.

\- Yuiri, tu joues avec quelqu'un qui est hors catégorie. Cesse de faire la maligne., la prévint-il.

Sans attendre, il se retourna et prit le chemin du retour. Elle le suivit furieuse. Juste avant d'atteindre la villa, elle arrêta Ryo, lui coupant le passage.

\- Je te préviens : toi et moi, on couchera ensemble avant la fin de l'émission.

\- Un homme averti en vaut deux. Je me tiendrais sur mes gardes., répondit-il, narquois.

\- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Ryo. Je t'aurai., cracha-t-elle.

De toute sa vie, il avait rarement vu une femme aussi acharnée. Il soupira et croisa le regard interrogateur de Kaori. Maîtrisant ses traits, il lui sourit et lui tendit la main dans une silencieuse invitation à le rejoindre. Elle posa son livre et s'approcha de lui. Il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, rien de plus, rien de moins. La sentir contre lui, même sans se perdre en elle, lui procurait une sensation de bien-être indescriptible. Main dans la main, ils partirent se balader le long de la plage.

\- Yuiri a décidé de faire de moi son quatre heures., lui dit-il, guettant sa réaction.

Elle se tendit légèrement, anxieuse. Yuiri était tellement entreprenante et séduisante. Elle savait se donner les moyens d'atteindre son objectif et n'avait rien à perdre…

\- Tu as peur que je cède ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je te mentirai en te disant que non., soupira-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance en toi, mais de méfiance d'elle. Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas., lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux dire que tu es fidèle, aimante, intègre, oui tu as raison : elle n'est pas toi. Tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle. C'est fini pour moi les filles d'un soir. L'étalon raccroche., lui dit-il prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Une larme coula de ses yeux brillant de bonheur.

\- Je t'aime, Ryo., murmura-t-elle, émue.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils reprirent leur chemin en silence, les doigts entrelacés. Le moment venu, ils firent demi-tour et regagnèrent la villa. A deux, ils gagnèrent la cuisine et préparèrent le repas. Leur complicité était évidente en cuisine comme dans leur partenariat. Ils échangeaient peu de mots. Ce fut également un moment d'échanges sensuels : les doigts se touchaient, les membres se frôlaient. Jamais faire la cuisine ne lui avait semblé si… passionnel, pensa Kaori.

Yuiri les rejoignit pour le repas, très courtement vêtue, et prit la chaise à côté de Ryo, forçant sa rivale à s'asseoir en face d'eux. Ils dînèrent en silence, si on omettait les grognements et légères claques de Ryo à Yuiri dont les mains se mouvaient apparemment de leur propre volonté. A la fin du repas, tous se levèrent et Kaori commença à débarrasser la table.

\- Nous allons t'aider., lui proposa Ryo.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question que je touche à ça. Tu vas me demander quoi après ? De faire la vaisselle ?, s'exclama Yuiri, dégoûtée.

\- Ca ne va pas te tuer, tu sais., dit-il d'une voix contenue.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Yuiri n'a qu'à se reposer ou manucurer., répondit Kaori qui se portait mieux quand elle n'était pas à proximité.

\- Tu vois, ça ne dérange pas Kaori de faire la bonniche. Elle est habituée après tout., la nargua-t-elle.

\- Viens Ryo chou, on doit passer du temps tous les deux., lui dit-elle en le prenant par le bras.

\- Tu as passé plus de temps avec elle cette après-midi.

\- On a cuisiné ! Libre à toi de te joindre à nous !, répondit-il alors qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le salon.

\- Puis quoi encore ! Tu vas me demander d'avoir un mioche après ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Ryo ne put s'empêcher de la traiter mentalement de folle, mythomane ou autre petit nom sympathique… Que n'avait-elle pas compris quand il lui disait qu'il n'était pas intéressé ?

\- Un enfant ? Certainement pas avec toi !, répondit-il sèchement.

Avoir un enfant, voilà une question à laquelle il avait trouvé une réponse depuis bien longtemps. Enfin, c'était ainsi jusqu'à quelques jours auparavant : il devait envisager à nouveau certaines décisions prises antérieurement… Mais c'était un sujet qu'ils devaient évoquer à deux et ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour le faire. Surtout ils devaient prendre le temps de s'épanouir comme couple… Il se tourna pour voir si Kaori avait entendu la conversation, mais elle semblait concentrée à la tâche. Il souffla intérieurement. Yuiri le conduisit jusqu'au divan où elle l'obligea à s'asseoir. Sans ambages, elle se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassa, passant les mains sous son tee-shirt. Il la repoussa brutalement et elle atterrit par terre en poussant un petit cri.

Furieuse, elle se releva et se déshabilla devant lui, espérant provoquer une réaction. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ca en devenait caricatural. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, espérant voir Myasaki arriver en criant à l'outrage mais rien… Il avisa un plaid sur le divan et lui jeta à la figure.

\- Couvre-toi, tu me dégoûtes., cracha-t-il.

\- Tout va bien ?, demanda Kaori en rentrant.

Elle sentit de suite l'aura de fureur de Ryo et regarda un peu plus loin pour tomber sur Yuiri complètement nue. Prenant sur elle pour lutter contre sa timidité naturelle, elle approcha d'eux et se posta à côté de Ryo en soutien.

\- Je déclare forfait pour ce soir. Je refuse de subir les assauts d'une nymphomane plus longtemps. Désolé pour toi ma belle. J'aurais aimé t'accorder un peu plus de temps., dit-il à Kaori en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

\- Pas un mot, Yuiri. Tu t'es jetée à deux reprises sur moi cette après-midi. Elle en a encore un d'avance., lui dit-il d'une voix dure.

\- Je vais aller finir le livre que j'ai commencé. Bonne nuit Yuiri., la salua Kaori avant de partir.

Ryo la suivit, saisissant sa main. Arrivés à la chambre de Kaori, il replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille tendrement.

\- Plus que six jours., soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui. Six. Après on aura toute la vie devant nous.

Elle acquiesça. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais se retint. Elle savait que le sommeil tarderait à venir comme la nuit dernière mais elle patienterait.

\- Au fait, c'est toi qui m'a ramenée dans ma chambre hier soir ?

\- Oui. Je t'ai trouvée endormie sur la terrasse. Difficulté à trouver le sommeil ?

\- Oui. Certaines habitudes prennent vite., dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est vrai. Tu m'as manqué aussi cette nuit., admit-il.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et se séparèrent à regrets. Elle l'observa au moment de fermer la porte et murmura :

\- Six jours…

\- Et six nuits avant le paradis…, compléta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- En attendant ça va être l'enfer.

\- Rappelle-toi, Kaori, le cadeau de Noël…

Elle se remémora sa métaphore : l'attente faisait partie intégrante du résultat. Elle lui sourit, signe qu'elle s'en rappelait et patienterait avec le sourire tant que possible, puis referma la porte, s'adossant à elle quelques instants. Dans le couloir, Ryo posa sa main comme pour entrer en contact avec elle. Il avait beau avoir essayé de lui remonter le moral, il pensait comme elle : les six jours qui allaient suivre allaient être un enfer, dont le principal habitant se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Vous êtes pathétiques tous les deux., ironisa-t-elle.

\- Fonce dans sa chambre la baiser : elle n'attend que ça. Fais-lui sa fête et après viens voir ce qu'une vraie femme peut t'offrir en terme de plaisir.

Il la saisit par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

\- Je ne doute pas de ta capacité à donner du plaisir. A te voir, on est sûr que tu as beaucoup d'expérience., cracha-t-il.

\- Maintenant je te conseille de garder ta langue dans ta poche en ce qui la concerne.

\- Tu peux jouer les preux chevaliers si tu le veux. Mais toi et moi, nous sommes faits du même bois. On est faits pour le sexe. Alors arrête de lutter. Ma porte restera ouverte si tu changes d'avis.

Il la regarda partir, se déhanchant ostensiblement, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Il avait largement démontré son penchant pour la chose même si, depuis l'arrivée de Kaori dans sa vie, il s'était un peu plus contenu malgré la caricature de lui qu'il montrait. Il regarda la porte qui menait à la chambre de sa partenaire, souhaitant la franchir pour trouver le réconfort auprès d'elle, qu'elle le rassura, mais se retint. Il était hors de question pour lui de devoir ensuite passer par la chambre de Yuiri. Soupirant, il partit vers sa chambre où il s'enferma à clef et passa une bonne partie de la nuit à méditer en observant le plafond.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Kaori préparait le petit-déjeuner lorsque Ryo arriva. Voyant les cernes sous ses yeux, elle lui tendit une tasse de café qu'il prit avec reconnaissance.

\- Tu as une petit mine., lui dit-elle peu après.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Jolie façon de dire que j'ai une sale tête., rétorqua-t-il.

\- Mauvaise nuit ?

\- On peut dire ça., répondit-il en évitant son regard.

Il ne voulait pas lui parler des doutes insidieux que Yuiri avait fait naître en lui mais il n'aurait pas dû oublier qu'il avait en face de lui la seule personne capable de le percer à jour. Perdu dans ses pensées sombres, il fut surpris par la main qui se posa sur sa joue et le força à lui faire face. Deux prunelles noisette plongèrent dans ses yeux, cherchant la vérité cachée. Sans un mot, elle passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter avant de reprendre sa course à cent à l'heure. Ses lèvres caressaient les siennes doucement comme pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas qu'une boule de désir sur le point d'exploser. Il y avait bien plus entre eux que cette tension sexuelle.

Sentant un poids quitter ses épaules, il passa les bras autour de sa taille et, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, posa la tête sur ses cheveux. Elle avait réussi à l'apaiser encore une fois. Quand son estomac grogna, ils se tournèrent vers la cuisine et finirent de préparer le petit déjeuner avant de passer à table, Yuiri les rejoignant au dernier moment.

\- Yuiri, nous passons la soirée ensemble aujourd'hui. Vois avec Myasaki pour les détails., l'informa Ryo d'un ton neutre.

Ca ne l'enchantait guère mais c'était la décision de la production : il devait s'y conformer. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et disparut aussitôt, laissant le couple seul. Ryo se tourna vers Kaori et lui prit la main.

\- Pour nous deux, ce sera demain soir mais ne te préoccupe de rien. J'espère juste que ce que j'ai prévu correspondra à la soirée de tes rêves., lui dit-il.

\- Tant que tu y es, ça le sera., le rassura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et embrassa sa main : cette femme était une merveille et il se sentait chanceux de la connaître et par dessus tout qu'elle lui accorda son coeur. La journée passa rapidement et Yuiri se tint relativement bien. Vers dix-neuf heures, Kaori les regarda partir à bord d'une limousine, le coeur serré. Ryo avait revêtu un smoking dans lequel il n'était pas à l'aise mais c'étaient les consignes. Yuiri avait sorti une robe du soir très sexy faisant ressortir sa poitrine avantageuse et ses longues jambes.

Ryo découvrit le restaurant huppé dans lequel ils allaient dîner : c'était le même que celui dans lequel Tomo avait emmené Kaori au début de l'aventure. Ce temps lui semblait si loin… Ils furent installés près de la baie vitrée. Ils commandèrent assez rapidement et Yuiri se mit à faire la conversation. Elle parlait de tout et de rien sans vraiment attendre de réponse de son cavalier, se satisfaisant de ses oui et non distribués avec parcimonie.

Pensif, le nettoyeur était à quelques kilomètres de là, se demandant ce que faisait Kaori. Cette semaine lui paraissait longue. Il n'avait pas envie d'être dans ce restaurant. Il voulait rentrer, s'asseoir avec elle dans le divan, un bras entourant ses épaules, et regarder un de ces films à l'eau de rose qu'elle affectionnait tant. Non pas que le genre lui plut mais il adorait la voir s'émerveiller ou s'attendrir sur des scènes qui lui paraissaient inconséquentes, voir ses yeux briller de mille étoiles ou des larmes émues qui finissaient par glisser sur ses joues… Dans ces moments-là, il était rassuré sur le fait que la noirceur de son monde ne l'avait pas encore engloutie, sa lumière brillait encore… Désormais, il pourrait lui faire vivre dans la réalité ce qu'elle voyait dans ses films : ça ne leur donnerait que plus d'intérêt à ses yeux.

\- Ryo… Ryo, tu m'écoutes ?, l'interpela Yuiri au moment du dessert.

\- Oui, bien sûr., répondit-il.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je disais ?, lui demanda-t-elle, sûre de le piéger.

\- Que tu rêvais de tourner pour un cinéaste américain. Je te verrai bien dans un rôle à contre-pied d'ailleurs, du style jouer la méchante par exemple. Un vrai rôle de composition pour toi, de quoi montrer tes aptitudes de comédienne., répondit-il, avec un léger voile d'ironie dans la voix.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, tu sais., réfléchit-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Il se retint de grogner de dépit face à sa bêtise. Il n'aimait pas les pseudo-starlettes. Et cette soirée qui ne semblait pas en finir…

\- Que faisons-nous après ? Nous rentrons ?, demanda Ryo.

\- Quoi rentrer ? La soirée ne fait que commencer, mon chou. Viens, on s'en va., dit-elle en se levant.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant et reprirent la limousine pour se diriger vers un club très sélect. Ils prirent place à une table et commandèrent. Yuiri emmena Ryo danser en le traînant. Elle se déhancha devant lui, se frottant régulièrement contre lui pour l'attiser. Il se dégageait subrepticement et, lorsqu'il en eut assez, regagna la table faisant mine de siroter son verre, auquel il touchait à peine en fait. Il aurait pu consommer normalement puisqu'il tenait bien l'alcool après tout mais n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait rester frais. Yuiri le força de nouveau à venir danser un slow avec lui. Collée contre son corps, elle caressait son dos, ses épaules, sa nuque et tentait de l'embrasser. Continuant son jeu du chat et de la souris, Ryo la laissait approcher et tournait le visage au dernier moment, ne lui offrant que sa joue.

Vers deux heures du matin, Ryo déclara qu'il levait le camp. Ils reprirent la limousine et, à sa grande surprise, s'arrêtèrent devant un hôtel de luxe. Elle l'entraîna dans une chambre où les attendait une bouteille de champagne. Yuiri disparut dans la salle de bains et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard dans un déshabillé transparent ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination.

\- Que veux-tu, Yuiri ?, demanda Ryo, le regard noir.

\- Toi, tu le sais très bien., répondit-elle, décidée.

\- Je veux que tu me fasses grimper au rideau.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit., lui rappela-t-il.

\- C'est la soirée de MES rêves. Tu n'as pas le choix. Je veux coucher avec toi.

\- Peut-être tes rêves mais pas les miens. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à coucher avec toi.

Les yeux de la jeune femme lancèrent des flammes. Sans attendre, elle fit tomber le tissu qui l'habillait et se jeta sur Ryo, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Prenant un dixième de seconde pour réfléchir, il se souvint des techniques d'hypnose que Miki lui avait enseignées. Malgré sa réticence, il joua le jeu et attendit qu'elle baissa suffisamment la garde pour l'hypnotiser. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sortait de la chambre, laissant Yuiri seule endormie dans le lit aux draps défaits. Ignorant la limousine, il regagna à pieds la villa.

Il était près de quatre heures du matin lorsqu'il arriva. Passant par le salon pour aller en cuisine boire un verre d'eau, il ne fut même pas surpris de trouver Kaori endormie dans le divan, l'écran de télé encore allumé. Certaines habitudes avaient vraiment la vie dure… il éteignit l'appareil et attrapa un plaid qu'il posa sur elle. La laissant, il pénétra dans la cuisine. Tout était nickel comme chez eux. Ca brillait même un peu trop et quelque chose lui disait qu'une certaine demoiselle de sa connaissance avait dû passer ses nerfs sur la cuisine. Il but son verre d'eau puis repartit dans le salon. Après avoir ôté ses chaussures et enlevé sa veste, il se glissa derrière elle et l'enlaça. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement et se tourna vers lui. Heureux, il déposa un baiser sur son front et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Kaori se demanda pourquoi son oreiller bougeait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que son oreiller portait une chemise de smoking, la même odeur que l'homme dont elle rêvait et que ses bras l'entouraient. Elle ne put empêcher le sourire radieux de fendre son visage. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il était rentré mais il était resté dormir avec elle, pas avec Yuiri. Elle l'observa un moment, se délectant de ses traits paisibles. Il était à elle, après toutes ces années d'attente. Elle se réveillait dans ses bras comme elle en avait tant rêvé. Entendant son estomac gargouiller, elle s'extirpa doucement de sa prison et partit préparer le petit-déjeuner.

La porte claqua soudain violemment et Yuiri apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, furieuse.

\- Où est-il ?

Kaori haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos.

\- Pour ton information, nous avons couché ensemble cette nuit. Tu auras aussi le droit à ton coup., lui déclara-t-elle, d'un ton narquois.

La nettoyeuse reposa la tasse qu'elle avait dans la main juste avant de la lâcher. Elle sentit le sang refluer de son visage et son coeur se briser. Comment avait-il pu dormir avec elle après avoir couché avec l'autre ? La tenir contre lui en ayant serré le corps nu de Yuiri peu avant ? Malgré les dires de sa rivale, le doute s'insinua en elle. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il était capable de briser sa promesse, de rentrer et dormir avec elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle n'avait pas senti son odeur sur lui non plus. Elle sentit ses nerfs se calmer : il avait bien des défauts mais elle ne pouvait croire que l'homme qui lui avait dit l'aimer eut pu la tromper.

\- Comment as-tu osé me laisser toute seule dans cette chambre ? On devait passer la nuit ensemble. Tu crois que je vais me contenter d'un malheureux coup ?, hurla Yuiri à un Ryo qui s'éveillait.

\- La nuit ? Non, la soirée seulement. Contentes-toi de ce que je t'ai donné : tu n'en auras pas plus., répondit-il d'une voix posée.

Il se leva et partit en cuisine, acceptant la tasse de café que Kaori lui tendit.

\- Lorsque je te la présenterai, fais-moi penser à remercier mon amie Miki., lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Promis., répondit-elle, comprenant le message qu'il lui passa.

Yuiri les regarda tous les deux entrer dans leur bulle et s'en alla, frustrée. Ignorant la jeune femme, Ryo se pencha sur Kaori et l'embrassa passionnément : elle lui avait tant manqué. Elle l'accueillit avec joie et amour. Puis ils s'installèrent à table et déjeunèrent tranquillement.

\- Cette soirée ?, demanda Kaori, curieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je ne saurai même pas t'en dire grand-chose parce que mon esprit était ici., lui avoua-t-il.

Il vit la lueur de plaisir briller dans ses yeux. Elle posa la main sur la sienne et la caressa du pouce.

\- Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pas grand-chose. J'ai regardé la télé.

\- Et récuré la cuisine., s'amusa-t-il, la faisant rougir.

\- Oui., avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'avait pu réprimer son anxiété et s'était occupée comme elle pouvait. D'ailleurs…

\- Ryo, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre que tu m'as fait donner à Mick ?, lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu., répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Ah, donc ce n'est pas ça ?, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un papier.

Il prit la feuille noircie au crayon et sur laquelle était inscrit un message très identifiable : « Mick, vieux frère, en mon absence, achète-moi le numéro spécial de notre magazine préféré. Pas un mot à Kaori. Merci Ryo. ». Il afficha un air benêt et se gratta la tête en riant gêné. Prudent, il amorça une retraite tactique, évitant de tourner le dos à la jeune femme aux sourcils froncés. Voyant l'air terrifié qu'il arborait, Kaori se détendit et lui sourit.

\- Mort de trouille ? Idiot ! Je ne vais pas t'encourager sur ce terrain mais tu n'as pas non plus à changer du tout au tout., lui dit-elle.

\- C'est vrai ?, demanda-t-il sans y croire.

\- Oui. En revanche, je n'apprécie pas que tu me mentes., l'avertit-elle.

\- Pour ta peine, je te laisse débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Je vais prendre ma douche.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue en passant et le laissa, ébahi. Il se reprit et se conforma aux ordres reçus. Il sourit en repensant à ses mots. Il avait hâte d'être à jeudi soir et de pouvoir profiter en toute liberté de sa compagne, sans caméra, sans enjeu, sans contrainte… Une fois sa corvée effectuée, il gagna sa chambre et se doucha et changea. Il rejoignit Kaori à la piscine où elle faisait ses longueurs, Yuiri étant allongée dans un coin prenant le soleil.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?, lui demanda Ryo, accroupi au bord du bassin.

\- Non, il faut bien garder la forme., répondit-elle, souriant.

\- Ca l'empêche de prendre des formes surtout., asséna Yuiri.

\- N'écoute pas cette vipère. Tu es belle comme un coeur., lui murmura-t-il, la faisant rougir.

\- Tu ne viens pas nager, Yuiri ?, lui proposa Ryo.

\- Non. Ca va aller. Je parfais mon bronzage pour le prime.

Il glissa dans l'eau aux côtés de Kaori et ils nagèrent de concert pendant un bon moment, sans se toucher ni se parler, juste conscients de la présence de l'autre non loin. Yuiri les observa, cherchant la faille dans laquelle s'engouffrer pour les séparer. Elle ne voyait rien comme si ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis des années et non quelques semaines à peine, s'ils ne formaient qu'un dans deux corps séparés. L'un semblait le pendant de l'autre, la faiblesse de l'un était la force de l'autre, les rêves de l'un devenaient réels par les soins de l'autre. Quand ils étaient à deux, ils étaient proches même sans l'être physiquement. Elle était presque sûre qu'ils auraient été capables de désigner l'endroit où était l'autre les yeux bandés. Tout semblait instinctif chez eux.

La journée se passa calmement. Ryo et Kaori se retrouvèrent le soir sur la terrasse, prêts à partir pour leur soirée.

\- Où allons-nous ?, demanda Kaori, légèrement anxieuse.

\- Surprise. Tu viens ?

Il lui tendit la main et elle la prit se laissant guider. Il l'emmena le long de la plage, les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Je comprends mieux que tu m'aies conseillé de ne pas mettre de chaussures., dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu voulais. C'est un bon moyen pour moi de savoir si je te connais bien. J'espère que ce que j'ai prévu te plaira., l'informa-t-il, légèrement tendu.

\- Pour l'instant, c'est bien parti.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que Ryo s'arrêta.

\- Veux-tu m'accorder ta confiance et fermer les yeux ? Je vais te guider jusqu'à destination., lui demanda-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, elle ferma les yeux, lui tendant la main. Soulagé, il prit sa main et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ils marchèrent ainsi cinq minutes. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il la fit pivoter et attendit son feu vert pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda stupéfaite le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : le soleil se couchait sur la mer, la colorant d'un ton rouge. Le ciel présentait un dégradé de couleurs. Elle posa ses mains sur les bras qui l'enserrèrent, émue. Ils regardèrent l'astre disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon puis Kaori se retourna dans ses bras.

\- Merci. C'était un moment… magique., dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- J'ai un peu triché parce que je l'avais vu sur ta fiche mais ça…, dit-il en s'effaçant.

\- Ce n'était pas inscrit.

Elle vit à quelques mètres d'eux une couverture entourée de bougies sur laquelle étaient étalées différentes préparations. Elle sentit son coeur battre plus fort à la surprise qu'il lui avait réservée. La prenant par la main, il l'amena jusque là et l'invita à s'asseoir. Prenant place à ses côtés, il lui offrit un verre de vin blanc et ils trinquèrent à leur avenir. Ils piochèrent dans les plats et, de fil en aiguille, en vinrent à se proposer des morceaux, jouant avec l'autre. Leur discussion était légère et complice. Ils se sentaient bien, proches, à l'aise.

A la fin du repas, Ryo rangea les plats pour leur faire de la place, ordonnant à sa compagne de ne s'occuper de rien, ce qu'elle eut bien du mal à faire. Il sortit une deuxième couverture qu'il étala sur eux après avoir pris Kaori dans ses bras. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils regardaient les étoiles. Ryo la fit rire en lui expliquant les noms saugrenus qu'il avait donnés à certaines constellations avant de les connaître. Ils parlèrent aussi du ciel tel qu'il l'avait vu sur l'autre continent, d'abord en Amérique Centrale puis aux Etats-Unis. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait allusion devant elle à ses autres vies, celles qui avaient précédé sa venue au Japon et sa rencontre avec Hideyuki. Certes il ne parlait que du ciel et de ses astres, rien de bien personnel, mais elle se plaisait à y voir une certaine ouverture, peut-être celle qui lui permettrait un jour de comprendre qui il avait été avant.

Progressivement, les bougies s'éteignirent. Les lumières des caméras disparurent également et seule le clair de lune les éclaira d'une lumière douce. Un léger frisson traversa le corps de Kaori et Ryo resserra son étreinte sur elle.

\- Tu as froid ? Tu veux rentrer ?, lui murmura-t-il.

\- Non, ça va. Je voudrais bien rester encore un peu, comme ça, dans tes bras., lui dit-elle, relevant le visage pour le voir.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Comme aimantés, ils ne pouvaient plus se quitter des yeux et bientôt leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, légères, aériennes. Ils s'observèrent un instant pour savoir ce que voulait l'autre et leurs bouches se caressèrent à nouveau, se séparant puis retrouvant à de nombreuses reprises, de plus en plus passionnément. Leurs souffles se faisaient erratiques, courts. Quand ils ne s'embrassaient pas, leurs lèvres exploraient le visage, le cou, la gorge de l'autre, revenant inexorablement se perdre à leur point de départ. Les langues dansaient alors leur chorégraphie endiablée.

Les mains se joignirent bientôt, d'abord au dessus puis en dessous des vêtements, explorant chaque parcelle de peau à disposition de moins en moins timidement. Le désir longtemps réprimé donnait à leurs mouvements une frénésie difficile à contrôler et pourtant, au moment où les doigts commencèrent à s'en prendre aux vêtements pour les déloger, Ryo immobilisa sa compagne qui darda sur lui un regard brûlant empli d'incompréhension. Il fut obligé de faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas se jeter à nouveau sur elle.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux continuer ? Ce n'est peut-être pas le lieu idéal pour une première fois., lui demanda-t-il.

\- Tu sais quel est le lieu idéal ? Dans tes bras, Ryo. Peu m'importe que ce soit dans un palace, une chambre ou sur la plage. Tant que tu m'aimes et me tiens dans tes bras, le lieu est idéal., lui murmura-t-elle, touchée par son inquiétude.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Oui. Je t'aime. Je veux être à toi, tout comme je veux que tu sois à moi., lui dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue et prenant ses lèvres avec amour.

Il se laissa emporter par son amour. Il n'en oublia pas pour autant qu'il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait et respectait, que cette femme était novice dans les jeux de l'amour et méritait à ce titre beaucoup d'égards dont celui de rendre ce moment inoubliable et le plus agréable possible. Aussi prit-il son temps pour la déshabiller, la caresser et cajoler, lui faire connaître mille et une sensations qui la rendirent ivre de désir, la faisant gémir de plaisir autant que se languir de cet homme auquel elle voulait s'unir. Il lui laissa le temps de découvrir ce corps qu'elle avait déjà vu à multiples reprises, de cette partie de son anatomie qu'il avait déjà exhibée devant elle sans aucune pudeur, qui allait lui infliger une certaine douleur puis un plaisir intense et qu'elle devait certainement craindre autant que désirer. Ils explorèrent ensemble le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient mutuellement, les sentiments qu'ils exprimaient au travers de chaque geste, passionné, attentionné, sauvage, amoureux.

Quand enfin ils se regardèrent prêts à se donner l'un à l'autre, aucune trace de doute ni de crainte ne vint altérer ce moment. Ils s'aimaient et se confiaient leur vie et leur bonheur par cet acte simple de partage. Ainsi que leur partenariat avait commencé, leur union commença dans la douleur. Mais tout comme leur partenariat, ce fut un moment partagé où l'autre soutenait celui qui souffrit. Tout comme leur partenariat, ils transcendèrent la douleur et offrirent à l'autre le meilleur d'eux, chaque moment passant étant plus beau, plus fort que le précédent jusqu'au final qui les retrouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aucun mot ne pouvant résumer les sentiments qui les habitaient à ce moment-là : l'amour, le respect, la tendresse, le soulagement de s'être enfin trouvés.

Le silence de la nuit accompagna l'apaisement de leurs coeurs et de leurs sens. Ils restèrent un long moment sans mot dire, encore enveloppés dans le cocon d'amour et de volupté qui les avait entourés quelques minutes auparavant. Pourtant expérimenté dans le domaine, Ryo avait l'esprit en ébullition : il n'avait jamais ressenti des émotions aussi fortes auparavant et avait un peu de mal à revenir sur Terre. Il venait de faire l'amour à la femme de sa vie, celle qui avait partagé son existence pendant ces sept dernières années, la sœur de son meilleur ami… Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait autre chose que coucher avec une femme et c'était… waouh… indescriptible, fort, puissant… Il se rendit compte soudain que sa compagne était silencieuse et immobile et s'en inquiéta. Elle ne pleurait pas, ce qui le rassurait un peu… ou pas d'ailleurs, Kaori versant facilement sa larme lorsque l'émotion était forte… Avait-il failli ? N'avait-il pas assuré ? Il prit sur lui pour se contrôler et resserra les bras autour d'elle.

\- Ca va ?, lui demanda-t-il, tentant de ne pas laisser percer l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Mm ?… Oui… J'ai du mal à atterrir., murmura-t-elle.

\- Je… Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

\- Non Ryo… Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal. C'était… magique. Merci, merci de m'avoir laissé du temps, de t'être montré si patient ce soir et les autres jours., lui dit-elle, d'une voix chaude.

\- Tu le mérites, mon ange.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Pas autant que moi., plaisanta-t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se séparer de nouveau. Ils s'observèrent un moment, laissant leurs regards parler pour eux. Doucement, ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau et entamèrent un nouveau round…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent à la villa où ils échangèrent un long baiser avant de se séparer avec beaucoup de difficultés. Ce n'était pas en une nuit qu'ils effaceraient autant d'années d'attente mais pour eux, cette nuit était la première d'une très longue (et mouvementée) série…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

\- Comment va la plus belle ?, murmura une voix chaude à son oreille.

\- A merveille. Et toi ?, demanda Kaori en se retournant dans les bras de Ryo.

\- Presque parfaitement. J'aurais aimé me réveiller à tes côtés., admit-il.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant de reprendre l'une la préparation du café et l'autre le dressage du couvert.

\- Tu es bien matinale.

\- Je me sens en pleine forme, débordante d'énergie.

\- Tu veux dire que notre petite séance de sport d'hier ne t'a pas épuisée ?, l'interrogea-t-il en s'approchant d'elle tel un félin guettant sa proie.

Elle vira au rouge carmin et baissa les yeux, gênée. Il se mit à rire et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle se traita d'idiote : elle n'était plus une enfant, ce sujet ne devrait pas la mettre dans un tel état… Il posa un doigt sous son menton et la força à relever le regard vers lui. Elle inspira profondément pour calmer le vol des papillons dans son estomac

\- Hier soir… j'ai adoré. Savoir que nous deux c'est réel me donne une énergie insoupçonnée., admit-elle.

\- C'est bon à savoir., lui dit-il d'un air coquin.

\- Ne ferme pas ta fenêtre cette nuit., murmura-t-il à son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

\- Tu vas me rendre une visite nocturne ?, répondit-elle à voix basse, frémissant par avance.

\- Ca se pourrait bien.

Yuiri arriva et ils se séparèrent.

\- Alors cette soirée ? Tu as pris ton pied, Ryo ? Elle t'a laissé pénétrer en territoire vierge ?, se moqua Yuiri, volontairement blessante.

\- Rien qui te concerne ou que tu puisses comprendre, Yuiri. Mais puisque tu me le demandes, c'est la meilleure soirée que j'ai passée depuis que je suis ici., dit-il avec un regard de défi.

Elle serra les dents et ne répondit pas. Ryo les regarda toutes les deux tour à tour, conscient qu'il risquait de mettre encore Kaori mal à l'aise, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

\- Mesdemoiselles, vous allez toutes les deux sortir de votre zone de confort, Yuiri aujourd'hui, Kaori demain.

\- Que va-t-on devoir faire ?, demanda sa partenaire anxieuse.

\- Agir au contraire de votre personnalité. Yuiri, tu vas devoir te montrer serviable et altruiste, faire passer les autres avant toi-même. Kaori, tout le contraire. Je veux que tu penses à toi en première et cesses de te préoccuper des autres demain.

\- Quoi ?!, firent-elles toutes deux en même temps.

\- Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle, Ryo., s'écria Yuiri.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague. Je ne te demande pas de jouer les servantes mais de penser un peu plus aux autres.

Elle se leva de table furieuse et s'en alla, les laissant à deux. Ryo se tourna vers Kaori qui jouait avec ses couverts, pensive. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors pour marcher un peu le long de la plage.

\- Pourquoi Ryo ?, lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Tu nous fais agir à l'opposé de ce qu'on est.

\- Soyons clairs. Je me fiche de Yuiri. Celle qui m'intéresse, c'est toi et je veux que tu comprennes que c'est important que tu penses aussi à toi en priorité de temps à autre. Tu t'inquiètes toujours de moi, mes envies, mon confort, de nos amis, des filles qui étaient ici. Mais toi dans l'histoire, qui pense à toi ? Moi maintenant mais avant ?

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureuse.

\- Je ne te demande pas de penser à quelque chose dont tu as besoin. Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose de futile, que tu ne prendrais pas le temps de faire autrement, que tu t'amuses ou quelque chose dont tu as envie mais que tu n'oses pas demander de peur de déranger même si ça me concerne… Je dirais même surtout si ça me concerne., lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle acquiesça et ils retournèrent à la villa. Contre toute attente, Yuiri les accueillit tout sourire, enfin surtout Ryo. Passant son bras sous le sien, elle l'entraîna vers la piscine.

\- Déshabille-toi., lui demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est quoi le plan ?, l'interrogea-t-il, soupçonneux.

\- Tu veux que je sois serviable et pense à toi. Je vais te faire un massage., lui expliqua-t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Ok. Un massage, pas des préliminaires, compris ?, l'avertit-il.

\- Tu n'es pas très drôle…, bouda-t-elle.

Il retira son tee-shirt et s'allongea sur le siège.

\- J'aurais préféré un déshabillage total., dit-elle d'une voix suave à son oreille.

\- Pas moi. Dépêche-toi., l'enjoignit-il.

Elle soupira de mécontentement puis posa les mains sur ses épaules, les faisant glisser sur sa peau.

\- Dis donc tu as beaucoup de cicatrices. T'es quoi un bandit ?, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Un tueur., répondit-il en lui adressant un regard noir.

\- Je plaisante Yuiri., dit-il avec un sourire en voyant son air horrifié.

\- J'ai été déployé dans un état en guerre pendant mon service militaire et j'ai malheureusement été capturé., mentit-il.

\- Oh…, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle continua son massage qui s'apparentait plus à une série de caresses. Il la sentit soudain se mettre à califourchon sur son dos.

\- Tu me fais quoi là ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

\- Ton dos est si large que ce sera plus facile ainsi., expliqua-t-elle, heureuse de sa trouvaille.

Il était certain que le fait d'onduler du bassin sur lui n'avait pas besoin de faire partie du processus. Il se retint de lui faire un commentaire : tant que ça restait ainsi, ça pouvait encore aller. Lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur lui, parcourant les cicatrices de son dos, il se tendit.

\- Arrête ça de suite Yuiri., l'avertit-il.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et s'allongea totalement sur lui. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne portait plus son haut de maillot de bain. La colère l'emporta. Il se retourna brusquement sans se préoccuper du fait qu'elle put tomber. Triomphante, elle sourit.

\- Ca y est, tu te décides à donner une suite à notre dernière nuit ?, susurra-t-elle en caressant son entrejambe.

\- Non !

Il la saisit par les bras et la souleva, s'apercevant qu'elle avait également tombé le bas de maillot de bain. Agacé, il ne résista pas à l'envie de la jeter dans la piscine. Elle y atterrit avec un cri de surprise. Il la vit disparaître avec plaisir sous l'eau et se dit que si elle avait pu se noyer, ça leur aurait rendu service. Malgré tout, il attendit d'être sûr qu'elle remonta à la surface pour partir. Il rentra furieux dans la villa et aurait tout donné pour avoir accès à sa salle de tir ou à un punching ball. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas cette chance. Tournant rapidement en rond, il ressortit et partit sur la plage, pensant qu'une balade lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il marcha près d'une heure s'absorbant dans la préparation de leur retour.

Il se demandait comment ça se passerait quand ils seraient à nouveau seuls à l'appartement. Le passage de colocataires à couple serait-il évident ou un parcours semé d'embûches ? Allait-il savoir résister à l'appel des sirènes et ne pas reprendre sa vie de fêtard ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se couper totalement de ce monde nocturne essentiel à son travail. Il craignait de se laisser prendre par ses filets et oublier que sa vie avait changé, que ce ne serait plus seulement sa partenaire qui l'attendrait à la maison mais sa compagne. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait pendant tant d'années, lui donnant juste l'attention nécessaire pour qu'elle ne décida pas de partir. Non, elle devait tout recevoir de lui. Pour lui, lui dire je t'aime, ce n'était pas simplement lui avouer ses sentiments, c'était mettre sa vie à ses pieds. C'était la raison pour laquelle cela avait été si difficile pour lui de le faire, de la laisser prendre son coeur pourtant déjà conquis.

Lorsqu'il revint, il aperçut Kaori adossée à un arbre, un livre à la main. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle leva la tête et l'accueillit d'un sourire. Rasséréné, il s'assit à côté d'elle, face à la mer.

\- Ca va mieux ?, lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

Il la dévisagea surpris.

\- Je t'ai vu partir. J'ai senti ta colère et préféré te laisser seul pour te calmer comme tu aimes le faire., lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui. Je n'ai plus envie de tuer qui tu sais., répondit-il, taquin.

\- J'imagine qu'elle t'a encore sauté dessus.

\- Tu imagines bien.

Ils se sourirent et elle se leva, lui tendant la main.

\- Viens, je sais ce qui va achever de te mettre de bonne humeur.

\- Tu me proposes une partie de jambes en l'air ? Tu sais parler à ton homme., la taquina-t-il et il fut ravi de la voir devenir rouge pivoine.

\- Je… Euh… Non ! Manger… Je te propose d'aller manger., bafouilla-t-elle, gênée.

\- C'est pas mal non plus. Quoiqu'avec toi, ma version me plaisait plus., murmura-t-il à son oreille, la plaquant contre le tronc de l'arbre et l'embrassant passionnément.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la villa, Yuiri les attendait sur la terrasse. Elle avait dressé la table et posé des plats de toutes sortes.

\- Tu as fait la cuisine ?, s'étonna Ryo.

\- Je me suis arrangée pour faire livrer., dit-elle, d'un air de défi.

\- J'ai pris différentes choses pour te faire plaisir. J'espère que ça te plaira.

\- C'est… gentil, Yuiri. Il manque une chaise., signala-t-il.

\- Elle n'est pas conviée. Tu m'as demandé de faire des choses pour toi…

\- Non, pour les autres, pas spécialement moi. Ce n'est pas grave : on va partager.

\- Mais je ne veux pas !, s'énerva Yuiri.

\- Tu refuses le challenge ? Très bien. Fais comme tu veux. Tu viens, ma belle, on va se préparer un repas., dit-il en emmenant Kaori avec lui.

\- Attends ! Tu as raison. Il y en a suffisamment pour trois. Je t'en prie, Kaori, assieds-toi. Je vais chercher une chaise., abdiqua Yuiri, de mauvaise grâce.

Elle omit de lui dire qu'elle aurait aimé la lui fracasser sur le crâne : elle n'était pas certaine que ça aurait plu à Ryo. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme comme lui, qui ne lui passait rien, quelqu'un prêt à tout pour celle qu'il aimait, et, bien que ce n'était pas son objectif en faisant cette émission, elle en ressentit tout de même un petit pincement au coeur. Elle revint avec la chaise et ils déjeunèrent tous trois. Plus coopérative, elle alla même jusqu'à leur proposer un café à la fin qu'ils acceptèrent. Elle vit avec stupéfaction Kaori l'aider à débarrasser la table et commencer la vaisselle jusqu'à ce que Ryo la reprit. Pourquoi l'aidait-elle alors qu'elle était infecte avec elle ? C'était une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas…

Le reste de la journée se passa avec plus ou moins de grincements. Habituée à se faire servir, Yuiri se retrouva à plusieurs reprises en train de chercher ce dont elle avait besoin et dont elle ignorait l'emplacement, devait se lever pour aller chercher une boisson, une serviette ou autre… Ryo en profitait en général pour lui demander quelque chose également, lui adressant un regard noir quand elle le rembarrait.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent le soir pour le dîner, la jeune femme contenait difficilement sa frustration d'avoir été traitée avec si peu de considération.

\- Je te félicite, Yuiri., lui dit soudain Ryo à sa grande surprise.

\- Tu n'as pas été parfaite mais tu as fait un gros effort pour te montrer plus conciliante. C'est déjà un bon point. Si ça te dit, nous pouvons aller nous balader à deux une petite heure après le repas., lui offrit-il pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

Elle adressa un regard triomphant à Kaori, ayant déjà une petite idée de ce qu'elle ferait de cette balade. Elle accepta et s'empressa de débarrasser une fois terminé. Ils partirent alors profiter de la nuit tombante. Reprenant vite ses habitudes, elle se colla à lui et tenta par tous les moyens de le séduire et persuader de la rejoindre pour la nuit. Intraitable, et ayant déjà ses propres plans, Ryo refusa et ce fut une Yuiri énervée qui rentra et se laissa tomber dans le divan.

Peu après s'être couchée, Kaori entendit la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrir et ne put s'empêcher de glousser : Ryo lui rendait une visite nocturne… Il pénétra à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui. Il prit quelques instants pour observer la silhouette dans le lit avant de glisser sur elle, lui volant un langoureux baiser.

\- Il faudra être très discrète, Mademoiselle Makimura., lui murmura-t-il avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Elle se laissa faire et l'invita sous les draps. Le lit une personne n'était pas propice pour le sommeil mais pour ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, ce serait largement suffisant…


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour, avant tout, mes excuses pour ne pas avoir MAJé la semaine dernière. J'ai eu un imprévu technique (panne de chargeur). Je vous publie un chapitre aujourd'hui et j'en posterai un autre demain ou lundi pour rattraper.

Chapitre 20

Après une nuit sagement passée à dormir (enfin c'était la version officielle qu'avaient rapporté les caméras) et sa séance matinale de natation, Kaori rentra dans sa chambre, ôta son bikini et partit dans la salle de bains prendre une douche avant de partir en cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle sortit au bout de quelques minutes, fraîche et dispose. Machinalement, elle tendit la main pour attraper sa serviette qu'elle avait posée comme d'habitude près du lavabo. Ne rencontrant que le vide, elle se tourna et ne la trouva pas. Serait-ce un coup de Ryo ? Peut-être l'attendait-il dans sa chambre ? Elle sourit à cette pensée et pénétra dans la pièce, cachant tant bien que mal son anatomie. Il y aurait tout de même des limites à définir… ou pas, se dit-elle en rougissant…

Son sourire s'effaça d'un coup : à terre, gisait l'ensemble de ses vêtements déchiquetés. Non seulement ses vêtements mais ses serviettes et ses draps y étaient aussi passés. Elle n'avait littéralement plus rien à se mettre sur le dos. Même sa valise était vide de chez vide. La personne qui avait fait cela avait été extrêmement rapide et bizarrement elle avait une petite idée de qui était la responsable. Pour le moment, elle était bloquée : il était hors de question qu'elle sortit de sa chambre dans cette tenue. Elle avait déjà du mal à assumer sa nudité devant Ryo, alors devant les caméras… Elle ne pouvait même pas entrouvrir la porte : il y avait une caméra juste devant.

Elle soupira et trouva un morceau de serviette avec lequel elle s'essuya. Elle tria les morceaux de tissu pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait éventuellement récupérer. Elle eut mal au coeur en voyant les belles robes de soirée d'Eriko saccagées… Parmi les restes, elle trouva uniquement deux bikinis qu'avec un peu de couture et sans être trop regardante, elle pouvait tout de même rafistoler pour en faire des dessous. Mais elle devrait attendre parce qu'elle n'avait pas de nécessaire à couture.

Elle entendit bientôt du bruit dans la maison, des portes claquer, des personnes passer dans le couloir mais elle avait tellement honte qu'elle n'osa appeler. Au bout d'une heure, on toqua à la porte.

\- Kaori ?, appela Ryo d'une voix inquiète.

Quand il l'avait quittée au petit matin, elle se préparait pour aller nager. Il avait redormi une bonne heure pour compenser le manque de sommeil puis s'était levé, douché et habillé, impatient de la retrouver. Aussi avait-il été surpris lorsqu'il ne la trouva pas dans la cuisine, que le petit-déjeuner n'était pas prêt et il s'était inquiété. Après avoir fait le tour des pièces de vie et être allé jusqu'à la piscine, il n'y avait plus que deux solutions : sa chambre ou la plage. Il opta pour la première.

Kaori se cacha derrière la porte et l'ouvrit, l'invitant ainsi à entrer. Il pénétra dans la pièce, la cherchant du regard.

\- Je suis là, Ryo., dit-elle, à voix basse.

Elle avait positionné ses bras pour cacher certaines parties de son corps et, la gêne inscrite sur son visage, n'osait affronter son regard. Voyant sa détresse, il réprima la réponse naturelle de son corps à la vue de sa nudité.

\- Kaori… mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai retrouvé la scène telle quelle en sortant de ma douche. Je n'ai plus rien, même pas un drap ou une serviette.

Elle ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps, ce qui tira Ryo de ses pensées. Il retira son tee-shirt et le lui passa.

\- Enfile ça. Je vais voir si je n'ai pas autre chose à te prêter., lui dit-il.

\- Merci.

Elle passa le vêtement sur elle, se sentant de suite un peu mieux. Il était encore chaud. Elle sourit en reconnaissant son odeur, ce qui lui remonta un peu le moral. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec une chemise, un caleçon et un autre tee-shirt.

\- Ca sera dix fois trop grand mais au moins ça te dépannera., déclara-t-il avant de lever les yeux sur elle.

Il ne put réprimer le désir qui monta en lui en la voyant dans son tee-shirt favori, sachant qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. C'était tellement intime, comme si elle avait passé son vêtement après l'amour… Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même avant de s'approcher d'elle et de l'enlacer.

\- Ca va ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai connu mieux. J'ai été en dessous de tout. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre…, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- C'est normal, Kaori. On ne t'en voulait pas à toi mais à tes vêtements. Tu sais, ce n'est pas forcément un mal : mon tee-shirt n'a jamais semblé aussi sexy sur moi., lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Idiot…, répondit-elle, en étouffant un rire libérateur.

\- Et puis tu ne peux plus dormir ici, ce qui veut dire…, dit-il, le regard malicieux.

\- Que tu me laisses ta chambre ?, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver…, répondit-il en prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Il la plaqua contre le mur, laissant ses mains errer sur le corps de son amante qui n'était pas en reste.

\- Ryo, où es-tu ?, entendirent-ils au loin.

\- Ryo ?

Il grogna contre la bouche de Kaori et s'écarta, posant son front contre son épaule afin de retrouver son souffle.

\- Vivement demain soir…, soupira-t-il.

\- Vas-y. Je vais enfiler ton caleçon et j'arrive.

Il lui lança un regard de braise à ses mots.

\- Si on m'avait dit que j'entendrai ces mots-là sortir de ta bouche, je n'y aurais jamais cru., plaisanta-t-il.

\- Comme tu ne t'es certainement pas attendu à coucher avec ton petit frère., répliqua-t-elle, narquoise.

\- Dis comme ça, c'est très glauque. Et je ne couche pas avec toi, Kaori. C'est bien au-delà de ça., répondit-il, le regard très sérieux.

\- Ryo !

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis sortit de la chambre, la laissant méditer sur ses dernières paroles qui l'avaient profondément émue. Elle passa le caleçon et, comme elle s'y attendait, elle flottait dedans. Elle trouva une pince à cheveux dans sa trousse de toilettes et réussit à coincer le sous-vêtement pour qu'il tint en place. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se rendit en cuisine où Ryo préparait le petit-déjeuner sous le regard de Yuiri.

\- Tu nous fais quoi là ? Nouvelle mode ? Tu t'habilles chez les mecs maintenant ?, s'esclaffa Yuiri.

\- Non. Il se trouve que mes vêtements ont été saccagés ce matin. Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre et Ryo m'a prêté des habits.

\- T'aurais dû la laisser à poils : ça aurait été plus rapide pour la…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Ryo l'ayant bâillonnée de sa main et lui lançant un regard incendiaire.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de continuer ta phrase., gronda-t-il.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui est derrière tous les incidents qui sont arrivés aux filles. Je pense que si on visionne les bandes vidéo, c'est toi qu'on verra rentrer dans sa chambre., lui dit-il.

Elle blêmit sous l'accusation. Myasaki arriva brisant l'échange.

\- On m'a dit ce qui était arrivé. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui., répondit Kaori.

\- Elle doit aller faire des courses : elle n'a plus rien.

\- Impossible : je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir ces deux derniers jours., affirma le producteur.

Ryo lui lança un regard noir.

\- Comprenez-moi : je ne peux pas fausser le jeu.

\- La laisser dénudée ça ne vous pose pas de souci. Ca peut même faire un peu plus d'audience, n'est-ce pas ?, railla le nettoyeur.

\- Ryo laisse tomber. Ca ne vaut pas le coup., intervint Kaori.

\- En tous cas, ce soir, elle dormira dans ma chambre que ça vous plaise ou non.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?, s'écria Yuiri.

\- Tu veux qu'on visionne les bandes vidéo ?, lui proposa Ryo, menaçant.

Elle recula sous l'attaque. Kaori avait son compte pour la matinée d'ondes négatives. Elle s'assit à table.

\- Monsieur Myasaki, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait un nécessaire à couture ?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver., répondit-il en partant.

\- Tu me sers un café, s'il te plaît ?, demanda-t-elle à Ryo, détournant son attention de Yuiri.

Lui lançant un dernier regard noir, il se détourna de la jeune femme et versa le liquide dans une tasse qu'il tendit à sa compagne. Elle lui offrit un sourire chaud en prenant la tasse. Peu après, un membre de la production ramena à Kaori un petit kit de couture et, une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, elle alla récupérer les bikinis qui allaient lui servir. Ryo la rejoignit sur la terrasse où elle s'était installée et la regarda faire.

\- Des années de pratique, on dirait., déclara-t-il.

\- Avec tous les vêtements qu'on a abîmés au cours de nos missions, je commence à avoir de la pratique. Sans compter le nombre de vestes que j'ai raccommodées pour Hide…

Il vit une ombre de tristesse passer sur son visage et l'enlaça. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et, toujours dans ses bras, finit son travail.

\- Et voilà, c'est bariolé mais ça fera l'affaire., affirma-t-elle.

\- Ca suit pas mal., dit-il en prenant le haut de bikini recomposé avec un triangle jaune et un blanc.

\- Tu pourras encore nager en plus. Tu seras juste obligée de te laisser sécher au soleil avant de te rhabiller ou alors de rester nue dans la chambre. Comme je dois assurer ta protection, je serais obligé de rester avec toi et il faut bien s'occuper…, suggéra-t-il, laissant ses mains glisser sous le tee-shirt.

\- Ton dévouement t'honore., murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je trouve aussi. Je t'ai parlé de ma rémunération ? Pour les jolies filles, je propose un paiement en nature., l'informa-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup…, hésita-t-elle, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Laisse-moi te donner un aperçu.

Il l'allongea sur la banquette extérieure et prit ses lèvres avec avidité. Leurs mains couraient librement sur le corps de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlaient… Soudain, un grand froid les envahit. Yuiri se tenait près d'eux, un seau à la main. Elle venait de renverser un seau d'eau froide sur eux. Elle n'attendit pas leur réaction et s'enfuit en courant.

\- Tu me crois si je t'ai dit que j'ai des envies de meurtre ?, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui. Je serai même prête à t'aider., affirma-t-elle.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent se changer dans la chambre. Kaori enfila son bikini raccommodé et la chemise de Ryo.

\- Décidément, tout semble beaucoup plus sexy sur toi.

\- Allons à la piscine ou à la plage, sinon je sens qu'on ne va pas sortir de cette chambre., proposa Kaori.

\- Vraiment ? Bon, j'opte pour la plage alors., dit Ryo, feignant la déception.

\- Pour avoir le plaisir de sentir ta peau chaude et dorée contre la mienne ce soir., admit-il, son regard se faisant gourmand.

\- Profiteur…

Ils s'en allèrent main dans la main et s'installèrent tranquillement sur le sable. Sans honte, Yuiri les rejoignit et colla sa serviette à celle de Ryo. Fidèle à elle-même, elle en profita pour le caresser et tenter de le séduire. La solution de facilité aurait été de demander à Kaori de se mettre entre elle et lui mais, après le coup de ce matin et au vu de l'animosité de Yuiri envers elle, il ne le fit pas : ce n'était pas à elle de le protéger mais le contraire. C'était la septième semaine de cette mission : elle avait suffisamment subi…

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de la moralité ?, lui demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il sentit sa poitrine dénudée se coller sur son dos.

\- Je sais ce que je veux et je suis prête à tout pour l'obtenir., susurra-t-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Elle descendit le long de sa nuque jusque dans son dos quand soudain une poignée de sable atterrit dans sa bouche, la faisant tousser. Elle se releva surprise, recrachant les grains qui s'infiltraient dans tous les recoins de sa bouche jusque dans sa gorge.

\- Je suis maladroite. Pardon Yuiri., s'excusa Kaori, faussement désolée.

\- Tu vas me le payer !, gronda sa rivale.

\- Je pense que la dette se situe plus de ton côté., répondit Kaori, le regard noir.

\- Fiche-nous la paix. Remballe ta poitrine refaite et tous tes artifices et dégage hors de ma vue. Ca nous fera des vacances., lui ordonna la nettoyeuse.

C'était la première fois que Ryo voyait Kaori se mettre en colère contre quelqu'un, autre que lui, Mick ou un malfrat. Il fallait tout de même avouer que Yuiri avait poussé le bouchon très loin, surtout en l'obligeant à se promener dévêtue depuis deux semaines. La jeune femme se releva et toisa Kaori.

\- Et pourquoi je t'obéirais ? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une petite assistante personnelle., cracha-t-elle.

Kaori se leva doucement, prenant le temps d'épousseter le sable collé sur son corps, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux, un regard dur et froid comme elle n'en avait jamais eu.

\- Tu vas prendre tes cliques et tes claques et dégager d'ici. Tu vas te tenir loin de nous jusque demain soir. Je ne veux plus voir ta belle gueule hormis pour les repas que tu prendras en silence., lui dit-elle d'une voix dure.

\- Ah oui ? Que vas-tu faire sinon ? Me mettre au coin ?, la nargua Yuiri.

Kaori fit un pas vers elle et son air froid la fit reculer d'un pas.

\- Sinon, je te jure que je fais de la fin de ton séjour ici un enfer. Et sache que les techniques d'auto-défense ne sont pas mes seules connaissances et que je peux te faire très mal., lui apprit-elle d'une voix froide.

Yuiri la jaugea du regard un moment avant de partir. Kaori se rassit, le souffle court. Elle se sentait vidée après ce tête-à-tête. Elle avait dû prendre énormément sur elle pour tenir tête à sa rivale. Ryo la regarda impressionné.

\- C'était… waouh. Je n'ai pas de mots. Même moi j'ai été impressionné. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te fâcher.

\- Toi, je peux toujours te mettre un coup de massue : tu as la tête dure. Mais j'espère bien ne plus jamais avoir affaire avec une… femme comme elle.

\- Tu as l'intention de refaire une émission dans le genre ?, lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- Tu as l'intention de me quitter ?, le taquina-t-elle en retour, bien qu'un peu anxieuse.

\- Jamais.

\- Alors je n'en aurai pas besoin., dit-elle en se lovant dans ses bras, rassurée.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant de repartir à la villa préparer le repas du midi. La mise au point produit son petit effet et, de toute la journée, ils ne croisèrent Yuiri que pour manger.

Après une bonne nuit de (vrai) sommeil, le couple se réveilla avec un sentiment mitigé : c'était le dernier jour. Bientôt ils retourneraient à Tokyo et retrouveraient leur vie normale. Hirado était comme une bulle hors du temps où ils vivaient leur rêve sans se préoccuper du reste : pas de défis, pas de gangs à abattre, pas d'enquête pour Saeko ou de jolie femme à protéger… A Tokyo, les choses changeraient. Face à ce changement approchant, ils décidèrent de profiter du temps qu'il leur restait et de remettre à leur arrivée à Tokyo la grande discussion sur les évolutions inévitables.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble jusque seize heures où ils avaient pour consigne de regagner leurs chambres respectives pour se préparer. Inspectant son costume, Ryo sourit : ce soir ce serait la concrétisation de l'émission, un grand soir pour eux deux. Il reprit la check-list que lui avait fournie Myasaki sur le déroulement de la soirée que ce fut pour l'émission ou les engagements post-émission. Il avait largement le temps de se reposer un peu, si sa voisine de chambre cessait de faire un tel remue-ménage.

Yuiri dans sa chambre vociférait : elle n'était pas habituée à se préparer seule. Elle devait se coiffer, se maquiller et devenir le clou du spectacle. Elle regarda la robe qu'elle avait choisie et sourit : c'était la robe parfaite. Elle l'éblouirait et elle éclipserait l'autre sur le poteau. Elle retourna à ses occupations faisant peu de cas du boucan qu'elle produisait.

Dans sa chambre, Kaori était allongée par terre, à défaut d'avoir un lit en état, et laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Elle revivait toutes leurs années de partenariat ainsi que leur toute première rencontre lorsqu'elle s'était faite passer pour un garçon pour suivre Ryo. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ce jour-là, même si elle ne l'avait réalisé que lorsqu'elle l'avait revu quatre ans plus tard et que son coeur avait battu plus vite, qu'elle s'était sentie revivre. Elle tourna la tête vers la robe de mariée accrochée à la porte de sa penderie.

Le jour où Eriko lui avait demandé de l'essayer, elle avait eu un mouvement de recul assaillie d'une émotion étrange mêlant attraction et instinct de protection. Elle avait fini par la passer et son impression ne s'était pas démentie : cette robe était faite pour elle. Simple et élégante, elle épousait ses formes et les mettait en valeur sans aucune vulgarité. Elle avait retenu ses larmes en réalisant que jamais elle ne porterait une telle robe parce qu'elle ne se marierait jamais. Elle ne put réprimer les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux : ce soir, elle la porterait comme si c'était le grand jour car ce serait ce qui en approcherait le plus.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle se leva et se mit en mouvement. Douche, soins en tout genre, la production dans son immense _générosité_ leur ayant fourni toute une série de produits de beauté, elle ressortit de la salle de bains après un temps qui lui parut interminable. Elle approcha de la robe et ouvrit la housse dont elle la retira précautionneusement. Un sac en tissu tomba en même temps et Kaori s'en saisit curieuse. Elle sentit ses joues se teinter quand elle en sortit des dessous très sexy en dentelle ivoire. A quoi pensait Eriko en ajoutant ce package dans la housse incognito ? Elle sentit ses joues chauffer un peu plus en répondant à sa propre question : la nuit de noces bien évidemment… Même s'il n'y avait pas de mariage, elle devait s'attendre à ce que ce Ryo lui enleva la robe et pas dans l'unique souci de l'aider…

D'un autre côté, elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Elle préférait porter cela plutôt que le bikini. Elle fut en revanche déçue de ne pas trouver de collant : c'était étonnant que son amie n'y eut pas pensé d'ailleurs mais le délai avait aussi été très court, elle n'allait pas le lui reprocher.

Elle enfila les dessous et fut ravie de son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était sûre qu'une autre personne allait également apprécier. Elle sortit sa trousse de maquillage, éclairant seulement son regard d'une légère touche rosée et d'un peu de mascara et parant ses lèvres d'un gloss transparent. C'était simple, naturel, ce qui lui ressemblait. Elle tenta de discipliner ses cheveux en soupirant, puis enfila la chemise de Ryo, préférant attendre avant de passer la robe pour ne pas la froisser. Elle avait tout son temps puisque de toute façon, ils ne devaient pas être réunis lors de la diffusion du résumé de la semaine. La production avait tout de même fait installer des télévisions dans leurs chambres pour qu'ils puissent suivre un minimum.

Au même moment dans les chambres des jeunes femmes, l'écran s'alluma, les surprenant. Myasaki, tout sourire, apparut les invitant à rester discrètes et à écouter.

\- Mesdemoiselles, nous avons décidé de vous faire une proposition de dernière minute. Celle d'entre vous qui sera élue par le bachelor devra faire un choix au moment de la remise de la rose : celui d'accepter ou de refuser de se mettre en couple. Nous offrons cent millions de yens à l'élue qui refusera, somme que nous doublerons si elle accepte de devenir la bachelorette de la saison prochaine et réussit à repartir avec l'homme qu'elle aura choisi. Dans le cas contraire, elle repartira sans rien. Mesdemoiselles, que la meilleure gagne.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ébahies devant une telle proposition. Yuiri voyait les yens s'afficher devant ses yeux et tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec autant d'argent ainsi que la possibilité de se voir à nouveau exposer à la télévision avec tout un tas d'hommes à ses pieds. Kaori de son côté sentait la bile remonter sa trachée. Elle ne pouvait supporter qu'on bafoua les sentiments de quelqu'un pour de l'argent. Elle était heureuse que tout cela prit enfin fin ce soir-là.

A l'heure prévue, l'émission commença. Tous prêts dans leurs chambres respectives, ils regardèrent le résumé de la semaine avec plus ou moins de plaisir. Un membre de la production vint chercher Ryo un peu avant la fin pour qu'il prit place dans le jardin où se déroulerait la dernière cérémonie. Des bouquets de roses blanches et rouges trônaient un peu partout, des bougies avaient été allumées dans tous les coins diffusant une lumière douce et chaude, en plus des spots qui assuraient un éclairage suffisant pour le tournage.

De sa chambre, Kaori entendit Yuiri sortir, emmenée vers Ryo. Deux minutes après, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et se présenta un charmant jeune homme, très séduisant, qui lui proposa son bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'au lieu du tournage. Dire qu'elle était nerveuse aurait été un vain mot. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler et priait pour ne pas se tordre les pieds et choir lamentablement. Elle réprimait son envie de se mordre les lèvres parce qu'après tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits, elle ne voulait pas abîmer son maquillage. Ils sortirent de la villa qu'ils contournèrent et arrivèrent enfin dans le jardin. Lorsqu'elle vit Ryo au loin, calme et serein, toute sa nervosité s'envola comme par magie. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter cet homme si beau dans son costume sombre.

Ryo vit arriver tout d'abord Yuiri dans une robe tout à son image : chargée, brillant de tous feux et certainement hors de prix. Elle avait un sourire assuré et son regard lui faisait penser à celui d'un prédateur sûr d'avoir attrapé sa proie… Non décidément, avec elle, ça n'accrocherait jamais. Même en l'absence de Kaori, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été intéressé sauf peut-être pour occuper ses nuits… Kaori arriva peu après et il sentit son coeur cesser de battre : elle était magnifique, éblouissante, à couper le souffle… Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux d'elle. Sa robe était simple mais semblait taillée pour elle, une création d'Eriko à n'en pas douter : un décolleté sage, le bas du bustier marquant la finesse de sa taille, une jupe à peine évasée qui accentuait la longueur de ses jambes. Tachant de rester concentré, il leur sourit à toutes deux.

\- Je voudrais déjà vous remercier d'avoir participé à cette émission et de m'avoir consacré du temps et de l'attention.

Elles lui sourirent en retour, attendant patiemment la suite.

\- Yuiri, tu es une femme… incroyable. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de me montrer ce que tu voulais et de faire valoir tes qualités.

Heureusement qu'il avait préparé son speech avant parce que la première fois qu'il l'avait récité, ça semblait beaucoup plus venimeux…

\- Tu es une jeune femme très _touchante_, très expansive et avec beaucoup de caractère et d'ingéniosité., poursuivit-il, tentant d'enrayer le côté sarcastique avec difficultés.

Yuiri se pâma de joie à ses paroles, sous le regard ironique de Ryo. Celui-ci se tourna ensuite vers Kaori qui soutint son regard, très sereine.

\- Kaori, avant de te connaître, tu étais le genre de fille que je ne regardais pas, timide, réservée, sans apprêt, sans attrait à mes yeux de macho. Je ne regrette pas cela car cela m'a permis d'arriver jusqu'à toi aujourd'hui. Kaori, tu n'es pas belle, tu es plus que cela. Tu m'éblouis par ton naturel, tu resplendis de ta bonté et ta gentillesse. Ta seule présence réchauffe mon coeur, apaise mes pensées et me fait espérer des jours meilleurs. Depuis que tu es là, j'ai cessé de ne vivre que le jour présent, j'ai commencé à rêver d'un futur., admit-il devant elle.

Kaori était bouleversée par ses paroles. Ses yeux brillaient des larmes qu'avait fait monter son discours. C'était tellement plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre le dessus et prit un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour saisir la rose posée derrière lui.

Toute la bande d'amis était une nouvelle fois réunie pour assister à l'émission et, même si le choix de Ryo semblait plus qu'évident, tous ne pouvaient s'empêcher de retenir leur souffle. Ils se tendirent instinctivement vers l'écran au moment où Ryo se tourna rose en main.

\- Acceptes-tu de continuer le chemin avec moi… Kaori ?, demanda Ryo, nerveux.

Ils se regardèrent un court instant, les yeux dans les yeux, et un sourire éblouissant s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, jusqu'au bout., répondit-elle.

Il s'avança vers elle, lui tendant la rose. Un cri strident à ses côtés lui fit tourner la tête, au moment où…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Interpelée par le cri strident de Yuiri, Kaori tourna la tête. La jeune femme dépitée pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Deux agents de sécurité s'étaient approchés et l'un d'eux prit doucement la jeune femme par le coude, l'emmenant hors de la villa vers la voiture qui l'attendait.

\- Kaori ?, l'appela Ryo doucement.

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui cette fois et, surprise, ne le vit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle baissa les yeux. Son coeur fit un bond avant de commencer une course folle : il avait un genou à terre. A quoi jouait-il ? Fallait-il vraiment aller jusqu'au bout du bout pour l'émission ? Devait-elle vraiment passer par ce simulacre de demande en mariage ? Elle avait accepté son sort, de ne jamais se marier, mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander de trop non plus…

Ryo la regarda et reconnut toutes les émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux noisette. Il savait que ce serait dur pour elle mais il le fallait. Il soutint son regard cherchant à être l'ancre qui l'empêcherait de dériver et vit progressivement l'orage se calmer.

\- Kaori, je t'aime. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la rose.

C'était une rose spéciale d'ailleurs, d'une variété inconnue jusqu'à ce jour, qui en son coeur portait un anneau très fin portant le symbole de l'infini. Elle porta les mains à sa bouche, réprimant un cri de surprise, et ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de son joli visage. Bien qu'elle sut que ça n'aboutirait pas, elle ne pouvait réfréner les émotions qui montaient en elle parce que le regard qui la scrutait était sincère et infaillible.

\- Oui. Je… Je veux être ta femme… pour la vie., répondit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Rassuré, Ryo se leva, prit la bague et la lui passa au doigt. Sous un plan rapproché d'une caméra, il l'embrassa avec tendresse alors que le générique de fin était lancé. Lorsque les spots s'éteignirent, ils se séparèrent et le producteur s'approcha d'eux, ravi.

\- C'était splendide. Merci pour votre magnifique prestation pendant ces six semaines. Sans nul doute, ce sera l'une des meilleures éditions et pourtant nous sommes partis de loin., dit-il satisfait.

\- Nous avons fait notre travail, Monsieur Myasaki., répondit Kaori.

\- Du très bon travail. Venez lundi à quatorze heures au bureau. Nous réglerons alors tous les détails financiers. En attendant, je vous laisse profiter de la villa le temps que vous souhaitez. Les caméras vont être enlevées dans l'heure qui vienne et tout le monde sera parti d'ici deux heures. Nous laisserons les clefs dans le salon.

\- Merci. Attendez ! Je vous rends ceci., dit Kaori en enlevant la bague de fiançailles et la lui tendant avec le coeur serré.

\- Gardez-la. Elle vous va mieux qu'à moi., répondit-il avec un sourire indulgent.

Kaori remit l'anneau à sa place et le contempla un moment, ignorant le regard que les deux hommes échangèrent. Le producteur partit et Ryo se tourna vers sa partenaire, enlaçant sa taille.

\- Si on allait se balader en attendant qu'ils aient libéré la villa ?, lui proposa-t-il.

\- Dans cette tenue ?, lui demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Tu es très belle ainsi vêtue. On va passer par la terrasse : tu pourras ainsi enlever les escarpins pour être plus à l'aise.

\- D'accord. Après tout, je n'aurais pas l'occasion de m'habiller ainsi de nouveau.

\- J'y compte bien. Je compte bien être le premier et le dernier., murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le creux de la nuque, la faisant rire.

Main dans la main, ils s'engagèrent vers la villa, délaissant leurs chaussures sur la terrasse. Ca s'activait à l'intérieur. Les techniciens démontaient les caméras et poussaient les meubles sur les côtés.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils bougent les meubles., murmura Kaori, étonnée.

\- Oh tu sais, le monde de la télé est un grand mystère. Viens, allons nous promener., lui dit Ryo en la tirant par la main.

Ils descendirent les marches de la terrasse puis s'engagèrent sur la plage. Main dans la main, ils déambulaient éclairés par le clair de lune, sa lumière reflétant sur la mer.

\- Cet endroit va me manquer. C'est tellement beau., avoua Kaori.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. On pourrait peut-être essayer de revenir dans quelques temps., lui proposa Ryo, déposant un baiser sur ses doigts, plus particulièrement sur la bague qu'il venait de lui offrir.

\- Regarde, quelqu'un a fait un feu sur la plage. On dirait même qu'il y a tout un groupe. On ferait peut-être mieux de faire demi-tour et partir de l'autre côté.

\- Non, continuons notre chemin.

\- C'est étonnant quand même : en six semaines, on n'a jamais rencontré personne., s'exclama Kaori.

\- Surprenant en effet., murmura Ryo avec un sourire énigmatique.

Elle le regarda un instant, curieuse, puis haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent leur balade.

A une centaine de mètres du groupe, Ryo s'arrêta et fit face à Kaori. Elle frémit face à son air sérieux et se demanda ce qu'il allait dire. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, caressant sa bague, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, se lança. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie, même pas lorsqu'il affrontait la mort. Doucement, il retira la bague de son doigt et elle se sentit dépossédée et infiniment triste : le rêve s'achevait là… Elle avait envie de fuir mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Elle ne put que baisser la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Il réapparut dans son champ de vision, un genou à terre.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ryo., bafouilla-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Non, tu as raison : ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Regarde-moi, Kaori., l'incita-t-il.

Il lui fallut un immense effort pour croiser son regard. Il lui sourit tendrement et reprit sa main gauche, la retenant lorsqu'elle voulut la retirer.

\- Accorde-moi encore ta confiance quelques instants., lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Me blesser à nouveau ?, jeta-t-elle, le coeur brisé.

\- Parce que je te le demande., dit-il simplement.

Elle l'observa et, malgré la douleur, elle ne put le lui refuser. Elle hocha lentement la tête et il soupira.

\- Kaori, chaque mot que j'ai prononcé lors de l'émission, chaque geste que j'ai eu à ton égard, tout était vrai. Pour que tu le comprennes et que tu n'aies aucun doute, il y a une partie que je veux refaire maintenant sans caméra, sans pression, juste entre toi et moi., lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute., murmura-t-elle, refusant de laisser l'espoir qui tapait à la porte de son coeur pénétrer.

\- Kaori, tu es la femme de ma vie et je veux vraiment finir ma vie avec toi à mes côtés et pas seulement comme ma partenaire professionnelle. Je te veux comme ma partenaire personnelle. Je te veux comme ma femme. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?, lui demanda-t-il, encore plus nerveux que la première fois.

\- Ryo, on ne peut pas se marier. Je le sais, j'en ai fait… Je l'ai accepté., soupira-t-elle.

\- Miki et Falcon ne le pouvaient pas non plus. Pourtant à leurs yeux, aux nôtres et tous ceux de la bande, ils le sont. Je me fiche que ce soit légal, Kaori. Je veux pouvoir t'appeler ma femme, que tu m'appelles ton mari. Tu comprends ?

\- Je crois. C'est symbolique.

\- Ce n'est pas le mariage dont tu rêves. Mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire., répondit-il, se sentant coupable.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle le fixa un moment puis lui sourit. Elle comprenait son point de vue et elle le partageait. Ce n'était pas le mariage dont elle rêvait, c'était encore mieux à ses yeux : le cadeau de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Me marier avec l'homme que j'aime alors que je ne devrais pas le pouvoir ? Ryo, c'est encore mieux que le mariage de mes rêves. Alors oui, je veux devenir ta femme, ta très illégale et non-officielle épouse., dit-elle en souriant et se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Vrai de vrai ?, demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Oui, tu me la repasses au doigt ma bague ? Si tu me fais attendre plus longtemps, je te prive de mokkori., le menaça-t-elle faussement.

Il s'empressa de lui remettre l'anneau au doigt et la plaqua au sol pour lui donner un baiser dévastateur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit ses esprits et se releva, l'aidant à en faire de même.

\- Si on continuait ?

Ils reprirent leur marche approchant du groupe. Soudain, Kaori s'arrêta et Ryo sourit à son air étonné. Elle pointa du doigt vers le groupe de personnes qui les attendait en souriant.

\- Que faites-vous tous ici ?, demanda-t-elle surprise.

Devant eux, se tenaient tous leurs amis, tous plus un nouveau membre. Elle était surprise, émue, choquée, heureuse. Ryo passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

\- Si on se mariait tout de suite ? Ils sont venus pour ça après tout., proposa Ryo.

\- Comment tu t'y es pris ?, demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Disons que la lettre que tu pensais avoir trouvé était un leurre. Que celle que tu as remise à Mick contenait une série d'instructions et que je savais pouvoir compter sur nos amis pour aboutir à ce moment.

\- Je ne voudrais pas faire échouer un projet si longtemps préparé. Marions-nous Ryo, marions-nous maintenant., lui répondit-elle, plus heureuse que jamais.

Elle était émue de savoir que ce mariage n'était pas une lubie, une décision prise sur le moment mais un projet mûrement réfléchi de sa part.

\- Elle a dit oui !, leur annonça Ryo, soulagé.

Tous poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement car ils avaient craint jusqu'au dernier moment que tout ça n'aurait servi à rien, même après l'émission.

Mick prit les choses en main, fier de son rôle dans la préparation. Il avait été surpris quand, après le départ de Kaori quatre semaines plus tôt, il avait décacheté la lettre et pris connaissance de son contenu. Il avait après tout quitté un Ryo qui dénigrait sa partenaire comme toujours pour apprendre qu'il voulait maintenant l'épouser. Au final, après avoir vu les émissions, il avait vu le changement qui s'était opéré chez son ami et ce mariage n'en était qu'un aboutissement logique, surtout si l'on considérait que des sentiments profonds mais reniés existaient entre ces deux-là.

Il positionna Ryo près du prêtre, ami du Professeur, qui avait accepté d'officier. Eriko et Miki vérifiaient la tenue de Kaori qui piaffait d'impatience. N'y tenant plus, elle les écarta, prit le bouquet que Saeko tenait et déclara le début de la cérémonie. Son ton autoritaire surprit tout le monde.

\- Il va falloir vous habituer. Je crois que j'ai réveillé un monstre., plaisanta Ryo, malgré tout content de ne pas devoir patienter plus.

Après tout, la soirée ne faisait que commencer…

La musique fut lancée et Kaori s'avança dans l'allée improvisée entre leurs amis. Elle se présenta devant Ryo et le prêtre et attendit.

\- Qui donne cette femme à cette homme ?, demanda le prêtre.

Les convives se regardèrent bêtement : ils avaient oublié de désigner celui qui la conduirait à l'autel.

\- Mon défunt frère., répondit Kaori, une larme courant le long de sa joue.

Ryo fut surpris de sa réponse mais approuva d'un sourire. C'était après tout grâce et à cause de lui qu'ils étaient devenus si proches. Il caressa sa joue tendrement.

\- Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour assister à l'union de cette homme et de cette femme. Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il se manifeste ou se taise à jamais.

\- Celui qui osera ne vivra pas très longtemps, je le crains., plaisanta Mick.

\- Angel, la ferme !, grogna Ryo.

\- Quelle reconnaissance après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi…, maugréa l'américain.

\- Mick…, l'avertit Ryo.

\- Stop vous deux !, intervint Kaori.

\- Continuons, s'il vous plaît, mon père.

L'homme reprit son discours dans le calme jusqu'au moment de l'échange des alliances. Ryo se gratta la tête, un peu embêté.

\- Après tout ce que je t'ai déjà dit aujourd'hui, j'avoue que je commence à être à court d'arguments., expliqua-t-il.

\- Fais simple.

\- D'accord. Kaori, je t'aime. Je t'ai aimée pendant de nombreuses années en faisant tout pour ne pas laisser ces sentiments prendre le dessus. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que c'était futile et que j'ai perdu énormément de temps. Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse à présent. Je te le promets., finit-il.

\- Pas mal…, pipa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi il y a longtemps et il m'a fallu quatre ans pour m'en rendre compte. Il a fallu qu'on se revoit. Depuis, j'ai vécu dans l'espoir que tu me remarques non plus comme la sœur de ton meilleur ami ou ta partenaire mais comme la femme folle amoureuse que j'étais. Tu me subjugues par ta gentillesse, ta générosité. Tu es un homme bien sans vouloir le montrer. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, pour me protéger, et j'aurais dû y voir plus que ce que tu acceptais de me montrer. Je ne l'ai compris que récemment que toutes ces années tu m'aimais sans vouloir me le dire, par timidité, par peur, par fidélité envers mon frère...

\- Tu es sûr que tu parles de moi ?, lui demanda-t-il gêné.

\- Oui Ryo, tu es un homme bien. Je n'aurais pu rêver de meilleur homme pour devenir mon mari. Je t'aime.

Le prêtre les invita à échanger les alliances et les déclara mari et femme sous les applaudissements de leurs amis. Ryo ne se fit pas prier pour embrasser la mariée. Après un moment, ils se séparèrent et Ryo se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Après ce moment plein d'émotions, je vous propose de rejoindre la villa pour poursuivre la soirée.

\- Que nous as-tu encore préparé ?, demanda Kaori, curieuse.

\- Moi rien. J'avais un accord avec Myasaki. C'est lui qui s'est chargé de tout. Puis un mariage sans gâteau, c'est pas un mariage., lui expliqua-t-il.

Ils partirent donc tous ensemble vers la villa et découvrirent le salon redécoré pour l'occasion.

\- Sacré Myasaki, il a assuré, le vieux renard., murmura Ryo, étonné.

Des bouquets de fleurs, de ballons étaient dispersés dans la pièce. Une table était dressée avec une pièce montée et des coupes prêtes à être remplies. Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble, heureux de se retrouver et de cet heureux évènement. Ils levèrent également leurs verres au petit nouveau de leur famille, Aiji, que Kaori et Ryo n'avaient pas encore rencontré. Le nettoyeur vit le regard plein d'envie mais réaliste de sa femme et ça le peina. Il l'emmena danser et la serra contre lui, heureux de pouvoir enfin la tenir ainsi contre lui.

\- Tu es heureuse, Kaori ?, lui demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Tu en doutes ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie., le rassura-t-elle.

\- Et toi ? Tout a été si vite.

\- Ca fait des années que je ferme les yeux. Mais ça a toujours été toi depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. Le choix n'a pas été difficile quand j'ai accepté ce qui était., avoua-t-il

\- Mais j'aimerais qu'on prenne le temps de profiter un peu de notre vie à deux.

\- On a toute la vie devant nous.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimerais pas avoir un enfant ?

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite, puis s'assombrit.

\- Tu sais bien que oui. Mais toi tu ne voulais déjà pas de relation stable. Je n'imaginais pas…

\- Je ne sais pas encore, Kaori. Mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. L'espoir est permis. Je t'ai bien laissé pénétrer mon espace personnel.

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était toi qui avais pénétré mon espace personnel…, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle le regardait d'un air narquois mais la couleur de ses joues montraient que le sujet la mettait encore mal à l'aise. Il lui rendit un regard chaud et amusé.

\- Vous vous dévergondez, mademoiselle Makimura ?

\- Madame Saeba, le corrigea-t-elle, fièrement.

\- Mademoiselle Makimura ne parlait pas de sexe : c'était un sujet interdit.

\- Il faut croire que le mariage change une femme…

\- J'aurais dû m'y coller plus tôt., dit-il en prenant ses lèvres avidement.

\- Mes pensées impures ont déteint sur toi.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : ce qui est à moi est à toi, et tout ce qui est à toi est à moi…

\- Je vais pouvoir exaucer tous mes fantasmes alors…, murmura-t-il en prenant un air lubrique.

\- Tu crois que Saeko et Miki seront d'accord ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle s'écarta de lui sortant une massue 1000 tonnes, les yeux flamboyant de colère. Les autres les regardèrent interrogateurs.

\- Je retire. C'était une plaisanterie.

\- Je préfère., répondit-elle, la massue disparaissant.

\- Pour ce qui est de tes pensées impures me concernant, on peut cependant l'envisager…, finit-elle, séductrice.

\- Madame Saeba, je pense définitivement qu'on va bien s'entendre sur tous les plans., répondit-il, l'embrassant langoureusement.

Il perdit la notion du temps et fut interrompu par Mick lui tapotant sur l'épaule. Il quitta les lèvres chaudes de sa femme et se tourna vers son ami.

\- On va vous laisser. Il est tard..., leur dit Mick, le regard malicieux.

\- On prend l'avion demain matin. Vous rentrez quand ?

\- Ce week-end je pense. On rentre en voiture. Tout dépendra de la circulation., répondit Ryo, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah la circulation… Un véritable calvaire…, soupira Mick, voyant clair dans son discours.

\- J'espère que vous ne rencontrerez pas trop d'hôtels en route. On n'est jamais aussi bien que chez soi., soupira l'américain.

Kaori se racla la gorge, les rappelant à l'ordre. Tous deux sourirent de ses joues rouges. Leurs amis partirent, les laissant seuls. Ryo se tourna vers Kaori et lui tendit la main.

\- Enfin seuls…, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui. On peut passer à la partie plus intime…, dit-elle, les yeux brillant.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément, la serrant contre lui. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment et Ryo la prit dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans leur chambre. Il la reposa après avoir passé le seuil, la dévisageant un moment avant de l'approcher. Il n'arrivait à croire qu'elle était à lui. Il passa les doigts sur le contour de son visage, puis les laissa descendre le long de sa nuque et sur ses épaules. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

Lentement leurs mains voyagèrent sur le corps de l'autre. La veste de Ryo tomba en première, rapidement suivie de sa chemise. Il ne tarda pas à trouver la fermeture éclair de la robe et la lui enleva en laissant ses mains parcourir la peau ainsi découverte. Il inspira en voyant le coordonné en dentelle.

\- Pas le bikini ?, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Non, Eriko avait ajouté un petit plus avec la robe., souffla Kaori en sentant ses lèvres caresser la peau sensible de sa nuque.

\- D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on reparle de ce petit mensonge sur la lettre.

\- Tu vas me punir ?, lui demanda-t-il en dégrafant son soutien-gorge.

\- Je passe pour cette fois. Mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus., le prévint-elle, laissant échapper un gémissement lorsque ses mains partirent à la découverte de sa poitrine.

De fil en aiguille, ils consacrèrent physiquement leur union. La nuit fut riche en émotions et partage, les laissant épuisés au petit matin. Ils profitèrent encore de la villa pour la journée, appréciant le calme et l'intimité dont ils jouissaient enfin, et repartirent le lendemain matin pour Tokyo, le coeur un peu serré, mais unis pour la vie…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Il arrivèrent en pleine nuit à leur appartement. Après avoir grimpé les escaliers, Ryo s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée posant leurs valises. Il déverrouilla la porte et arrêta Kaori qui voulait entrer. Dans un mouvement preste, il la prit dans ses bras et entra dans la pièce à vivre.

\- On respecte les traditions, Madame Saeba., la sermonna-t-il gentiment avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi conformiste., le taquina-t-elle.

\- Je respecte surtout celles qui me permettent d'en tirer avantage., répondit-il, la faisant rire.

Il la reposa par terre et repartit chercher les valises. Kaori observait sa maison qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle passa un doigt sur les meubles faisant la moue à la vue de la couche de poussière qui s'était accumulée. Reprenant de vieilles habitudes, elle était déjà entrain d'établir la liste des choses qu'elle devrait faire le lendemain, à commencer par les courses.

\- Stop ! Arrête de réfléchir. Le ménage, les courses, tout ce qui peut attendra. Pour l'instant, je suis sûr qu'une douche nous ferait du bien, ensuite pyjama et au lit.

\- Pyjama ? Tu vas me laisser mettre un de mes pyjamas.

\- Puisque tu me prends par les sentiments, je te ferais profiter d'un de mes pyjamas.

\- Mais tu n'en mets pas.

\- C'est le principe., murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ils filèrent ensuite sous la douche qui dura un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire puis au lit où ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain matin, Ryo se réveilla seul dans le lit. A en juger par le bruit, Kaori préparait le petit-déjeuner. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'elle arriva avec un plateau contenant deux tasses de café et des toasts.

\- J'ai fait avec ce que j'avais., s'excusa-t-elle.

\- C'est parfait, mon ange. Tu portes encore ma chemise ? Tu n'as pas envie de retrouver tes vêtements ?

\- J'aime bien ta chemise et je me suis réveillée il y a peu. Comme j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas tarder à émerger, je me suis dépêchée.

\- Tu sais dire quand je vais me réveiller ?, s'étonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, fière d'elle. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit puis Ryo prit le plateau et le mit de côté.

\- Il est temps de commencer la journée., fit-il, l'oeil pétillant.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais prendre ma douche.

\- Attends ! Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à un bonjour., bouda-t-il.

Elle le regarda, les joues légèrement roses, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ni une ni deux, son mari la bascula sur le lit et lui montra quel était un baiser suffisamment digne pour commencer une bonne journée et ça ne se résumait pas seulement à un effleurement des lèvres mais à une exploration intégrale du corps de l'autre. Le souffle court, ils prirent quelques minutes pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal avant que Kaori ne se leva du lit.

\- Tu es si pressée que ça ?, lui demanda Ryo, fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai pas mal de choses à faire., dit-elle en évitant son regard et attrapant de nouveau la chemise.

Il lui laissa le temps d'enfiler le vêtement mais l'empêcha de partir. Quelque chose n'allait pas : il le sentait.

\- Parle-moi, Kaori. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester ici avec moi ?

\- Je… Non… Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?, s'exclama-t-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. C'est moi ? Ca va trop vite ?, lui demanda-t-il en évitant de l'enlacer pour ne pas l'acculer.

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi : je ne me sens pas à ma place ici., murmura-t-elle.

Ryo regarda la pièce et grimaça. Effectivement, elle avait de quoi se sentir mal à l'aise. Tout était resté à l'identique. Il aurait dû demander à Mick de retirer quelques décorations.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Pas de ménage aujourd'hui. On va aller faire les boutiques. On va mettre la pièce à nu et la refaire à notre goût : je veux que tu t'y sentes à l'aise. C'est notre chambre maintenant, Kaori.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé…

\- Je veux le faire., la coupa-t-il.

\- A la douche. On a du pain sur la planche., la pressa-t-il.

Ils partirent peu après et revinrent avant midi. Après un repas rapide, ils débarrassèrent la chambre et entreprirent de la repeindre dans les couleurs qu'ils avaient choisies à deux, leur premier acte de couple, se dit Ryo. Laissant le temps à la peinture de sécher, ils s'installèrent à deux dans la chambre de Kaori. Pendant qu'elle vidait son armoire des vêtements qu'elle transférait dans sa nouvelle chambre, Ryo remettait en état son arme. Jetant un œil vers ce qu'elle sortait, il s'offusqua :

\- Tes vieux pyjamas hideux sont interdits de séjour dans notre chambre., lui dit-il.

\- Ils sont si confortables…, justifia-t-elle.

\- Tu verras, on dort encore mieux dans le plus simple appareil et c'est plus rapide pour…, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil, la faisant rougir.

\- Je veux en garder deux., négocia-t-elle quand même.

\- Un et c'est mon dernier mot. Ce sera le jaune : c'est le moins laid., accepta-t-il à contrecoeur.

Elle lui sourit, ravie et légèrement moqueuse, et continua son activité. Peu après, il avait fini de remonter l'arme et la posa sur le bureau. Attiré par les piles de vêtements sur le lit, il s'approcha et soudain bondit sur le lit, s'emparant des sous-vêtements qu'il trouvait, les yeux en coeur. Se retournant, Kaori vit rouge et sortit sa massue, l'assommant sur place.

\- Mais… Mais… J'ai le droit maintenant !, chouina-t-il.

\- On est peut-être mariés, mais ça n'empêche pas de respecter mes petites affaires., répondit-elle énervée.

\- Ca veut dire que je n'ai pas le droit de te les enlever ou les arracher avec les dents ?, lui demanda-t-il, s'approchant d'elle avec un regard provocateur.

Kaori recula instinctivement, déglutissant. Tout cela était tellement nouveau qu'elle était un peu déboussolée. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Ryo saisir son soutien-gorge et le lui arracher, ce qui provoqua une montée de désir en elle. Ryo sourit en voyant son épouse rougir, son regard brillant d'une jolie lueur qu'il connaissait bien. Il la saisit par la taille et l'attira à lui, la plaquant sur son corps. Il la sentit frémir et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle se pendit à son cou, lui rendant coup pour coup. L'heure qui suivit fut passionnée.

A la fin de la journée, malgré quelques incartades mises sur le compte de la lune de miel, ils avaient agencé leur chambre à coucher à leur convenance et profitèrent d'une soirée de détente.

Le lundi matin arriva et, après un bonjour en bonne et due forme, Kaori s'acquitta de ses tâches matinales avant de partir à la gare pour consulter le tableau où aucun message ne leur était destiné. Sur la route pour se rendre au Cat's, elle entendit soudain des cris. Elle accourut et contempla une scène qu'elle appréhendait de revoir un jour : Ryo courait les filles, son jumeau blond draguant de son côté. Soudain, il se jeta sur elle mais s'immobilisa en croisant son regard où luisaient la déception et une profonde tristesse. Elle ne se sentait même pas la force de lui lancer une massue sur la tête… Elle recula de quelques pas puis s'enfuit en courant, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Incapable de bouger, Ryo la regarda partir, sentant son coeur se serrer. Il venait de faire ce qu'il s'était juré de ne plus faire : la blesser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur Mick et se laisse entraîner dans leur vieux délire ? Pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de draguer à tout va alors qu'il était parfaitement heureux ?

\- Eh Ryo, ça va ?, lui demanda Mick.

\- Non. Je viens de draguer Kaori…, murmura le nettoyeur japonais.

\- Kaori ?… et elle ne t'a pas ratatiné ? Tu l'as échappé belle…, répondit-il, goguenard.

\- Non, c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Mick, c'était la dernière fois pour moi. J'arrête les conneries. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris., lui affirma Ryo, en quittant son ami.

Il passa par le Cat's mais ne vit pas Kaori à l'intérieur et continua sa route jusqu'à l'appartement. Elle n'y était pas non plus. Il descendit jusque la salle de tir et passa plus d'une heure à vider son barillet pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait fait. Reposant son magnum pour aller chercher d'autres munitions, il réalisa soudain qu'il reprenait sa vieille habitude de ne pas faire face aux problèmes quand ça la touchait mais la situation avait changé et il ne pouvait la laisser se dégrader en mettant une cloche dessus. Instinctivement, il sut où elle était et il s'y rendit en voiture.

Kaori était assise face à la stèle de son frère. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler plusieurs minutes auparavant et elle contemplait sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance qu'elle avait ôtées. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas fait une monumentale erreur en entamant une relation, encore plus en se mariant. Peut-être n'étaient-ils faits que pour être des partenaires de travail ? Peut-être que leur histoire d'amour aurait dû rester aux rayons des rêves ? Elle ne savait plus... Elle sentit soudain sa présence derrière elle bien avant l'ombre qui l'entoura.

Ryo trouva Kaori face à la tombe de son frère. Elle était livide et semblait si fragile qu'il en eut mal. Il savait qu'il devait être le premier à parler mais ce n'était pas plus facile pour autant. Ce qu'ils avaient craint à Hirado était entrain d'arriver et ils devaient enrayer le processus tout de suite. Il était hors de question de retourner dans leurs vieux schémas. C'était une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux et ils n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner si facilement.

\- Kaori, je… je suis désolé., commença-t-il.

A ses mots, elle sentit les larmes revenir et ne put les empêcher de couler. Elle serrait dans sa paume les deux bagues et c'était comme si elles lui brûlaient la peau.

\- J'ai merdé. Je ne peux même pas trouver de raison à ce que j'ai fait. C'était juste stupide et déplacé. Kaori, parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle se leva vacillante et se tourna vers lui. Il approcha et l'enlaça, sentant les tremblements de son corps contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps.

\- C'est moi ?, demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Je ne suis pas assez bien ? Je t'ennuie ?

\- Non… C'est moi, enfin c'est le moi de Tokyo qui reprend ses habitudes, tout comme tu reprends les tiennes en te levant de bonne heure et étant une bonne assistante. C'était ce qu'on craignait à Hirado., dit-il, la voix emplie de tristesse.

\- Pourquoi c'était si facile là-bas ? Pourquoi ça doit être si compliqué ici ?, s'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Tu le sais Kaori.

\- Parce qu'on n'était pas City Hunter là-bas, parce que c'était juste un homme et une femme vivant un amour de vacances, sans contraintes, sans habitude, en dehors de la vie réelle.

\- Oui. C'est certainement pour cela que peu d'amours de vacances résistent au temps. Kaori, je t'aime, ça ne fait aucun doute mais j'ai tellement peur pour toi ici et j'ai tellement été habitué à cacher cette peur…

\- Mais moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre, Ryo !, s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle sortit de l'étreinte de ses bras, fâchée. Elle recula et fit quelques allers et retours, agacée, puis stoppa devant lui.

\- La question est : qu'est-ce qui doit nous guider, l'amour ou la peur ? Je t'aime Ryo et je veux vivre pour et par cela, mais je ne peux pas t'imposer mes choix.

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main. Elle y déposa sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance, refermant ses doigts dessus.

\- C'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux pour ta vie, pour notre vie. Quelque soit ton choix, je l'accepterai même si je dois en souffrir.

\- Kaori…

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et le regarda déterminée. Elle ne pouvait pas faillir à ce moment-là : c'était l'heure de vérité.

\- Je vais t'attendre à la voiture. Quand tu sortiras du cimetière, tu me diras quelle décision tu as prise. Je n'attendrai pas un jour ou six ans supplémentaires. Quand tu sors d'ici, tu me diras qui de Monsieur et Madame Saeba ou de Ryo Saeba et Kaori Makimura vivent à Tokyo. On a rendez-vous à quatorze heures., lui rappela-t-elle avant de partir.

Ryo resta seul devant la tombe de son ami, tenant sa vie entre ses mains. Il ouvrit la paume et contempla les deux anneaux. Il les passa à son auriculaire gauche juste à côté de son alliance. Ils étaient un tout. Pouvait-il imaginer enlever ce morceau de métal de son doigt ? Ce n'était après tout qu'un anneau. Il eut froid à cette pensée. Il regarda la stèle de son ami et vit son visage serein se matérialiser devant lui.

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'elle avait un sacré caractère. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle me mènerait par le bout du nez. A bientôt, mon ami.

Kaori anxieuse attendait dans la voiture. Son estomac était tellement noué qu'elle se sentait sur le point de rendre. Elle avait le sentiment que son coeur allait exploser tant l'attente lui paraissait longue et insoutenable. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir commis l'irréparable en l'acculant à un choix aussi rapide. Elle le vit arriver et réprima l'envie de pleurer qui la prit. Ryo ouvrit la portière, anxieux également, et s'accroupit devant elle. Sans un mot, il prit sa main et glissa les deux bagues à son doigt, là où elles devaient être. Soulagée, elle laissa les larmes couler et il l'enlaça tendrement, la forçant à sortir de la voiture pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Tu es ma femme, Kaori. La route sera certainement difficile pour nous au début mais il est hors de question que nos chemins se séparent ou suivent deux parallèles. Tu veux bien me laisser une chance ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Si tu acceptes de nous laisser quelques grasses matinées dans la semaine, ça devrait se faire., répondit-il taquin.

\- Combien ?

\- Sept mais on peut toujours négocier. Tu connais mes conditions, non ?, proposa-t-il.

Elle éclata d'un petit rire qui résonna agréablement à ses oreilles et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, rassuré. C'était sa femme, celle dont il avait longtemps refoulé l'amour et qui s'était battue pour lui montrer un monde meilleur, celle qu'il avait finalement laissée entrer dans sa vie et qu'il aurait pu perdre bêtement, celle qui lui pardonnait une fois de plus ses erreurs.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus me cacher tes craintes, Ryo.

\- Je te le promets et toi de me parler et de ne plus chercher à me protéger en me cachant tes peurs.

\- Promis.

Ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un long baiser avant de remonter en voiture. Ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure pour leur rendez-vous avec Myasaki. Assis dans son bureau, ils le virent sortir deux dossiers.

\- Encore une fois merci pour votre intervention, pour avoir démasqué le fauteur de troubles. Sans vous, nous aurions fait face à un vrai désastre financier., leur dit-il.

\- Vous savez ce qu'est devenue Kimiko ?, demanda Kaori, sincèrement inquiète.

\- Elle a été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ils vont la soigner., répondit le producteur, étonné de sa prévenance.

\- Ceci est votre rémunération pour votre mission., les informa-t-il en leur tendant un chèque.

Au sourire de Kaori, Ryo se douta que le montant devait les mettre à l'abri pour quelques temps.

\- J'ai augmenté le montant convenu suite aux dommages que vous avez subis et pour le risque que vous avez couru en étant blessée, Kaori.

\- Merci, monsieur Myasaki.

\- Vous avez déduit les frais pour le mariage comme convenu ?, lui demanda Ryo.

\- Non. Nous avons décidé que cela faisait partie de l'émission. A ce sujet, voici le chèque pour vos deux rémunérations pour l'émission. Comme prévu au contrat et comme vous êtes sortis en couple du bachelor, vous avez remporté un million de yens.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de te repousser., lâcha Kaori, l'oeil pétillant.

\- Ca m'aurait rapporté cent fois plus., expliqua-t-elle à un Ryo interrogateur.

Myasaki éclata de rire face à sa réflexion.

\- Voyez-vous, on se doutait que cela ne vous influerait pas vraiment. On a tenté le coup pour remettre de l'enjeu mais vos sentiments étaient trop sincères. Je pense qu'aucune somme d'argent n'aurait pu vous faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Myasaki.

\- En effet., répondit Kaori en rougissant.

Ryo attrapa sa main et la serra doucement, fier de sa femme et de l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

\- C'est rafraîchissant de voir un couple comme vous dans le monde actuel. Vous êtes si soudés, si complémentaires… Vous avez fait rêver des gens, vous savez., les informa-t-il.

Sans le savoir, il leur mettait un peu de baume au coeur après les heures de doute qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- Merci, Monsieur Myasaki. Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous.

\- Pour moi aussi. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?, leur demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Ce que tout jeune couple fait : jeter et consolider les bases de notre vie future., répondit Ryo.

Ils se saluèrent et le couple de nettoyeurs partit. Après un détour par la banque où ils déposèrent soigneusement leurs chèques, ils se rendirent au Cat's.

\- Ma Kaori d'amour !, s'écria Mick en s'élançant vers elle.

\- Viens voir ton apollon !

Kaori et Ryo se regardèrent un bref instant et elle sortit sa plus belle massue pour saluer leur ami. Celui-ci en ressortit fort heureux quelques secondes plus tard. Miki se tenait prête à recevoir les salutations de Ryo mais remballa son plateau quand il s'assit calmement au bar aux côtés de sa femme.

\- Ca va, Ryo ?, lui demanda la barmaid intriguée.

\- Oui, Miki.

\- Pas de strip-tease, de langue pendante, de face débile ?, continua-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est fini pour moi. J'ai passé l'âge des enfantillages.

\- Eh ça va pas de dire des trucs comme ça ?, s'offusqua Mick.

\- Tu es père, Mick. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un temps pour tout ?, lui demanda-t-il.

L'américain s'assit à son tabouret et se souvint des paroles échangées avec Kazue le matin même. A peu de choses près, c'étaient les mêmes propos. Aiji se réveilla à ce moment-là et Mick se pencha sur lui et le prit à bras, le contemplant pensivement.

\- Oui. Même si c'est dur d'abandonner certaines habitudes, tu as certainement raison. Certaines choses en valent la peine., admit-il, souriant à son fils.

\- On va peut-être enfin avoir moins de frais dans ce café., lâcha Falcon, soulagé de la prise de conscience de ses amis.

Tous rirent et discutèrent pendant un bon moment avant de se séparer. Le couple rentra chez lui après avoir fait quelques courses. Alors qu'elle préparait le dîner, Kaori eut la surprise de voir apparaître Ryo qui s'installa à ses côtés et l'aida comme il l'avait fait à Hirado. Ils savourèrent ce moment passé à deux qui pourrait rapidement devenir une de leurs nouvelles habitudes. Après le repas, Ryo sortit faire le tour de ses indics : il devait reprendre contact et faire savoir à tous qu'il était de retour. Il en profita pour réactiver les menaces qui pèseraient sur quiconque tenterait de s'en prendre à Kaori. Il savait que ça n'annihilerait pas le danger mais ça pouvait le maintenir à un niveau acceptable.

Lorsqu'il rentra, elle l'attendait une tasse de thé à la main, devant un film. Il sourit à ce rituel qu'elle avait et s'assit à ses côtés, passant un bras autour d'elle. Rapidement, sa tête se posa sur son épaule et il apprécia cette intimité entre eux. Il ferait tout pour la préserver et la faire durer. A la fin du film, ils montèrent ensemble se coucher et Kaori s'arrêta devant son ancienne chambre, poussant la porte pour contempler l'intérieur.

\- Nostalgique ?, lui demanda Ryo.

\- Un peu. J'ai passé tellement de temps à rêver, espérer et pleurer dans cette pièce… Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que des étrangers vont désormais y dormir.

\- Aucun étranger n'y dormira. La chambre actuelle est très bien pour cela., répondit Ryo d'un ton ferme.

\- Mais cette chambre est plus proche., intercéda Kaori.

\- Cette chambre, je la réserve pour d'autres rêves, espoirs ou pleurs., dit-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Kaori le regarda sans comprendre, ou plutôt en comprenant mais n'osant y croire. Il soupira et croisa son regard.

\- Kaori, j'espère avoir un jour moins peur pour toi, suffisamment en tout cas pour pouvoir avoir peur pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas te dire si ça arrivera ni quand, mais peut-être qu'un jour…, commença-t-il.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer parce que le sujet était douloureux pour lui : il savait qu'elle rêvait d'avoir un enfant et il devait admettre qu'il commençait à caresser cette idée également. Mais pour le moment, il avait encore trop peur de la perdre pour accepter la possibilité de les perdre. Kaori lui prit la main et la pressa doucement pour l'encourager.

\- Si cette chambre doit à nouveau être occupée, ce sera par notre enfant et personne d'autre., acheva-t-il.

\- D'accord., répondit-elle simplement en soutenant son regard.

Elle n'en avait jamais espéré tant. Il lui offrait son amour et de l'espoir. En sept semaines, son monde s'était paré de mille couleurs, rendant sa vie bien plus belle. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait même espérer découvrir d'autres palettes de couleurs et c'était bien plus que ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

\- J'aimerais avoir un enfant de toi mais, si notre vie doit rester ainsi, cela me conviendra aussi. Je t'aime Ryo.

\- Moi aussi mon ange.

Main dans la main, ils se rendirent dans leur chambre fermant la porte derrière eux. Cette nuit accueillit leurs soupirs, leurs étreintes et leurs rêves comme les nombreuses autres qui suivirent…

***FIN***


End file.
